Chain Reaction
by SoHo Chic
Summary: Complete An Alanna-goes-to-the-convent with a twist...she's an only child. AA. In the process of revisions
1. Gary

AN (READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!): I love those fanfics where Alanna goes to the convent, but they always seem to be lacking something. 90% of the time, Thom's life is exactly like Alanna's, such as that Thom is friends with all the same people, but that's highly unlikely, isn't it? I mean, after all, their personalities are sooo different, so naturally they'd have different friends. And remember how in the actual series, when Thom didn't have any friends as he learned to be a sorcerrer, and he grew really bitter and all that because of it? Well then, wouldn't it be the same case if he was training to be a knight--he wouldn't have any friends? And almost all of the time, Alanna goes to Corus to find a husband and "just so happens" to meet her friends in her other life as the Lioness. Not only this, but she and Jon fall in love. But how could that be? And one final thought: if Alanna went to the Convent, wouldn't that have caused a chain reaction of stuff? Like, she couldn't have saved Jon from the Sweating Sickness, so who did? It would be like a domino affect. Like, say Alanna didn't save Jon from the Sweating Sickness. Then the entire story is warped! AND Just think: if Alex had never met Alanna, would he still have hooked up with Roger? And would the queen have lived, or would she have died? Would Gary, Raoul, and everyone else still have been friends with Jon? And since she didn't meet George because she was at the convent, how would that have affected the story?  
However, since all of the issues are too deep and philosochial for me (and I haven't read the series in like, forever, so my memory is really hazy), I just took the easy way out by doing what everyone else did: making Alanna meet her friends in her life as the Lioness, including George and Jon, but with a twist: Thom doesn't exist. ALANNA HAS NO TWIN. Here's a new depth to the Alanna Goes To The Convent stories now! How would Alanna's PERSONALITY have changed if Thom was never a part of her life??  
  
Chain Reaction  
  
Chapter one--  
  
Alanna of Trebond was sent to a convent at ten. She was a moody person who didn't socialize and didn't make any friends, most likely from being an only child. It was rumored that her father ordered her to be strapped to the carriage and sent to the convent with a guard, though it's never been proven. After attempting to run away from the convent several times, the priestesses places several spells on her ensuring that she could not leave without their permission. Life in the convent was made more bearable by the pranks she played on other girls, who soon grew to hate Alanna. At first she attended classes but soon her constant disruptions forced the priestesses into placing more spells on her, some for silence, and some to keep her from moving when she was extremely disruptive. This was life at the convent for Lady Alanna of Trebond, and it was a pitiful existence, as she had no dreams or ambitions, and thus no will to live.  
Finally on her eighteenth birthday, the priestesses sent her to Corus, to find herself a noble husband. She went willingly enough, in a carriage along with three other girls by the names of Lara, Meganne, and Nelly. Eight years of fighting the priestesses had taken its toll on Alanna, draining her of energy so that she had no further purpose or strength to fight any longer. The convent had broken her spirit and finally turned Alanna into an obedient lady, which overjoyed her father.  
*  
"Lady Meganne of Highwaters."  
Alanna watched as Meganne swept gracefully down the grand staircase, her golden dress illuminating her skin to a radiant glow. Alanna stepped forward, knowing that she could not even compare to any lady of the court. She was obviously plain; being announced last only added to this.   
"Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
Gathering her plain red gown, she moved slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip. Her curled red hair was pinned up with a red ribbon, though several locks were purposely left loose to cover part of her face. Through the loose strands, her violet eyes could be seen beneath gold face paint. An arm and smile were offered her, and Alanna accepted both with a weary smile.  
"I suppose you'll want to see the prince."  
Alanna answered him with a shrug. The man led her toward a black-haired man, surrounded by ladies. Her partner tapped the black-haired man on the shoulder.  
"Jon! Lady Alanna of Trebond wishes to meet you. Lady Alanna, this is Prince Jonathan. I'm sure you've heard of him."  
"Jon" smiled politely to Alanna and bowed. Alanna curtsied and smiled back, equally polite.   
"I hope you enjoy Corus," Jon said dismissively, and redirected his attention back to his admirers.  
"Well, I'm not the prince, but perhaps you'd dance with me? I'm Raoul."  
"Perhaps later, Raoul," Alanna answered, offering no explanation. Raoul shrugged and left her. Alanna heaved a sigh of relief and sat on a nearby bench, staring at her hands. She sat for a long time before she remembered that she was supposed to find herself a noble husband. Glancing up, she saw a man--most likely a knight--cross her path. Alanna stood abruptly.  
"I am Lady Alanna of Trebond and I am here in Corus to find myself a husband."  
The man stared at her in shock before laughing at the blunt statement.  
"Most ladies are. Though they don't say it outright. I'm called Gary," he said kindly. "What kind of husband are you looking for? I know everyone here, so I think I could help you."  
Alanna shrugged, and Gary raised his eyebrows.  
"You don't know?"  
"It wasn't my idea. My father and the priestesses want me to find a noble husband."  
"And what do you want?"  
"I don't know. I don't care."  
Gary eyed Alanna carefully. She seemed to be telling the truth, which shocked him even more. Her tone was emotionless; her eyes were empty and cold.  
"How could you not care? Do you always do what people tell you to?"  
"Yes." Then, "No." A flicker of emotion crossed her face. "Once, I did what I wanted. But that was long ago." Gary was fascinated by this noble lady. She seemed to him to be a mystery waiting to be solved, like a puzzle. Gary took her hands and led her into the gardens, where it was quiter.  
"Sit."  
Alanna sat obediently. Gary sat down next to her and looked carefully at her face. It wasn't a very feminine face--in fact, it was rather boyish. Her skin was smooth and perfect--too perfect. There were no laugh lines, no lines from frowning, no lines from worrying. It seemed as if she'd never experienced an emotion her entire life.  
"So, when was this time that you did what you wanted?"  
"Before the convent."  
"What did you do?"  
"Whatever I wanted to do."  
"And what was that?"  
Alanna looked away for a long moment before meeting Gary's eyes. Her eyes were wistful and sad now, and the expression looked at home on her face.  
"When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a Lady Knight. My father used to read to me, and he read to me about how Tortall had Lady Knights that did great deeds. I wanted to do that. Becoming a Lady Knight was my greatest dream. " Gary nodded encouragingly, but Alanna didn't continue. Her blank expression returned.  
"So, you liked to read?"  
"No," Alanna said with a bitter laugh. "Not really."  
"What happened?"   
"I grew up."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"It means that I realized that the world is cold and cruel," Alanna said, anger clouding her face. Gary raised an eybrow. Alanna glanced at him and sighed. "I learned the hard way that girls can't be knights. Not anymore."  
"Sure they could. I'm sure you'd make a fine knight!" He didn't really mean it, but it seemed to strike a chord in Alanna. She held his eyes in an unwavering gaze.  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah. Sure, why not?"  
Alanna awarded him with a true smile, her first since she'd gone the convent. Throwing her arms around him, Alanna hugged Gary, something she hadn't done since she was six, before her father grew distant.  
"Thanks, Gary. Do you think you could teach me?"  
"Teach you?"  
"How to swordfight. The staff. Knightly things."  
"Uh...sure."  
Alanna was grinning now, and the ice around her cold heart slowly began to melt reveal the true Alanna. 


	2. An Eventful Day

Chapter two--  
  
Gary was easy on Alanna, for she hadn't touched a weapon in eight years or used her muscles very much either. Every day they met and practiced. Alanna soon bought boy's clothing to make the lessons easier. They rode into the outskirts of Corus in the morning, bringing along weapons, and picnicked for lunch. Alanna had opened up to Gary and told him everything. They grew to be good friends, and though Gary wasn't quite sure with the idea of Alanna being a knight, she was eager to learn, so he couldn't deny her the chance.  
"I used to be a bit of a nutcase," Alanna said with a laugh. "I mean, I was always screaming at everyone. Maude says it's my way of showing my frustration about not having any friends."  
"Why didn't you have any friends? You're a nice person," Gary complimented. Alanna popped a berry into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.  
"Well, I guess Maude was kinda right. I was an only child and used to doing things on my own, you know, a loner. Whenever my father was nice to me, he was usually trying to trick me into something, so I didn't trust people who were friendly. And I was always angry at something. I lost it really easily. It seemed like I was never happy, no matter what."  
"Well, if you don't trust people who were friendly, why'd you trust me?" Gary asked curiously. Alanna looked sideways at him.  
"Good question. I mean, you're the first... uh..."  
"Friend?" offered Gary. Alanna smiled.  
"You're the first friend I've ever had. And I really can't answer that question. There was something about you that made me trust you. Or maybe it was something you said."  
"Well, you should try making more friends. You'll need friends. Why don't I introduce you to mine?"  
"No thanks. I have another theory about why I don't make friends."  
"Really? Tell me." By now Gary had finished eating and was leaning against a tree, watching Alanna.   
"Well, when I was about six, my father grew really distant. I was really confused, not to mention hurt and upset. I guess I kind of withdrew from the world then and didn't let myself get attached to anyone, so that I could never be hurt again."  
"Oh. Like those people who never fall in love. I've heard of that. There's that phrase that goes, 'It's better to love and be hurt than never to love at all.' Or something like that. I think the same should apply to friendship."  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Alanna under her breath.   
"What was that?"  
"Nothing," Alanna said quickly. "I'm finished eating. Now, tell me how to fight."  
Gary smiled and stood.  
  
*  
  
"Where are you these days? We never see you anymore," complained Raoul.   
"Ah, he's too busy being with that lady of Trebond," Jon said, and they laughed. Gary flushed.  
"We're good friends. I'm showing her the sights of Corus," he said defensively. He didn't mention to them that he was teaching Alanna to fight, for she'd made him swear not to tell anyone.   
"Yeah, sure you are, Gary. I don't know what you see in her--she's was so rude to me," Raoul said.   
"You don't know her, Raoul," Gary said angrily.   
"Yeah, Raoul, stop attacking his lady," Jon said teasingly. "You know, maybe I'll meet her again. I mean, the first time I did, I was too preoccupied."  
"I don't know. I'll ask her," Gary said carefully.   
"Ask her what?"   
"If she wants to meet you again. She's not exactly a social person, and I'm not quite sure she'd like it."  
"Why wouldn't she like to meet me?" Jon asked, surprised.  
"Because you ignored her the last time," Raoul explained.   
"I did not!"  
"Fine, fine, you did not."  
"Did you hear about Elijah?" Gary said suddenly, to change the subject. Jon and Raoul turned to him abruptly, alert.  
"I know, he's coming to Corus again," Raoul said. He glanced at Jon. Elijah was the powerful young sorcerrer who'd saved Jon from the Sweating Sickness years before, and Jon had promised him anything he wished in return.  
"Maybe he's come to call on your promise," Gary said reasonably. Jon nodded.  
"It seems that way. After all, he would have to travel a long way to get to Corus." A look of amusement crossed Jon's face. "Or maybe not, with him being a sorcerrer."  
Elijah had appeared out of nowhere, healed Jon, and left moments later. They'd only exchanged a few words, Jon's promise being one of them.  
"He'll be here next week," Gary continued. Raoul thumped Jon on the back.  
"Better throw a ball or something in his honor."  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
*  
  
Corus was thrown in chaos in preparation for Elijah's arrival. Alanna had trouble moving through the streets, home from her daily lesson with Gary, and soon grew lost. She found herself in a part of the city that she'd never been in before, and cursed under breath. She felt someone delibertly touch her on the shoulder, and she whirled around to face a middle-aged man with hazel eyes.  
"Lost, miss?"  
"What's it to you?" she snapped. He chuckled.  
"Nothing. Just thought I'd help you out."  
"Well, I don't need your help, thank you. I can find my way through Corus just fine."  
"Care to explain why you're wandering 'round wearing boy's clothings?" the stranger asked cheerfully. Alanna glared daggers at him.  
"No, I don't." With that, she turned and walked purposely away.  
"The name's George, and I'm here to help you anytime you want, Alanna of Trebond!" she heard him call behind her. She gasped and whirled around.   
"How'd you know my name?"  
"I have the Gift. And it told me to talk to you."  
"Well, my gifts tell me not to trust you," Alanna said icily. She felt sorely uncomfortable now, knowing that this stranger possessed the Gift. Magic scared her.  
"Anytime you need anything, just call on me. Go to the Dancing Dove."  
"Well, I've never seen a dancing dove in my life, and I really don't care if I ever see one!" What was wrong with me? Alanna asked herself. She was never this mean to strangers before!  
"It's the name of an inn."  
Alanna stared at him. He bowed cheerfully and left, vanishing into the crowd. Alanna shook her head and pushed her way through the masses, determined to find her way. 


	3. Elijah

Chapter three--  
  
Alanna felt awkward in the gown that Gary had advised her to wear. It was her mothers'--a sleeless amethyst dress with a sheer lavender shawl and deep blue embroidery. Her hair was braided in a careful manner--by Lara, who'd insisted on it--with violet ribbons woven into it. This left her plain face painfully exposed. Lavender face faint touched her eyelids and dark pink hinted from her lips. The jewelry was far too fancy and heavy, large amethyst stones set in silver hung hung around her neck and her forhead, in a tiara-like fashion. Unlike the other ladies, she's never pierced her ears, so no weight could be forced on them.  
"I feel like a dressed-up chicken in a pen of peacocks," she whispered to Gary, who stood next to her. He gave her a supportive pat.  
"Don't worry about it, Alanna. You look fine. If you want, I can point out some ladies who don't look as good as you," he said, though in truth he actually couldn't, since Alanna's looks were so obviously plain. "Oh, here comes Elijah!"  
Next to where Jon stood (the middle of the room), a sparkling violet light bursted. When the air cleared of sparks, a short red-haired man stood next to Jon.  
"Welcome, Elijah, to Corus!" the king boomed. Alanna looked for the queen, and she was a sickly white color. However, she smiled warmly at Elijah.  
"We thank you again for saving our son's life," she said, her voice trembling.  
"What's wrong with her?" whispered Alanna to Gary.  
"She's sick."  
"Well, yeah, I could kind of tell."  
"We have arranged this ball and feast in your honor," Jon said proudly. On cue, the musicians started playing. Nobles paired off and began to dance, though many walked forward curiously to meet Elijah.  
"Does he have a title?" asked Alanna nervously. "What should I call him by?"  
"Calm down, I'm sure you'll charm him. He doesn't have a title yet, but the king's considering giving him a knighthood," Gary explained as they waited their turn to meet the sorcerer.  
"How does 'Your Mage-liness' or 'Your Sorcerence' sound?" whispered Alanna. Gary chuckled and patted her arm.  
"It sounds stupid, but you can try it."  
"He saved the life of the heir to the throne. Do you know how important that is?" Alanna said, glaring at him. Gary shrugged.  
"Well, you never met Roger. If Jon had died, I think Roger'd make a great king."  
"How could say something like that?" she hissed as they approached Elijah. "How...how can you even THINK something like that--"  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond," Gary introduced. Alanna stopped mid-setence and stared at Elijah, gaping openly. Elijah wore a similar expression. Elijah not only had red hair, but his eyes were the same shade as Alanna's and he happened to be the exact same height.  
"Uh...uh, it's an...honor to meet you, your...mage-liness," Alanna managed to stutter. Elijah recovered and bowed.  
"Please, Lady Alanna. Allow me a dance."  
Alanna glanced at Gary, who gave her a gentle shove forward. She forced a smile at Elijah as he led her into a dance.  
"I...I'm sorry, but I don't...really dance," she said. He smile crookedly.  
"Me neither, but I figured that it'd be an easy way to talk to you," Elijah answered.   
"Oh. Uh...good idea. So...what to we talk about--ow!!"  
"Sorry," Elijah apologized, as he'd just stepped on her foot. "Not to be blunt, but I daresay you look just like me."  
"I was thinking the exact same thing," Alanna replied, watching her feet.   
"Trebond. I've been there before."  
"Yea? Well, where do you come from?"  
"It's not important," Elijah said abruptly, obviously shying away from the subject. "But I was sent to learn sorcery when I was ten."  
"Did you want to?" asked Alanna, remembering how her father had to tie her to the carriage in order to force her to go to the convent.   
"Oh yes," Elijah replied, surprised. "I wanted very much. Do you have the Gift?"  
"Well...I do, but I never use it," Alanna answered quickly.   
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to," was her sharp reply. "There, now the song's ended. Thank you for the dance, er, Sorcerer Elijah."  
She turned and left him without waiting for an answer. Gary was dancing with another maiden, so she sat quitely to wait for him to finish. While she waited, Jon sat down next to her. She smiled politely.  
"You must be Alanna of Trebond, who Gary is to taken with," Jon commented. Alanna laughed sharply.  
"We're already aquainted, Prince of Tortall."  
"Please, it's Jon."  
"Do you have anything to say, JON, or are you going to sit here all night attempting, badly I might add, at conversation?" Alanna said, knowing full well that she was being rude. Jon blinked and then leaned forward.  
"What is it that you and Gary do every day? You ride off together and aren't seen again until late afternoon. I'm very curious and would like to know what he's up to," Jon told her pointedly.  
"Do you always interrogate guests this way?" Alanna shot back. "If Gary wishes to tell you anything, he will do so on his own."  
"Unless you've made him swear not to tell me."  
Alanna stared at how he'd so easily guessed the truth. She looked away and spotted Gary walking their way. Attempting grace, Alanna stood and curtsied to Jon.  
"Pleasure talking to you, JON." With that, she grabbed Gary's arm and led them away. Gary shook his head and loosened her iron grip.  
"You didn't have to be so rude. He was just being friendly," Gary said as he led them into a dance. Alanna snorted.  
"More like trying to pry information out of me." Gary laughed.  
"What did you think of Elijah?"  
"You didn't see it?"  
"See what? See you dance together? Oh, I saw that alright."  
"No, his eyes. They're just like mine."  
"You mean purple? Yeah, I didn't realize that 'til you were standing across from each other," Gary admitted. He smiled. "Strange. The two of you could almost pass for twins. Ever consider that you weren't always an only child?"  
"What? You mean that I might have had a twin and we were separated at birth??"  
"It's a definite possibility."  
"Well, I don't think so," Alanna said flatly.  
"Why do you refuse to consider the idea?"  
"I just do, so drop it."  
"Alright, fine. Now, can we talk about Jon?"  
"No. There's nothing to say."  
"Sure there is," Gary said, giving her a stern look. "We can talk about how you could be nicer to him the next time you talk. Let's try it. Pretend I'm Jon. Now, what would you say to me?"  
"You're not Jon."  
"Oh, you're impossible," Gary sighed. "Well, what about Raoul? What do you think of him? Since you refuse to talk about either Elijah OR Jon." Alanna shrugged as the song ended.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, would you mind terribly if you had to talk to him?"  
Alanna sighed and bowed her head, as if in thought. When she finally looked up, she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh...fine, I'll meet your circle of friends."  
"And..."   
"And...I'll do my best to be CIVIL, and...friendly."  
"Thanks Alanna. I know that took a lot, coming from you."  
"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm going to RETIRE from the evening, alright? Good-night."  
"Good-night Alanna." As Alanna walked away grumbling, Gary reached out and touched her shoulder. "And by the way? You look nice."  
"Thanks, Gary."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what'd ya think? I'm having writer's block right now and I can't continue this story, so help me out here!!!! Encourage me! Give me advice! Point out my flaws! Anything! Just review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(I WILL NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!!! AND THEY BETTER BE LONGER THAN A SENTENCE, TOO!!!!!)  
Another AN: I've discovered that writing Fanfics are so much more fun than regular stories, cuz everybody knows what you're talking about, so you don't have to do as many adjectives or explaining, and your chapters can be super short!! 


	4. To Market

Chapter four--  
  
"Oh, Alanna, hold still," Meganne commanded as she tightened the corset. Alanna gripped the vanity until her knuckles were white. Her teeth were clenched in a deathlock to keep her from crying out in pain.  
"There! Good work Meganne," Lara congradulated. "Now Alanna, was this one better than the other one?" She was answered by a blank look from Alanna. Sighing, Lara fished a gown out of her trunk.  
"Oh, Lara, it's beautiful!" Meganne complimented. Lara blushed and nodded toward Alanna.  
"Let's see if it fits on Alanna."  
"Oh! But Lara, YOU should wear it!" Meganne protested.   
"Have you no pity for poor Alanna?" Lara reprimanded. Alanna rolled her eyes, for Lara and Meganne had developed a habit of talking about her as if she weren't there.  
"Pity?" Meganne asked questioningly.  
"Yes. Poor Alanna doesn't have any new gowns for the banquet tonight! She didn't come with us when we measured for ours, remember? Now Alanna, lift your arms please."  
Obediently doing as she was told, Alanna uttered not a word as they tried dress after dress on her. She had too many other thoughts on her mind. Elijah, for one, and George, another. Her mind was snapped back to the present when she felt the crushing weight on her ribs lessen.  
"Sorry, but we couldn't find a gown that befitted you," Lara said apologetically. "But we'll take you into market today."  
"Yes," piped Meganne. "There's this wonderful seamstress that I know. I'm sure she'll be able to create a gown for you. Now, put this on, and let's go."  
Alanna nodded absentmindedly as she threw on the simple afternoon gown and allowed herself to be led out of the room. Expertly blocking out the chatter of Lara and Meganne, her returned her focus to George. Was he some powerful sorcerer, having guessed her name so easily? Could he read minds? For the first time in her life, Alanna regretted her little knowledge of magic powers and her Gift. She'd always been afraid of it, afraid of herself. A thought struck her. Perhaps she could ask Elijah for information. He was, after all, an all-powerful mage. Or sorcerer. Or whatever he was. Alanna growled at her own stupidity. Ignorance was a nuisance, an handicap, as her father had often lectured her. Alanna was now determined to know more about the Gift, despite that she was terrified of it.  
"Where are you lovely ladies going this afternoon?" Gary asked, falling in step with the three of them. Lara smiled and rested her arm on his.  
"We're taking Alanna out to be fitted for a new gown for banquet tonight. Meganne knows the only seamstress who could finish it before then," Lara explained sweetly. Gary glanced at Alanna, who was deep in thought. She hadn't noticed that he had joined them.  
"What do you think, ALANNA?" Gary asked, emphasizing her name. Alanna looked up sharply, shaken out of her brainstorming.  
"Uh...oh, hi Gary." Over Lara's shoulder, she mouthed 'Save me.' Gary grinned devilishly.  
"Would you ladies care if I escorted you to market?"  
"Oh, NO. We'd be delighted," Meganne gushed, moving to hold onto his other arm. Alanna glared at him. She turned so that she was walking behind him. Stretching up, she hissed in his ear.  
"What are you DOING??"  
"Well, you have to look nice for banquet, Alanna," he said in a normal-tone voice. "In fact, I already have a gown in mind--creamy peach silk with apricot sash."  
"Oh, Sir Gareth, you have vision indeed!" Meganne said happily. "It would be a lovely dress!"  
"I'm not wearing any fruit," Alanna grumbled under her breath. Lara gave her a stern look.  
"You've already worn a red dress, a violet gown, so we need another color that would compliment you. Sir Gareth is correct. A gown in such tones would illuminate your skin."  
"Why don't I wear a fruit basket on my head as well," Alanna mumbled under her breath.  
"Vanilla silk petticoats," Gary continued. "That can be seen because of pretty patterns cut into the gown, edged in pale pink lace."  
""Tis gorgeous!" squealed Meganne enviously. "Too bad I already have a gown." Gary smiled charmingly at her, flashing perfect teeth.  
"Oh, but Milady, the most exquisite gown in the world would pale in comparison to your dazzling beauty."  
"What about me??" demanded Lara. "I have a gown already, but I could always get another one. Tell me, Sir Gareth, what sort of gown would compliment me the most?"  
"Silver. Shimmering gray with silver thread, sheer gauzy sleeves, a low neckline. Black lace sewn into the skirt. No embroidery. All to match your PERFECT silver eyes."  
"Oh, flatterer."  
They entered the marketplace and Alanna immediately ducked away, merging into the crowd. Sure that Lara and Meganne would keep Gary occupied so that they would not notice her disappearance, she wandered down the blocks, looking at the stalls. In truth, Alanna was hurt at the attention and excessive flirting that Gary had shown to Lara and Meganne, though she'd never admit it. She was angry at him for not helping her in the first place, and dragging her along to market. Her fists clenched and she stabbed the street with every step.   
A strange stone caught her eye and she fingered it.  
"Black ice," said the owner of the stall. "Very rare, but it's almost worthless because it's ugly."  
"How much?" Alanna asked curiously. She'd heard of Black Ice before, but never actually seen it.  
"Eh...just a coin or two."  
Alanna gave the man a copper coin and brought the Black Ice closer to her face. It looked just like a fragment of coal, with a thin layer of clear rock around it. She slipped it into her pocket and continued looking over the stalls.  
Alanna soon found herself in a old section of Corus. The buildings here were older, and some looked ready to crumble at any given moment. There were less people here, though, which Alanna liked. The items for sale were also more interesting, such as old antiques and special potions. On impulse, she purchased a charm that guaranteed her everlasting health, though she didn't believe it. Haggling for prices here was harder, but she managed to pry away a vintage lamp from an old lady for only three copper coins. When she glanced up again, she was standing before a building with a round sign that read: "Dancing Dove Inn."   
Alanna stood there for a long time, remembering George and trying to decide if she should step inside. She didn't trust the man, especially the fact that he had the Gift. Finally, Alanna had about made up her mind to enter when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around.  
"Why so jumpy?" Gary asked. "We've been all over for you. Luckily, we already had your measurements, so Meganne put in the order for the gown."  
Alanna glared at him and didn't say anything. She instead stepped forward, walking into the inn. Gary grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back roughly. Alanna shrugged her shoulder to loose herself from his grip and faced him.  
"That hurt!"  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Gary warned. "It doesn't look safe."  
"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" snapped Alanna irritably. "Besides, I can look out for myself."  
"Well, you should stay out of this part of town. It's full of thieves. Come on, we better start going back," Gary said reasonably.  
"Ohhh, worried about Lara and Meganne? If I were you, I wouldn't bother."  
"You wouldn't bother what?"  
"I wouldn't bother trying. None of the ladies would even give you a second thought, Gary. Face it--they all want the prince. They want to be queen someday. You are nothing to them," Alanna spat, her anger and hurt making her nasty.  
Gary was silent.  
"You spend ALL of your time wooing after ladies that have NO interest in you in the first place! You can flirt with them all you want, but it won't make a difference!"  
Silence.  
"Well? Are you just going to stand there like the idiot that you are?? Say something!"  
"This is about the gown isn't it? Peach isn't you color."  
"WHAT gown? No, GARY it's not about that!"  
"Look, Alanna, it was just a joke. I know you're mad at me because I didn't take your side, but you do need a new gown. Don't take everything so seriously. It's not healthy."  
Alanna gaped at him, aghast.  
"What?" asked Gary.  
"You...you--I...you're not mad at me?"  
"Mad at you for what?" Gary asked quizically. "I thought you're the one that's upset."  
"I just said some of the meanest things I could think of, and you didn't even get the least bit upset."  
"Oh, so those were the cruelest insults you could think up? Alanna, I'm disappointed."  
Alanna laughed sharply and hugged Gary.  
"Thanks. You really are perfect. I'm sorry about what I said. You're right, I was just mad at you because you had to drag me out here for a dress, and...and..."  
"And what?"  
"And what you said to Meganne and Lara," Alanna mumbled.  
"Alanna!" Gary said in mock-shock. "Are you...JEALOUS?"  
"What? Who me? Jealous?? No, of course not!"  
They laughed heartily together, the damage repaired.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Thank you guys SOOOOO much for your reviews! I checked for them first thing this morning, and I was ECSTATIC when I found I had 10, and knew that I had to award you pronto.  
Before you start ratting on me about how this is a bad chapter, let me first explain the purpose of it: So far, you knew nothing about Lara and Meganne, and I wanted you to know them better in case they become important later on. Also, I wanted to show the depth of Gary's friendship, and other sides of his personality. I ALSO wanted to show Alanna's feelings for Gary. She's not romantic toward him, but naturally jealous when she sees him flirt and flatter other ladies. Because he's the first real friend she'd had, she tends to be possessive of him, too, and somewhat feels that because SHE doesn't have any other friends, neither should he, which is kind of why she's hurt when he takes interest in Meganne and Lara. ARG. I am so bad at explaining this!! Just ask a psychiatrist if you're still confused.  
And this chapter was pretty much eventless because it's a bridge chapter between semi-important events. So, if you thought this chp was boring, the next one should be better.   
I'll answer all your questions at the top of the next chapter. Or the bottom. Wherever the mood hits me to put it. 


	5. Absent

To Anonymous (you left it blank!!)--She's plain because that's how she is in the book, and I wanted to do something different--not make her gorgeous like most of the other alanna-goes-to-the-convent stories (ok, Crown?) And I like writing short chapters!!  
  
To Devilkitti8--How exactly did I make gary sound gay?? Belive me, that was not my intent! Please point out where he acted gay! (He is very straight, thank you.) And thanks for reminding me that gary's dad is the advisor. I didn't even know Gary was cousins with jon. (see how long ago it was that I read the book!!!!!)  
  
To Tarillyn Romita Alejandra Jacqueline Marguerite Jolissa--yeah, I'll make her meet Gary's friends as soon as enough people answer my query at the bottom of the page (hint hint).  
  
To Chopstix*--she's not withdrawn because she's and only child (my bf is an only child and SHE'S not problemated!) She's mainly withdrawn because her father grew distant. (read chp. 2 again) And I haven't quite figured all this out yet, so.  
  
And thank all of y'all for the encouragement!! =) (ladyluck, R, Moi, Elspeth, Raven-winged, Faithful, and anyone else I missed.)  
  
One more note--I'm using Notepad, so it doesn't have italics, which is why a lot of things are in caps. So, sometimes it seems like they're angrier than they really are because caps makes it seem so much stronger than italics, so sorry.  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter five--  
  
"I'm not going!" Alanna called as Gary pounded on her door. "Go away!"  
"Alanna! It's an important banquet! You have to come!" Gary yelled.  
"I'm not hungry!"  
"So what? Come on, what's the real reason why you won't come??"  
"Because I don't feel like it!"  
"Alanna!"  
"Alright... because I don't have anything to wear."  
"What do you mean you don't have anything to wear? I'm holding the gown right now! The seamstress barely finished it in time!"  
"Ugh! I am NOT going to wear that! Everyone's going to stare at me!"  
"So?"  
"They're all going to gawk at how beautiful my dress is but how ugly I am!"  
"You're not ugly, Alanna! Now get out here!"  
"I'm plain, Gary! Everyone at the convent always commented on it. 'Oh, here comes the ugly duckling.'"  
"You're not ugly, Alanna. I think you'll look very nice in this dress, so come out and get it!"  
"No. I mean, think about it Gary...even with face paint on, I can't even begin to compare with the other ladies."  
"That's not true, Alanna. You look...you look very cute."  
"You're just saying that to get me to go to the banquet!"  
"Alanna...why do you even care what other people think of you?"  
"Because you're SUPPOSED to care, that's why!"  
"I mean, you never cared before, so why now all of a sudden, you care about how people look at you?"  
"Just...because! I mean, no matter how much effort I put into it, you're still going to...oh, just forget it!"  
Gary was silent for a moment, thoughtful. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and knew that Alanna was pacing.  
"You care about how I see you?"  
"Of course I care! Who else would pay any notice to me?"  
"Oh, Alanna, you're not--"  
"Just go away!" Alanna interuppted.  
"I'll go away as soon as I know you're ready to go to the banquet."  
"I told you, Gary, I'm not going to go to that stupid fancy thing."  
"Alanna..." Gary warned.  
"No!"  
"Alanna! Come out here and get this gown right now!"  
"I can't do that...I'm in my underwear right now!"  
Gary sighed as he tried again to open the locked door. It wouldn't budge. He knocked on the door another time and took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"Alright, fine. Even though I know you're lying, I'll leave the gown hanging on your doorknob. I trust that you will take it, wear it, and appear at the banquet. I'm going to leave now."  
"So leave already!" shot back Alanna.  
"I am--I'm leaving...right...now."  
"Bye."  
"I am walking away; yes I am."  
"Why isn't your voice getting fainter?"  
Grumbling, Gary left the gown hanging onto the doorknob and stomped down the hall. When his footsteps finally were too soft to be heard, Alanna unlocked her door and retrieved the gown.  
She gasped. Meganne was right--the gown was brilliant. Quickly closing the door, she raced to her mirror and held the gown up to herself. After staring at her reflection for a moment, she threw the gown across the room. It remained there in a glimmering heap.  
Sighing, Alanna slowly sat down on her bed. Drawing the chunk of Black Ice from her pocket, she examined it closely. There was a tiny hole through the top of it, so thin that she almost missed it. Pulling off loose string from the edge of her bedsheet, she fed it through the hole. Carefully tying the string around her neck, she felt strangely comforted when the rock settled against her skin. The crude necklace brought waves of familiarity. Hugging herself, Alanna laid down for a nap.  
-----------------------------------  
When Alanna awoke, she first sight she saw was Gary glaring down at her. She groggily rose.  
"How'd you get in?"  
"You left the door unlocked."  
"What do you want?" Alanna sighed.  
"Why didn't you come to banquet? And why is the gown left in a heap on the floor?"  
"What time is it?"  
"It's late morning. Now answer my questions."  
"You already know the answers, so could I please go back to sleep?" Alanna pulled the blanket back over her head. Gary pulled it off and threw it on the floor.  
"Even though I knew in my gut that you weren't going to show, I forced myself to trust you. But no, of course not, Alanna is too self-pitying to keep her word."  
"I'm not self-pitying," Alanna said defensively.  
"No?" Gary countered raising and eyebrow. "Well, let's think about that. Hmmm...it's more a case of no self-confidence resulting in self-pity, actually. You have no self-esteem and wallow in misery all the time."  
"I do not," Alanna answered sleepily.  
"I go through all this trouble," Gary continued, ignoring her comment, "to teach you to fight, I waited in the seamstress's shop for an hour, I defend you when people talk about you behind your back, and I put up with your attitude day in and day out. You could at least help me out by TRYING."  
"You don't have to help me if you don't want to," Alanna snapped angrily, more alert and awake now. Gary ignored her again.  
"I mean, what you said last night wasn't true--you never put up an effort. You never make an effort to try and change other people's opinion of you. You just...you just ACCEPT it. That's what's wrong. You want to be a Lady Knight and change the world? You're going to have to fight a lot of hate. You could start now by trying to be nicer to people, give them ONE LESS thing to hate about you!"  
"Oh, so you hate me now??" Alanna demanded. "Everyone hates me, is that it??"  
"Alanna, why are you so NASTY to people? I mean, you could at LEAST put on a smile, show up at banquets like you're expected, and pretend to be fine."  
"Pretend??" Alanna answered, voice rising. "Pretend to be fine? Pretend to be happy, PRETEND that my MOTHER didn't die because of me, pretend that my father is a loving parent? That everyone adores me for me and doesn't try to rule my life? Pretend that my life is perfect??!!!" Alanna was hysterical now. "Why should I pretend to be happy for other people??? Why should I make other people happy when my entire life, no one has ever told me that they loved me? No one has ever told me I'm beautiful and smart, no one has ever said 'Wow, Alanna, you did something great today' or 'Alanna, I like you just the way you are?' Why is it that everyone else in the world has that comfort but ME, and I have to be the one to make everyone else happy??"  
Gary stared at her and bit his lip. Bowing his head he exhaled slowly.  
"Well, I guess that justifies your reason of low self-esteem."  
"Damn right it does!" Alanna spat. Gary sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"But just because you've had a...rough life doesn't mean you can take it out on other people, or just give up on life altogether."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...you're smart. And pretty. Well, cute, anyway. Especially when you're angry. Then your cheeks get all red and it really lights up the rest of your face." Alanna laughed, a short burst and turned to look at Gary.  
"Really?"  
"And you learn quickly--I should know. A couple more months and I might have to watch out or else you'll beat me with the sword." Alanna smiled, and then straightened her back to look Gary in the eye, raising her eyebrows.  
"Go on."  
"And I can't tell you I love you, because that would be lying, but I CAN tell you that I like you just the way you are."  
"You're lying."  
"No, I'm not. If you were an ounce less pig-headed, if you were the slightest bit less hot-tempered, then you wouldn't be Alanna, my good friend and pupil."  
"I don't know who Alanna is," she said, back slumping. "Alanna is-is...a noble lady who has a bleak future and...and..."  
"Has the potential to do whatever she wants," Gary finished. Alanna sat straighter.  
"You think?"  
"Of course, because you're so stubborn that you could do anything...even become a Lady Knight."  
"Ah, it's too late for that," Alanna answered.  
"Why do you say that?" Alanna leaned closer.  
"Because I'm eighteen, and I'm just starting to learn."  
"See, that's the kind of thinking that caused you to be so--"  
"Self-pitying?" Alanna interuppted. "You already said that." She sighed and stared at her hands. "Alright. I hear you. What do I do first?"  
"Well," Gary said, standing and retrieving the gown, "first you put THIS on." Alanna stared at it.  
"No. Oh, no." Gary gave her a look and Alanna reached out her arms.  
"Oh, fine, I'll wear it. Then what do I do?"  
"You come to the ball tonight, and you smile and chatter nicely to EVERYONE there!"  
"Chatter about what?"  
"Useless things like the weather. You'll dance with everyone who asks, and ask three men to dance. You will charm everyone there and be the belle of the ball."  
"Oh, I can't wait," Alanna replied sarcastically. Gary grinned.  
"But FIRST...you're going to meet my friends."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
OMIGOD!!! I had NO intention of the chapter ending up like that!!!!! *Covers face* Alright guys, let me have it. That was SOO mushy and cheesy and cliche!!! Well Chopstix*, now you have another reason why Alanna's withdrawn: she's never been truly loved.  
Ugh. I mean, I started the chapter and my hands became possessed by a demon and they typed up THIS chapter!!!! Well, it's also partially my fault--I just watched a mushy romantic comedy, so it influenced my story.  
Now, to the imporant stuff:  
I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT [because I CAN'T!!!!!!]::  
Like I said, I haven't read the SOTL series for a long time, so I've forgotten all the little details. Like Jon's friends. And since that is the subject of the next chapter, I need a list of all of his friends, friendly aquaintances, and a short description of their personalities. Oh, and put in his enemies, too (just be sure to tell me that they're enemies!!). While you're at it, name anybody else I might need to know (George's friends, aquaintances, professors' names, ladies of the court....when DOES Delia come into the story anyway??)  
Because this is a huge crisis!!!!!  
Not to mention that this chapter was too short.  
One more note: Crown and Faithful don't think that Alanna should fall in love w/George. Do you agree or disagree? If you agree, should she fall in love with Jon? Or *Gasp* Gary? Or someone else? Because I haven't thought up the romantic side of the story yet, so I want your opinion before I create it!! And, since many of you bear grudges against either Jon or George, I don't know if I'll do either. Maybe I'll just make her not fall in love and become an old maid! ;-) Just kidding!! 


	6. Meetings

To ladyluck, Tarrilyn Romita Slejandra Jacqueline Marguerite Jolissa, and smileypal4eva: you've been SUCH a great help! Thank you, thank you!  
  
To Smileypal4eva: Note taken. Even though hitting "enter" all the time gets annoying. Arg...  
  
To Slone: Luckily for me, this is for fun and NOT for english class. (If this were a class assignment, you wouldn't have read this far!) However, after reading your review, I re-read my chapter and could not see how it could be classified as "cute."  
  
To Rizka: I picked the name Elijah (it was Illiah, but the it's hard to see the difference between the L's and the "I", so I changed it) because I felt like it. He's not a character in any of the TP books, which is kind of the point. He's mine--all mine! Mwahahaha!  
  
To White-Wolf: the "gary gets jealous and punches him..." was funny. I laughed out loud. I doubt I'll use it, but I'll think on it. AND YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE YOUR STORY!!!!!  
  
To Crown, Faithful, Karana, angle, Chopstix*, Devilkitti8, anonymous, Moi, Elspeth, raven-winged, merky, DivaBear, Kate, and R: Thank you guys SOOO much for the encouragement! And keep reviewing!!  
  
And a note: Here are the votes so far: Gary--2, George--3, Jon--1  
  
Chapter six--  
  
"Geof! You're back!" Gary exclaimed.  
  
"She's alright, thankfully," the boy answered, his face lighting up in a grin. He glanced to Alanna, the question in his eyes easy to read. Gary turned to Alanna.  
  
"My squire, Geoffrey of Meron. He had to go home because of family problems. His mother was deathly ill," Gary explained. Alanna attempted a small curtsy and winced when her ankles made a popping sound.  
  
"I am Alanna of Trebond," she said politely. Geoffrey bowed in return.  
  
"I was just going to introduce Alanna to everyone," Gary continued. "Care to join us?"  
  
"In a while. I've got unpacking to do."  
  
"That's alright, Geof. Take your time."  
  
As soon as Geof was out of sight, Alanna glared at Gary. Shrugging, Gary took Alanna's arm and led her down the hallways, humming to himself.  
  
"You have a squire?"  
  
"Well, I'm a knight. What'd you expect?" Gary answered reasonably.  
  
"Well...I...what about our lessons?" Alanna asked. Smiling reassuringly, Gary led them left, turning into a larger hallway.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him. I'll just keep him busy with something else, alright?"  
  
"How? I mean, he is your squire," Alanna pointed out. "Isn't he supposed to follow you around and...help you, or whatever it is that squires do?"  
  
"I could always give him the day off," Gary replied cheerfully. "Lighten up, Alanna. You take things too seriously." They continued in silence for a moment.  
  
"Where are we meeting them?" asked Alanna, fighting to keep the nervousness out of her voice.  
  
"I'm guessing that they'd be in the courtyard. Then again, you never know. Well, Alex would be in the courtyard, anyway. He spends most of his time there."  
  
"Oh," Alanna breathed, relieved. They were to meet Gary's friends one-by-one, as opposed to meeting them in the same room altogether, as she'd anticipated. As they neared the courtyard, the sound of clanging metal rang out, loud and clear. The sound seemed to soothe her, and Alanna smiled as they entered into the open area.  
  
Two men were circling each other, each carrying a blunted sword. Leaning against the wall to the left was a young woman with deep brown hair and fair skin. Next to her stood Jonathon with his right arm around her thin waist. All four turned as one to stare at Alanna and Gary.  
  
"Taking on Alex again, Raoul? Tsk tsk," Gary called. Alanna bowed her head, staring at her shuffling feet. So, she was to meet them all at once after all.  
  
"It wasn't my idea," muttered Raoul. Gary laughed and thumped him in the back.  
  
"Jon's idea again?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
The woman standing next to Jon cleared her throat loudly and jerked her head pointedly toward Alanna. Gary grinned and gestured toward the company.  
  
"Alanna, you've already met Jon and Raoul. This is Alex, the best fencer of all of us. Actually, I think he's the best fencer that the Chamber has turned out! And that lovely lady next to Jon is the incomparable Lady Delia of Eldorne. All of you, here is Alanna."  
  
Alanna nodded deeply instead of curtsying for fear of her ankles cracking again. She noted the flicker of disapproval in Delia's eyes and the look on Jon's face. Sighing, Alanna curtsied. Luckily, her ankles created no sound.  
  
"Alex and Raoul had a fight--" began Jon.  
  
"A disagreement," Raoul interuppted. Jon smiled.  
  
"An argument, and I suggested that they settle it in a swordfight."  
  
"Which is very unfair," Raoul said quickly.  
  
"Well, please continue," Alanna said, smiling. "Don't let us distract you."  
  
"That's fine, Lady Alanna," Alex said smoothly. "We're finished here." He looked to Raoul, who sighed deeply and handed over two silver coins. Alex accepted them with a cocky grin.  
  
"A bet?" prompted Alanna. Alex shrugged.  
  
"He owed me."  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence that followed. Alanna shifted from foot to foot, waiting for someone to say something. Fortunately, Jon rescued them all.  
  
"Why don't we all go for a ride?" he suggested. "So that we can learn more about the fiery woman with whom Gary spends his free hours."  
  
"R-riding?"  
  
"You do know how to ride, don't you?" Jon pressed. Gary nudged her.  
  
"I do, but--"  
  
"Good," Jon interuppted. "Let's go riding."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The horse that was given to Alanna was a shy dapple mare, one of Alex's. She was numb as he helped her into the side-saddle. Instantly, memories of her riding lessons at the convent filled her with dread. She gulped as she watched the others mount, Jon helping Delia onto her own mare. Gary nudged his horse so that he was riding next to Alanna. Alex was to Gary's left while Delia and Jon rode ahead of them. Alanna glanced around to find Raoul.  
  
"He'll catch up," Gary explained, catching her look. "He's a bit slow with the horses. Well, not always, but today's one of those days."  
  
Alanna nodded and focused her thoughts on the horse beneath her. The mare was slow and steady, but still Alanna felt uncomfortable. She heard Raoul's mount fall in step to her right, but Alann didn't glance up at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gary asked. "You look a little sick."  
  
"I-I'm fine," gasped Alanna. D-don't worry about me."  
  
"You are looking really pale," remarked Raoul. "Are you sure you're alright?" Alanna nodded and gripped tighter on the reins.  
  
"W-what's between Delia and Jon?" Alanna asked in an effort to turn the attention away from her.  
  
"Jon met her some years ago. When was it, Raoul?"  
  
"He was a squire, I think," Raoul said. Gary nodded.  
  
"That sounds right," Alex commented.   
  
"Anyway, they're really close now," Gary continued. "We're sure that he'll propose any day now."  
  
"They hate spending a moment apart," Raoul said, grinning.  
  
"Have you heard the poems he wrote for her?" whispered Gary.  
  
"Of course she hasn't," Alex retorted. Gary gave him a look before leaning closer to Alanna.  
  
"He always read them to us first. There was one that went something like: How your beauty shines above...no, that's not right." Gary frowned.  
  
"How your beauty shining bright?" suggested Raoul.  
  
"No, more like: How is your beauty shining above--"  
  
"Wait!" interuppted Raoul. "I remember now! Where your beauty shines--"  
  
"That's a different poem," Gary reminded him. Raoul frowned.  
  
"No, it's the same poem. Maybe a different line but..."  
  
"The two of you!" sighed Alex. He looked pointedly to Alanna. "It was: How your shining beauty illuminates everything around you; you make me feel lighter when I'm blue."  
  
"Yea, that's right!" Gary exclaimed. "And then Delia laughed at him in front of the entire court!"  
  
"Don't think I can't hear you!" Jon called. Raoul and Gary burst out laughing. Alanna forced herself to smile and battled the bile that was pushing its way up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to imagine that she wasn't riding side-saddle but instead riding the mare with a leg on each side, like a man.  
  
"Alanna, you really don't look well," Raoul said. At this, Alanna pulled tight on the reins and stopped the horse. Sliding off, she landed lightly on the ground and glared at the mare. Gary and Raoul immediately stopped. Alex rode around and placed a hand on the mare.  
  
"I'm sorry. Was she misbehaving? She does that sometimes," Alex apologized. Alanna shook her head, half to reassure him and partly to clear her mind.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just...It's more like..." Alanna trailed off and looked helplessly at him.   
  
"Are you sure you're not sick?" Gary asked, concerned, as he dismounted. Alanna held up her hand.  
  
"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll just--" Glaring at the saddle, she unbuckled and threw it off in one quick motion. Just as swiftly, with one arm on the neck of the mare, Alanna threw her leg up over the side. Seconds later, she sat comfortably on the horse, one leg on each side and without the saddle, which she carried in her arms. When she cared to look around, Alanna found herself surrounded by shocked expressions.  
  
"Stop gawking at her like she's the villiage fool," Gary reprimanded. He remounted and nudged his horse forward. "Let's go to the river." Alanna followed him gratefully. The band continued in silence for a while, Jon and Delia once again riding ahead of them, both of them casting Alanna strange looks that she chose to ignore.  
  
"Anything you'd like to tell me?" Gary probed after a while. Alanna shrugged.   
  
"You're uncomfortable riding side-saddle," Raoul reasoned. Alanna stared at him for a while before looking away.  
  
"When you're riding side-saddle, it's harder to stay on. The horses at the convent had quite a bit of fun throwing me into the mud." She chuckled nervously. "And running over me."  
  
"Were you hurt?"  
  
"Of course I was hurt," Alanna snapped at Raoul. "Mostly galloped over my leg. Once a gelding cantered over my arm." She winced at the memory. "There was also the times that they threw me so hard I had a concussion."  
  
"How can that be?" Alex mused. "Wouldn't they give gentle horses to the ladies?"  
  
"Well, what can I say? They just didn't like me."  
  
"Hmmm...maybe there was something you did, or something you were wearing that they didn't like," Alex suggested. "A horse once threw me off because of the smell of my shirt. Or at least that's how the doctors explained it when I woke up."  
  
Alanna found herself smiling. Noticing it, Gary broke into a relieved grin. Jon glanced over his shoulder at them for a moment, catching Alanna's eye. Staring into his deep blue eyes, she felt a shiver of foreboding.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
School's starting tomorrow, so this might be the last chapter I put up for a while.  
Well, after putting it off for two chapters in a row, here it is!! Where Alanna meets Gary's close friends!! The other point of this chapter: Delia. She's not evil in this version (or is she?...hehe! You'll just have to wait and see!!) And since, after all, Jon isn't in love with Alanna, he's head-over-heels with Delia.  
Another point--to give Alanna 1 more reason to hate the convent.  
And I haven't decided a lot of things about this story yet, but obviously, something bad is going to happen. (duh!) And it's directly connected to Jon. Thus, the "shiver of foreboding" Hey, maybe I could make JON the evil one!!! HAHA!  
Coming up: More about Elijah, More about George, more about...well, everyone. And the introduction of (drumroll...) Roger...and many more characters (some of which may be MINE!).  
And I also haven't decided if she should like everyone yet. Maybe I'll keep her withdrawn and unfriendly for a couple more chapters, or possibly she may take a liking to Raoul and Alex. I dunno at this point.  
So, REVIEW. I am in need of ideas. Advice. BE BRUTAL. Wait! I take that back! Just review like you usually do, and I'm crossin' my fingers.  
BTW--I need more characters!!!!! Please, tell me more!! At least 1 name of a person and their looks, and personality in EVERYBODY'S REVIEW! HEAR THAT??? EACH ONE OF YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!!!! OR ELSE.... (hehe)  
Please try to do diff. people. 


	7. News

To DivaBear and Lady Tarrilyn: Thank you for your original characters. I haven't decided if I'll use them.  
  
To LadyLuck and throughalice: Thanks for your help on more characters.  
  
To Zenin: *Laughs*  
  
To Merky: Thanks for the horse story.  
  
To Shadowseeker003, Step, Elspeth, White-wolf, and Lady Katherine: Your reviews were really encouraging!  
  
Chapter Seven~  
  
"Have you heard yet?" Nelly asked excitedly, bouncing on the edge of the bed. Alanna groaned and rolled over. "It's about the prince!"  
  
"What about him?" moaned Alanna. "I'm tired."  
  
"Well, it's not official yet, but the servants are all talking about it. I mean, I know I'm not supposed to socialize with lowly servants, but I couldn't help overhearing, and then--"  
  
"Out with it already!"  
  
"Fine. It's like this: It turns out that Elijah, or whatever his name is, was here to give the prince advice. He's gone now, by the way."  
  
"Gone??" Alanna repeated, sitting up in bed. "What do you mean, 'gone?'"  
  
"He left," Nelly explained, frowning. "Anyway, the prince--"  
  
"Wait, why did Elijah leave?"  
  
"Well, I already told you. He only came to give the prince advice. After a talk with his highness, Elijah left last night. Just, vanished in a cloud of smoke. Well, it wasn't really smoke, more like--"  
  
"Does anyone know where he went??" Alanna questioned. Nelly looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why do you care? I'm talking about the prince. See, the advice that Elijah gave the prince was about the Bazhir tribes."  
  
"The what?" Alanna asked, cursing the poor convent education.  
  
"I don't know either. Seems that there's some unsettlement there or something. Anyway, Elijah suggested that Prince Jonathon pay them a visit."  
  
"Oh. That's all?"  
  
"He's to leave as soon as possible. That's in a week. And there's more. Before talking with Elijah, guess what his highness did?"  
  
"Stand on his head?" Alanna said sarcastically, annoyed that Nelly was taking so long to explain the situation.  
  
"No, silly! He talked with Elijah really late in the evening, so before that was--"  
  
"The ball," finished Alanna. She'd left the ball early and for once she regretted it.  
  
"At the ball, Prince Jonathon took Lady Delia out to the gardens and he...he..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Proposed!!"  
  
"Oh. It that all?" Alanna asked, not suprised.  
  
"Did you already know?" Nelly was shocked. Alanna shrugged.  
  
"Gary mentioned it."  
  
"He--he did?" Nelly stuttered, taken aback that for once she was not the first to know of interesting gossip.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, right after he proposed, Elijah suggested that he visit the Bazhir tribes right away," summarized Alanna. "So now what?"  
  
"Oh. Lady Delia insists that she accompany his highness there. They had a long argument and it's decided. She will ride with him."  
  
"Hmmm." Leaning back against the pillows, Alanna closed her eyes.  
  
"They haven't officially announced their engagement yet, but everyone says that the wedding will be sometime next year."  
  
"What time is it?" Alanna asked suddenly.  
  
"Nearing noon. Why?"  
  
Cursing under her breath, Alanna jumped out of bed, throwing on clothes and shuffling around to find what she was looking for in her mesy room.  
  
"I have to go, Nelly."  
  
Without another word, Alanna slipped out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't today, Alanna. I've got too many other things to do," Gary said, throwing things into a pack. Alanna stared, frowning.  
  
"Why are you packing?"  
  
"You heard about Jon, right?"  
  
"How he's going to the Bazhir? I thought that was just rumor."  
  
"It's not. Anyway, he wants us to go with him."  
  
"'Us?'" repeated Alanna.  
  
"Me, Raoul, and Alex. A couple of his other friends, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask him. Actually, I wasn't his first choice, but Raoul couldn't go because he had other plans already. Now he's dragging me along."  
  
"Why can't you just say that you have other plans too?"  
  
"Because he expects me to go. And I don't really have other plans." He looked sideways at her. "We'll continue our lessons when I get back, I promise."  
  
"When you get back, everyone will be busy planning for the wedding."  
  
"Oh. So you heard about that, huh?"  
  
"And then after the wedding, who knows what might come up?"  
  
"Well, a year's a long time," Gary said, shrugging.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alanna looked at him quizically. Gary sighed.  
  
"It's just that Delia and Jon. I don't think they'll last. They're getting married in a year. The year, it's like a test, to see if they really love each other."  
  
"And you don't think so?"  
  
"No, I don't. It's just that--something seems...off. Like they're not quite right for each other. Together, they just don't...fit."  
  
"Oh, so now you're the expert on love?" said Alanna sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you so defensive about this?"  
  
"It's just that he's your friend. You should be happy for him!" Alanna snapped angrily. Gary shrugged again.  
  
"If I'm wrong and they are meant for each other, then I'll be happy for him. But I can't help but feel that something's wrong with the pair."  
  
"Well, you're wrong," Alanna said stubbornly.   
  
"How are you so sure about this?"  
  
"I'm not, but if he were my friend, I'd know to be happy for him," she said angrily. She spun around and marched haughtily out of his room. Alanna herself wasn't quite sure why she was so angry at Gary, perhaps it was a mix of events, or the fact that she was upset over his leaving. Whatever it was, Alanna was stomping down the hall when a stranger stopped her and handed her a letter.  
  
In neat, simple handwriting, it read:  
  
  
Dear Alanna,  
  
Please return home to Trebond at once. It is a matter of utmost emergency concerning your father and your home estate. What I need to tell you I cannot do so in a letter. Bring little possessions, namely black attire, and steady yourself for unhappy news.  
Your cousin,  
Stanmore  
  
  
Alanna gasped. There was only one thing the letter could mean, only one reason why her cousin Stanmore would write to her:  
  
Her father was dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun dun dun! How's that for a dramatic cliffhanger??  
Just when Alanna starts acting more like the real Alanna, she's about to retreat into herself again. Oh, NO!  
And this is also another way of putting off the subject of who Alanna falls in love with.  
Yeah, yeah, I know this is a really short chapter, but I have a lot of homework, so too bad.  
And now I'm REALLY REALLY stuck!!! I mean, I know what I want to happen, but there's something that's supposed to happen before that, a missing scene, you know what I mean??  
Well, REVIEW.  
BTW--I know nobody's interested, but my yearbook teacher hates me, so I'm sulking. I'm making everyone else in this story suffer too, cause why should they have a good time when I'm not???  
And to all you Delia-haters out there....wait and see.... 


	8. Home Again

To:  
  
Hyperchick88--Yeah, I was thinking since everyone has a grudge against either Jon or George, and some are die-hard fans, the easiest way out would be to not make her fall in love with everyone. But then everyone would hate me, as opposed to half the people. And seeing as this is a fanfic, not an original story, you have to try your best to please everyone. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to just count up the votes and make her fall in love with whoever got the most votes. I'm just doing that to see what everyone else thinks--I will make her fall in love with whoever I choose whenever I choose wherever I choose.  
  
Faithful--Read my note to hyperchick88 and you'll see why voting for Gary twice won't make much of a diff. Thanks for the condolences about my yrbook teacher, though. (she REALLY REALLY REALLY hates me-and there's only been 3 days of school so far!!)  
  
Zenin--I really need to reread The Woman Who Rides Like A Man before I decide what I should do with Jon. So right now, I'm avoiding that and focusing on another, more important side of the story.  
  
Lady Katherine and The Dark Lady--wait and see...  
  
Lady T--(I didn't think Lady Tarillyn was that bad!!) Yep, Alanna's going to go insane again. Actually, she isn't, not quite yet anyway. Read...  
  
Ladyluck--lucky you, you don't have to wait two weeks for my next chapter!!! I was inspired! I'm on a roll! Expect my next chapter really soon. That is, if I don't have anymore homework.  
  
Mel, Lady of the Red Oak Forest, and Elspeth--thanks for your encouragement. Due to your reviews, I'm inspired. Here's the chapter!!  
  
White-Wolf--YAY! YOU PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER!!! *Sternly* Now go write another.  
  
And everyone else who reviewed (sorry I don't have specific names...), thank y'all tons!  
  
Chapter eight--  
  
Alanna shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her. It was pouring rain outside the carrige, and she was knocked hard against the seat everytime they rode over a bump in the road. She'd left without saying good-bye to anyone, simply leaving a note on her bed explaining her disappearance. After the incident with Gary, she'd been too upset to talk to him.  
  
One trunk was in the carriage with her, containing a articles of clothing and a little money. There was also the old, but sturdy knives that Gary had given her as well a her mother's old books. Hidden in her dress was a dagger and a few coins.  
  
Nervously, Alanna fingered the Black Ice hung around her neck, a habit that she'd developed. The thread had been replaced with a thin silver chain, but clasping the dark pendant still brought her waves of comfort. She prayed silently that the carriage wouldn't be stopped.  
  
The prayer was obviously ignored, for the next thing she new, the door was being opened by the driver, who eyed her nervously.  
  
"Miss, the wheel's stuck in tha' mud. It'll be a while 'til be start up again."  
  
Alanna nodded and leaned back against the hard wooden seat. As soon as she'd read the letter, she'd set out to find a carriage that would take her all the way to Trebond without a stop. This had been the only one available.  
  
"Miss," the coachman said again, clearing his throat. "Miss, I'm afraid...I'm afraid that you'll have to step out of the carriage."  
  
Nodding glumly, Alanna took his hand and jumped out, landing in a puddle and covering the bottom half of her skirt with mud. The coachman promptly began work on the carrige, pushing the carriage out of the ditch. Pulling her hood over her head, Alanna wandered 'round to the horses.  
  
"Come on now," she said soothingly into the ear of the lead horse. "Just one quick strain and we'll be up in no time."   
  
The horse whinnyed softly, blowing in her face.  
  
"I know you're tired, but this is important. My father's dead, you know. I have to get home. Please, do that for me?"  
  
Even though she felt silly talking to the horse, some part of her felt as if the horse understood. With a quiet neigh, the horse burst forward, straining. The muscles on his neck bulged as he leaned forward. Slowly, slowly, the wheel began to rise out of the mud.  
  
Instantly, Alanna ran around to the back of the carriage and pushed against it along with the coachman. At last, with a loud sucking noise, the wheel rolled out of the mud. The coachman smiled gratefully. With much grumbling, Alanna threw open the carriage door and climbed in, slamming the door after her.  
  
After a few moments, the carriage started again. Alanna stared out the window and memories started floating back to her. For all their later years of hostility toward each other, her earliest memories of her father were warm ones. Hugging herself, Alanna began to cry. Despite that he'd sent her off to that wretched convent and that he'd abandoned her emotionally, he was still her father, and she'd loved him. She sobbed louder as she remembered that the last words she'd ever uttered to her father, the day she left home, were, "I hate you."  
  
"I never hated you," Alanna whispered to herself. "Not really. I didn't mean it."  
  
With the rocking of the carriage and the howling wind outside, Alanna of Trebond cried herself to sleep, hungry and alone.  
  
------------------  
  
True to his word, the coachman took Alanna to her home without a stop along the way. The horses were driven hard and fast, so that they arrived in Trebond two days later. The first thing Alanna did as she stepped out of the carriage was pat each of the horses, giving the lead horse a hug.  
  
Stanmore was standing outside, ready to receive her. Dressed already in black, he eyed her with obvious distaste, his eyes lingering on her dirtied skirt and then on her messy hair. Alanna paid the coachman and dismissed him before adressing her cousin.  
  
"Alanna," Stanmore said, his tone nor his face giving anything away.  
  
"Stanmore," Alanna returned levelly, not curtsying for he had not yet bowed.  
  
"Let us go indoors." Without offering his arm to her, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly toward the large building. Alanna followed him, glancing around to see how Trebond had changed since she had left. It hadn't.  
  
Only after they were both seated and tea was served did Stanmore speak again. Never one for tact nor smalltalk, he was brusque and to-the-point.  
  
"Your father is dead."  
  
"I know," Alanna answered. Stanmore nodded, not suprised.  
  
"He died a week ago. Hunting accident. One of the hunters accidentally shot him with a poisoned arrow. By the time the healers arrived, they could do nothing for him. The poison had spread too far through his body."  
  
"Poisoned arrow? Who would hunt with poisoned arrows?" Alanna asked suspiciously. She'd never heard of anyone doing it before.  
  
"Sir Lothar, or maybe that duke nearby," Stanmore shrugged. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Stanmore was, naturally, much taller since Alanna had seen him last. His moldy blond hair was cut shorter, and his face was longer, but he looked otherwise much the same.  
  
"You do know that I will inherit Trebond, don't you?" Stanmore broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, are you so sure?"  
  
"Come now, Alanna! Think: you are a lady, so you obviously cannot inherit Trebond. And since Uncle Alan had no sons, and because I am his eldest nephew, Trebond would naturally fall to me."  
  
"Unless his will states otherwise," Alanna snapped. Stanmore shifted uncomfortably, knowing that this was true.  
  
"He wouldn't have had a will," Stanmore said loudly. "He-he died too young for that."  
  
"My father was a very organized person. Believe me, he would have thought to write a will."  
  
Stanmore was silent again. Alanna smirked. Ever since she could remember, Stanmore had acted extremely nice around her father, well-behaved until his back was turned. He played the part of a doting nephew well, in high hopes that Trebond would be his. However, Alanna was sure that her father would not have passed Trebond to Stanmore.  
  
"When is the reading of the will?"  
  
"After the funeral," Stanmore answered uncomfortably. "But I could always have it changed."  
  
Alanna shrugged indifferently. She could care less what she inherited from her father. Rising, Alanna faked a yawn and stretched.  
  
"Well, until then, Trebond is still my home, and I am tired. I will take a nap in my room now, or have you already moved in?"  
  
A glare was his response.  
  
She walked daintily out of the room, pouring every minute of her convent training into it, gloating with every step.  
  
As she made her way through the corriders, a familiar being emerged from a corner and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Alanna, you're back!"  
  
"Maude?"  
  
The woman smiled happily back at her, eyes bright with tears and happiness. At the convent, Alanna had sent Maude back to Trebond after an argument in a fit of anger. Now, seeing her again, she wished that she hadn't.  
  
"Oh, I never should've left you alone!"  
  
"That's right. So why did you?"  
  
"Why, 'cause you were so upset with me, and after those names you called me, and you telling me to go home--"  
  
"And since when did you ever listen so what I said?"  
  
At that, Maude embraced her again. This time, Alanna hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Maude said, withdrawing and pulling an envolope out from the folds of her dress. "Before he died, your father told me to give you this."  
  
Alanna immediately tore it open. She found herself with two sheets of paper--a personal letter and a will. The will was very legal and correct, including fifteen signatures of witnesses and all the proper authorities.  
  
"How did he get all these..." Alanna wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh, when he found out that he was very sick, he called on his friends. Weak as he was, he made it down into the parlor. That's where everything was signed."  
  
Alanna decided to read the letter first.  
  
  
My dear Alanna,  
  
If you are reading this now, it must mean that I am gone.   
I am truly sorry now for all the pain I must have caused you and beg your forgiveness. I have not been a good father to you, not the father your mother would have wanted be to be, and that I regret. I regret it with all my heart.  
  
If you are confused about any part of the will or have any unanswered questions for me, ask Maude or Coram. They will know the answers, and no doubt have the courage to answer them whereas I had not.  
  
Your father  
  
  
She stared at it in shock before rereading it. It was short, like all his letters to her, but this one was very sentimental. Alanna wasn't sure if she believed her father or not; she couldn't decide if it was truly sincere, or if it was yet another ploy of his. Still, she desparately wanted to believe that it was true, that her father had died the loving man that she remembered from her childhood.  
  
Next, Alanna looked at the will.  
  
"Is there another copy?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Of course. Everyone who signed it has a copy," Maude reassured.  
  
The will was extremely brief. It simply stated that all of his money and material possessions were to pass to Alanna. The servants were to be paid and then released from duty, or they could remain to serve Trebond if they wished. All the horses were to be given to his brother, Stanmore's father. When reading the last line, Alanna's breath caught. She brought the page closer to her face.  
  
"Maude? I think this is wrong..."  
  
"What is it dear?" Maude asked anxiously.  
  
"Here it says that 'Trebond, the house, its lands, and everything else in it other than Alanna's mentioned inheritence is to pass to my son, born Thom of Trebond.' That can't be right!!"  
  
When Maude didn't say anything, Alanna glanced up. She was deathly white.  
  
"Maude? What is it, Maude?"  
  
"Are you sure that's what it says?" she asked shakily. Alanna handed her the will.   
  
"I know, it must be wrong, because I don't have a brother." She meant the last part as a joke and laughed. When Maude didn't smile, she sobered quickly. Reading the will slowly, eyebrows drawn together, Maude's eyes grew wider and wider. At last, she looked up and met Alanna's cool eyes.  
  
"You're wrong," she said softly. "You do have a brother."  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!  
Yet another dramatic cliffhanger!!!  
I'm sorry you guys, but I couldn't help myself. And that was just such a perfect place to end the chapter that I couldn't pass it up!!! Besides, I need to think about what I'm going to do next chapter. I've got the general idea, but I need to work up the details.  
Whadya think??????????????  
*Haughtily* I'm not posting the next chapter until I have five new reviews. Is that so much to ask??  
And yeah, I know I know--the first scene was WAYYYYYYY too sentimental!! And so was the letter, but I felt that after all his meanness, Sir Alan should apologize to his daughter, so there it is. 


	9. Thom

To:  
  
Zenin: Ok, I might as well say this now as a forwarning--there is going to be a LOT more sentimental "squishy slosh" in the upcoming chapters. A LOT more. So, brace yourself.  
  
Faithful: Expect more cliffhangers. The next few chapter will most likely be more cliffhangers, 'cause they're such PERFECT places to end a chapter!! Also 'cause I can't solve the problem in one chapter, so I have to end it as a cliffhanger.  
  
Elspeth: WHAT? Complaining again? I updated the DAY AFTER YOU REVIEWED! Hehe  
  
Dragon_Girl: *Ahem* That's all I have to say  
  
White-wolf: See? That's the spirit! The "I'm-gonna-post-one-chap-a-week-and-more-if-I-can" attitude!!   
Now post. You can't be THAT stuck! I mean, off of that one chapter, I could think of a million follow-up chaps!  
  
Faithful: What are you talking about? It's been one week since I put up a chapter! And as for yearbook, she still hates me, I bet, but she's less open about it now. We're CIVIL around each other. (Arg...)  
  
DivaBear: Read on......  
  
Smileypal4eva: Suggestion? What suggestion??  
  
Lady of the Red Oak Forest and merky: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ladyluck: I'm updating...again. See, what'd I tell ya??  
  
And to all of ya guys--what can I say? I'm a sickler for reviews!! But, you're really wearin' me out here! And I didn't have a chance to proof this chap, so sorry for mistakes or inconsistencies.  
  
Chapter nine~  
  
The funeral was larger than Alanna would've liked. All of their relatives and Sir Alan's aquaintances were invited. Only half of them came, but it was still enough to make Alanna uncomfortable. She recognized only a few of the people who came, her father's closest friends and the relatives that she'd met. He was burried next to her mother, and Stanmore closed the coffin. The funeral was long, with everyone making an elaborate and flattering speech about the late Sir Alan. When everyone had spoken except her, all of them staring expectantly, Alanna finally rose.  
  
"He was the best father in the world." And with that, she sat down. There were distasteful glances, and shocked looks, but Alanna ignored them all. The rest of the funeral passed by quickly without further incident. At the reception afterward, one of the authorities who signed the will read it aloud. There was much grumbling as he read the document, and as soon as he finished listing the witnesses, several of Alanna's relatives jumped to their feet, Stanmore first.  
  
"Sir Alan has no son!" Stanmore declared angrily. "Who has ever heard of this 'Thom of Trebond??'"  
  
Alanna asked herself the same question. When she'd pressed Maude about it, the woman simply shook her head and promised, "Soon. When the time is right, I will tell you," and she could not be swayed despite Alanna's peristant pestering.  
  
"Legally, Thom of Trebond has two years to present himself. If he does not, then Trebond will fall to Alanna of Trebond, according to the late Sir Alan's wishes," the authority spoke calmly. Stanmore shook his fist.  
  
"I will fight the will!" he claimed. There was a shout of agreement.  
  
"He was not right in the head in his later years," Alanna's uncle Corrin said angrily. "I'm sure that he dreamt up this 'son' of his!"  
  
"If he did, we will know in two year's time," the authority repeated strongly. "Fifteen witnesses were present--you cannot fight this will."  
  
"Trebond should be mine!" Stanmore yelled. "Sir Alan was poisoned when he wrote that will--it affected his judgement!"  
  
"There were fifteen witnesses present," the authority repeated again. "All of them felt that this will was correct and that Sir Alan was fit enough in the head to write it. You cannot fight this will."  
  
"I will!" Stanmore said stubbornly. "Trebond will be mine!"  
  
With that, he stormed out, many of the guests following him. The ones who remained behind circled Alanna to quickly give their condolences before they, too, left.  
  
"So sorry, my dear," Alanna's second cousin Jasia whispered and she hugged her tightly. "I know we've only met once, but if you ever need anything, you may call on me."  
  
All Alanna could do was smile back.  
  
"Poor thing," her aunt Breanna cooed. "Barely knew your father, and now he's gone. Here, let your aunt Breanna give you a hug." She squeezed Alanna so tight that afterward she was breathless.  
  
"I am so sad for you," a lady said in a halting accent. "I am Seka, wife of your husband's...friend."   
  
"Truly sorry, miss. He never will see what a lady you will become."  
  
"I did not know your father well, but I offer my sympathies. For you, and for him."  
  
"He was a fine man. It must be difficult, that he should leave you so suddenly."  
  
"Oh, darling, do you remember me? You were but such a small thing when we met, and now when you're finally a grown woman, we meet again. But, alas, to meet again at such an occasion..."  
  
By the time the last guests had trailed out, Alanna was thoroughly sick of being the center of attention. Tiredly, she fell down against the plush couch. Coram stood against the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Alanna," he said softly. She didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Eight years," he said, stepping forward to stand before her. He didn't comment on how much of a lady she'd become, knowing that she would frown on it.  
  
"Good," she answered.  
  
"Good?" he repeated, confused. Alanna looked up and smiled wearily.  
  
"You were about to say something about how I've become a lady, but we both know that's not true. It's good that you caught yourself." Coram smiled wryly at her comment.  
  
"I suppose that you would like to know about your brother now," he said. Alanna shrugged.  
  
"Maude wouldn't tell me, so I suppose you won't either."  
  
"You're not curious?" Coram was suprised.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He chuckled and sat on the floor. After clearing his throat, he began again.  
  
"I suppose the first thing you want to know is 'how do Maude and Coram know so much?' Or perhaps, 'how do they know anything that I don't?' Well, Alanna, we've served Trebond loyally for a long time."  
  
"I know," she answered softly.  
  
"All our lives," he continued. "And your parents knew that. They trusted us. And when they asked us for help and swore us to secrecy, what could we do?"  
  
"Who else knows?" Alanna asked, the thought suddenly striking her. "Who else knows that I have a brother??"  
  
"Two other people knew, but both of them are long dead by now. Another servant, and a close friend of your mother's."  
  
"Carine," Alanna breathed. She could just barely remember the lady who so loved her mother, the outlines of her friendly face and the curves of her smile.  
  
"Yes, Carine and Damian. You weren't always an only child. On that night, eighteen years ago, there were two children born in Trebond."  
  
"Twins?" Alanna was shocked.  
  
"Twins. One girl--you--and a baby boy, who was named Thom. We could tell that both were to be redheads, since at birth redheads have litle hair. And when you opened your eyes, by mithros they were beautiful and bright, violet like your mother's!" Alanna smiled.   
  
"And what about Thom? What happened to him? Does he still live?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you not know?" Alanna thundered. "Either he died or he didn't! How could you not know??"  
  
"You opened your eyes, and we waited for Thom to do the same, but his eyes never opened. You were smiling already, and breathing normally, but he had yet to draw breath. So the midwife tried to wake him up. It seemed like ages, and we were scared to death. After maybe 'bout ten minutes, Thom gasped. He took a breath, and then another. We cried out for joy and was ready to celebrate when the midwife stopped us."  
  
"Well?" Alanna prodded as Coram paused. Coram shook his head.  
  
"Maybe Maude is right. The time is not yet right for me to tell you."  
  
"WHAT??!!!" Alanna roared. "He's my twin--I have a right to know!!!!"  
  
"She does."  
  
Alanna glanced around and saw Maude standing in the hallway outside of the door. She was smiling slightly and cautiously stepped into the room, sitting on the ground next to Coram, despite that there were other couches in the room. Coram raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what? You've already gotten this far with the tale!" Maude said indignantly. "You can't leave her hangin'!" She turned to Alanna. "The midwife stopped us then and said, 'It is not over yet.'"  
  
"And we asked, 'What do you mean? The boy is breathing--he lives!'" Coram said.  
  
"The midwife told us, 'No, he is sickly. It seems that he is plagued with a disease I know not of.' We were frozen still then. And then Lady, she said, weakly from her bed, 'What is wrong with my son?'"  
  
"'His breathing is strange, if you listen carefully, and look how he trembles,' she said. We leaned closer, and indeed when Thom drew breath, he gurgled, as if he were underwater. We grew real scared then."  
  
"Then Lady, she held out her arms and said,'Give my son to me.' Midwife refused. She pointed out how Thom's feet were dark, and he was sweating, a thin gray sheen covering his body. His tiny veins were swelling, and he had yet to open his eyes."  
  
"So the midwife said again,'I have never seen this disease before. It will take a powerful mage to cure him.' She collected her pay, and left. After that, we were scared out of our wits."  
  
"So what could we do? We sent out messengers to all the mages, begging for help. When none came, we offered them as much payment as they wanted in return. That was when the healers came."  
  
"So he was cured?" Alanna asked, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"We thought he'd be. So many healers came, we were sure that one of them would know his illness."  
  
"None did. It was a miracle that he lived a week, but his skin turned dark gray, and he still did not open his eyes. Another week drew by, and none of the healers could cure him. By then, Sir Alan was desperate, offering anything he owned in return for his son's health."  
  
"Anything?" Alanna repeated. Somehow, she could not imagine her father offering to give away all of his possessions.  
  
"But by then, we'd lost hope. Healers came in everyday, and they left as soon as they had a good look at Thom. So when a young couple walked in, we were skeptical."  
  
"Why?" Alanna wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, they were so....young, and they looked inexperienced." Coram laughed. "How prejudiced of us."  
  
"Like he had to all the other healers, Sir Alan repeated his offer, promising them anything they wished in return for his son's health."  
  
"They were quick about it," Coram explained. "They examined Coram like all the other's had, but instead of shaking their head's and leaving, the woman turned to us and remarked,'This is the disease that my mother died of.' With that, she drew herbs from her pouch and called for hot water and cloths. She quickly mixed them with the water and spread it over Thom's body. After soaking the cloths in hot water, she set them over Thom's frail figure. The minutes passed by like years, with her exchanging the cloths whenever they grew cold. As she did this, the man that had arrived with her mixed up a foul-smelling concoction." Maude shuddered at the memory.  
  
"We were sure that he was going to poison the poor boy! He pried open Thom's mouth and poured the vile liquid into it. Thom sputtered, but drank it. Little by little, the entire bowlful was forced down his throat."  
  
"Then, we waited." Coram paused for a moment. Alanna had the sense not to interrupt.  
  
"When the lady took away the cloths, she rubbed Thom's body, picking him up and then setting him gently back down. As she set him down, Thom's eyes flew open."  
  
"We all cried out then," Coram recalled. "They were violet, just like yours."  
  
"Sir Alan was in the room with us, and he was the first to hold Thom in his arms, cradling him like the treasure that he was."  
  
"'His skin will clear up in a few weeks,' the lady informed us. We couldn't stop thanking the two of them. They smiled sheepishly back at us."  
  
Both of them were silent for a long moment. Alanna could sense that what was to come was not a good thing, and she shivered. The silence stretched, and at last Alanna grew impatient.  
  
"What happened??" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, if only Sir Alan had not made that offer!" Maude cried, tears coursing down her cheeks. Coram patted her back and avoided Alanna's eyes.  
  
"Sir Alan thanked them several times, and asked them what they wanted. They glanced at each other, and then the lady asked slowly,'You promised to give us what we wish?' Sir Alan nodded vigorously, handing Thom to Lady. 'Of course! Whatever is within my power to give!' Oh, I felt the evil then, as the two of them grinned."  
  
"'She-she said," Maude broke out, "she told us how they could never have children, that she was barren. I knew then. Before they even said that what they wanted in payment was to keep Thom, I knew."  
  
"Keep...Thom?" Alanna repeated. Maude nodded.  
  
"He said, 'We want your child in return.' Sir Alan was shocked speechless. The man kept telling us that they would take good care of Thom, and raise him as their own. So what could Sir Alan do? He was bound to his word, a matter of honor."  
  
"Honor?" Alanna spat. "He was just being spineless, that's what!" Coram gave her a stern look and then decided to ignore her.  
  
"So the couple took Thom away, and that was the last we ever heard of them. Of course, Sir Alan is extremely proud, and he couldn't bear it if anyone found out what happened, so he hired a powerful mage...can't remember what his name was, but he was the tallest man I've ever met. Sir Alan paid him almost all of his fortune to erase the incident from the memory of everyone in the land, save us four."  
  
"Is that...is it possible??" Alanna asked. "To erase something from someone's memory?" Coram laughed.  
  
"Of course not! Why, if such a thing were possible, then just think, Alanna! What would happen?"   
  
"Anyway, Sir Alan was in luck," Maude continued. "Since we'd only sent messengers to the known mages and healers, it was kept really quiet. Mages aren't exactly the most social people these days. So, the whold thing blew over with nobody hearin' about it. Well, not many people, anyway."  
  
"Seems unreal," Alanna commented, shivering. "Like a bedtime story, or a fairytale." Coram and Maude nodded in agreement.  
  
"He never forgot that, though, naturally. How could you forget one's own son? In the beginning, he tried to push it out of his mind. After Lady died, he threw himself into being the best father that he could be, a promise he made to her as she lay dying."  
  
"What happened?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Well, you know what happened," Maude said softly. "You know what a father he was to you all these past years. In the beginning, he did his best to forget about Thom. And I think he did, for a while."  
  
"But then one day when he was out, he saw a small village boy with red hair. Of course, it takes very little to re-ignite old hopes, especially this one. When the boy turned around, his eyes were green, not purple. When he saw his eyes, Sir Alan was crushed. He sort of withdrew from the world for a while."  
  
Now Alanna understood. It all made sense to her. Kicking off her shoes, she drew her feet up and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"He spent all his time in his study," Maude continued. "When he finally re-emerged, he did his best to be good to you. But it wasn't the same, you know that. He was what was expected in a father, but nothing more. Like he was only playacting...you could tell that his heart wasn't in it."  
  
"Do you think he's still alive?" Alanna asked after a moment.  
  
"Who, Thom?" Coram smiled. "I have no doubt about it. When the couple took him away, they handled him with utmost care, cradling him like he was the fate of the world. Their eyes shone with the happiness that was stolen from ours."  
  
"I'll find him," Alanna declared. "It'll be my first quest! I'll find Thom and bring him home at last!!"  
  
Maude and Coram exchanged amused looks. Alanna pursed her lips in a pout, but it turned to a smile. The three of them sat contentedly in silence, lost in the past for a moment.  
  
"I will find him," Alanna repeated softly, mostly to herself. "I promise."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
There! That's not a cliffhanger! Well, not really...  
Sorry that this chapter was boring, a bit looonnng (compared to the others anyway!!) and a big sentimentality fest, but it was essential to the story!!! Yeah, most of it was all about Thom, but come on, isn't that important???!!!!!!!  
SOOOOOO.....what do you think?????? Be honest!!!! (But if you're gonna flame, throw in 1 compliment, please!!!)  
And like I said, this side of this story is Soooo much more important than who Alanna falls in love with!  
One final note--before you rat on me about Coram's accent, I was too lazy to give him one. And it's another universe, remember??  
One MORE note: You guys, lay off ok? Every time you asked for another chapter, I put one up, like, a day later! (Not really, but close enough!!) Don't I deserve a break?? 


	10. Alex, and George

To:  
  
Ladyluck: Oops! You're right, I did make a mistake! I'll change it....when I have a chance!! And this chapter (for once!!) wasn't a quick update cuz I was STUCK!!!!!  
  
Ti-ti: I knew from the very start that Alanna had a brother. The "Only-child" thing is a way of getting your attention. (It worked, didn't it??) Besides, she DID grow up being an only child, so there!!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: George is in this chapter. I don't know about 'action' though, since what exactly qualifies as 'more action??' I have yet to do an actual fight scene, since Alanna isn't ready for that yet. And she never thought of the fact that she might have a sibling cuz she's so thoroughly and completely accepted the fact that she's an only child.  
  
Skyblazer: About the Elijah thing--like I said, I haven't read the SOTL series in a long time (3 yrs), so it WAS a coincidence. But maybe I can use that helpful coincidence to my advantage.......anyway, thanks for the heads-up. And I'll read Elixer of the Spiritwitch (way cool title, BTW!) as soon as I have free time (by the looks of it....that's bordering on "never" with all this #%@*&!! U.S. Hist hw!!)  
  
Galdariel Greenleaf: What a cool pen name! I was disappointed that you didn't have any LOTR stories, since your pen name gives that impression. (LOTR is my latest ff.net obsession).   
  
Elspeth: Mean.  
  
Nanook992: That wasn't rude! In fact, it cheered me up much!!  
  
Dragon Girl: I don't know, I kinda liked the whole butcher's knife thing.  
  
Mistress Sock: (what a....uh....unique name!) Like I said, right now this story is an A/?? as in BIG FAT QUESTION MARK.  
  
White-wolf: Yeah, you and everyone else (just read the reviews as proof!!) Right now, I'm trying to decide--should I go with the OBVIOUS...or shock everyone????   
And one more thing--write a new chapter!!  
  
KeladryLadyKnight: Yeah, the whole point I wrote this was cuz I was sick of how everyone's plotlines were too similar. And since I'm not original enough, I just thought, "why not make her an only child??"  
  
Lady Katherine, anonymous, Lady of the Red Oak Forest, and everyone else: Thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews!!  
  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE::::: I re-read PART of Alanna: The First Adventure, so I got some new ideas....as well as realized a TON of mistakes that I made!!! See, this is why writers should do research before they plunge into a story!! So, I might be going back and changing a few things. Nothing major, though, so no need to reread, okay??  
  
Chapter ten--  
  
Maude accompanied her back to Corus. This time, Alanna viewed the city in wonderment, especially eyeing the Temple District and the guard's weaponry. Her jaw hung open the entire time, trying to imagine how she could've missed all of this on her first trip to the nation's capital. The sheer magnitude of the people was overwhelming!!  
  
Meganne was the first to embrace her, bawling. Embarrassed, Alanna patted her a few times. Lara and Nelly hung back, relieved expressions on their faces.  
  
"We were so worried about you!" Meganne cried.   
  
"I'm so sorry dear, for your loss!" Lara exclaimed. "Why, I can't imagine ever losing MY father!" Alanna shrugged.  
  
"This is Maude. She'll be staying with me for a while."  
  
"We told the First Daughter what had happened as soon as we got your note and--"  
  
"What??" Alanna interruppted Nelly icily. Frowning, Nelly continued.  
  
"Well, Meganne found your note, and we sent a letter to the First Daughter of the Convent, of course. She has a letter for you, for when you returned." Nelly handed her a folded letter uncermoniously. Alanna sighed. All the letters she'd received so far hadn't exactly brought her good news.  
  
She skimmed through the neat handwriting. It simply offered condolences and reminded Alanna of her purpose in Corus--to find a husband.  
  
"As if I could forget," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well, it's expecially important for YOU to find a husband, and quickly, too," Meganne said, composing herself. "After all, you are the first lady in years to be sent to court at the age of eighteen, a--"  
  
"A disgrace, I know," Alanna snapped. She didn't need to be reminded of the fact that while all the other girls began searching for husbands at fifteen or sixteen, SHE had been sent to Corus at the humiliating age of eighteen. The First Daughter reminded her enough.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," Meganne said, frowning.  
  
"What's the news?" Alanna asked Nelly tiredly. She slumped onto the couch and ignored the disapproving glances of Lara and Meganne. Maude seated herself on a bench nearby.  
  
"Prince Jonathan decided that it woud be better if only a few people went. So, he sent Sir Raould of Goldenlake and Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen to the Great Southern Desert first. As messengers, I think. Then he and Sir Myles of Olau followed."  
  
Alanna nodded slowly. It made sense, to travel there with less people. It would make them seem less threatening. However, they would also have more trouble defending themselves. She frowned at this seemingly foolhardy error.  
  
"Lady Delia traveled with twelve ladies-in-waiting and seven trunks of clothing," Meganne threw in. Alanna chewed on her lip.  
  
"What about Alex?"  
  
"Who?" Nelly asked, confused. Alanna racked her mind for his correct name, but couldn't recall Gary ever mentioning it.  
  
"She means Sir Alexander of Tirragen," Lara said knowingly. She and Meganne shared a knowing glance, which Alanna was suspicious of.  
  
"Oh, him!" Nelly coughed delicately. " Sir Alexander of Tirragen convinced his highness to allow him to remain behind."  
  
The three of them giggled. Blowing her hair out of her face, Alanna glared at them.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well," Lara said slowly. "Sir Alexander has been...calling on you." There was more suppressed laughter.  
  
"Call on me?"  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, Alanna!" Meganne burst. "He's been here every day since you left, asking about you!"  
  
Alanna raised an eyebrow. WHAT would Alex want with her? The only thing she could think of was that he might pass on an apology from Gary. At this, she smiled, feeling better.  
  
The three ladies misinterpreted her smile, however and laughed outright.  
  
"Oh, Alanna, why did you not tell us?" Meganne crowed.  
  
"He IS rather handsome," Lara admitted. Alanna gaped in horror.  
  
"Oh, but we'll keep your secret," Nelly added quickly. "Oh, the two of you together would--"  
  
"There's nothing between us," Alanna said flatly. "We just have a mutual friend, that's all." From their expressions, Alanna could tell that they didn't believe her, so she gave up. Let them believe whatever they wanted to believe; she didn't care.  
  
"Now, I think that it's a pity that Prince Jonathan already proposed," Meganne sighed. "He's SO brave! Oh, the Tusaine wars, he was such a brilliant fighter--did you hear the stories? How he--"  
  
As was her habit, Alanna stopped listening and merely smiled, nodding her head at times. She wasn't thinking of anything, simply sitting there, basking in the sunlight. Subconsciously, she toyed with the dark pendant hung around her neck.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lady Alanna!" a voice called. Sighing, she stood still, allowing the crowds to pass around her, occasionally shoving her, but otherwise leaving her alone.  
  
"What do you want?" Alanna asked irritably as Alex reached her.  
  
"Lady Meganne told me you might be here," he said as he caught his breath.  
  
"If you haven't anything else to say, leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
Alex frowned for a moment. Kerchief over her bright hair, wearing a plain overlarge gown, she could ALMOST pass for a commoner. She swung a basket around.  
  
"Going to market?"  
  
"Why else am I here?" she snapped brushing past him.  
  
"Gary asked me to look after you," he explained, following her. She glared at him.  
  
"I don't need a caretaker. I already have one, thank you."  
  
"Then let me be your escort."  
  
"I don't need one of those either."  
  
"Then let me accompany you as a friend," Alex persisted. Alanna was silent. She fllipped through glasware. He repeated his statement.  
  
"I don't need any friends," she told him coldly. She didn't need Gary, Alanna decided at that moment. After all, she'd been fine before she met him.  
  
"Of course you do, Lady Alanna," Alex said politely.   
  
"You and him, you're really grinding on my nerves, you know that? D'you think you're better than everyone, just 'cause you're friends with Jon? I've lived my entire life without friends, and I don't need any now."  
  
"Lady Alanna--"  
  
"And if you really want to be friend, you could start by not calling me 'Lady Alanna!'" she shouted.  
  
"Alright. Not Lady Alanna. Friends should give each other nicknames," Alex said slowly. He pointed to a painted glass bauble. "That one's nice."  
  
"It looks like a mutilated dog's head," Alanna said, snorting. She picked up the bauble next to it.  
  
"Like that one doesn't?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," Alanna snapped. Having learned more about her, Alex decided not to press it.  
  
"So, why're you at market?" he asked for sake of conversation. Alanna shrugged, but didn't say anything. He sighed and tried to keep from growing frustrated. How could Gary put up with....with her.....CONCEITED attitude every day??  
  
"Ander," Alanna muttered.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Alexander. Alex. Lex. Xander. Ander. Anybody ever call you 'Ander?'" Alanna asked casually.  
  
"No," he answered, confused.  
  
"Then that's what I'll call you," she replied in a very satisfied tone.  
  
"So I guess that this means we're friends?" Alex asked her cautiously. Her smile disappeared as if it had been cut off.  
  
"Just because I give you a nickname doesn't mean we're friends."  
  
"Alright, Firetop," he joked. She froze, her violet eyes like ice.  
  
"Sorry, Alanna," Alex said quickly. Luckily, a stranger saved him.  
  
A large hand tapped Alanna's shoulder. She looked up into the hazel eyes of the man she had met at market months ago.  
  
"So, it's the noble lady with the purple eyes," the man said pleasantly. "I was wonderin' if you'd fallin' into a well." His voice was rough and uneducated, but he spoke carefully. To Alanna, it seemed as if he thought of every word before saying it. She glared at him. Somehow, this meeting didn't suprise her.  
  
"I've been busy," she snapped.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Alex asked, looking at Alanna's aquaintance suspiciously.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, young master." The man bowed. "I'm George Cooper. Of the Lower City. Would you take a cool drink with me? As my guests, of course."   
  
Alanna glared at him further, pondering. She didn't trust him, didn't like him one bit. Nevertheless, one small part of her, her curiosity or something else, tugged at her. At last, Alanna sighed.  
  
"Thank you," she said slowly. "We accept."  
  
George took them to the little inn called "The Dancing Dove." It wasn't the same as the other one she's seen, the one called by "Dancing Dove Inn." She shook her head at her mix-up. Corus was truly a puzzling place.  
  
The old man who ran it greeted him like a good friend, hurrying to bring ale for George and lemonade for the nobles. As the drinks came, Alanna examined George as she gulped her lemonade. George said he was twenty-five, though he seemed older. His nose was too big for good looks, but when he smiled, he appeared handsome. He wore his brown hair cut short, like other commoners. Alanna felt something powerful about him, something almost royal. Against her will, she began to feel a liking for him.  
  
"You shouldn't be surprised at my lookin' you up," he told Alanna. "Truth to tell, I like your looks. You don't see many with eyes like yours, you being from the country. You don't look it as much now, but you did then. I thought you'd like to be known as someone in the city."  
  
"Do always make friends on such short notice?" Alanna asked shortly. George looked at her a moment.  
  
"I trust my instincts, miss. In my line of work, you learn quick to trust your instincts."  
  
"What is it you do?" Alex wanted to know. George winked at him.  
  
"I...buy, and I sell."  
  
"You're a thief," Alanna said flatly.  
  
"'Thief' is a harsh word, Lady Alanna." He looked closely at her. "Why would you be thinkin' that I am? You still got your purse and what's in it. Or you better."  
  
Alanna checked and admitted, "I still have my purse, but why do you want to make friends with us? If you think we'll help you in the palace, you're wrong."  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" Geoge met Alanna's eyes and in them saw a great intelligence. One could sense that she had made enemies with a sharp mind and sharper tongue. George read some of this and then relaxed. "I know well that you're Lady Alanna of Trebond, the strong-willed and disobedient whose father just passed away. I didn't look you up for professional reasons. Truth to tell, I don't know why I put myself in your way. We're not fond of nobles here." His smile twisted. "But I've the Gift. It helps me see more clearly than most. I knew I must meet this Lady Alanna. In fact, I've kept a close eye on you these past months. I don't ignore my Gift when it calls me."  
  
Alanna hid a shiver and glared at him. Alex shrugged. "I don't know much about magic, but that makes sense. Still, what can Firetop do for you? After all, from what I can see, she hardly likes you. And unless I miss my guess, you're the man the Lord Provost would most love to get his hands on."  
  
George nodded respectfully. "You're quick, Master Alex. Alright, then. I'm what they call the King of the Thieves. The Master of the Court of the Rogue. The Court of the Rogue," he explained to them, "is all of us who make our livin' by our wits. It's ruled by a king. Me, right now. Sometimes he's just called the Rogue, but mastery don't last very long here. Who knows when some young buck will do for me what I did for the king before me, almost eight years back. I'll need friends when that comes." He shrugged. "Still, it won't happen soon. 'Til then, why look a gift thief in the mouth? I can be a good friend to those who keep faith with me." Alex looked him over, then nodded.  
  
"I like you, for all you're a thief." George laughed.  
  
"And I like you, Alex, for all you're a noble. Friends, then?"  
  
"Friends," Alex said firmly. They shook hands across the table.   
  
"And you, Lady Alanna?" George asked. Alanna had been watching them, thinking. None of her thoughts had been clear on her face. With his magic, what would George know about her? She remembered what Maude had taught her. Having the Gift automatically shielded you from the magic vision of someone else with the Gift. But then, how had he known her name? Suddenly, she remembered that he was a thief, and probably had many spies. Perhaps that had been just a way of scaring her. She hated her own gullibility.  
  
"I'd like some more lemonade," she said, pouring her tankard full and avoiding his question. "The Gift must be pretty useful to you."  
  
"It's gotten me out of more than one tight place," George admitted. "It helps me keep tabs on my rogue so maybe I'll last longer than the king before me." He drained his own tankard and set it down. "You need never worry about your pockets, or those of the friends you bring here. But, be careful who you bring. One word from them and my Lord Provost gets my head for certain."  
  
"I'll be careful," Alex promised. He glanced at Alanna. "And I'm pretty sure that Firetop will keep her mouth shut. She doesn't talk much, anyway." After receiving a kick from Alanna under the table, he grimaced. "I mean, she's good and loyal, and true."  
  
George grinned. "As I can see. Few people, even ones sealed to the Rogue, could listen to all this and say nothing. Well, you'd best be getting back. If you need anything, send word through Stefan. He works in the palace stables. You'll find me here most of the time, and if not, ask old Solom." He jerked a thumb at the innkeeper. "He'll fetch me quick enough."  
  
Alanna rose. Alex shook hands again with his new friend. "You'll be seeing us then," he promised. "Good day to you."  
  
The two of them strolled out into the street. The King of the Thieves watched them go, smiling.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there we go!! Not much action, sorry, but at least you met George.  
Did anybody notice that I stole the second scene? Most of it was the same as the book, but i had to change parts of it accordingly because Alanna's personality is SOO different. And Alex's too. Anybody notice? Huh? Huh? I know what you're wondering--is he EVIL or not?? Just wait and see.  
Coming up: More pondering about George on Alanna's part, and a meeting the Shang Wolf (if you check The Woman Who Rides Like A Man, there is one, apparently, who taught Jon at around the same time!!)  
PS--couldja tell that she's slipping back into "Insane Alanna" mode again?  
  
AHHHH!!!!!! LOTR!!!!!! I'm SOO addicted, it's all I can think about!!!! Day in and day out! Anybody else just DYING for the Two Towers to come out?? It's unfortunate that none of my friends like it, so I'll have to watch it by myself. *Puppy dog face* I wanna get the extended version of all 3 movies on DVD. I read the fanfics every day. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Shang Wolf

To:  
  
Dragon Girl: Aww!! I liked the butcher's knife better! And yeah, waiting for the Two Towers is killing me slowly, a long and painful death.  
  
AerinBrown: Yeah, cuz at the moment, fallin' in luv with George wouldn't make sense cuz he doesn't know her well enough. I'm still thinkin' on it though!  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf: Go you! See, I WOULD do a LOTR ff, except that I'm afraid that I'd totally screw it up. See, I only saw the movie, cuz I read half the book and decided it was too boring and stretched-out (no offense to anyone!!) whereas the movie was prefectly well-paced.  
  
Ladyluck: Yep. Completely and utterly addicted to LOTR. For the past months, it was Star Wars, then it was Tammy, and now it's LOTR. I think about it every waking moment. GRRR.  
  
White-wolf: WHERE IS YOUR NEWEST CHAPTER???????? If you don't write one soon I'lll.....I'lll.....I'll not post anymore of MY chapters. Wait. I take that back. Damn, I'm no good at blackmailing. You get the idea. POST.  
  
Karina, bblond07, crown, and everyone else: Your reviews are like food to a starving person!!  
  
AN: The obsession continues. LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR!!!!!!!!!! Just to give you an idea of how obsessed I am!!!!   
-----  
Ok. On to THIS story!!!  
Oh, one more note: I don't do disclaimers cuz, DUH I don't own any of this!!! That's why it's on a FANFIC site, not a printed book! *rolls eyes* However, if you really want me to, I can start doin' disclaimers. Anyone??  
  
Chapter eleven--  
  
George. For some reason, every moment of that next day and the evening before were consumed with thoughts of the thief. Alanna had, after all, no reason to be loyal to him. She should just turn him in to the Lord Provost, like she was supposed to. She'd already set out to do just that when her conscience got the better of her. He had, after all, trusted her. According to honor, she shouldn't betray his trust. With these thoughts, she wandered around the palace. At last, Alanna decided that she wouldn't tell for now, if only so she could learn more of his secrets.  
  
When she bothered to look up again, she saw that her feet had taken her quite a distance. A ruddy-haired stranger was performing strange moves in the courts. There were a few people scattered around, admiring him. The man kicked out and punched at invisible opponents. Even to her untrained eye, Alanna could see the strength and technique in every move, the control and discipline that must have taken years to develop. She was transfixed by his fluid movements. He was so focused, so presise!  
  
So intranced by his movements was she that it seemed to be only a few seconds before he stopped and wiped the sweat off his forhead. Alanna rushed forward instantly before anyone else could.  
  
"You're--good!" Alanna breathed for lack of better things to say. The stranger smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where did you learn all of that?"  
  
"I am a Shang Warrior," he explained simply. Alanna glanced around and saw that everyone else had already scattered.  
  
"Could you--do you think you could teach me?" It was almost a whisper. Carefully she willed her heart not to grow too hopeful. Disappointment was never something that she was good at accepting.  
  
The stranger cocked his head to the side, looking over her quizzically. Alanna clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation.  
  
"I know I'm not much to look at," she admitted, "but I would work hard, I really would!"  
  
"I'm sure you would," the man said kindly, "but why would you want to learn the ways of the Shang?"  
  
"You don't have to teach me much," Alanna said quickly. "Just a few basic things, or some useful tricks."  
  
"Well, you're a bit too old to start," the stranger said slowly. Alanna slumped. She couldn't argue with that. After all, that's exactly what she'd said to Gary not too long ago.  
  
"You're right," she said at last. She'd half turned when the man placed a large hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But if you really insist," he began slowly, "meet me here tomorrow."  
  
"When?" Alanna asked eagerly. The man chuckled.  
  
"If you are as earnest as you say, you will figure it out."  
  
Alanna puzzled over his words, watching him collect his belongings and leave. Then she shrugged. She'd just show up as early as she could and wait for him. Nearly humming to herself, she played his moves over in her head and imagined herself doing them.  
  
"Who needs to be a knight when I could just be a Shang Warrior?" she murmured under her breath.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"He's called the Wolf," Alex explained irritably as she stretched. He frowned at her atttire, boy's breeches, a simple tunic, and thin shirt. Somehow it didn't surprise him, though he was curious as to how she'd obtained them.  
  
"The Wolf," she repeated. "What would that make me? The Cub?"  
  
"You're doing that wrong," Alex pointed out as she attempted to twist her body into an opposing position. She glared at him.  
  
"You didn't have to come, you know Ander," she pointed out. Alex winced at the nickname, and Alanna sneered, mission accomplished.  
  
"How could I stay in bed when I had the chance to see you fall flat on your face?" Alex muttered under his breath. Bending over, Alanna chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"Admit it, you're here because you're just as curious as I am."  
  
"And if I am?" Alex prodded.  
  
"Then you have no right to complain," Alanna finished.  
  
"It's two hours before dawn. I have every right to complain," Alex said pointedly.  
  
"You sound so much like Gary."  
  
"Oh, so he gets to be called 'Gary' whilst I have 'Ander?'"  
  
"That's what you deserve," Alanna called cheerfully. Alex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. For some reason, being around Alanna made him seem to loose his usually cool calm and resort to childish habits that he had long ago discarded. He didn't like this feeling and shifted on his feet.  
  
"There he is!" Alanna breathed. Alex glanced around and saw the Shang warrior smile merrily at them from a distance. Grumbling at how refreshed the Wolf looked, he nodded an aknowledgment.  
  
"So, there are two of you," he said as he approached. "Ah, Master Alexander."  
  
Alanna glanced from him and then to Alex in surprise. Clearly enjoying Alanna's confusement, Alex bowed in return.  
  
"I'm accompanying Firetop. I feel quite confident that you will tutor her as well as you did Jon."  
  
"'Firetop?' Strange yet so common. Firetop you shall be called then," he said to Alanna.  
  
"No!" Alanna protested. "I--" The Wolf waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"We cannot waste time with such trivialities. We must begin immediately."  
  
Alex grinned wickedly as Alanna fought the urge to throttle him. She contented herself with the thought that if she paid attention, she could later give him a sound thrashing.  
  
In the morning that followed, the Wolf taught her the simplest elements of hand-fighting. Alanna was given many an oppurtunity to punch at Alex, but much to her dismay, he blocked every one with expertise. Afterward, she was to practice blocking as Alex swung at her. He managed to sock her eye, though by accident or intentionally none of the onlookers could tell, for many had gathered. Ignoring people was a talent Alanna had developed, so she was able to block them out.  
  
After her eye was swelling, her punches faltered a little. The Wolf spent more time correcting her stance, guiding her arm through the air, adjusting her fists. Finally she was able to execute a solid punch. It nicked Alex in the chin, who gave her a sour look. Before Alanna could celebrate, however, the Wolf was telling her to ready herself for Alex's attack. She was determined not to allow him a another connection to her face, but it seemed almost as if the harder she tried, the easier it was for Alex. At last, in frustration, she threw a punch at the Wolf. He held her fist steadily and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's no use!" Alanna burst. "I'm trying, I really am, but--"  
  
"You're trying too hard," the Wolf explain. "You're overthinking, overanalyzing so that you're not seeing things clearly." He offered her a kind smile. "I used to do the same. Don't overanticipate everything. Improvise a little. Use your gut instincts. Watch for a pattern in his attack. There usually is one."  
  
After several deep breaths, Alanna faced Alex again. She tried to do as the Wolf told her. Sure enough, she saw that there was a pattern to Alex's punches. Right, upward from the left, left, upward from the right, left, upward from the right, right, upward from the left, left, and so on. Soon she was blocking them effectively. Alanna even saw the slight twitch of his neck (it was barely there, but she saw it) when he changed his pattern of attack, and she was ready for it. The Wolf watched them with approval.  
  
Next followed other forms of punches. How to execute them, how to predict them, and even small tricks that the Wolf had picked up over the years. By the time the sun was high overhead, Alanna was covered in sweat. Short strands of hair had fallen out of the already-messy braid. All in all, she looked as if a tornado had just blown past her. A very large crowd was surrounding them and, noticing them for the first time, Alanna was thoroughly annoyed. Now her secret was out at last. She was learning the fighting arts instead of searching for a husband. Wonderous, she thought bitterly. Just what the First Daughter wants to hear.  
  
"Thank you for the lesson. See you tomorrow," Alanna murmured before pushing her way through the crowd. "Move, don't gawk. There's nothing to see. I'm trying to walk here!"  
  
"She's like that," Alex told the Wolf apologetically. "Do forgive her." The tall man shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"What for? She's done nothing wrong. Rather, she's a good student. Determined and hungering to learn, the perfect traits in a student." Here he frowned. "Though she does grow frustrated and quit easily. Those characteristics could use improvement."  
  
"Yes, she is quite hot-tempered. 'Firetop' seems even more appropriate."  
  
The two men shared a good laugh. Soon the curious crowd pressed the Shang with questions, allowing Alex to slip away. As he did, he rubbed his chin, thinking long and hard about Alanna. They say that your friends shape who you are, and indeed Alex's curiousity was carved to a shocking similarity of Gary's, for he felt the same need to puzzle Alanna out, as if she were the greatest mystery in the world. Quickly, he bounded after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what'dya think??? Short, I know. But what'd you expect for such a quick update, huh? But come on, I posted ONE DAY LATER. That's a good thing, right?? Well unfortunately for you, the next one won't be so quick. (I think.)  
90 reviews. Much more than I ever dreamed I could have!!! (Though pretty pathetic compared to everyone else, but hey, I'm not complaining!)  
I don't really know what I'm gonna do next though. I'm kinda....uh.....stuck. I think I might introduce Roger next. Maybe not. But sometime soon, very soon.  
And I don't really know where the story is going to go from here, but I figured out who I want Alanna to fall in love with!!! *Does crazy lil' dance* Yep, I do. *frowns* Or maybe I don't.   
WAIT!!!!! I remember now!!!! Ok: coming up---Delia and Gary and maybe Raoul too come back from the desert. WHAT HAPPENED??? Wait and see.  
LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR   
*SIGH*  
Anybody notice how obsessed with LOTR I am??? *Sighs* I miss seeing Frodo's face, Aragorn's....aragorn-y-ness, Pippin's cute accent, Legolas's hotness (yep-yep!! *Swoons and sighs*), and Gimli's funny dwarfness, and I even miss Sam's sweet loyalty, and Merry's....merry attitude?? ARG. Here I am, contemplating what's going to happen in the Two Towers (because I purposely didn't read the book cuz I didn't wanna spoil the movie, which I find more interesting, no offense!!!!)  
Anybody notice that I changed my bio?? It now fits my LOTR-obsessed mood. hehe 


	12. The Unexpected

To:  
  
AerinBrown: *Shrieks* OMG--I SOO agree! I mean, Orlando Bloom (that's his name) looks much better with the wig. I like the wig, too! I thought that nobody agreed with me, cuz everyone was like "His hair's all curly and cute!" and I'm like...."Uh -un!" So yay! Somebody agrees with me!!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Your review for chp. 10 didn't work. You're right, making Alex evil wouldn't be good for Alanna's mental health. That doesn't mean I might not do it, though. And besides, as of right now, she's not attached to Alex or anything, so it would only be a tiny betrayal. See, none of my friends have read 2 Towers yet, cuz most of them dislike LOTR or are indifferent (You are SOOOOOO lucky that your friends support your LOTR obsessivism!!!) so no chance of them spilling anything for me! If you check on lordoftherings.net (which has very nice backgrounds, btw), it just says "Christmas 2002" and I don't really think it'll be out on Christmas Day. The ONE friend I have who loves LOTR is gonna throw a Christmas party and we'll go see LOTR together--yay!  
And about the Gary thing--thanks for pointin' that out.  
  
White-Wolf: *Gasps* You mean that threat would've WORKED????? Ohhhhh......  
Well, two chapters are a good thing. Very happy, yep yep.  
And big big bummer 4 U.  
  
Dragon Girl: Hmmm....can you think of something other than a butcher's knife? How about a chainsaw?  
  
smileypal4eva: It's just that the more I think about something, the more I begin to like it. When I first saw LOTR, i was like "yeah that was pretty good." Now I'm like, "I LUUUUUVVVVVVEEEEEDDDDDD IT!!!!!!" See? I'm like that with pretty much everything. After I read a book or watch a movie, ask me a few days later, and my respsonse will be much more positive.  
LOTR IS SO COOL.  
LEGOLAS IS SO HOT *AND* COOL.  
AMEN.  
  
Ladyluck: LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!! My prrreciousssss.  
  
bblond07: I bet I'm more obsessed than you!!!! LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS LORD OF THE RINGS   
Hah!  
  
Everyone else: Luv y'all! 97 reviews--woo-hoo! Go me! You have no ideas how much this means to me. *starts tearing up*  
  
------  
AN:(9/1) *Sighs* LOTR! Sorry if my moaning is killing you guys--I can't help it!!  
Anyway, I suddenly thought of an ending to this story. It's the least-complicated way to end the story (right now this story looks like it might be VERY LONGGGGG), but most of you probably won't like it, and it'd make Alanna look bad and unfaithful. So, most likely, I reserve this genius ending for a story where it will be appreciated! We're back at square one.  
  
AN:(9/2) YAY!!! Due to my insistent ranting about LOTR, my good friend Vicky, who used to dislike it, has caught my contagious obsession and now also can't wait until the 2 towers comes out. Woo-hoo! *frowns* now if only I could get her to read TP.  
  
AN: (9/7) Sorry guys that i took so long to update, but I've had tons of homework. Three big tests next week, so don't hold your breath for a new chap. For once, it's not writer's block. I've already got the next chapter idea.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter twelve--  
  
Jonathan of Conte glared at his fiancee. She met his blue eyes with her green ones, chin pushed forward and every bit as stubborn as he. They were testing each other, seeing who would snap first. Standing on the opposite side of the tent from each other, both were clothed in Bazhir robes, though Delia of Eldorne wore a silk jewel-studded veil to cover her lower face.  
  
"I can't stand this any longer," she hissed at last. "I've told you again and again--"  
  
"I told you not to come," Jon shot back, voice dangerously low. "You insisted. This is your doing."  
  
"Half of my ladies were killed!" Delia shrieked. "Three more were carried off by the hillmen. How am I supposed to manage without them?" Jonathan's response was to shrug inconsiderately. By now her constant nagging was driving him to the edge of his sanity. Whenever he could, Jon made oppurtunities to avoid her. Those times that he did have to face her usually ended in huge arguments. Lately, they had slept in different tents, far away from each other. Whenever they were in public, they would be sickly polite to each other, but both knew that it was only for show.  
  
"You can leave any day," he reminded her. She fumed and threw off the veil, stamping it into the sand. The desert had not been kind to Delia. Her forhead was blistered and red, her facial skin flaking and peeling. A layer of sand caked her skin, her lips cracked and bleeding.  
  
"This stupid sun is cooking me alive! You never have time for me any more! It's so hot here and the sand gets beneath your nails and into your eyes. How can you stand this? Not to mention all those fights!" Delia shuddered. Since she'd arrived with Jon in the desert, they'd already taken part in several skirmishes, most of them ending in heavy bloodshed.  
  
Delia drew herself up to her full height, back straight, chin level with the ground. It was the posture of a queen, and Delia knew it.  
  
"I am a noble lady," she said. "Noble ladies cannot stand this sort of..." she paused, searching for the right words. Jon crossed the tent to meet her. With his face only inches from hers, he could feel her hot breath, see the sweat roll down her face from her temples, creating paths in the layer of sand.   
  
"Exactly. Exactly what I said from the beginning," he told her coldly. Her mouth dropped open unto a most unladylike gape. For a few moments she was shocked speechless at his statement. Then her lips formed into a scowl.  
  
"Fine then," Delia spat. "So I'm just a burden to you, aren't I?"  
  
"To be honest, yes. How do you expect you to negotiate with the Bazhir when you are constantly demanding my attention?" Jonathan told her bluntly.  
  
"So it's wrong to want to spend time with my husband-to-be?" Delia yelled, voice rising into hysteria. Jon gripped her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.  
  
"Don't make a scene," he growled. She pursed her bottom lip.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Jonathan of Conte! If I want to make a scene, then I will make a scene!"  
  
"You will do no such thing," Jon told her, voice quiet. "You've cause us enough delay and trouble already.  
  
"If I'm so much trouble to you, then I'll just leave! I'll just leave you alone!"  
  
She smiled triumphantly, expecting him to apologize and beg for her forgiveness, as he used to do. When this did not evoke the desired affect, Delia screamed with rage, beating at his chest and attempting to claw his face. Jon held her at arm's length, his own rage shown only in his stern face. She struggled against his iron grip, kicking sand into the air. Jon released one wrist to cover her mouth, smothering her yelling. In spite, she bit down on his hand. Jon leapt back, cursing.  
  
"I'm leaving, do you hear me? I'm leaving you. I'm leaving you alone so that you never have to bother with me again. This is it! I'm leaving your life!" Twisting a golden ring from her finger, she tossed it and Jonathan, who made no attempt to retreive it. She studied his face for a moment, then realization lit her face.  
  
"I understand. I'm too soft for you, is that it? You're upset with me because I can't defend myself when we're attacked, I can't help you bargain with Bazhir chiefs. Well, go find yourself someone less ladylike, if that would suit your tastes!" Having uttered these words, Delia stormed out of the tent. Jonathan sighed and followed her.  
  
"Where are you going, Delia?"  
  
"Back to Corus!" she answered. "To find myself a more suitable husband!" Jon frowned. If she were to return to Corus, who would it humiliate more--him or her? In one quick moment, Jon decided that he would suffer the worst of the rumors, as Delia would be sure to tell her side of the tale.  
  
"Gary and Raoul will accompany you," he told her, his tone daring her to argue. She didn't rise to the bait. Jon gestured to a tent to their left. "Tell them that I will stay behind with Sir Myles." At least this way Gary and Raoul could tell the court the truth. Now in a foul mood, Jonathan returned to his tent without any further words to Delia. He had more important things to think about.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elijah watched three horses leave the camp, one of them bearing a woman and the other two carrying tall men. A relieved smile crossed his face. Now they would not foil his plans.  
  
Elijah the Sorcerror, Elijah the Ysandir Slayer, the Burning-Brightly One, Elijah the Healer, Elijah the Wise, Elijah the Nomadic, Elijah a Master of the Mithran Light, had a great many secrets. Mostly he kept to himself and avoided people. He had few friends, even less enemies, but was famous not only in Tortall. What people knew of him was that he was an eighteen year-old redhaired violet-eyed man who possessed a powerful Gift--and was well trained to use it--and shrouded in mystery. And he intended not to enlighten them any further than that.  
  
One of his secrets was his extensive knowledge of the heir to the Tortallan throne. Indeed, Elijah had kept a close eye on Jonathan for many years now. Elijah knew all of Jon's friends, his enemies, what he liked and disliked, what would cause him to lose his temper, what made him easily ill, and so on and so forth. It was he who saved Jonathan of Conte from the sweating sickness, he who indirectly prevented Jonathan from visiting the Black City, counteracting Duke Roger's power as well as killing the Ysandir.  
  
Elijah frowned at the thought of Duke Roger. The man was dangerous, and Elijah kept close watch on him whenever he could. Yet Elijah did not report him. He could have turned in the wax images to the King and Queen, but he had not. Some part of him willed him to wait.   
  
Now he was watching Prince Jonathan once more. He would become the Voice of the Tribes, Elijah would make sure of that. Elijah smiled to himself. He felt awkward, being so protective of the Prince. It was almost as if he were a--dare he think it?--guardian angel. He chuckled. His first joke.  
  
Elijah himself could not fathom why he did what he did. Tortall was not really his home, for Elijah the Nomadic had no real home. What matter what it be to him if this Prince were to die? Why should he protect him. The only answer Elijah had was that it felt right. It was as if divine forces demanded it from him. And one does not ignore the gods.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alanna was sorry to hear that the Shang Wolf had left. She had learned so much from him in little time. Their lessons together in the morning was the highlight of her day, though afterward she was too sore and tired to do much. The knuckles on her hands were calloused enough by now that it barely pained her when she landed punches. Alanna had always been quick on her feet, but now she developed an almost catlike ability to stay on them. No matter how she was tossed or hit, Alanna always landed lightly on her feet. In the few weeks under the Wolf's watchful eye, she was quickly gaining on Alex, who as a knight never received adequate training in hand-to-hand combat. In these lessons, Alanna had even started to tolerate Alex, and his obsurd nickname for her.  
  
She waited for him the entire morning until Alex told her that he had gone the night before.   
  
"It's just as well," he said to comfort her. "People were beginning to talk, anyway."  
  
"Like I care," she snapped. Alex frowned.  
  
"You should care. You would care if you heard what they said of you."  
  
"Do you agree with them?" she asked.  
  
"It's just that it isn't right for a woman to learn these things," he replied slowly, then braced himself for a verbal attack from Alanna. It was, he now new, to be expected.  
  
"The Shang don't seem to think so," she answered, not half as angry as he thought she would be. She was instead gloomy and depressed. Alex sat down next to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't shrug it off.  
  
"But you're not Shang."  
  
"I might be," she answered. "In fact, I think I'd like very much to be a Shang. Travel the lands, fight."  
  
"It takes years of study," Alex pointed out. "You're much too old to start."  
  
"You sound like me now," Alanna said with a laugh. "I guess I'm starting to rubb off on you, huh?" Alex laughed along with her. They shared a moment of silence, lost in memories of their former teacher.  
  
"He didn't even say good-bye," Alanna whispered. To this, Alex gave her a tight squeeze. "He should have."  
  
"You're right, he should have," Alex agreed.  
  
"Being a Shang would be much better than being a knight," Alanna mused aloud. She laughed softly.  
  
"I don't understand," Alex said slowly. Was this supposed to be an insult?  
  
"I used to want to be a Lady Knight," Alanna confessed. "Did you know that Tortall used to have them? Women, as knights! My father told me all about them."  
  
"Oh," Alex said dumbly, then cursed himself for not having said something more intelligent. Why did her presence make his mind stop functioning?  
  
"But I guess being a Shang would be better. More suited for me, anyway," she explained. "After all, they're loners, like me. What do you think if I ran away and became a Shang warrior?" It was a joke, but there was a hint of seriousness to it.  
  
Alex gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I would miss you, that's what I think." She searched his face.  
  
"Really?" she asked in surprise. "You know what, Alex? You're not that bad." It was the first time she'd hadn't called him 'Ander.' He supposed this was her sign of finally accepting him as a friend. He smiled.  
  
"After all," he added, "with you gone I'd have no one to hate me."  
  
She laughed. "I do not hate you."  
  
"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Alanna giggled and mock-punched his arm. Pretending to be hurt, Alex fell back on the ground. When Alanna leaned over to inspect him, Alex knocked her lightly in the stomach. Alanna's eyes widened as she wobbled off balance and landed atop him, pressing the air from his lungs.  
  
Alex felt his heart skip a beat. She was lying with her head on his chest. No doubt she could feel his heart hopping like a frightened rabbit. Inside his head, he reminded himself that Alanna was a friend. She was Gary's good friend and his somewhat-friend, but nonetheless, he was supposed to have no romantic notions whatsoever, despite that she WAS a lady. His heart completely ignored his mind's reasoning. Alex clenched his fists, fighting the impulse to hold her. She was so warm, and the contours of her body seemed to fit perfectly against his...  
  
Alanna laughed and sat next to him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and waited for him to follow suit. When he saw that she seemed not to think anything of the situation, Alex sat up as well. Part of him was relieved, but the other half was disappointed that she had not felt what he had. Alex quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts.  
  
Sighing, Alanna stood, then offered him her hand. He ignored it, not trusting himself to touch her. Alanna shrugged as he rose off the floor by himself.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" she asked conversationally. "I mean, with the Shang Wolf gone, I really don't have anything to do." Alex shrugged. Alanna laughed and, without waiting for him to extend his arm, she looped her arm in his. "How about a grand tour of the palace? I never really had one, you know."  
  
Alex felt his mouth go dry, and he looked down at their linked arms. Since when was this a regular occurance? He glanced up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: OMIGOSH!!!!!!  
I had no idea that was coming, I swear! I just started typing, and the next thing I know, Alex is falling for Alanna!  
Sorry guys. Well, I guess now i have to decide if Alanna should return Alex's feelings or not. As you can tell, I myself have yet to decide since i didn't plan for Alex to fall for her. Alex is just quick to fall in love, I guess.  
*Mutters* These characters have minds of their own, I swear.  
Hmmm...maybe when Gary gets back he'll get jealous and then he and Alex could have a fight over Alanna....LOL! Just kidding! Or not. Haven't decided yet.  
  
And part of the mystery of Elijah was solved. Now we know, since Alanna wasn't there to save Jon from Duke Roger's magical "suggestion" to go to the Black City (and die!), Elijah intervened. And killed the Ysandir, the Nameless Ones.   
We also know about his unnerving obsession with Jon.  
  
And Delia and Raoul and Gary are heading back to Corus!  
Instead of (as in the actual series) Jon breaking up with Alanna because she's to unfeminine [well, that's not the real reason, we all know that, but...], Jon breaks up with Delia BECAUSE she's too soft.  
  
To Lady Tarillyn: Well, forget what I wrote at the top. NOW if Alex were evil, it would very much affect Alanna's mental health. Maybe I'll still do it....*grins evilly* 


	13. The Even More Unexpected

To:  
  
LadyLuck: It was 'interesting?' Define "Interesting" please. Don't worry, you couldn't possibly hurt my feelings (much). Well, thanks! I've got over a hundred reviews now, woo-hoo! And personally, that wasn't a fast update. That was more than a week. Which is a slow update for me, anyhoo. The only reason I can handle updating often is cuz my chapters are short, and I'm inspired. (I'm rereading ITHOTG right now). And yeah, you're right. With the whole Alex thing, I kinda doubled the number of paths the story could take. I'm not sure how it'll all end. I'm not planning very far ahead. *Frowns*  
  
Lillie: He is hot. Duh. =) I have a LOTR desktop with him on it. Well, I have several. ;-)  
  
Sedai: Thank you. *Bows* Like I said, I haven't completely decided if Alex is a good guy yet. But he obviously has the hots for Alanna. LOL!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Whoa. That was a revelation (sp?). Glad you love it so much! Happy Happy. Wait...what am I saying? I'm ecstatic!! I'll check out your story as soon as the teachers let up a lil' about the tests. Arg.  
P.S. What's a machette?  
P.P.S. Yeah, that's the type of review I like to see! Nice and long! =) You should do it more often.  
P.P.P.S. LOTR comes out Dec. 18  
  
Faithful: Really? I haven't read any fanfics (yet) that make Alex gay. Hmmm...  
And I half agree with you that TP kills my pave people or turns them into prigs. I'm not sure about the prigs part, but I'm not happy with how they turned out, lemme just say that.  
  
AerinBrown: Alex? Wow, I'm surprised how many people want Alanna to end up with Alex. What a shocker.  
  
Lady Louisa: Read AerinBrown's message. And I haven't decided who Alanna should fall in love with.  
  
ME~!~: Really? You haven't read any Alanna-goes-to-the-convents? Read White-Wolf's (below). *Growls* If she would actually CONTINUE it!! Hint Hint.  
  
Lady Arianna: Yeah, I vaguely remember the name. Let me check...Oh, well. I can't find it, but I'm pretty sure you did review. You're right, it is sweet on Alex's part. =)  
  
White-Wolf: WHERE ARE THE TWO CHAPTERS YOU PROMISED????????????????????????????????????????????? *Glares* *Death-glares* *'I-wanna-kill-you'-glare*  
  
AN: All in all, I haven't made up my mind about how the story should end, or who Alanna will fall in love with. Completely amazed at how many people want Alanna to fall in love with Alex. I didn't expect that. So, I need to do even MORE thinking.  
One more thing--I just reread what I wrote on Ch.12 and decided that it was too fast-paced. Especially the scene with Alex and Alanna. I should've eased into it a lil' better/more. Anyone else agree??  
*Sighs* I really hate it, ugh. God it's so bad.  
Not that this chap. would be any better.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter thirteen--  
  
Alex lay at the base of a shady willow in the palace gardens, bushes blocking him from the view of people on the path. He was avoiding Alanna. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He'd come here to stop thinking about her, not continue brooding. Still, even as he tried to refocus his thoughts, they continued to stray back to Alanna. She was not beautiful as most of the court ladies, but she wasn't a hag either. For some unfathomable reason, being around her had strange effects on his mind. He winced as he recalled some of the less sophisticated things he'd said around her. Either he couldn't think straight or he said things his normal mouth would never have uttered.  
  
Another thing was that he never paid much attention to the court ladies before. He'd scorned his friends for the excessive amount of attention and time they'd paid the women. Of course, he was polite and courteous enough, but he'd never taken too much of an interest in them before. Now all of a sudden one lady consumed all of his time.   
  
He could not recall when this first occured. At first, it was simply because she was an obligation. Gary had made him swear to look after her, so he did. Later on, he grew obsessed with attempting to discover her secrets, unravel the mystery that hung around her like a cloud. Then, it changed to something else, something Alex could not name.  
  
Voices from the path caught his attention, pulling him out of these musings. There was the rustle of skirts, and loud women's voices.  
  
"...and was. Did you see her?" one asked excitedly. Alex peered through the leaves. She was a petite blonde, dressed in fine silver silk. Vaguely he recalled seeing her and her companions at a previous ball. They had seemed nice enough.  
  
"Of course. I even saw her with that Shang," another sneered. "Figures that she'd do something like that." Alex tensed, knowing who they were talking about. It seemed that even here he could not escape Alanna, one way or another.  
  
"I heard that she's the first lady in over a century that didn't pass the classes until she was eighteen," yet another remarked. "I can tell why, just by looking at her."  
  
"I saw her once, at the convent," the first said. Now the three of them had stopped and rested on a stone bench by the path, across from where Alex was hidden.  
  
"Really? Cythea, you're not toying with us are you?"  
  
"Of course not, Melarie," Cythea said indignantly. "'Lady Alanna' indeed! She's no more a lady than a horse is a cow!" The three of them shared a laugh. Alex felt the urge to shake them soundly. Almost instantly, he felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts, confused at what caused him to feel this way.  
  
"She'll never find herself a husband," Melarie remarked. "Who would want a wife from a woman who fights?" she said disdainfully.   
  
I would, Alex thought before he caught himself. Now he gasped. No, he mentally scolded himself. No you do not want a wife, not yet. Especially not Alanna.  
  
"And who would want a wife ugly as a skinned rat?" the third crowed.  
  
"Oh, Genevieve!" Melarie gasped. "She's not as ugly as a skinned rat! She's UGLIER!"  
  
"Hideous as the bottom of a...of a hog," Cythea giggled.  
  
"As disgusting as the slugs after the rain," Genevieve said. Melarie nodded.  
  
"You're right. She is disgusting. I heard that her father had to tie her to the carriage to send her to the convent."  
  
"I heard that the Daughters whipped her at first," Genevieve whispered loudly. "But then that didn't work so they beat her senseless."  
  
"You lie, Genevieve," Cythea said irritably. "The Daughters would do no such thing. I heard that they placed binding spells on her at night so that she wouldn't run away, that's all."  
  
"No," Melarie and Genevieve chorused.  
  
"Sure it would take more than that to contain a...a...a BEAST like her!" declared Melarie.  
  
Suddenly, the three fell silent. Alex parted more twigs to see what had caused them to stop. His groaned inwardly when he saw Alanna standing in the middle of the path, wearing a soft brown riding dress. Her coppery locks were pulled into a neat tail at the nape of her neck, trailing down her back in waves.  
  
"Good day," Alanna said, her voice ice cold.  
  
"Good day to you," Cythea said stiffly. "Now if you don't mind moving, you're disrupting the scenery." Melarie and Genevieve snickered. Alanna stiffened, her back straightening like a wooden board.  
  
"And if I am? Surely a...beast like me should not stop you from your wonderful conversation," she replied, her voice fakely sweet.  
  
"So you heard? Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Melarie remarked.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to speak ill of someone when you think they can't hear you?" Alanna countered. She smirked. "Not that I care what you think anyway."  
  
The three of them were speechless for a moment. Then, Genevieve glared.  
  
"Good. So leave." She waved an arm dismissively. "You're attracting flies."  
  
Now it was Alanna who was silent. At last, she spoke. "And you're breathing my air. Why don't you leave?"  
  
"We were here first," Cythea said angrily. A corner of Alanna's lip surved upward, but her eyes were still maliciously cold.  
  
"You misunderstand. I do believe that I was here first. I was born three years before you."  
  
"And still husbandless."  
  
Now Alanna laughed. "And you believe this to be a bad thing? Ah, to be married to a nobleman twice my age, bear his children, then wed again after his death. I am fortunate to have evaded this end for so long."  
  
"You're just bitter because you can't attract any men," Cythea sniffed.  
  
"And you're just bitter because you can."  
  
"I am not bitter," Cythea hissed. "And I am proud to already have three men courting me. Which is probably more than you will ever have in your lifetime."  
  
"Thank the gods," Alanna retorted. Melarie and Genevieve stood, pulling Cythea up along with them.  
  
"Come on, Cythea, we'll leave. She's not worth speaking to," Melarie said. Cythea shook off their hands. In two steps she faced Alanna, looking down since Alanna was two inches shorter.  
  
Sensing danger coming, Alex scrambled to stand and stepped onto the path. All four women turned and stared at him. He walked until he stood beside Alanna.  
  
"Good day ladies. Lady Alanna, care you for a leisurely stroll through the garden?" he said smoothly. Alanna didn't look his way, keeping her focus on Cythea.  
  
"I'm busy at the moment," she growled. "This bitch needs to be taught to heel."  
  
Cythea gasped, her face instantly turning red. "Wh-who do you think you are?" she sputtered. Now Alex grabbed Alanna's elbow and jerked it.  
  
"Alanna..." he warned, voice low. She whirled, grabbing his wrist with her other hand and twisting it behind his back. Alex winced.  
  
"Leave me be," Alanna told him. When Alex grunted she released her hold.  
  
"Don't do something you'll regret later," he hissed into her ear.  
  
"I never regret anything I do," was her short reply.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, Alanna," he tried again. "She's just a conceited brat who likes to gossip."  
  
"Exactly." With those words, before Alex could stop her, Alanna pulled her right arm back and struck Cythea squarely in the face. Cythea's eyes widened in horror as blood sprouted from her nose. Alex grabbed both of Alanna's arms and held them firmly against her back, dragging her away.  
  
"Lady Alanna apologizes for the wound," he said to Cythea as he pulled her down the path.  
  
"No I don't!" Alanna screamed, struggling to free her arms. With her heel she stomped hard onto Alex's foot. A long string of curse words was uttered as he felt the blood flow, but he did not let her go until he had dragged her a sufficient distance, into a secluded grove.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Alanna demanded furiously. "I was going to beat her to a pulp."  
  
"I know," Alex answered grimly. "And that's wrong."  
  
"You don't understand, Alex!" Alanna cried. "It's girls like her--girls who think they're better than the rest of us--who make life miserable for people like me. The Convent was full of them! Back then I didn't know how to fight, but I struck back however I could. They think they're SO pretty, and SO graceful, and SO...ladylike! And then they would sneer at me when I couldn't do things as well as they could! They would laugh at me, and say 'Oh look at Alanna the Oaf!' or 'Alanna the Hag failed the classes AGAIN.' Why do you think I never made any friends? How could you possibly be friends with those kinds of people?? It's not like I didn't try! I was lonely, but they didn't care because they didn't want to be seen conversing with 'Alanna the Lad!'"  
  
"'Alanna the Lad?'" Alex chuckled. "That's not so bad."  
  
"Not so bad? Easy for you to say, you were born a boy and you could be a knight. I had to go to that STUPID convent full of VAIN little girls who were dolled up to look and act like their mothers. Their conceited mothers. I almost went insane there at the convent, alright! Just staring at those bleak, bare moutains for eight years was enough to make you mad, but I also had to put up with THEM!!"  
  
Alanna sighed and leaned against a thick, stout beech tree. Slowly she slid down against the smooth bark, finally sitting on the green grass with her legs curled under her. Alex sat down a few feet away, arm on his raised knee.  
  
"They all hated me, you know," Alanna continued, quieter now. "Oh, they were so nice when the Daughters were around, but the second their backs were turned, they tormented me. Even the Daughters hated me, because I tried to run away and because I refused to learn anything. In the end, I just learned to stop listening to them. If I didn't hear what they said, then it couldn't hurt me."  
  
"So what about Cythea?" Alex probed curiously. Alanna flushed.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, normally I don't get that upset. I just tell myself that they're too stupid to know what they're really saying. But today...I don't know, it just seemed too much for me to take." She sniffed, then smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I won't cry."  
  
"They're probably saying horrible things about you right now," Alex said, smiling. Alanna returned the smile, but hers was forced.  
  
"I know. I probably won't be able to show my face in court. Ever."  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad," Alex consoled. "They'll say you're uncivilized and..."  
  
"Unladylike," Alanna finished miserably. Sighing, Alex crawled over to her. He didn't think about his actions until after he had both arms around her in a comforting hug. Then he remembered that he'd spent all day trying to avoid this sort of situation. Alanna clung to him, and he felt that it was hard to breathe.  
  
His shirt felt damp. Alex frowned, then realized that Alanna was crying. Strangely, she was sobbing silently. Instinctively, he held her tightly and rocked back and forth, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Then, before he realized what he was doing, Alex had kissed her cheek. One of his hands played with her hair, which to him felt silky smooth. He traced the line of her neck with his lips, still whispering those consoling words. Holding her at arm's length, Alex gazed into her eyes for a moment. Her violet eyes were wide, surprised. The next thing he knew, the distance between them shortened, and his lips were pressed to hers.  
  
It was only after he'd pulled away and was gazing into her shocked violets that his mind processed what he'd done. Alex turned away in the shock that was clearly written all over Alanna's face. Neither of them spoke.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Alex murmured at last. "I...I didn't mean to be...to be--"  
  
Alanna silenced him with a finger to his lips, a strange expression on her face.  
  
"I--" she began.  
  
"Sir Alex!" a voice called. Someone had burst into the grove. "Sir Alexander of Tirragen, I've been looking everywhere for you! Sir Raoul and Sir Gareth are back from the desert with Lady Delia of Eldorne!" He paused, then looked from Alanna to Alex. "Am I interuppting anything?"  
  
"No," Alex replied hastily, shaking himself and standing. Alanna stood as well, her face pink with embarrassment. "I'll see them immediately."  
  
"Right this way," he answered. Alex and Alanna followed him wordlessly, not looking at each other. What was she going to say? Alex desperately had to know. Then, he pushed away these thoughts.   
  
It was an accident, Alex told himself firmly. One that he wouldn't make again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Laughs*  
SOOOO....whadja think? Please, PLease, PLEase, PLEASe, PLEASE tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I know the whole thing was from Alex's perspective, but that was the point, since HE was the one who was in love with HER.  
Lots more angst coming up. Just a forwarning.  
  
And who really cares that this chap. only had one scene? I got the action (well, not really, but O well!), angst, and romance in it, so THERE!   
  
And does anybody else notice that in most stories, all of the INTERESTING stories happen in the garden? And who am I to break this lovely tradition? Lol! 


	14. Aftermath

To:  
  
Dragon Girl: Broken telegraph pole--hehe! Don't worry! Jeez, Elijah is perfectly straight, thank you very much!! I know it kinda comes off as gay 'cause he's obsessed with Jon, but he's obsessed in a very non-gay way, okay??  
  
White-wolf: Ha! And your reviews always make me laugh! Oh, that was so funny! Your review, I mean. Ok, *sobers.*   
Alright....you said in your review that you would have *3* new chapters for me. I only saw 2. WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE??????????   
And another thing....'Alex is nice?' 'Alanna is cool?' I'm not so sure about that........  
  
Crown: Um.....Oooookaaaaaayyyy. Next time, try WRITING more. Of a review, I mean.  
  
Ladyluck: Yay! Woohoo! Good that you still really like my story and you're still checking it. *beams* And I look forward to your usual reviews. Don't think I wouldn't miss you if you didn't review, 'cuz I would! (hint, hint). Ok, now I understand the 'interesting' thing. Whew! You had me worried there, 'cuz "interesting" is usually a polite way of saying "bad."  
I myself still don't know what's going to happen. Major flaw for a writer, I know. I shouldn't even be admitting this. *frowns*  
And I'm not quite sure what to think about Alanna and Alex yet, either, so you're not alone.  
  
Millie: Yeah. But see, I've got 2 stories goin' on at once, so it's like: write a chp of this story, then a chp of the other story, then this story, then that story, and....yeah.  
  
AerinBrown: HAHA! Ok, I'm a little afraid now. Who checks ff.net at 2 IN THE MORNING??? Glad you're happy. That makes me happy. =) but I'm still not sure if Alex and Alanna are a forever thing....  
  
A Reviewer: Well, I already knew THAT!!! But, like I've said repeatedly in the past, I still dunno who she'll end up with, so...  
  
Smileypal4eva: Um, well, to tell you the truth I didn't pay much heed to Alex, since he was kinda quieter than everyone else. Or at least he was Alanna's most distant close-friend. And it's good that you don't care who she ends up with. One less person's response to worry about!  
  
Lady Arianna: Ooh! Long review! Ok. Let's see...*reads review.*  
Ha! Funny funny!  
*Confused* Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger?  
*reads ending of chapter* Oops. Sorry. But you have to admit, the chapter was about the length that it was time to wrap it up, so.  
Now, why is alex embarassed that he likes Alanna? Good question. I only have that half figured out. 'Cause as of right now his character isn't well-developed enough yet, so. And actually, he wasn't well developed in the series, for that matter. TP didn't mention him enough. Should've, since he turned all psycho-evil.  
  
Bblond07: I'll probably do more scenes from Alex's point of view, 'cause it'll be needed.  
  
Xelena: Hmmmm.....yeah, and in all the fanfics the garden is the center of the interesting stuff.  
  
AN: NOBODY IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GARY IS NOT GAY!!!! ELIJAH IS NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY????????? Jeez. Nobody's bloody gay, so you people have twisted minds. J/k. Anyway, just to clear that up. Ok? First Rizka, now Dragon Girl....*shakes her head.* Maybe I should state that in the story--"Elijah, the non-gay, grumbled" or "Gary the Straight looked him in the eye." Hehe.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter fourteen--  
  
Alanna's touched her lips absentmindedly. They were still tingling. Her mind was reeling, filled with chaos. Sideways she glanced at Alex. He wasn't looking at her. She was relieved, for she didn't know what to think about the kiss. Rubbing her forhead, she decided that it was best not to think and instead focused her thoughts on Gary.  
  
Perhaps she'd missed him while he was gone. Then again, there had been first George, then the Shang Wolf, and then Alex to occupy her time. She'd been busy enough that she hadn't really thought much about him. At this Alanna felt a tinge of guilt.  
  
Now Alex glanced her way. Quickly she pretended to be fascinated by a sleeve of her gown. Still she felt his eyes on her. Tugging furiously at a loose string, Alanna made a face when the sleeve began to unravel. She sensed his eyes slide over her. Alanna exhaled, then realized that she'd been holding her breath.  
  
Alex. Toward him she felt a strange tangle of emotions, an ugly mess that she'd rather not untangle. There was perhaps friendship there, but Alanna had not much experience in friendship to know if it existed between them. Of course, there was also a bit of contempt, annoyance, emotions she usually felt for other people. Yet she also felt a bit of grudging respect and admiration for his athletic ability and swordsmanship. Mainly what she felt were mixed emotions, or feeling that she could not put names to.  
  
What had he meant by the kiss? His expression afterward was surprise, though at what she did not know. Alanna only knew that she felt the same. The kiss itself was...unexpected? Pleasant? It had been short, and in truth she'd been too shocked by it to feel anything.  
  
All of a sudden, Alanna stiffened. She had vowed long ago that she would never fall under the spell of a man, fall in love. So really there was only one option. She could not allow herself to fall in love with Alex. In this new light, the situation was really quite simple, and Alanna nearly laughed out loud. She would push him away, harden her heart against him. Love was just another form of hurt, for in the end love always ended in hurt. Her father was one fine example. After her mother's death, everyone commented on how different he was. Alanna refused to let that happen to her. She refused to give any part of herself away, least of all her heart or soul.  
  
"Hullo. What's with the grim faces?" Gary's cheery voice asked. Alanna was alarmed to see that Alex and she were both sitting in his room in uncomfortable chairs. She'd been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't remember coming in or sitting down at all. Alanna glanced at the unpacked trunks against the wall, then looked to Gary.  
  
"Gary!" Alanna smiled, relieved. "I would say that I missed you, but that'd be a lie."  
  
He scowled. "Well, good to see that you haven't changed a bit. Missed you too! What about you Alex? Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course," Alex responded, small smile playing on his lips. He gestured to the trunks. "So, what brought you back so soon?"  
  
"Jon ordered it," Gary said. "He got sick of Delia, and so he got us to escort her home. Can't say I'm upset. Desert didn't really agree with me." Gary stretched, extending his legs and placing his hands behind his head. He grinned. "Told you Jon and Delia wouldn't last. They were screaming at each other before we even left." He shook his head and sighed. "Enough of that. What's been going on here in Corus? Did you take care of Alanna, Alex?"  
  
"Care enough," Alex responded carefully. "Mostly it was the Shang Wolf, though."  
  
"Shang Wolf?" Gary repeated, frowning. "What do you mean, Alex?" Alex shrugged.  
  
"Alanna's been taking fighting lessons from the Shang Wolf," Alex answered simply. He glanced towards Alanna. "She's quite good."  
  
To Alex's great surprise, Gary laughed. He arched one eyebrow at Alanna, who looked torn between glaring at him and laughing along.  
  
"Fighting lessons from the Shang Wolf, eh? Well, guess you didn't miss me after all!" He chuckled. Alanna huffed.  
  
"Don't think of it like that, Gary," she said. "I saw it as an oppurtunity to learn skills I wouldn't with you."  
  
"'With you?'" Alex repeated, looking first at Gary then to Alanna in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," they both answered quickly. Alex stared at both of them a long moment before sighing. He would get no more information out of them than that.  
  
"Well, Queen Lianne's been sicker, and Roger's coming to Corus. See if he can help her," Alex said, to change the subject. Gary frowned deeper.  
  
"Unfortunate. I don't suppose she'll last much longer," he murmured. Alex nodded sadly.  
  
"I agree. She rarely comes out into public any longer, and when she does she looks so fragile and weak," he said.  
  
"What do you suppose is causing her illness?" Gary mused aloud. Shrugging, Alex stood.  
  
"I don't know, but I have matters to discuss with Raoul." Alex nodded politely toward Alanna. "I suppose now she's in your care again."  
  
"I don't need anybody's care," Alanna replied sullenly. Shrugging again, Alex turned and left the room. As soon as his footsteps could not be heard, Gary straightened.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on between you two?" asked Gary, leaning forward.  
  
"There's nothing going on," Alanna remarked sharply. "Now, about our lessons?"  
  
"What lessons?" Gary inquired in mock-innocence. Alanna swatted his arm.  
  
"You know what lessons I'm talking about. We start tomorrow, alright?" she growled, standing. Gary stood as well, sighing.  
  
"Well, if you insist. Now milady, where are you going this fair afternoon?" he asked, bowing to her. Alanna scowled and marched out of the room.  
  
"None of your business. Just as I have no business sitting in your room keeping you from unpacking," she retorted, moving down the hall. Gary fell into step beside her.  
  
"Well, at least let me walk you to your rooms," he said.   
  
Alanna gave him a sharp look. "Whoever said I was going to my rooms?" Gary laughed at her statement.  
  
"Ah. You see, that is what I missed when we left for the desert." He shuddered at the thought. "It was so hot there, and sand managed to get into everything."  
  
"Aw, poor thing," Alanna said, patting his shoulder in feigned sympathy. Gary shook his head and grinned.  
  
"So, what else have you been doing since I left?" he questioned. Alanna shrugged and grinned as well.  
  
"Meeting with thieves. That is all, I think. No wait--no, I haven't done anything else besides meeting with thieves, learning hand-to-hand combat from the Shang Wolf, and...there was that fight with that lady..."  
  
"A fight?" Gary repeated. "Alanna, what have you done now?"  
  
"Her name was Cythea, I believe." Alanna shrugged. "She and her friends insulted me. I defended my honor."  
  
"By?" Gary probed.  
  
"Hitting her in the face," Alanna answered, her face blank. Throwing his hands into the air, Gary said something Alanna couldn't catch.  
  
"I'm going to kill Alex! I told him to watch you--"  
  
"Oh, so that's what that was all about?" Alanna interrupted. "I think you should know by now that I can take care of myself."  
  
"Obviously not," Gary retorted. Glaring at him, Alanna turned a corner.  
  
"That is your opinion and not mine," was her swift answer. "She deserved it."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that she did, but you shouldn't use your fist to solve problems."  
  
"So you're lecturing me now? How else am I supposed to solve problems?" Alanna asked. Gary shrugged.  
  
"How did you solve them before?"  
  
"I slipped slimy things into their beds," she replied, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Oh, Alanna," he said with a sigh. "Now what's this about thieves?"  
  
"Nothing. What's wrong with meeting with thieves?" Alanna asked innocently.  
  
"Meeting with thieves?" Gary laughed, not believing her. Nodding, Alanna stopped at the door of her room.  
  
"The King of the thieves himself," she replied, slipping into her room. Gary stood at the doorway and watched as she pulled an envelope off of a table.  
  
"You're getting even better at lying," Gary remarked. Alanna snorted as she tore open the envelope.  
  
"That wasn't a lie. Though I thank you for the compliment." She frowned as she read over the letter. Then, she crumpled it into her left fist, clenching her teeth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gary asked gently.  
  
"The First Daughter of the Convent," Alanna answered bitterly.  
  
"What did she want?" he asked when she didn't continue.  
  
"Oh, she's just making sure that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing," Alanna answered, throwing the crumpled letter at Gary, who caught it in the air and straightened it.  
  
He read:  
  
  
  
  
Dear Alanna of Trebond,  
  
I trust that you are doing well in Corus. I hear that your father has passed away. I am sorry for your loss.  
  
However, I trust that you are accomplishing your duties. Please report your activities.  
  
The First Daughter  
  
  
  
  
"Short," Gary commented. Alanna nodded.  
  
"She's usually more elaborative, but..." she shrugged. "I guess I'm not worth the effort."  
  
"So what were you so upset about?" Gary asked, reading it over again. "There's nothing--"  
  
"It's what she's implying," Alanna asked. "Am I finding myself a husband? Well, look around. Do you see any men flattering me with poetry or asking me for a dance?"  
  
"So find yourself a husband," Gary said unsympathetically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or at least pretend to."  
  
Alanna glanced up sharply. Slowly, a sly smile spread across her face. Instantly Gary shifted and stood upright, made uncomfortable by that expression. Oh no, he thought. Me and my mouth...  
  
"That's brilliant Gary! I'll write and say that YOU'RE courting me!" Alanna chattered excitedly. "Oh, this will be such a great joke! All you have to do is just....you know, pretend to court me in public. Oh, you're a genius!" So saying, Alanna fetched a scrap of parchment and an inkpen. Swiftly in scribbled lettering she wrote a brief note.  
  
  
  
At the moment Sir Gareth of Naxen, the Younger, is courting me. He is wealthy and wise.  
  
Alanna of Trebond  
  
  
  
  
"You're joking, right?" Gary muttered. Laughing, Alanna slipped the letter inside an envelope and stood.  
  
"No, I'm quite serious. We'll make a big show of it, of course. Oh, this will be SO fun! It's perfect! They'll think that I'm finding myself a noble husband, and when they finally find out the truth, I'll be too old for anyone to want me!" Alanna said excitedly. "All you have to do is take me to balls, dance with me, and..." she frowned. "Do whatever men do when they're courting a lady."  
  
"No," Gary protested. "You want me to make a complete fool out of myself!"  
  
"Really? Or are you more afraid of driving other ladies away?" She wiggled an eyebrow at him. Gary flushed, embarrassed.  
  
"I...Alanna!"  
  
"Please?" Alanna begged, stepping into the hall and shutting the door behind her. "Just do this for me? It'll only be for a little while, then you can go back to chasing those other court ladies." She sniffed disdainfully in her best impression of a noblewoman. "Not that I see what you see in them anyway!" She pulled his arm. "Now come, we can start at once! We'll walk around the palace, and make sure plenty of people see us." Shaking her head, she added, "Oh, why didn't I think of this before? It's so EASY!"  
  
"Well..." Now that he thought about it, it DID seem fun. Gary copied her goofy grin, linking his arm in hers. "Of course! You're right, this'll be fun! Now, there's this walkway in the courtyard where all the lovers usually go to. We'll go there and whisper in each other's ears..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After leaving Raoul, Alex felt so relieved. Now he no longer had to spend time with Alanna--she would be with Gary. Alex had already enlisted in border patrol. Anything to leave Corus and clear his head. He'd even already packed.  
  
Alex had free time on his hands now, too much of it. Too much time to be filled with thoughts of Alanna. What was she going to say before they were interuppted? He'd never know now. As he strolled around the palace he avoided the gardens. Maybe she was there. Instead, he traveled around them, to the courtyard.  
  
Everywhere he went, something reminded him of Alanna. Here they'd trained with the Shang Warrior. Disgustedly, Alex ducked into a roofed walkway to avoid the courtyard. That time when they were caught in the rain, they'd been here, laughing and soaking wet. Their packed lunches were soggy, so they'd tramped into the dining hall dirty and dripping.  
  
Grimly, Alex stared at his feet as he walked. Push those thoughts out of his head. In vain he tried to redirect his thoughts on his steps. Hardly anyone used this walkway except for lovers, who ducked sat in the benches or hid in shadowy corners, so there was little chance that he would bump into anyone.  
  
Was he in love with Alanna? To be honest, he truly didn't know. All he knew, all he could think about, was that her lips were softer than anything on earth, her hair was smoother than the finest silks, her skin was utterly perfect...  
  
Voices pulled him out of his thoughts. Alex ducked into a dark corner, then peered around the stone edge. Luckily, and unluckily, for him he did this. What he saw was the image of a couple sitting in a bench near the wall. The man's face was turned away from him, as he was whispering in the woman's ear. She giggled, her face covered by red curls.   
  
Red curls?  
  
"Oh, Gary stop it," she whispered. Alex froze. Alanna? And...Gary?   
  
He ducked into the corner again, breathing hard. Now it made sense. Gary took Alanna somewhere every morning, and the two of them did not return until evening. Why hadn't it occured to him that the two of them...?  
  
But it had, his pessimistic side shrieked. It had occured to him, Raoul, and even Jon. Had not the three of them teased Gary about it those few weeks ago? How could he have forgotten?  
  
"Oh, my love. Your beauty is sung by the nightingales, sung by the angels in the heavens," Gary whispered, rather loudly. Alanna laughed again.  
  
"Oh, Gary! Think of something more original!" Then Alex heard...kissing?   
  
He peeked. Yes, Gary was kissing her neck. Exactly where he'd kissed it only hours before!  
  
Jealousy engulfed him then. He was filled with it, drowning in it. The blood was pounding in his ears, the adrenaline rushing throughout his body. The world flashed red before his eyes. Unconsciously his fists clenched.  
  
Then, turning in the other direction, he fled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so proud of myself, I finished this chapter! I was inspired! And I know EXACTLY what's gonna happen next, woo-hoo!  
Don't sriek, please. The next chapter should be up REALLY soon. Really!  
And shame shame on Alanna for leading Alex on like that! Then using Gary to make him jealous! Tsk Tsk, and poor Alex!  
  
So.....review! Like I said, though...don't shreik. Lotsa stuff will happen in the next chapter, explanations and...otherwise. Hmmm.  
Anyway, be happy. This chapter was [slightly] longer than the last one! 


	15. Another

To:  
  
bblond07: Maybe I'll make Gary fall for her. Maybe not. Stop asking me, people!!  
  
Karina: You're "begging" not "bagging." =)  
  
Bellerein21: "Imfao?" Please explain! And why would it be scary??  
  
Ladyluck: Yep, that was fast. Yeah, I guess you know by now that I'm not gonna answer your questions. I can't say anything without giving the good stuff away. ;-)  
  
Christine: Really, Cythea is a bitchy name? Hmmm...I just sorta plucked the name out of thin air. And yay---LOTR! You're right everyone (well, not EVERYONE!) is hott!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Yay! Another long review! Do that more often, it makes authors very very happy! And that review was FUNNY! Huh...not much more to say than that!  
  
RoseFyre: "Hysterical?" Not how I would've described it. Glad you read all fourteen chapters of it, though!!  
  
Xelena: Hehe. That's all I have to say.  
  
Crown: How was it so very "Alannish?" Oh well, at least you wrote a longer review.  
  
Eccie87: Yep, Legolas's picture is on my desktop! But I don't use bookmarks, so. But I have a BOOKMARK bookmark (the real kind, that you stick in books?) with him on it! Yeah, and Aragorn is hot too. But not the actor, ugh he looks bad in reality. He is hot in the movie though. Fanfiction (and LOTR) keeps me from going insane and commiting suicide. It is my life force!  
  
White-Wolf: *sniffles* There. Now you've gone and hurt my feelings. And I LIKED that chapter! Well, you're right. It was a bit much for a joke, kissing a friend. But then again, neither of them are exactly completely sane, so...And it was just a lil' peck on the neck, jeez! And who knows? Maybe Gary thinks of Alanna as a more-than-friendly way.....just something to think about.   
Now, as soon as you finish reading this chapter, I want you to write a chapter of your own. Is that understood? Or I will be very...um, mad.  
  
AN: Ok. Did anybody notice how similar Alanna and Alex think? Their minds are so alike....well, not really. So never mind. Ignore those last...3 sentences. Anyway, I threw in the jealousy bit because it's always fun to make someone jealous--lol!  
Also--Now I finally understand why everyone else is so quick to jump to a romance section of the story---they are SOOOOOOOO fun to write!! These last few chapters....so fun, so fun! *Sighs* Ok, I'm turning into a sappy romantic. So sue me.  
And now I'm completely stuck about the whole Gary thing. Should I make him fall in love with her, or not??? Arg.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter fifteen----  
  
If any member of the Bloody Hawk tribe had bothered to glance at the setting sun, they would've seen a man silhouetted by the firery sunset. This man stood atop a dune of sand, his perfect teeth exposed in a relieved grin. This man was, of course, Elijah the Sorcerror.  
  
His work here was done. It had been a rather exhausting month for him, discretely protecting the Bloody Hawk tribe. How else would these Bazhir have lived through the raids? Now, here were the fruits of his labor. True, it was perhaps dishonorable to have aided Jon in his Ordeal of the Voice, but Elijah felt, somewhere deep in his being, that it was imperative that Jonathan become the Voice of the Tribes. Besides, it was only a small aid. All Elijah had done was give him a little bit of extra strength and perhaps a bit of knowledge that he had not had before.  
  
His face twisted into a wry grin as he sensed another figure appear beside him.   
  
"Here to scold me, Vera?" he asked, turning to the frowning bruntette. Her slim figure somehow made her appear taller though she was actually shorter. She glared at him, honey-colored eyes sharp beneath black lashes. In contrast to his pale skin, she possessed an olive complexion.  
  
"You helped him," she accused, crimson lips pressed into a thin line. Elijah laughed.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" His tone was not malicious; it was simply a question. "I'm sure he would've passed without my help."  
  
"Then why did you give it?" Vera countered.  
  
"It wasn't much," Elijah said, very matter-of-fact. Vera raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not much? NOT MUCH? Don't lie to me, Elijah. You performed four different spells on him, all of them so powerful that I felt them all the way from Scanra! And look at you! Bone-thin, baggy eyes, looking as if you haven't slept for weeks..."  
  
"I haven't," he answered dryly. "Don't act as if I've just commited some infamous crime, Vera."  
  
"Close enough," she growled. "If anyone were to get wind of this--"  
  
"They won't," Elijah interuppted. "I'm good at covering my tracks, remember?" When she still did not look convinced, Elijah embraced her warmly. "Stop worrying about me, Vera. I'll be fine."  
  
"How can I not worry with you always runing off without leaving an explanation? What if one day you never came back to me?" she whispered into his hair. He squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm done here for now. I'll go back to Scanra with you, help you finish your research," he said soothingly. She pulled away and looked at Elijah questioningly.  
  
"Ever wonder about all this roaming?" she asked. "Ever think about what it would be like if we settled down and raised a family like an ordinary married couple?"  
  
"You're hardly ordinary," he said, his arm encircling her waist.  
  
"Flatterer," Vera laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her skin began to glow with a green light, as his did a violet color. The two colors twined together, burning brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stifling a giggle as she descended the stairs hanging on Gary's arm, Alanna smiled at the surprised faces and the amused glances. The petticoats of the gown swished, the gown that Gary had ordered for her. Maude had twisted her hair into a somewhat messy bun with loose locks trailing from it. In a hurry, a wire-thin silver circlet had been shoved over her brow, a similar piece around her neck. Alanna twirled one of her loose curls around with her finger.  
  
"How is it?" she whispered in Gary's ear. He glanced at her.  
  
"It's fine, Alanna," he whispered back. Smiling, she gestured toward the people.  
  
"Amazing how much gossip can do in a week's time, isn't it?"   
  
"Gossip spreads like wildfire," Gary replied. "And we've given them a lot to gossip about this last week."  
  
Alanna laughed. The last week had been a busy one. In the mornings Gary would publically recite love sonnets to her, or sometimes they would walk around the palace holding hands, to further advertise the fact that Gary was "courting" Alanna. Afternoons were spent in the courtyard walkway, where they talked loudly in hopes that nearby couples would hear them, or at least spot them, and spread the news. Every evening they danced together, and in truth Alanna's feet hurt from it all.  
  
"I know. I never thought that that could be a good thing!" She glanced around. "Ready?" Alanna whispered. Gary grinned.  
  
"Of course." As they reached the bottom of the stair, he raised his voice, gesturing toward a man. "Marcus! Isn't she a vision?" Gary held Alanna out so that she could courtsey.  
  
"Oh, Gary!" Alanna cried, then smiled at the other man. "He loves to tease." She giggled.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond," Gary introduced. "The fairest in the land, who captured my heart."  
  
"My heroic knight who rescued mine," Alanna gushed. Marcus glanced at the two of them.   
  
"We're in love," Gary stated.  
  
"How he always states the obvious. I love that in a man!" cried Alanna. "Now, dance with me, my love!"  
  
Gary twirled her around as the musicians began again. "A little subtelty?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"You flatterer!" Alanna squealed loudly. She grinned pointedly to the couple next to them. "My Gary does like to tease me so!"  
  
"You've already mentioned that, dove," Gary commented. He whirled her 'round as the music started into a spirited waltz. "I'm getting a bit tired of this entire charade, though," Gary admitted as they turned to switch partners.  
  
"I know," Alanna shouted over her shoulder. "But don't let anybody else know that!"  
  
Her new dancing partner eyed her curiously. Tall and handsome, his hair was dark brown, and his attire seemed to play tricks on the mind, making Alanna dizzy. Those dark blue eyes and stubborn chin marked him unmistakably as one of the Conté line. Not knowing the reason for it, Alanna shivered.  
  
"I don't believe we've met before. I am Duke Roger," he said.  
  
"Alanna of Trebond," she answered, huffing. His legs were rather long, so she had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. After a moment, she caught herself staring at the large jewel hanging around his neck. "That's so pretty," she commented, to appear unintelligent. He beamed, his smile making him appear even more dazzling handsome.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Alanna." They turned, and Alanna caught sight of the jewel again. It seemed to collect light, or maybe light bounced off of it. She didn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from the jewel. Her eyelids drooped a bit, and she stifled a yawn. Suddenly, Alanna blinked, breaking eye contact and instead staring up at Duke Roger. He looked at her strangely. Now her head seemed to hurt, and the room began to spin a little. She shook her head, which served only to increase the headache. She staggered for a moment, falling out of step and trodding on Duke Roger's foot.  
  
"I'm sorry," she cried. Duke Roger smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he answered. Alanna stared at her feet, embarrased. Fortunately they exchanged partners, and she found herself again with Gary.  
  
"THAT'S the famous Duke Roger?" Alanna asked at once. Gary laughed.  
  
"Why? Surprised?"  
  
"Yes," Alanna admitted. "I expected him to be more...more...I don't know what, but he wasn't what I expected."  
  
"I like him!" Gary said as they entered a polonaise.  
  
"Well, something about him is...I don't know. I just don't like him," Alanna said honestly. Gary frowned.  
  
"Don't let anybody hear you say that," Gary cautioned. "He's highly favored. Besides, you only exchanged a few words. You don't know him well enough to judge him.  
  
"I know," Alanna sighed. "I'm probably just being paranoid."  
  
"You ARE being paranoid," Gary replied swifly. As the music ended, he bowed to her. In response Alanna attempted a curtsey, but winced when her knees cracked.  
  
"I'm a little tired," she said, rubbing her forhead. "I'll rest for a moment."  
  
"What's wrong?" Gary was concerned. Alanna shook her head and smiled, aving her arm at the dancing people. "I'll be fine. I just feel tired all of a sudden, like I need to lie down. You just keep dancing."  
  
"I'll walk you back to your room," Gary ionsisted. "You might faint along the way."  
  
"Gary!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "It's true! You said so yourself--you felt tired all of a sudden. That's the first sign that you might faint."  
  
"Oh, so you're a healer now," Alanna muttered under her breath. "I have never fainted before," she declared, "Except at the Convent when I wished to get out of my classes! I can find my way to my rooms just fine."  
  
"If you insist," Gary shrugged. "See you tomorrow, love." The last part was said a decibel louder, to insure that those around them could hear. He raised her hand to his lips, eyes sparkling with mirth. Alanna struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"'Til tomorrow." She sturned slowly and glided out of the ballroom as ladylike as she could. Occasionally she glanced over her shoulder to smile at Gary. His brow was furrowed in thought as he watched her leave. She'd changed a little since he was her last. Every step she took seemed different. They were calculating, balanced steps, catlike almost. She reminded him of someone when she walked like that. Who did she remind him of?  
  
Alex.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown and unseen by all in the ballroom was Alex. He stood in the outside the doorway and watched Alanna dance with Gary every night for the past week. His emotions tore him apart. Part of him couldn't bear to see her dancing with Gary, another part was curious and intrigued. He was filled with jealousy and rage, yet he was mesmerized by Alanna's every movement. The flow of her arms, the quickness of her steps, the flicker of her eyes. His heart pounded with the force of a slegehammer in his chest. She seemed so beautiful to him, especially tonight, so beautiful that he wondered how he had never seen it before. The creamy color of the gown was perfect for her, the simple jewelry accenting without drawing attention away from her face. After the waltz, more strands had worked their way free from the bun, her cheeks were spiritedly flushed.  
  
She was walking his way.  
  
Alex waited until she walked past him to approach her. They were alone in the small corridor, the one that led off from the ballrom and was seldom used. He did not step up to her until the noise from the ballroom was but a dull roar.  
  
Alanna whirled to face him at his slight touch to her elbow. He'd intended to say many things then. What Alex wanted to do was explain that he was leaving for border patrol in the morning, that their kiss had been a mistake, that he wished her and Gary happiness.  
  
Nothing came. His breath caught in his throat, and his mouth would not work. Instead of speaking he simply stared at her, taking her in, drinking the sight of her like a thristing man. Without thinking, he reached out and held her by the arms. She shrugged off his grip, and his arms fell to his sides.  
  
"Alanna?" It was a tentative question, softly spoken.   
  
She had also meant to say things to him. Alanna had intended to speak sharp words, reprimand him for following her. Perhaps she would have even insulted him, anything to let him know that she wanted nothing more to do with him. It was her intent to drive him away, cut at the bonds of their wary friendship. It was for his own good--she was only sparing him, and herself, future pain.  
  
Yet he had spoken with pleading in his voice. His eyes were soft. In those dark eyes were so many emotions. Alanna could almost lose herself in those eyes if she wasn't careful. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him then. Her conscience, and her heart, would not allow it.  
  
"Yes?" It was a sigh. They stood motionless, both of them trying to find the courage to say what they wanted. At last it was Alex who opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I-I'm leaving tomorrow," he managed to stutter. "Tomorrow morning, for border patrol. I-I just wanted to say goodbye before I left....You've been...you've been a good...friend." He'd choked out the last word.  
  
"Oh." For some reason, her heart sank in disappointment. Alanna firmly scolded herself in her mind. This is what she wanted, right? It wasn't as if she wanted him to fall on his knee confessing love for her!  
  
But it was. At that moment she wanted him to hold her, kiss her again. Her sensible mind protested, but she couldn't deny that her heart had started pumping faster when Alex had touched her elbow, that her skin still tingled where he had touched her.  
  
"And...and I also--" Alex couldn't bring himself to say the rest, but he had to. Gathering his will he finished, "I also had something else to....to say...to do before...before I left." What? He wasn't supposed to say that!  
  
Then, his self-resolve faltered. His arms looped around her body, and he pulled her close to him. Bringing his face down, he kissed her.  
  
Alanna was too shocked to do anything but let it happen. His lips caressed hers, his tongue tracing the outline of her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise, and it entered her mouth. Shivers traveled through her body, and she shuddered. Her legs suddenly felt weak beneath her. His arms tightened around her. As if possessed by a demon, her arms reached up and circled around his head, pulling herself tighter against him, pressing his mouth harder against hers.  
  
At last he pulled away and gasped. There, he'd done it again. He'd done what he'd detemindly set out not to do. Alex almost left as Alanna slid her arms from his neck, thinking that she was as embarassed as he. Instead, her arms wrapped around his torso, and she leaned up to kiss him again.  
  
Instantly his arms encircled hers as they shared another kiss. He felt her shiver against him again, and again he tightened his hold. With one hand he toyed with her hair. Then after a moment he deepened the kiss.  
  
Alanna felt warmth flood her body. She lost herself, in his arms, in the kiss. Colored sparkled beneath her closed lids. She wanted the kiss to last forever, for them to be this way forever like this, holding each other. At last his lips left hers. Out of breath, she leaned her head into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of him, her eyes still closed. They stood that way for a long moment, happy.   
  
Then, Alanna pulled back to gaze into his smiling face. Alex's eyes searched hers in a similar way. Her face was aglow, as if her eyes were stars themselves. Alanna noticed for the first time that there was a tiny sprinkling of freckles on his nose, so faint that they couldn't be seen except when she was this close to him.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally! I got that chapter off of my chest! Jeez, I kept thinkin' about it, and I started scribbling it on scraps of paper, and I ran home so that I could type it!  
I FINALLY got her to meet Duke Roger!  
And now with a slice of the romance section out of the way, I need to break into a more important part of the story. *cough*goddess*cough*  
Now Alex is no longer embarrassed about being totally head-over-heels over Alanna! So, way to go for the happy couple! Well, happy for the moment. Hint, hint.  
Somebody take a stab at why Alanna's starting to walk like Alex. Pretty obvious, and it's not important, but it sounded pretty melodramatic, didn't it??  
And see...Alanna and Alex think so alike it's frightening!  
I'll explain Vera some time later...maybe next chapter??  
Oh, I'm so happy! I love writing romance scenes! Hehe!  
Kinda stuck about what to do in the next chapter. Hmm. Maybe I'll just go right ahead into the important chapter *cough*faithful*cough* or maybe I need to ease into that chapter first. Like, get her to build up a healthy hatred for Duke Roger. Lol!  
REVIEW!!!!!!! I LIVE OFF OF THEM!!!!!!!!!  
P.S. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last, but .....*shrugs*n.net 


	16. Dream

People, my computer broke down, so I lost all the messages I had written to you. Sorry! So, now I have to redo them. They're all really short, sorry. But, I have a minute to write them. I'll answer the post pressing ones.  
  
To:  
  
AerinBrown: forget the *cough* *coughs* then. Maybe it's a Texan thing. And I was just being melodramatic, which I have a tendency to do.  
  
Camp Writer: *In horror:* OH MY GOD!!!!! That never even OCCURED to me! Oh, that would be SO nasty!  
  
ladyluck: SoHo Chic is my initials. I chose it for that reason. Usually, in everything else my sn is xuraiya, but I didn't want any of my friends to read my story so I thought, hmmm...why not do my initials?  
  
smiley: People are so happy that Alanna is finally acting giggly that they prefer not to "look a gift horse in the mouth." And others simply didn't notice.  
  
Lady Tarrilyn: Ugh. I for one am unhappy that you finally decided who you wanted Alanna to end up with. Now I have to worry about your opinion when i write that part.  
  
LadyOfWater: *Winces from blow* Point taken. I will do that when I revise the story.  
  
Lady Arianna: Shhhhh....don't spoil it for ev'ryone else!  
  
LadyKeladryKnight: Thanks! And wow, I'm so flattered!  
  
Xelena: Yes, you're right. See, I told ya I was just being melodramatic!  
  
Eccie87: I'm trying to remember what I wrote to you on my other computer (the one that broke down!)...oH, now I remember! But it was totally irrelevant to your review, so never mind.  
  
'Sir' Rhyet Ex-Queen of MArren: I didn't understand you review. And to tell you the truth, I didn't pay much attention to Alex at first, because Alanna was closer to the others.  
  
Rosefyre, Karina, White-Wolf, faithful, sedai, and bblond07: So sorry that I don't have any responses for you guys!!! But I'm on a time crunch here. I feel really bad now...oh well, next time.  
  
  
  
YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I have 150 reviews! Happy, happy, happy! Wow, when I first started this story, I never DREAMED I would have that many reviews!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter sixteen--  
  
Bowen scowled at the map. No doubt about it; he was lost. Utterly and completely lost in snow-capped mountains somewhere in Galla. Glaring at the dying fire, Bowen drew his cloak tighter. How he hated snow. His reddish hair was wet, curling a bit and grazing his shoulders. He coughed, then cursed Devin. What could be so important that he had to reach Corus as soon as possible, crossing numerous mountains in the process? He hated mountains, too.  
  
Taking the map in his hands again, he tried to read it again. There--he'd gone through that pass a few days ago, and he'd scaled that mountain only yesterday. Which meant that he was almost at the Scanra-Tortall border, but that couldn't be right...  
  
"Lost, brother?"  
  
Bowen stiffened at the voice. Turning slowly, he met the violet eyes of his younger brother, who wore leather. Brown leather, black leather, gray cloth...all to contrast with the falling snow. Not to mention that bright red hair, much purer than his own brown-tinted locks.  
  
"No," he answered curtly. Elijah smiled, walking toward him. Bowen did his best not to shrink away. Instead he turned back to his map, ignoring his brother's approaching footsteps.  
  
"I could send you to Corus in the blink of an eye," Elijah offered. Bowen snorted.  
  
"I'd rather go the hard way."  
  
"Still holding a grudge against me, Bowen?" Elijah asked with a sigh. Bowen still didn't look up, tracing the line of the mountains with his fingers.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why," Bowen retorted. Elijah across from him, yet Bowen didn't meet his eyes. As far as he was concerned, Elijah didn't deserve that courtesy.  
  
"Did Devin put you up to this?" Elijah demanded. "You know what I think of him."  
  
"He's an honorable man," Bowen snapped, finally meeting his brother's eyes in anger. "A man of his word. He saved my life, so I owe him. Devin is a knight of Tortall, and--"  
  
"A thief," Elijah finished somewhat smugly. Bowen glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here Elijah?"  
  
"What? Can't I offer my only brother a bit of help?" Elijah asked, shrugging. "You'll freeze to death up here. If you could just let me help you--"  
  
"No sorcery," Bowen growled. "No help either. I can help myself."  
  
"I never said you couldn't," Elijah replied. "You're obstinate to the point of foolishness, Bowen." He tapped on the map, pointing to a mountain in Tusaine. "You've admirable navigational skills, truly. Usually you could find your way through swamps, deserts, forests, over oceans better than anyone I've ever heard of. But put you in mountains and...this happens. You've already traveled too far south, brother. If I don't help you, you just might wander off the face of the earth."  
  
"I said, I don't need your help!" Bowen grabbed the map away from Elijah, who held his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
  
"Fine, fine. I just don't see why you have to be so independent. Help from others wouldn't kill you," Elijah remarked. Folding the map, Bowen didn't look at him again.  
  
"Runs in the family," was his gruff reply. "You're independent, I'm independent. Mum and Da were independent."  
  
"True." Elijah was silent for a moment. Then, he asked quietly, "Why d'you hate me so much?"  
  
"What d'you think?"  
  
"You still blame me, don't you?"  
  
Bowen glanced sharply at his brother. "'Perhaps."  
  
"Yes, you do." Elijah wore a tired expression on his face. "You always have. It's not your fault. I blame myself, too."  
  
"If you knew the answer, why'd you ask?"  
  
"Just to make sure." Finally Elijah stood, brushing the snow off of his pants. He glanced at the map again. "Well, since you don't want my help...keep an eye on the prince while you're in Corus."  
  
"Heard he was in the desert," Bowen grunted. "And I'm sure the prince can take care of himself."  
  
"Not with Duke Roger there," Elijah said. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Anyway, head south until you reach the Great Road East and follow it westward until you reach Corus."  
  
Bowen grunted, placing the map into one of his many pockets. Elijah waited for his response, then sighed when Bowen said nothing. His skin began to glow violet.  
  
"If you change your mind about that help..."  
  
"Never," Bowen retorted. "I'll walk the entire way or I won't go at all."  
  
"Suit yourself," Elijah said, shrugging. "Best get back to Scanra now or Vera would nag me about it for months."  
  
Bowen felt a stab of old jealousy and hurt at the mention of Vera, but it soon passed. Raising a gloved hand, he shielded his face as Elijah disappeared in a shimmering light.  
  
"Show-off," Bowen murmured, then poked at his fire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alanna was running. The palace was suddenly a maze that she couldn't find her way through. She heard crying, and she was racing toward the sound. It never seemed to grow closer, however. The cries came from somewhere to her left. Pounding down the hall, Alanna was sweating and short of breath. With one hand she clutched her side. It seemed as if she had been running for forever.  
  
Doubling over, Alanna gasped for air. The crying seemed louder than ever, and she fought the urge to cover her ears. Another voice joined the first, though Alanna couldn't tell if it was male or female. Grudgingly, she continued her search.  
  
She tried to remember the last time she'd seen another person. Somehow the memory eluded her. Shaking her head, partly to clear her mind and partly to move the hair out of her eyes, Alanna continued. Now another voice joined the wailing. Alanna increased her speed.  
  
The voices grew louder. Perhaps she was drawing nearer the source. Racing up a small flight of stairs, she reached another hallway. Suddenly, she paused. To her right was a door of strong oak.  
  
Throwing her shoulder against it, the door tumbled open. So it had been unlocked. Glancing around, Alanna simply saw a common room. The wailing was gone, but a door in the back of the room was ajar. Voices floated from it. Tip-toeing closer, she peeked into it.  
  
"Come in," a voice commanded. Surprised, Alanna pushed opened the door. Before her stood a tall, attractive man. In one hand he held a sceptor. On his brown hair was a crown. Flashing a smile at Alanna, he gestured. She noticed the jewel around his neck, the jewel that instantly caught and held her gaze.  
  
"Duke Roger..." Alanna croaked. Squirming, Alanna attempted to pry her eyes away from that jewel, but somehow she couldn't. Her head ached and her eyesight blurred...  
  
Then she woke.   
  
Her lids flew open and she lay there, panting and soaked in sweat. Slowly, Alanna groped for the edge of the bed and stood shakily. Soft, pale pink light filtered softly through her curtains. Sunrise.  
  
Hesitantly Alanna began to dress. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a soft gray riding gown. In no mood to fiddle with corsets, slips, or petticoats, much less laces, Alanna threw it over her head and grabbed a cloak. The black fabric would mask the fact that she wasn't properly dressed.  
  
Eyeing her slippers with distaste, Alanna slipped out of her room barefoot. Locking the door behind her, she walked quietly through the palace. Self-consciously she ran fingers through her uncombed hair. She didn't even want to imagine what she must've looked like.  
  
Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she traveled through the halls. In the dim light, the palace seemed just like her dream. A feeling of panic began to overtake her, as well as claustrophobia. She needed to be outdoors. Alanna began to walk faster, and then to run, as she had in her dream. The only difference was that she knew her way through the palace, though this was not much consolance.  
  
As soon as she was outside, Alanna inhaled deeply. The morning air was crisper than usual. Glancing toward the trees, Alanna was surprised to see that the leaves were golden. Autumn had approached without her noticing it, or perhaps it had sneaked into the courtyard during the night.  
  
For the first time in years, Alanna watched the sunrise and actually enjoyed it. Her breath caught in awe as the sky was painted in a lavender and peach glow. She'd long had the habit of awakening before dawn, but the last time she could remember paying attention to the sunrise was when she had been eight. Now she eyed the rosy clouds with appreciation. It would be a perfect day today. The beautiful sunrise was almost wonderful enough to make her forget the strange dream.  
  
Almost.  
  
A rider on horseback trotted toward her. She heard him approach from behind and then turn and stop beside her. Her lips curved involuntarily into a smile. Cocking her head, she addressed him without taking her eyes from the sunset.  
  
"Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?" Alanna commented.  
  
"It is. I hardly notice them anymore, though," admitted Alex as he slid down from the horse.  
  
"Me neither. But we should stop to appreciate things like this more often." Her smile grew as he put his arms around her from behind, pulling her to him. Alanna leaned back and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"You know I'm leaving, right?" he asked, his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
"Yes. Alex..." Alanna faltered. "There's something I should tell you. About Gary..." Alanna felt Alex stiffen. "He-He and I are...Gary's not really courting me."  
  
Alex was silent for a moment as he felt hope rise. Could it be? Could it possibly be true? His pessimistic side attempted to squash the rising excitement, yet still it rose.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Sighing, Alanna tilted her head back, looking up at him.  
  
"It was all a joke. We were acting," she explained.  
  
"It looked real to me," Alex said, his voice sharper than he'd intended. Alanna smiled happily.  
  
"Good. That means that everyone else is convinced, too."  
  
"Care to explain why you were acting?" Alex asked when she didn't elaborate. Laughing, Alanna twisted her head so that it was again resting against his chest.  
  
"The First Daughter of the Convent is always pestering me about finding myself a husband. So, to get her to stop bothering me, I told her that Gary was courting me. I thought that if Gary and I could put on a big show, it would be all the more convincing."  
  
Alex was silent for a long moment. Impatient to hear his response, Alanna shifted anxiously.  
  
"Please say something."  
  
"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."  
  
"You can't mean that you were jealous!" Alanna laughed.  
  
"I was," Alex responded truthfully. "After our first...after our first kiss, I spent a lot of time thinking about you. Avoiding you. I came across the two of you in the walkway by the courtyard, and...I didn't know what to think. I've never felt so enraged in all my life."  
  
"So then what did you do?" Alanna asked curiously.  
  
"I ran," Alex said with a smile. "I ran the other direction and I sulked."  
  
"Doesn't seem like you, the great Sir Alexander of Tirragen, to sulk," said Alanna with a laugh. Alex laughed with her, his laugh rumbling softly from his throat.  
  
"Well, now you don't have to lie any more," Alex said softly. Now it was Alanna who stiffened.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she demanded. Alex hugged her tighter.  
  
"Well, now you can tell them that I'm courting you," he finished.  
  
Immediately Alanna pulled from his grasp and faced him, eyes wild. The rising sun behind her colored her hair and shadowed her face, making her to appear almost inhuman, almost a god.  
  
"But..you-you're not really c--" Alanna protested.   
  
Alex silenced her with a kiss, sweet and tender. When he pulled away, Alanna was dazed and stood numbly as he mounted his horse and rode down the main road, waving to her. She waved back in response, watching him grow smaller as he traveled further away from her.   
  
She was still in this trance-like state, grinning foolishly, when Gary found her.  
  
"You're glowing!" he cried, placing an arm on her shoulder. At his touch Alanna started.  
  
"What?" she asked, shaking herself. Holding her by the shoulders, Gary looked her over.  
  
"You ARE glowing! What's the cause?" he asked. Alanna shrugged, freeing herself from his grasp.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "I'm not glowing." To prove her point, she held out her hands and looked them over. Gary rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I mean glowing as in that goofy smile on your face and that pink flush in your cheeks," he said impatiently. Alanna touched her cheeks with her hands. They were warm.  
  
"Nonsense," she snapped. "They're pink because I'm cold." Gary shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Now explain the smile and the bright sparkle in your eyes. You're glowing, I tell you. You look just like Delia did after Jon proposed."  
  
Alanna gave Gary a sour look. "I don't like to be compared to other court ladies, thank you," she told him. "And nobody's proposed to me. As for this 'bright sparkle in my eyes,' I'm sure it's just because of the wind."  
  
Gary still looked unconvinced. Rolling her eyes, Alanna shivered, shifting her cloak. Without another word to him, she started walking back toward the palace. Falling in step next to her, Gary looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why are you barefoot?" he asked, pointing to her feet. Alanna stopped and stared at them. They were now mud-caked with bits of grass attached to it.  
  
"I completely forgot about that," she admitted as they continued. "I had a nightmare, and I came out for fresh air."  
  
"Too lazy to dress properly, eh?"  
  
"Naturally," Alanna responded, smiling. "And now I'm hungry." Gary laughed and placed an arm around her.  
  
"What's our plan today? The usual? Flirt over breakfast and then another leisurely, romantic stroll through the palace?" he said, gesturing toward the gardens. Frowning, Alanna stopped.  
  
"Gary," she began hesitantly, "Maybe we should just have knight lessons today. Like before you left for the desert. I'm getting a little tired of this..."  
  
"Charade?" Gary finished, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Alanna said, nodding. "And I better start back on those fencing lessons if I'm to beat you," she added. Gary laughed.  
  
"Alright. Whatever the lady wants. Fencing lessons it is! Now, my stomach is complaining, so we'd best head indoors quickly."  
  
"And I'm COLD!" Alanna said, picking up her pace. "I HATE cold weather!"  
  
"Alanna, afraid of the cold?" Gary said in mock-horror. Alanna slapped his arm.  
  
"Don't tease," she scolded.  
  
"Oh, but it's too FUN!" he protested, grinning.  
  
"Fun for you, not for me," Alanna answered. "What is there to like about winter, anyway? You catch a cold, can't go outdoors--"  
  
"But you can!" Gary interuppted. "The snow is--"  
  
"Terrible? Freezing cold? A punishment sent by the gods?"  
  
"Well, how about ice? Surely you like ice-skating?"  
  
"When I was five, the ice broke beneath me and I fell into the water. I haven't skated since, Gary," Alanna said crossly. Gary was surprised.  
  
"Well then, this winter I will be sure to take you ice-skating. There's a big lake that we always went to skate at when we were pages. Maybe I could even teach you how to do figure-eights!"  
  
Alanna shuddered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. I know, boring chapter. It's what you would call a "filler" chapter, there to take up space and/or give you useful info. for the future.  
So, purposes of this chapter:   
1). introduce Bowen, Elijah's bro (ha! Didn't know he had a brother, didja! Well, 'course not, but that's besides the pt.)  
2). give Alanna bad vibes about Roger, for future purposes  
3). send Alex off, and let Alanna explain to him 'bout the entire Gary thing  
4). stop the whole Alanna-Gary thing (because I was getting tired of that...it's just more trouble than it's worth!)  
5). start Alanna on her training again, for future purposes  
6). pause all this romance stuff because there's more important parts of the story that REALLY need attention. (Roger, Thom, goddess, faithful, George, the queen, Jon, etc.)  
  
Therefore, it can be concluded that this chapter was important. Ha!  
And about Bowen...there used whole messy love triangle between him, Vera, and Elijah, which MIGHT be explained later. *Debating whether or not you actually care*  
I'm pretty sure that Bowen becomes an important character later on, I'm just not sure where he fits into this whole puzzle. *ponders for a moment* Oh, I know how!!!!! Ok, never mind, I got it ALL figured out!! Yes, he is important later! So, pay attention to him!  
  
I know how I'm going to end this story! Yes, yes, YES! Ok! Woo-hoo! I know how I'm going to end it! Just to let you know, as of right now this story will probably be thirtyish chapters long, ok?  
  
After I finish this story, I'm going to go back and revise it as well as rewrite a couple of chapters (mainly the first ones). Possibly, there will be a sequel, but most likely not. As in 95% chance not. But if anybody feels like writing a sequel for me, sure, why not?  
  
I already have another Tamora Pierce fanfic in mind. Yes, it has to do with Alanna. No, Alanna does not go to the convent. I'm not going to tell you what it's about until I finish this story, though.  
  
My monitor broke down. Which means that I can only update on weekends until I get it fixed.  
  
REVIEW, s'il te plait! 


	17. Blood

To:  
  
DuchessAndromeda: Oh! *embarrassed* Ok, I went back and fixed that!  
  
ladyluck: Phew! Glad you finally got used to the idea of Alex and Alanna (but that might change soon...) I disagree with the "when a writer confuses somebody you know it's a good story." I've read many confusing stories before, and they WERE NOT good. And of course you didn't know Elijah had a brother. *I* didn't know Elijah had a brother until....about four chapters ago when I decided that. I think this story might actually be 35 chapters or more...hmmm, I'll get back to you on that.  
P.S. Think you've gotten used to the idea that I update often, too, huh?  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall: Sorry, but my monitor is broken (i'm too scared to tell my parents about it because this would be, like, the fifth computer I've messed up, and they'll totally kill me!) so I can only update on weekends until I work up the courage to tell my parents about our broken computer. And I FINALLY found a pic of Orlando Bloom where he looked good without the wig!! Oh, he looks SOOO hot! Unfortunately, that's the only picture. The guy's just better looking as Legolas. Hmmm.... Aragorn is hot, too. He looks like the type to rescue me from a tower, and carry me in his strong arms...*sighs* He also looks much better in the movie than (eck!) in real life.  
  
Karina: *Stares blankly at screen and then blinks* Um, I'm only just starting French 2. In other words, I only understood half of what you wrote. This is what I THINK you said: The idea to write (an earlier? Middle?) history, it's a really good idea. [something] you can write a [??] chapter soon, if not I will write [a long? much? lot?] review [what?] you will [something] and [something].  
So. How much of that was right? PLEASE TRANSLATE!  
  
Lady Arianna: Most of that is right. Except--I can't tell you if Elijah is really Thom or not; sorry. No, Alex and Alanna are not "officially courting." Well, Alex thinks so, but Alanna doesn't. Bowen used to be really upset that Elijah & Vera are together, but he got over it and is moving on. That's not why he hates Elijah, though. There's a bigger reason...  
  
RoseFyre: *wildly* What? What does it change??  
  
AerinBrown: Do you have a dance for everything?? Well, anyway, happy you liked the chapter, for all that it was a "filler."   
BTW--I just realized that Sen from my 'Child of Snow' story happens to look like Alex. Weird. And completely unintentional.  
  
Crown: Surprised you liked it so much! BUT WHY ARE YOU CHANGING YOUR SCREEN NAME? Why Karl C. Gwen?? I'll never be able to remember that Karl C. Gwen and Crown are the same person!  
  
Maria: Um, like I said, I most likely won't do a sequel. And how do you know that you want me to WRITE a sequel when I haven't even finished THIS story yet?? Huh? Huh? What if you hate the ending?? (I'll be devestated, that's what)  
I can't tell you about Elijah's parents yet. Sorry. As for the Jon-or-George thing...who says it's going to be either one of them? *haughtily* what if I make her fall in love with Duke Roger?? (don't worry....even MY mind isn't THAT twisted!)  
  
hoppuschick182: I read your bio and was extremely confused at how it came to be that you read TP fanfics. Oh, well. Glad you do. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!  
  
Anonymous: *throws head back and laughs* *rereads review and laughs again* *rereads review a third time, calls sister over to show her the hilarious review, and grin like crazy* *frowns in disappointment when sister fails to see the humor in the review*  
  
Eriol: George and Jon...yeah, I know they're kinda absent. That's because the occasion hasn't popped up that I need to use them. But don't worry, I've got plans for both of them...  
  
White-Wolf: Ha! (to your first line) Well, think you could escape me, did you?   
MWAHAHAHA! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE.  
*rereads her note and decides that White-Wolf deserves more reprimanding*  
UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE   
And don't be so hard on yourself...lotsa stuff happens in your story. You were my inspiration!! (no, seriously.)  
  
bblond07: Um....gee, it's kinda hard to write a respond to such a short review....hmmm....Ok, I'll add more as soon as I can write more. There, was that a sufficient enough response? *ponders*  
  
smileypal4eva: *sighs from relief* Phew! You totally had me freaking out! Well, you're the second person who was interested in the love triangle...and you're probably right. I should do a flashback, because just explaining the love triangle is NO fun!  
  
  
  
  
AN: All in all I was soooo surprised that nobody was upset about my previous chapter! Well, just be happy I guess. ;-) Ok...2 people wanna know about the love triangle. I'm trying to think up the best place to tell you, but...well, guess I'll have to work on that.  
  
My parents believe that writing stories is "a complete waste of time! You should be preparing for high school! If you don't prepare now, you won't even be able to attend a COMMUNITY college! You only have a little time left! You have to make the top 5% of your class or ELSE!!!"  
Yeah, whatever. (just to let you know, I'm in eighth grade and don't have a love life....which is why I spend so much time writing one up for Alanna, I suppose. Because my lack of a guy just gives me too much time to THINK about my lack of a guy. *sighs* Ew, that came out ditzier than I'd intended.)  
  
Do you know what this means? It means that everytime I get on the computer, my parents scream at me. Therefore: I have to write my story on scraps of paper at school in my spare time and type it up the second I get home, before my parents do. :-(  
  
This means...less updates! I think. 'Cause I've got this big science project coming up, piano auditions, and....yeah.  
  
PS: Jon's back from the desert! Need I say anymore?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter seventeen--  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Alanna knocked Gary's sword from his hand. He stared at her in shock, gaping slightly while she swung her sword in fluid arcs. At last she ceased the movement of her weapon and pressed the blade against his neck, grinning triumphantly. Slowly Gary raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me that you went easy on me, letting me win?" Alanna said with arched brows.  
  
"Of course," Gary responded. Then, as an afterthought, "You've really improved. Did the Shang teach you, or did you take lessons from Alex?"  
  
"Neither," Alanna answered proudly. "Sometimes I'd go and watch the pages practice. Then I'd go borrow a sword and practice myself."  
  
"You mean steal."  
  
"Borrow!" Alanna said hotly. "I always returned them. Those swords are HEAVY. I took the heaviest one I could find and swumg it to build muscle."  
  
"Good idea," Gary said approvingly.  
  
"By the way," Alanna said as she lowered her blade, "why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," he replied as he retrieved his sword. "And did you know that you walk like Alex now?'  
  
"What?'  
  
"You do," Gary said as he positioned himself across from her. "Anyone could see that."  
  
"Most likely because of all that training we had together," Alanna reasoned as Gary circled her.  
  
"It would be good for you to take lessons from him though, I think. He's better than me." Without warning he lunged. Alanna moved aside and swung her sword out to stop his blow. Twisting her sword, their weapons locked at the hilt.  
  
"He can't be that much better," Alanna gasped as she dropped away from the lock. Carefully she watched for an opening.  
  
"Messy block," Gary commented, and Alanna made a face. "And he's a lot better than me."  
  
"I don't care if it was a 'messy block,'" she retorted. "A block is a block, as long as it works. And I don't want to take lessons from Alex, I want to take them from you." She danced forward and swung her sword upward. He swiftly met her blade with an opposing swing.  
  
"You should care," he replied. "A weak block against a stronger opponent could mean the end for you." As if to demonstrate, he swung his sword in a butterfly arc. Alanna was able to block it winced at the strength of his blow. Her arm already hurt. Rolling her shoulder to loosen it, she switched the sword to her left hand.  
  
"No more talking," Alanna told him. "Save your breath."  
  
"It's customary to yell insults, though," Gary said with a grin. "Are you sure you can handle it with you left hand?"  
  
"If I can write with my left hand, I can fight with it," she responded. "And I practiced with it."  
  
"You can write with your left hand?"  
  
Ignoring his questiong, Alanna immediately began to attack with renewed strength. The second metal clashed with metal, Alanna pulled back her sword and struck again. She managed to push Gary back until they stood in the muddy banks of the lake.  
  
"No technique whatsoever," he said breathlessly as he labored to fend off her quick blows. A raised eyebrow was the only response. "No style," he continued. "No finesse."  
  
Now he was desperately whirling his sword as she moved so quickly that her blade was a blur. At last Alanna gripped the sword with both hands and, swinging it diagonally upward, knocked Gary's sword from his hand. It flew across the lake and landed with a soft splash.  
  
"Actually," she said as she once again pointed the tip of her sword at his throat, "I do have a style. It worked, didn't it? And as long as it works I don't really care about finesse."  
  
"We shouldn't have our lessons around the lake anymore," Gary said as he eyed the spot where his sword had landed. "This is the lake where we skate in the winter."  
  
"You've already told me that," Alanna said crossly. "Many times. Now, no changing the subject."  
  
"So, what's your style? Just keep swinging your sword like that? You expend too much energy, which is why it's not effective."  
  
"But I BEAT you, didn't I??" Alanna cried in exasperation. Gary placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You've got the wrong idea. What you're trying to do is just use brute strength. You're hacking, not fencing. That's a sword, not an axe."  
  
Alanna hefted it and stared at the lake forlornly.  
  
"You mean that I've been doing it WRONG all these week??" She sat down in the mud and cast her sword aside. Drawing her knees to her chin, Alanna closed her eyes.  
  
"You must've done something right if you beat Gary," a new voice said. Swiveling her head around, she saw a dark-haired man step forward, leading his horse. Alanna jumped instantly to her feet.  
  
"Highness," she murmured, bowing her head. She felt her face grow warm.  
  
"So, Gary. This is what you and the lady do everyday," Jon continued, leading the stallion down to the lake to drink.  
  
"Spying on us?" Gary asked, his face red as well. Jon smiled wryly.  
  
"What, Gary? No 'welcome home' or 'how was the desert?'" he asked.  
  
"I KNOW how the desert was," Gary grumbled. "And I'm a bit too put out to say 'welcome home.'"  
  
"What ARE you doing here?" Alanna asked when she recovered. Jon shrugged, then grinned.  
  
"Lady Alanna, if I recall? Gary's told us much...wait, he hasn't told us ANYTHING about you."  
  
"We're not talking about me," Alanna answered, crossing her arms. "We're talking about you. Explain."  
  
Jon raised an eyebrow and then gestured to his horse, as if this was good enough explanation. She sighed and began to pick up the area. First she folded the picnic blanket and stashed it in the basket. Gathering their practice weapons, she wrapped them quickly.  
  
"Why are you back from the desert?" she prompted. "Why come to THIS lake?"  
  
"You ask many questions."  
  
"And I would appreciate it if they were answered," she said as she pulled on the reins of Gary's horse. Jon held out a hand to stop her.  
  
"Oh, no," he protested. "Don't let me interrupt your lessons."  
  
"You WATCHED?" Alanna was horrified. "How much of it?"  
  
"Enough," was his simple reply. He removed his hold on her arm and swung onto his horse.  
  
"You didn't answer my questions," Alanna accused. Jon nudged his horse into a trot. Alanna cursed as he rode into the distance. Turning to Gary, who was mounting his own dapple, she said, "I HATE him!"  
  
"Who, Jon?" Gary asked, extending his arm. Grasping it, Alanna pulled herself up, sitting behind him.  
  
"Yes. He's so...so...arg! There are no words to describe how bad he is!" she declared. Gary chuckled.  
  
"Just because he wouldn't asnwer your questions? He probably does it so you'll think he's mysterious," Gary said.  
  
"Mysterious, sure. And vain, and rude, and self-centered, and conceited, and--"  
  
"You're repeating yourself."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jon didn't notice his surroundings. He was too busing thinking of that Trebond girl...er, lady. The sound of clashing swords had drawn him to the lake. From a distance it appeared that Gary was sparring with a page. Or at least, the figure most was certainly the size of a page, and wore a page's clothing. When he drew closer in curiosity, he noted the lad's red hair and then that unmistakable voice.  
  
Alanna of Trebond. The lady who Gary was so infatuated with. Yes, she would do nicely. He'd show that...that...ELDORNE just how much he'd never needed her. Fragile women who wanted protecting were not for him. Jon needed a woman with substance, one who could defend herself.  
  
Of course, there was the problem that Alanna didn't think well of him. The few times that they had spoken were more or less disasters. Then there was how he had been rude at the lake, but he really didn't feel like dealing with her then.  
  
This meant that he would have to work harder to win her. Fine. He needed a challenge anyway. Besides, no woman could resist him, he thought. She'd fall for him eventually.  
  
Gary knew her well enough, and he'd help. Jon would ask him what Alanna wanted. Gifts were a good way to make a fresh start. Flattery as well; the two went far.  
  
His horse stumbled over a ditch in the road, jarring him back to the present. The coolness here was a welcome relief from the desert. Myles was still there, for reasons he cared not to share, but Jon couldn't spend another minute there. So here he was, riding back to Corus alone.  
  
Raoul was the first to see him. Jon waved wearily back and slid down from his mount, handing the reins to Raoul, who viewed him with a mix of curiousity, relief, and puzzlement. To this Jon smiled.  
  
"I'm Voice of the Tribes," he explained simply. Raoul looked impressed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. There was the Ordeal of the Voice, fo course. It was nothing like the Ordeal that we went through for knighthood. During the entire thing I had the strangest feeling..."  
  
"Strangest feeling that...?" Raoul prompted. Jon shook his head.  
  
"I had the strangest feeling that...that someone was helping me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Like...oh, I don't know. Like I passed too easily."  
  
"It seemed too easy because you're good," Raoul told him swiftly.  
  
"Good at what?"  
  
"Whatever it is that made you the Voice of the Tribes, I guess," he finished. Jon shrugged, looking around.  
  
"How were things while I was gone?" he asked softly, afraid of the answer. "How is my mother?"  
  
"Alive, but near-death. Roger's here, but not even he can help her now. The healers have no idea what's causing the sickness."  
  
"None at all?"  
  
"Well, Duke Baird suspects that it might be sorcery, but none of the other healers agree with him. The queen HAS been sick for several years now. Jon...." Raoul paused. "She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jonathan demanded wildly. Raoul avoided his eyes.  
  
"The day before yesterday...she just didn't wake up. Her breathing is raspy and weak...she's thin and pale--"  
  
"I have to see her now!" Jon cried, grabbing Raoul.  
  
"You can't. Roger won't let anyone in."  
  
"She's my mother, Raoul!" Jon yelled. "I have to see her! Maybe...maybe I could help her..."  
  
"What can you do Jon?"  
  
"I don't know," he snapped. "Something. I could do SOMETHING to help her!" His fists were clenched defensively as he said this.  
  
Raoul sighed.   
  
"Well, let's go talk to Roger."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood everywhere. The rivers flowed thick with it, the walls were covered in it, the earth was filled with it.  
  
Blood. Bright red, fresh blood. Dark crimson, dried blood. There was no other color than red, none at all. It seemed as it no other color ever had existed but red.  
  
The stench of blood filled her nostrils. Strong, bitter, salty, sour, sweet. It felt sticky yet smooth. She slipped in a puddle of blood. The bodies were piled to the ceiling. She was walking between rows--no, WALLS of bodies. Wounded, bleeding, dead bodies.  
  
Blood dripped into her eyes, making it even harder to see. All was silent except for her. Her breathing, her sloshing footsteps, her thundering heartbeat. Then, the whispers.  
  
They echoed around her so that she didn't know what direction they came from. Whispers from a woman, whispers from a man, whispers from a creature that was both yet neither.  
  
She couldn't tell what they were trying to tell her. She tried to listen, but soon discovered that they spoke in a language she didn't know. The whispers grew harsher, more insistent. Covering her ears, she attempted to block out the sound.  
  
Now the whispers were in her head. No...they were screams now. Screams of agony, pain, suffering reverated through her mind. Then she heard another scream, one so loud it drowned out the others. Her scream.  
  
Something was clutching her arm. Whirling around, she saw a man. He held her arm tightly. A huge gash in his head dribbled blood over his face. His clothes were stained; his skin was torn. She did not recognize him.  
  
And yet...she did. His eyes were bloodshot, but they were clearly hazel. Familiar hazel eyes. George.  
  
"Run," he rasped. "He'll kill you."  
  
Opening her mouth to speak, she tried to respond. Then, the grip on her arm slackened. George fell to the ground, his eyes still on hers. She fell down beside him, shaking him, willing him still to be alive. He had to be. Everyone else was already gone. It was her fault they were dead. He couldn't die, too. She would save him. She'd failed everyone else, but he would be saved.  
  
Your fault, your fault, the whispers sneered. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. Dead, all dead. You stood and watched, and you couldn't help them.  
  
In vain she shook George. Maybe if she shook hard enough, he would come alive. It was a stupid thought, but it was all she had. Shaking and shaking him until her arms were too sore. She gazed into those glazed, dead eyes.  
  
Then, slowly his lips moved. They moved while his eyes remained dead. Those bleeding lips shaped themselves into positions to utter one word.  
  
"Run."  
  
Alanna gasped as she woke. The blankets were drenched in sweat. Trembling, Alanna stumbled out of bed. A draft of cold air chilled her. Her window was open. Alanna pushed the window open, breathing in the crisp evening.  
  
With numb fingers Alanna dressed herself. This time she wore the boy's clothing she always wore when she trained with Gary. Again Alanna pulled on a dark cloak.  
  
With a deep breath, she swung her legs over the edge of the window, the rest of her body following. She landed in the ground with a soft thud, then was grateful that she had the good sense to wear boots.  
  
Pulling the hood over her head to conceal her features, she slipped into the quiet, sleeping city. Vaguely she remembered the direction she was to take. By their own accord, her feet kept placing themselves one in front of the other until she stared at the doors of the the Dancing Dove.  
  
Alanna had to see George.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 quick notes. 1) Yes, I know, I was being too dramatic. Too bad. 2) Sorry to Jon fans that he sounded so stuck-up. It serves my purposes better this way, is good for the story, and remember that without Alanna to argue w/him for 8 yrs and keep him humble, this is the result.  
Now we have George and Jon as [more] active roles in this little story of mine.  
I was so happy. In the middle of my French class I finally figured out what I was going to do about Thom. At the end, I mean. Before that is a big blank canvas.  
REVIEW! 


	18. Feeling Foolish

To:  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall: Haha! *chortles*  
  
Ladyluck: *gloomily* My parents. I've got a stupid mousetrap car project in science, science olympiad events, and a piano audition thingy in which I have a shot at winning $200. And then there's yearbook. *sighs* Well, no Alex in this chapter either, sorry.  
  
Smileypal4eva: What 'arguing, yelling, hating?' And instead of doing a flashback, I'm considering writing a whole big prequel story about Elijah growing up. However, it will be very very lengthy. *frowns*  
  
bblond07: Maybe I could...nah. Alex and Alanna make a cute couple, sure. But we haven't seen how that will play out.  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf: YAY! You're back! Missed you! (contrary to common belief, I DO notice when someone stops reviewing) My parents say the same thing, too, but in a meaner way.  
  
Crown: *Laughs at review* Honestly, you love Alex THAT much? Hmm...maybe I won't kill him off after all. *considers* He's not in this chap. No, I can't update more frequently. It's not humane to ask that of me.  
  
White-Wolf: Ah, I will not be satisfied until it works! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!  
And how is it POSSIBLE for you to forget where you finished a chapter?????  
  
AerinBrown: Still no sign of Alex yet. *Sighs* Says wistfully, "Wish my parents told ME I was old enough to make my own schedule and free to forgo sleep. 'Cause I would. In a heartbeat." And you have no idea if Alex & Sen are hot or not because these are stories and you can't see them...which is better, I guess, 'cause then your imagination is free to roam.  
  
RoseFyre: In a good way or not?  
  
LadyLizzy: I don't like how in the new Charmed everyone's personality changes. I mean, yeah, the death of a loved one can do that to you....but I liked them the way they were! George shows up very little in this chapter. Sorry. More of him in the next, though.  
What did you think of White-Wolf's story? I read her story, loved how she made the gang hate Thom, and wrote my own story, I was so inspired.  
  
Xelena: Hey, don't be so quick to judge Jon! Jeez, it was only one scene and you've already jumped.  
  
Karina: "It's good that you know what you're gonna do with Thom! For the past 10 yrs I've been in immersion because I am [born? living? sitting?] in France (ugh grammar and [something])." --how much of that was right??   
  
Lady Arabian Knight, and everyone else: Thanks SOO much for reviewing!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapeter eighteen--  
  
Alanna wrinkled her nose at the smell. The air was too thick, making it somewhat hard to breathe. Her head hurt from the dim light and the sound of the rogues and their ladies having fun. She tried not to notice and instead scanned their faces for the man she needed to speak to, the innkeeper. At last she spotted him and pushed her way through the crowded room to meet him.  
  
"I need to see George," she told him breathlessly. "It's really important. I've forgotten your name; I'm sorry. Could you please get George for me?"  
  
"How important?" he asked, filling a man's tankard. "I remember you. Alanna; came in with that other noble. Black hair?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. "Please please. It's urgent."  
  
"Urgent?" the man repeated with amusement. "Alright, if you say so. Why don't you sit here while you wait?"  
  
Alanna eased herself into a seat near the wall, watching as he disappeared. Her fingers tapped the wood on their own accord. To give herself something to do while she waited, Alanna composed a conversation in her head. What was she to say to George?  
  
Now that she was actually here, Alanna felt foolish. It was, after all, only a dream, albeit a very real-feeling dream, but a dream nonetheless. Pushing her chair back, she almost prepared to leave when the innkeeper arrived again.  
  
"He's ready to see you," he told her. Nervously she followed him to the backroom and then up the small steps. With every step she took, she felt more and more stupid.  
  
Oh, well. Too late to change her mind, she thought as the man left her before a door. Cautiously, Alanna rapped lightly against it. Maybe he wasn't here. Then she could pretend this had never happened. Unfortunately, the door opened. George eyed her with surprise, gesturing to his room.   
  
With a forced smile, Alanna sat uncomfortably in a chair. Absentmindedly she toyed with the black pendant fastened around her neck. Recently she'd changed the silver chain to a gold one.  
  
"Solom says it's urgent," George began, sitting across from her. Oh, so that was his name. Alanna fidgeted.  
  
"Perhaps it was premature of me to say so?" Alanna offered. Raising an eye bemusedly, George drank from a goblet.  
  
"Ah. So not so urgent," he said, placing the goblet back onto the table beside him. "Care for a drink?"  
  
"I had a dream," Alanna began uncertainly. "You...you were in it. You told me to run." She stopped, not knowing what else to say, staring at the Black Ice in her hands as she turned it in circles.  
  
"A dream? You--"  
  
"I know, I know," Alanna said hastily. "I shouldna have bothered you about a dream, and I'm sorry if you had important...things going on, but...well, perhaps I should start over?"  
  
George nodded encouragingly. Shifting in her seat again, Alanna stared at him. He'd looked different in her dream, naturally. Here he sat before her, whole and unscathed. Those eyes were carefully guarded, making it hard for her to tell what he was thinking. Alanna sighed again.  
  
"I've been having strange dreams lately. All of them are...disturbing. This is the first time they've involved you. Anyway, these dreams feel so...so real. Almost like they're visions." She laughed nervously. "I know it sounds silly, but that's how it feels. Tonight I dreamed that the palace was filled with blood and dead bodies. Somehow, it was all my fault. Everyone was dead except me. And, well, you. I was walking, feeling horrible because I couldn't save these people, and I kept hearing voices. Then, you grabbed me. You told me to run or else he would kill me to. I didn't know who you were talking about, but before I could ask, you died too. I tried to save you, and then I woke up."  
  
"Maybe it was just a bad dream," George said. Alanna gripped her cloak in frustration.  
  
"But it didn't FEEL like 'just a bad dream!' I don't know, but it felt so real...so I came to see you."  
  
"You think it's a vision?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe it's a warning or something. Maybe it's advice."  
  
"What d'you think it means?" George asked carefully. Alanna shurgged.  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me."  
  
Sitting in silence for a moment, Alanna let him think while she continued to twist her necklace. George saw and gestured toward it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Black Ice," Alanna responded. Raising in eyebrow in skepticism, George gestured again.  
  
"May I see?" Reluctantly Alanna unclasped it and placed it in George's large hand. His brows were furrowed as he looked at it.  
  
"It's not Black Ice. I've seen Black Ice before, and this isn't it," he told her as he handed it back. "Just a simple piece of glazed coal."  
  
"Really?" Alanna was disappointed as she refastened it around her neck. "It brings me comfort, though." She gripped it tightly in her palm as George reached for a pear in a carefully assembled bowl of fruit. Frowning, she watched as he lifted the pear to his mouth. It looked strange, glowing with a bright red light.  
  
"No!" she cried as he was about to take a bite. Alanna knocked the fruit from his hand. He gave her an expression as if to say, "What is it?"  
  
"Don't you see it?" she demanded incredelously. "The pear, didn't you see it?"  
  
"See what?" he asked. "It looks fine to me."  
  
Bending over, Alanna carefully lifted the pear. Now it no longer glowed. Perhaps it was her imagination or her lack of sleep. Embarrassed, she handed it back to George.  
  
"Sorry," Alanna mumbled. "It just...it just--"   
  
She stopped abruptly. There it was again! It was glowing! "See!" she gasped. "It's glowing!"  
  
"Are you sure you're well?" George asked her politely. She let go of her pendant to gingerly touch the pear. The red light disappeared. Withdrawing her hand, she returned it to its place on her necklace. The pear glowed again. Alanna repeated this action for a long moment before George reached out to stop her hand.  
  
"My necklace," she said softly, frowning. "When I touch it, I see...the pear glows with a red light."  
  
Leaning over, George held the coal in one hand and the pear in the other. Instantly he let go of both. Suspiciously he looked to her necklace.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"This? Oh, just some peddler."  
  
"May I see it again?" Without waiting for her response, he took her coal and looked at it closely.  
  
"D'you know what it is?" Alanna asked excitedly. George shushed her, then returned it with a shake of his head.  
  
"Never seen anything like it b'fore."  
  
"Maybe that pear is magicked or poisoned," Alanna suggested. "I suggest you not eat it."  
  
"I agree," George said.  
  
"Well," Alanna said as she stood, "I suppose there's really not much else to say." He rose with her.  
  
"I suppose not. You've got the Gift too, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," she responded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I can't see you," he told her. "But if you have the Gift, well maybe these dreams of yours are visions, or messages from the gods."  
  
"Messages from the gods?" Alanna laughed. "What would the gods want with me?"  
  
"We mortals can't tell," he responded simply as he opened the door for her. As Alanna moved forward, he caught sight of her clothing. Though curious, he decided not to ask.  
  
''Well...be careful," Alanna said awkwardly. "Take care of yourself. Don't die."  
  
She felt foolish saying the words, but they made her feel better. In case her dreams WERE visions, and they came trued, she'd warned him beforehand. George offered her a kindly smile as she left.  
  
"Be sure to visit again," he told her.  
  
"I will," Alanna responded, surprising herself. Shocking herself even further, she went so far as to return his smile.  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Bowen felt ready to die as he stumbled down the road. Ah, finally in Tortall. And without any help from his brother! Clutching his side, he staggered off the road to rest.  
  
Sitting, he inhaled deeply. Autumn was hitting hard, the cold wind making him clench his teeth. All of his belongings were damp, and the ink on his maps had run off the paper. Yesterday he'd tossed the useless sheets into a river.  
  
"Curse you, Devin," he muttered again. "A thousand curses upon your unsuspecting head. May your innards bring you pain. May your blood dry. May your brains melt. May your--"  
  
"Now, is that the way to speak of someone who saved your life?" a stern voice breathed into his ear. Bowen jumped to his feet.  
  
"Vera, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. She smiled and handed him a sandwich. He accepted it gratefully and devoured it in seconds.  
  
"Elijah (Bowen flinched at the mention of his brother) told me that you refused his help," Vera said with a frown. "Would you refuse my help as well?"  
  
"I would," he told her honestly. She sighed.  
  
"Obstinate. Why? You're half-dead already. You'll kill yourself in trying to get to Corus. At least let me provide you with a horse! A very, very un-magical horse, I assure you," she added, catching his look.  
  
"Lady, I will do fine without your aid," he said politely. He willed himself not to feel guilty when a hurt expression crossed her face at his tone. Vera reached up to stroke his face, but he pulled away from her.  
  
"Why don't you trust magic?" she asked.  
  
"My parents trusted magic, and look what it's done to them," Bowen said bitterly.  
  
"And what has magic done to me?" Vera asked.  
  
"You used to be sensible," Bowen said. A corner of Vera's lip curved upward.  
  
"People tell me that I still am."  
  
"Are you?" Bowen countered. "Are you still sensible to trust magic? You used to be the most sensible, practical person I knew."  
  
"Must we discuss this again?" she said with a sigh. Bowen shrugged.  
  
"If you will let me do this my way, we don't have to."  
  
"Understood," she said. In her hand appeared another sandwhich, which she held out to him. "Want another?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"You're not a good liar," she told him as he looked at her sandwich with obvious distaste. "I know you don't want it because I conjured it, but so did I for the other one. You have yet to turn into a toad. You'll need your strength if you insist on walking all the way to Corus with barely an hour of sleep between."  
  
"I can find my own food," Bowen protested. "There's plenty of forest about. I've lived off of mushrooms, nuts, roots, and berries for years now."  
  
"And what of meat?" Vera asked. "Don't tell me you're going to hunt with that sword of yours. You need protein."  
  
"I can build snares."  
  
"With what time? Let me take you to Corus, Bowen. I don't want to find out that you died on the road from exhaustion and malnutrition."  
  
"No," he told her firmly.  
  
"Why don't you ride a horse?" Vera asked. "Other than because you don't own one."  
  
"I said that I don't want your help."  
  
"But you need it. Bowen, let me help you! I thought maybe you would let Elijah help you, but--"  
  
"Oh, so you sent him to look after me?" Bowen demanded angrily.  
  
"I care for you, Bowen," Vera said softly.  
  
"Obviously not enough," he retorted. She recoiled as if he had struck her.  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Too late," Bowen said bitterly. "Much too late."  
  
She bit her lip. Then, extending her arm, she placed it on his shoulder. Suddenly Bowen was blinded by light. He closed his eyes and shielded his face. He felt Vera's hand leave its position from his shoulder. Warily he opened his eyes. Spots swam before him as he unsteadily rose to his feet.  
  
His eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. Vera was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Bowen saw that he was in what appeared to be a somewhat empty street.  
  
"Curse you, Æveradysné Ceïlan," he muttered. Looking up he saw a woman gaping at him in horror. In the light, it almost seemed as if her gaze was violet. Their eyes met for a moment before she turned and ran. Bowen followed her.  
  
"Wait! Milady, wait! Is this Corus? Lady, why do you run from me?"  
  
Despite that he was bone-weary, he gained on her easily. He had always been quick on his feet, his strides long and his legs powerful. Gently yet firmly he grasped her by the shoulders.  
  
"Milday, is this Corus?" he asked, turning her to face him. Her eyes were indeed a violet shade and wide with terror. As he brushed the red hair from her face, he let go of her in shock, staring at her features. Large eyes, strong chin, small nose, high cheekbones.  
  
"Yes," she responded. "Yes, this is Corus. You-you appeared out of nowhere. You frightened me."  
  
"Who...are...you?" Bowen managed to choked out. By now the lady seemed to have recollected herself.  
  
"Alanna," she responded. "Who was that other woman with you? How did...how did you just appear out of nowhere?"  
  
Bowen shook his head. Her voice. It sounded...alike and yet different. There was a more feminine note to it. Shaking his head again, Bowen pressed a palm to his forehead. Perhaps Vera was right. He hadn't had enough food. For the past few days he'd more or less starved. How much food could there be on a snowy mountain anyway? The mix of little sleep and little food added to the fatigue from Vera's transportation and this recent chase, was too much for him.The world spun. He tried to regain his balance.  
  
"Lady Alanna," he heard his own tired voice say, "can you take me to an inn?"  
  
Bowen felt faint. Vaguely he was aware of her catching him before he fell. Before his tired lids closed and shut out the world, he heard her say softly, "The Dancing Dove."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Didn't like my scene with George? Thought it was too short, too pointless, too hasty, too messily/badly written? I know and I don't care. I had to write this chapter in a rush. And I kinda realized (too late, I might add) that I'd written myself into a corner.  
More George in the next chapter. Maybe a bit of Jon, too, if I can work that in there. Expect the goddess to show up 6 chapters later. Though don't hold me to that.  
As for Vera, I agonized over her real name. At first I made it Veradysné, but that seemed too parallel to Veralidaine. (why is her nickname Daine and not Vera anyway??) In a bout of creativity I even considered twisting up this story EVEN MORE and making Vera the same person as Daine. As you can tell, I rejected that idea. It just plum wouldn't work out nicely. Though if I thought of it earlier, I might've been able to make it work.  
Guess what the "Black Ice" is. Isn't it o-so-obvious??  
  
I'm considering actually making a website. I mean, I used to frown on them and say they were a waste o' time (because who actually cares about your personal site but your friends??) ...but, oh, I don't know. I'm already coming up with brilliant ideas for it. It's been half a year since I did any HTML stuff, though, so I gotta brush up on that.  
  
I finally got around to checking TP's website. Wow, we have so much in common! *gleefully* I KNEW there was a reason I always liked her!  
  
-----------Don't read below this line if you haven't already read Lady Knight...contains spoilers!!----------------  
  
  
Just finished ready Lady Knight. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cleon!!!!!!! *sniffles* I dunno, maybe they still have a chance together now that Kel's killed Blayce (did she get paid for that? She should!!). Then again, the ending suggested that she and Dom would get together. Hmmm...I like Dom, too. And that last exchange between him and Raoul was HILARIOUS!  
  
"Sergeant Domitan, tell me these children aren't the result of your squad's Scanran frolics," Kel heard Raoul say cheerfully. "Though I do admit, some of them look a little old to be yours."  
"Well, sir, my men helped," Dom said, the picture of boyish mischief.  
Heehee!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you have read this far and refuse to review, you are a cruel, cruel person! 


	19. Exchange With A Stranger

To:  
  
Magix Pawn: Æveradysné Ceïlan is pronounced "Ay-VERA-diz-nay SAY-ee-lahn." And yeah, I know Dom's cooler, but...doubt he'll give her sappy nicknames. I LIKED the sappy nicknames!  
  
Anonymous: *Gapes in horror* NO!!!!! No this story doesn't involve incest! Ugh, that would just ruin it...ugh! Nasty...nasty! Ew!....arg!  
  
RoseFyre: You're right, he is still a mystery. Unfortunately, he'll have to stay shrouded in mystery for some time, because I DON'T have an answer. That's bad, right? And I'm not sure if I'll like how things'll turn out either.  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Think you're taking this a little too seriously? Sorry, but Alex won't appear for a while. *trembles in fear*  
But thanks for the long review! I think you *almost* made up for everyone else writing such short ones. *glares pointedly at people. And your info is more or less correct.  
  
Lady Lizzy: Really? I'm doing well? You're not just pulling my leg?  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall: Yes, I'm awaiting him in my lonely tower.  
  
Crown: ALEX IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOD ALEX CANNOT BE DEAD!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA???  
  
Lady Marie: Oh! The duel thing! Hmmm...I could use that!  
  
White-Wolf: Maybe I'll make 'em end up together...but then all these converted Alex fans would hate me. UPDATE. Just pretend that I sent you a howler. Now UPDATE.  
  
labels.DONT.like.me: cool pen name.  
  
KeladryLadyKnight: *sighs* I didn't explain that very well, did I? Actually, Black Ice is just a type of rock, or mineral, or gem, or jewel...whatever. It looks just like a polished black stone. I don't know what it's actually called, but I know that the nickname is Black Ice. Guess I better explain that in the story, though, huh?  
P.S. I disagree. If I say "Please" as in I am speaking to you, as in one person informally, it would be "S'til te plait." (because I prefer to believe that this is an informal relationship) Obviously I chose to do so. I could say "S'il vous plait" as in I'm addressing the crowd of you, but if only one person reads my story, then that would be stupid (on my part).  
  
Lady Star: I didn't like Cleon at first, but then....well, he just sorta grew on me, I guess. *grins sheepishly*  
  
Smileypal4eva: It's official. I've decided that I'll write a prequel about Elijah's life so you get an in-depth experience about the whole messy love triangle thingy, which I haven't worked out the details to, yet.  
  
AerinBrown: No George in this chapter. Sorry, maybe the next.  
  
Chickensoup3: *sighs* I suppose not. Maybe I'll make him turn evil later...  
  
Ladyluck: *gapes* But, but...it WAS badly written!  
  
Lady Arabian Knight, Lady of the Shadows, Xelena, StarFire, Anonymous (a different one), and everyone else who reviewed: You rock! Please keep reviewing, it makes me so happy! Reviews are my oxygen, my water, my...ok, shutting up now.  
  
AN:  
I GOT THE LOTR SOUNDTRACK!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm listening to it as I write this. *grins*  
And this is so weird...nobody thought the chapter was bad. I'm starting to get the impression that you'll say my chapters are good even if they're not...ah, well. Happy you didn't think my chapter was as horrible as I thought it was.  
  
I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (about the late update!!!) I had tons of homework and....yeah.  
  
  
Chapter nineteen--  
  
Alanna stayed out of sheer curiosity. After all, the man had just appeared in the middle of the street. How often did a phenomenon like that occur? She'd managed to get him a spare room and a meal for the strange man, and coax a few men into helping her carry him to his room. Alanna sat beside the warm fires of the hearth, willing for him to wake. It wasn't as if she would have been able to sleep, anyway.  
  
The man grunted and shifted, causing the mattress to groan, but did not wake. Surveying him, Alanna guessed that he was perhaps twenty. He traveled often; that much was obvious from his weathered face and travel-worn clothing. He did not appear Tortallan. Earlier she had looked through his things, rather guiltily, and deduced that he was from Tusaine. At least, that was what Solom had said when she'd dragged him into the Dancing Dove.  
  
"Fellow from Tusaine?" he'd asked, gesturing toward him. Alanna only shrugged.  
  
"Found him in the street. Said he wanted a place to stay. Then he fainted."  
  
Solom had guffawed, then claimed that he'd had no rooms left. After haggling and pleading with him for a moment, he at last admitted that there was one last available room, a very small one.  
  
The stranger carried in a pack a few belongings, some that were ordinary and some that puzzled her. He posessed a fine sword that looked to be from Tusaine, or so one of the men had told her. It was extremely plain but even she knew it was a remarkable weapon. Inside his eather pouch were maps of Tusaine, Corus, and two of Scanra and Galla. There was also a simple compass, a few herbs, and a letter in a language she couldn't read. At the bottom of the pouch there was a brooch and a necklace, one gold and the other silver. The gold brooch was inlaid with pretty rubies that Alanna had admired for a long moment. The silver necklace was a spiraling pendant with glass and crystals in its thin wire workings. She wondered who it belonged to, for it was surely not a man's.  
  
Now Alanna helped herself to his meal. He probably wasn't going to awaken until dawn, and she was hungry. The stew was long cold by now, but she finished it anyway. The crusty bread and bitter ale Alanna decided to leave for him, as she did not drink.  
  
She surprised herself with her patience. Even when the sounds below them quieted a bit, Alanna remained sitting next to the dying fires. When the sky began to lighten and the embers were cool, she was still awake and watching him with the gaze of a hawk. Somehow she didn't grow impatient with him and allowed him to sleep.  
  
At last there was a change in his breathing.  
  
"Good morning," she said cheerfully. He bolted from the bed. Alanna watched as his eyes combed the room. Casually she gestured toward the bedpost. "Your sword is over there."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice scratchy.  
  
"There's ale and bread over there," Alanna said, ignoring him. "There was stew, too, but you didn't wake up. So I ate it."  
  
Warily he seated himself at the table. With one eye on her, he attacked his food. Alanna waited for him to say something.  
  
"I'm Alanna," she said at last. "You never told me your name. You appeared in the middle of the street in a flash of bright light. Then you fainted. Who are you?"  
  
"Bowen," he answered carefully.  
  
"Bowen? So you're Tortallan?"  
  
Bowen licked his lips. He was still starving. Standing, he slung his sword over his back and tied his leather pouch to his belt. How much could he tell?  
  
"Yes," he said. "You sound surprised."  
  
"Everyone thought you were from Tusaine."  
  
Bowen stiffened. "Everyone?"  
  
"Well, when I brought you in, that's was Solom said at first. Then I had a few men carry you up here. They thought you were from Tusaine, too."  
  
"Did you spend the entire night here?" he asked her uneasily.  
  
"Yes. You sleep like a rock. I suppose you'll want breakfast now."  
  
"Yes," Bowen murmured. He seemed to shake himself. "I'm sorry, milady. I've been uncourteous."  
  
Alanna raised an arm with an agitated expression to stop him as she rose. For the first time, Bowen noticed that she wore breeches and a tunic.  
  
"I'm not a lady, so no need for that. Breakfast?"  
  
Bowen bowed and opened the door for her. In obvious distasted, Alanna walked past him, ignoring his extended arm.  
  
"Where are we?" Bowen asked politely as they stepped down the hall.  
  
"The Dancing Dove. In Corus."  
  
Bowen halted. "The Dancing Dove?"  
  
"Yes, the Dancing Dove. It's an inn," Alanna answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
Bowen increased his pace. "I'm sorry, milady. You've been most kind to me thus far, and I'm ever so grateful for your aid, but I must not burden you further."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alanna asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I've urgent matters to attend to," Bowen replied, as if explaining something simple to a child.  
  
"You mean you want me to leave," Alanna realized. "Well, not until I'm sure that you've eaten a proper meal, because I think you fainted from lack of food. And not until you answer my questions."  
  
"Milady!"  
  
"You owe it to me," Alanna shot back. "Do you know how hard it is to drag a full-grown man through the streets of Corus?"  
  
Bowen visibly struggled for an argument. At last, he sighed.  
  
"Aye. I'll answer your questions and eat breakfast. After that, I must take my leave."  
  
"Fair enough," Alanna replied cheerfully. They entered the common room. It was devoid of people save a maid who was cleaning and Solom.  
  
"First of all," Alanna began, "why are you here?"  
  
"I can't answer that," Bowen answered politely.  
  
"Fine. How did you get here? With the bright light and all. Do you have the Gift?"  
  
Bowen shifted uneasily. "No."  
  
"Oh." Alanna was disappointed. "Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I have..." Bowen hesitated. "I have a friend who has the Gift. She was the bright light you saw."  
  
"She?" Alanna raised an eyebrow. Bowen turned his direction to Solom.  
  
"Hearty stew for me, and whatever the lady likes," he told him. Alanna waved an arm in dismissal to Solom, who shrugged.  
  
"So, who is this friend of yours? I think I heard you say her name, but I can't be sure. Ahvra, I think?"  
  
"I call her Vera," Bowen replied. "She's my brother's wife."  
  
"Younger or older brother?"  
  
"I prefer not to speak about my brother," Bowen said abruptly.  
  
"Then why mention him in the first place?"  
  
"Younger, if you must know," Bowen said.  
  
"Does he have the Gift, too?"  
  
"Yes," Bowen said distastefully. "He looks a bit like you, truth to tell."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Red hair. Violet eyes."  
  
"Elijah?" Alanna asked excitedly.  
  
"You know him?" Bowen restrained himself from raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not really," Alanna admitted. "He came to Corus, and I spoke with him once. When I tried speaking with him again, I found out he'd already left. So you're his brother!"  
  
Bowen accepted his stew from Solom and stirred it with a spoon. Why was everyone so gods-cursed awed by his brother??  
  
"Are you a noble?"  
  
"No," Bowen answered after swallowing a bitter stalk of an unknown vegetable. Alanna started.  
  
"Really? You act like one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bowen asked sharply.  
  
"You're so....so...well, polite, I suppose."  
  
"And only nobles have good manners?" His tone was sharper than he'd intended.  
  
"No. You...you talk like a noble, too."  
  
"Milady, this conversation is making me uncomfortable. Can we not speak of other things? How is your family? It is only fair that you should tell me, as I have already told you of mine."  
  
"No, not true!" Alanna protested. "Who are your parents? Where were you raised? Where is your home? You haven't told me THAT yet!"  
  
"Alright," Bowen replied heavily. "I do not know who my parents are. Elijah's parents raised me since as far back as I can remember." He stopped, lost in a myriad of memories.  
  
"What did they do for a living?" Alanna prompted.  
  
"They were mages," Bowen responded, shrugging. "Mostly healing. We have always been traveling, so I do not have a home. Well, if I must say I have a home...there is a farm in the east. Far to the east, past Tusaine and Galla and Jevu and MqUian, further east than the land of the Shang, in a small little country no one in Tortall has probably ever heard of. I go there whenever I can. But even that is not really my home, as the farm belongs to Vera's family."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Alanna said sincerely.   
  
"And what of your family?"  
  
"My mother died soon after childbirth. My father died recently. I have a twin, but no one knows where he his. His name is Thom, and I intend to find him and take him back from the people who stole him. My home is Trebond."  
  
"Trebond," Bowen said thoughtfully. "I think I've passed by it once. Now, about this brother of yours. Was he kidnapped by raiders? By pirates while at sea? Or perhaps he was taken prisoner during the recent war with Tusaine?"  
  
"Neither," Alanna said matter-of-factly. "A couple took him away soon after his birth."  
  
"Why?" Bowen cried. "'Tis a sin, to separate an infant from his parents!"  
  
"Yes," Alanna agreed. "They demanded it in return for healing him. You see, my brother was very sick."  
  
"The swindlers," Bowen growled. "I hope you find your brother, and bring those thieves to justice."  
  
"Thank you," Alanna said gratefully. "You really think I can do it?"  
  
"Why not?" Bowen said with a shrug. "People in my land, my country--"  
  
"Wait. A moment ago you said you had no home, and now you have a country?"  
  
"I thought we agreed that if I was to call any place my home, that would be the place," Bowen corrected patiently.  
  
"You said that you were Tortallan!" Alanna accused.  
  
"In a manner of speaking. As I was? People in this land...there they believe that women can fight as well. In fact, they encourage it. Women there are equal to men."  
  
"Equal?" Alanna hardly dared to let herself believe. "Are women there knights?"  
  
"Knights?" Bowen laughed. "Yes, but there are hardly any knights there any more. There is no need, you see."  
  
"But still, there are lady knights?" Alanna persisted.  
  
"Yes," Bowen reassured her.  
  
"Oh, I must go there sometime!" Alanna cried. Bowen laughed again and stood.  
  
"Well, then you will. Perhaps I might see you there someday. Now, milday, you must keep your promise and let me go."  
  
"Oh. Well, a promise is a promise. But I haven't asked all of my questions yet!"  
  
"Perhaps later," Bowen offered.  
  
"Yes," Alanna said automatically. "Yes, we must speak again. When can I find you again?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, mayhap," Bowen suggested. Alanna nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes. And will you tell me more about your country?"  
  
"Of course," he said with a smile. "Do you always converse with strangers like this?"  
  
"It's becoming a habit," Alanna said with a smile. As she turned to leave, Bowen took a gentle hold of her elbow, so gentle that it surprised Alanna, for his hands were large and looked strong enough to crush a man's skull.  
  
"I still have a question for you. Why do you dress in breeches and a tunic? I believe that it is considered the clothing that only a man should wear, at least here in Tortall."  
  
"Because I choose to," Alanna responded stiffly. "I wear what a like." With that, she turned and left.   
  
Alanna slipped easily into the streets, as there was no crowd to push her way through, only a few early risers milling about. She found herself grinning with new hope. Yes, she must speak with Bowen again to learn more about the land where women were equal with men. Imagine!   
  
So, the night and morning spent with the stranger had not been such a waste of time after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you MEAN you can't help her??" Jon raged. His face was red with fury, his blue eyes bulging.  
  
"She is beyond my skills," Roger explained calmly to his cousin. "I have tried my best to heal her. There is nothing else I can do."  
  
"You're lying!!" Jon spat. "Lying! You're the most powerful mage in Tortall!! You're supposed to be able to heal her!"  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm purposely letting the queen die?" Roger said coldly.  
  
"If she dies," Jon said bitterly, "I will blame you. I will blame you because you did not try."  
  
"You don't know that I didn't try, cousin. I used every spell within my knowledge to try and heal her. Ask any of the palace healers--they will vouch for me."  
  
"If you can't do it, I will call Elijah," Jon said. Roger raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The boy who healed you of the Sweating Sickness? I've not yet had the oppurtunity to meet him, though I would certainly like to. He must indeed possess great power if he saved you then, but I doubt even he could help the queen in her present state."  
  
"He's not a boy; he's more a man than you are!" Jon yelled. "I'm sure that he wouldn't be too...too AFRAID to try to heal my mother!"  
  
"I am not afraid," Roger snapped. "You aren't listening."  
  
"No," Jon said, his voice dangerously low. "YOU aren't listening to me. I will call Elijah, and when he heals my mother, I will have you stripped of your title as a Duke."  
  
"You can't do that," Roger replied, a hint of amusement inching into his voice.  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
Their blue eyes locked, and they faced each other like combatants before Roger sighed.  
  
"Mithros, Jon, if you want to call the boy, call him already," he said, his voice indicating his dismissal.  
  
"Let me see my mother, and I'll reconsider having your title stripped."  
  
"Jon, we've been through this. Even your father agrees with me. No one is to disturb the queen."  
  
"You can't stop me," Jon declared fiercely. "You can't keep me from her. She'd my mother, Roger!"  
  
"And what do you think you could do?" Roger demanded, raising his voice for the first time. "Do you think you could heal her? You are not trained in your Gift!"  
  
"I could try something," Jon said defiantly. "Perhaps if I was there, she would awaken to see her son."  
  
"You don't truly believe that, do you, Jon?" Roger scoffed.  
  
"Don't ever tell me what I can or can't do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ugh. My chapters are getting worse and worse. Oh well, this was the best I could do in such short amount of time (I rushed home so that I could write it up today).  
Guess what? My parents say no more library for me. That means I won't have anything to refer to when I write the rest of my chapters. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ok. I've got ideas for another TP fanfic and a prequel to this story. *Sighs* Writing fanfics takes up wayyyy too much of my time.  
  
Coming up next chapter: and exchange between Jon and Alanna.  
  
Sorry, Alex fans, but he's not going to show for a while. Not 'til after Jon's had his shot at Alanna.  
  
In case you haven't noticed, my writing style changes often. After I read a book (or a story), I subconsciously alter my style a tad bit to replicate the book/story I just read. That's why oftentimes the way I write in the beginning of a book is very different from how I wrote in the beginning. (want proof? After reading this chapter, go back and read 1 of my earlier chps. See the difference??) These inconsistencies are a nuisance.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! If you don't, you are EVIL EVIL EVIL. And if you don't want to bother or waste your time, just write a 1 word review! PLEASE! 


	20. Tricky Situations

To:  
  
White-Wolf: Well, if you say so. But I still think they're getting worse.  
Ah, it occurred to me what I'm supposed to do now.  
UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!   
UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!   
  
Anonymous: It is answered in this chapter! Well, partially, anyway!  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall: I go to sleep listening to LOTR! And am listening right now!  
  
Lady Lizzy: *Blank look* um, ok, didn't understand 1st half of your review. Roger probably won't get stripped, though, because Jon still loves him and all, his temper was just flaring then. Alex won't be back for a while.  
  
J.J. Hehe, no Alex still.Yes, I realize that I have converted many people to become Alex-lovers. I feel so good about my power over you minions (dance, puppets, dance!)  
  
Karina: (phew, no french!) Well, I don't think George will figure out the Thom thing because George doesn't know about the Thom thing.  
  
Tigress-of-Shang: After I solve a few other things first. Hmmm...not in the next chapter, and probably not in the one after that. So, let's say...maybe 5 chapters later? I dunno.  
  
Eva eastborne (stop changing your pen name!!!! that makes it SOOO confusing for me!): Confused about what???? TELL ME! And about homework...must complete my mousetrapcar project, got 4 tests next week, and then I've got Science Olympiad (ug!).  
  
Stine Sedai: (wonders, "does anybody READ their review before submitting it??") I kinda understood your review. yes, my homework keeps me up late, but only because in the afternoon, which is when I'm supposed to be doing it, I read. Then at night I do my homework. I hate my need to procrastinate!!  
HAHA! Yes, Alanna IS such a player! Which is why she needs to fall for at least 2 more guys before the story is up! Except and can't seem to bring myself to do that...  
  
smileypal4eva: Thank you for pointing out that Jon was acting out of character!!! But, that's what will happen when a parent you love a lot starts to die and your (evil) cousin won't let you visit them. He'll get over his i-hate-you-Roger phase soon and go back to let's-everybody-love-Roger.  
  
Xelena: Same as smileypal4eva's message. He was just really angry. He'll apologize for is actions later. Unless my demonically-possessed hands disagree.  
  
Ladyluck: *horrified* NO! If my story is bad, you must tell me so, not stop reviewing!!! Yes, no more library for poor, poor me. I'll have to be satisfied with reading my paperback copy of LOTR (the fellowship). Not that reading LOTR's a bad thing, just now I can't get any acess (CAN...not...SPELL today!!) to TP's book, as reference for this story. MAJOR MAJOR obstacle!! Anyway, more about Bowen in this chapter, and I don't HAVE a writing style (do i??)  
  
RoseFyre,Chickensoup3, lara, Keita, and anyone else who reviewed: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! Your reviews...um, I'm out of creative things to say. Your reviews make me so happy that I could...er...run through the streets naked, screaming your names!!! ok, maybe not.  
  
  
AN: Not much to say. My right shoulder hurts....a lot! My newest TP fanfic obsession...k/J's! I mean, yeah Joren is such a jerk and all...but I have this thing with enemies falling in love w/each other!!!!  
Longer AN at the end.  
  
  
Chapter twenty--  
  
Bowen shook his head as the lady left. She was strange, to say the least. Very strange indeed. Then there was that uncanny feeling that she gave him just by her presence. All in all, though, Bowen had sincerely enjoyed her company. She was so curious and young, so full of life, which was refreshing in comparison to the scheming old men he spent much of his time with lately.  
  
"Who was the vivacious redhead?" a deep voice asked into his ear. "Your latest exploit? I don't think she's quite your type."  
  
"Devin," Bowen said with a sigh. "Here I am. What's the emergency?"  
  
"We here are in need of your...services," Devin told him, slipping into the seat across from him, the one that Alanna had occupied earlier.  
  
"All of them?" Bowen raised an eyebrow. Devin chuckled, hitting the table.  
  
"Ah, Bowen. Good to see your sense of humour is still well intact after that Galla incident. Good, indeed. Good to see that you made it here in one piece, though I didn't expect anything less. Your speed was excellent."  
  
"I had a friend drop me by," Bowen responded. Devin arched both brows, a sly grin spreading across his face.  
  
"'A friend?' Ah, then that must be Vera, the one who broke your heart not so long ago?"  
  
Bowen gritted his teeth. "To business, Devin," he growled.  
  
"But it is courteous to make small talk beforehand," Devin said. Bowen exhaled slowly and finished his drink.  
  
"I've no time for small talk," said Bowen, using all of his will to keep his tone moderately civil. Devin grinned and stretched, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Fine, fine. All work and no play, eh? Unless frolicking around with the redhead is your idea of play. She didn't look like the playful sort."  
  
"Why did you send for me?" Bowen asked irritably. He was uncomfortable with Devin's not-so-subtle suggestions. "Are you going to hire me, or simply pass me on for...someone else?"  
  
"You're quick, Bowen. Yes, it's not me, it's a...friend of mine," Devin replied. "This friend has been, well, let's just say there have been many attempts on his life recently."  
  
"And you wish me to find the source of these attempts? Are we talking about the 'friend' I think we're talking about? Because you know how I would feel about that."  
  
"Yes I do know," Devin said wearily, his fingers smoothing out his mustache. "But I believe you owe me a favor, as it were?"  
  
"Why me?" Bowen asked bluntly.  
  
"Because you're the best," Devin responded, flashing a dazzling smile. "Or are you not?"  
  
"Why me?" Bowen repeated. The other sighed.  
  
"These attempts have involved sorcery. I assume that you know much about sorcery, seeing as your--"  
  
"You assume wrongly," Bowen interuppted curtly. "I shall have nothing to do with sorcery. If this involves sorcery of any sort, I will leave at once."  
  
"You haven't heard of my proposal yet," Devin protested. "Your brother is a famed mage. Your, ah, friend also possesses a great Gift. You must have aquired knowledge, willingly or not, of the Gift. Do you deny this?"  
  
"Yes," Bowen answered quickly.  
  
"Then you lie," Devin concluded. "You were even raised by sorcerers. It would be impossible for you not to know anything of sorcery."  
  
"I know nothing of sorcery," Bowen insisted. "I have no Gift. Now, what is your proposal?"  
  
"Perhaps I should introduce you so my friend first?" Devin suggested. "Solom! Can we see George?"  
  
"In a moment," Solom responded and disappeared. Moments later Bowen found himself trudging up the stairs, following the inkeeper, and then staring at a wooden door.  
  
The door swung open and a hazel-eyed man greeted him goodnaturedly. He was perhaps in his twenties, and wore simple clothing. Bowen was startled. He didn't seem at all what he expected, though those expectations were unknown even to him.  
  
"George, this is Bowen, who we talked about," Devin introduced, his tone careful. Bowen glanced at him sharply before turning to George.  
  
"Bowen!" George exclaimed. "So you're Bowen. You're not exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Nor you, highness," Bowen responded, bowing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon muttered obscenities. Helplessly he sat, his head in his hands. Roger was impossible! She was his mother! He had the right to see her! The worst blow had been that his father agreed with roger. He released a string of curses into the air. Not that anyone was around to hear him. Jon sat against the wall, facing toward the garden.  
  
He wanted to call Elijah but didn't know how. He'd never called on the sorcerer before. Nobody knew the mysterious healer, so there was no one to ask. Jon felt confident that Elijah was capable of healing his nearly-dying mother.  
  
"Elijah, where are you?" he asked, his face turned heavenward. "I need your help."  
  
"Highness?" a voice asked hesitatntly. Jon's head snapped up. By Mithros, his prayers had been answered! There he was, a small figue withe the morning light behind him, illuminating his red hair. Though his face was darkened in shadow, a pair of glittering violet eyes returned Jon's gaze. He stood quickly to greet the mage, then stopped short in dismay. The light had tricked his eyes. This wasn't Elijah. In disappointment Jon slid to the ground once again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." His tone was sarcastically bitter. Alanna eyed him skeptically. there were dark circles around his blue eyes. The glassy orbs focused lazily at a spot before them. His face was set with weary and worry lines. To say the least, the prince of Tortall did not look well.  
  
"Are you sick?" Alanna asked. "You don't seem well. Perhaps you should see a healer?"  
  
"It's my mother who needs a healer," Jon said heatedly. Alanna bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I hear that she's really sick."  
  
Jon's laughter came out as a harsh bark. "That's an understatement. They say that she's 'beyong healing.'"  
  
"No one is beyong healing," Alanna remarked thinking of Thom. 'As long as there's life, there's still hope,' as Maude says."  
  
"What hope? I'm no even allowed to see her."  
  
"There IS still hope!" Alanna said brightly. "If she was really dying, they'd want you to see her. You know...one last time, before she passed out of this world."  
  
"Or perhaps they're keeping me away because they think my presence might hasten her departure."  
  
"They wouldn't," Alanna insisted. "But that's no reason to brood. I doubt you would have been able to help her much anyway."  
  
"Well, THANK you, Lady Alanna, for your confidence in me and my gift."  
  
Alanna was surprised. Here was Jon, not the prince, not Jonathan of Conte, but simply Jon. Gone was the arrogant air and rude words. Here was simply a loving son powerless to help his dying mother. Despite her dislike for him, Alanna felt a wave of pity and sympathy wash over her. She also began to doubt. Could she have been too hasty to judge him? Were her judgements, in fact, wrong?  
  
"You ARE the prince," Alanna pointed out. "Have you tried simply marching up to her room and demanding to be let in?"  
  
"No," Jon admitted. "But I doubt that would work."  
  
"Why not?" Alanna asked. She hauled him to his feet. "We'll go right now. Do your best to look princely."  
  
"Right now?" Jon asked incredulously as Alanna straightened his collar and ran her fingers through his black hair. She nodded and wiped his face. Giving his tunic one last tug, she turned.  
  
"Lead on," Alanna said simply. Hesitantly Jon strode forward. He led them through areas of the palace that Alanna had never been to before. The hallways were narrower here, but richly painted and adorned. Tapestries hung from the walls, scenes with people who seemed to wink at her. Glancing upward, she noticed that the ceilings were painted in intricate patterns of blue and silver.   
  
Alanna was so entraced by the designs of the ceiling that she didn't notice that Jon had paused, and she knocked into him. It was then that she saw two men standing beside a door, their arms crossed solemnly and expressions grim. Guards. The door was huge, painted gold and carved carefully.  
  
"Prince Jonathan will see his mother now," Alanna said in a voice of authority that she didn't know she possessed. The guards glanced at each other.  
  
"We were told not to let anyone in," the one to the right told her, his face twisting into apology.  
  
"This is your prince and future king!" Alanna cried indignantly. "He orders you to allow him entrance. Do you dare to disobey him?"  
  
The two guards shifted nervously. "Ai, now, but we daren't disobey the oders of his grace, Duke Roger, either. I'm sorry, majesty."  
  
"Since when was the rank of a duke higher than that of the prince?" Alanna countered furiously. "You will let his majesty in or we shall bring the king, and he will not be happy to be pulled from his duties."  
  
They paled visibly, but still their hands went to the swords fastened at their waists. "We've orders from the king as well," the guard to the left protested. He was a stocky youth with rosy skin and a broad forhead plastered with dusty blond hair. Alanna looked to Jon for help, but he was frozen solid.  
  
"Allow the prince in or he will see you all punished for insubordination!!" Alanna all but shrieked. She did her best to look menacing.  
  
The blond sighed and opened the door softly. "If you say so, Lady. Highness?"  
  
Alanna pushed Jon through the door. He seemed to shake himself out of his trance. Alanna tried to slip through the door after him, but the guards quickly blocked the entrance.  
  
"His highness only."  
  
"Let her in," Jon's voice called from within the room. Reluctantly they let her pass. Alanna shut the door after her and winced at the cold click.  
  
It took her several moments to adjust to the dimness of the room. The only light came from a tiny parting of the thick velvet curtains. She supposed that she was in the royal bedchambers, for the size of the room was large enough to fit a quarter of Trebond. The posts gigantic bed reached the high ceiling above and hanging from it was thin white cloth that trailed to the ground and surrounded the bed on all sides.Through the gauzy fabirc, Alanna could barely make out the shape of a woman.  
  
Jon was at her side. Timidly Alanna stepped behind him. It was certainly the queen, though the physical resemblance was almost gone. The being laying there looked barely human. Her face was as white as the sheets she lay in and the skin so tightly stretched across her bones and hollow cheeks that she looked a bit like a skull. At first Alanna thought that she WAS dead, but then she saw the slight rise and fall of her chest that made a sound like wind rustling through leaves.  
  
Alanna placed her hands on Jon's shoulders and felt that he was shaking. He lifted his face to look forlornly at her, and she saw that his face was streaked with tears. Alanna nearly felt her heart break.  
  
"There's hope yet, Jon," Alanna whispered, though her words sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. "Perhaps you can still help her."  
  
"How?" Jon whispered back, his usually self-assured voice faltering. "I'm not trained in my gift. Roger...Roger was right. What could I possibly do that he couldn't?"  
  
"You still have to try," Alanna replied firmly. She took one of his hands and placed it on the queen's fighting the urge to shiver when she felt how cold and frail the hand was.  
  
"What should I do?" Jon asked helplessly. Alanna took her hand away and clasped her necklace. Then she gasped. A bright orange light encircled the queen.  
  
"Jon--" she began, but he didn't hear her. Alanna watched as a blue light flowed from his fingers and into the queen's hand. The energy traveled down her arm, pulsing before fading. The orange light began to fade. She began to smile as she saw more blue light emit from Jon. The color was so beautiful, so pure. It sparkled with life, life that Jon was giving back to his mother.  
  
Alanna's smile disappeared as Jon jerked away, cradling his arm. The orange haze reappeared around the queen, stronger this time. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of Jon's ashen face.  
  
"It's sorcery," Alanna said with startling understanding. "Someone with the Gift is doing this to her." So the pear George had almost eaten must have been poisoned. Now she knew what the colors had meant, how valuable her necklace was.  
  
"Who would do something like that?" Jon asked softly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Someone who hates the royal family, or hates Tortall, or simply the queen," Alanna replied matter-of-factly. Jon's eyes widened.  
  
"But my mother has never been even unpolite to anyone! She has been nothing short of--"  
  
"Kind," Alanna finished. "I know."  
  
"What kind of sorcery?" Jon asked finally.  
  
"I don't know," Alanna admitted. "Poison, maybe? But it's someone with an orange gift. Who do you know has an orange gift?"  
  
"Roger," Jon said automatically. "But he would never harm my mother!"  
  
"You're right," Alanna said slowly. "He has no reason to."  
  
"He cares for my mother as much as I do! Maybe the orange you saw was the remains of Roger's attempt to heal her," Jon suggested.  
  
"Most likely," Alanna said. "Or maybe it's someone else with an orange Gift."   
  
But something nagged at her. Something about all this didn't feel...right somehow, as if she were overlooking some simple fact. Alanna glanced at the queen. There was the orange glow again, pulsing strongly around her.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Jon asked, following her gaze. "This was our plan, wasn't it? Get in here and try to help her?"  
  
"And we will," Alanna said, standing beside the queen. Jon frowned.  
  
"I've already tried, and my help didn't do her any good," he said defeatedly.  
  
A hint of a smile touched Alanna's lips, not a sign of amusement but that of sad surrender. She remembered what Maude had said, nine years ago.  
  
"You've the talent for healing, Alanna," Maude had said. "Use the blessings the gods have given you."  
  
For nine years Alanna had denied her Gift, shied from magic and repressed this side of her. Now it seemed that she had no choice but to used the tool and weapon that had always been a threat to her. She lightly touched the queen's forehead, then turned to Jon.  
  
"It's my turn."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: So, part of Bowen's mystery is solved, eh? And as soon as we get Alanna to use her Gift, the story can proceed.  
  
Next chapter...will be pretty boring, I guess. For those of you who are hating me because Alex STILL isn't back...like I said, i can't bring him back until Jon's had his shot at Alanna. (chapter after next, maybe).  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short. Blame physics and my teachers. I HATE physics!!!!! ARg!  
  
My next update might be next weekend, but probably not. I have 4 tests next week (none of which I have studied for) and my mousetrapcar project is due, and I have science olympiad. Then there's also my piano auditions. Grr.  
  
See, i wasn't going to write this chapter until I ACTUALLY HAD TIME, but I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH that I made a sacriface.  
  
I think this story is going to be longer than I thought. No WAY I'm going to finish this story in 15 chapters. Well, if I do, it'll be a hasty ending that leaves everyone unhappy.  
  
So, maybe this story will be...oh, 40 chapters long?  
  
Curse my inability to write short stories!!!!  
  
Anybody have an idead for a k/j story? A SHORT one? Because I really really really want to write one!  
  
  
That is all, people. Now be good little girls and boys and review. Now. At once. Push that little button down there that says "Go." 


	21. The Healing

Chapter twenty-one--  
  
Alanna really had no plan, if she was honest with herself. She was really only just hoping that her healing Gift was as great as Maude assured her it was, that the gods would help her with this. However, she wouldn't admit this to herself or else she would panic. Instead she breathed deeply and traced fingers over the queen's white skin. The thin sheen of sweat was icy cold and the skin was clammy.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Jon asked, watching her doubtfully. Alanna tensed at the question. What WAS she going to do? Every time Maude had tried to teach her healing, she'd refused the lessons. Perhaps the only thing she knew about the sick that was a hot forhead meant a fever. So what did a cool forehead mean?  
  
"How much strength do you have in you?" Alanna asked as she grasped the queen's hand. "Enough to try again, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe," Jon repeated, but he didn't move. With a sigh, Alanna took the bedsheet and wiped the cool sweat from the queen's brow.  
  
"How long has she been like this? What did the healers say?" She wondered if the palace healers knew that their queen was dying from sorcery.  
  
"Failing health," Jon spat. "They said she has a weak immunity and maybe caught a disease or the food she ate was bad. Raoul tells me that she first fainted two weeks ago."  
  
"Two weeks ago," Alanna said thoughtfully. She sighed again and gripped the queen's hands hard. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled.  
  
Alanna closed her eyes. Beneath the stick-thin wrist was the faint pulse, barely there. It thumped feebly against Alanna's fingers. She searched deep, deep inside herself, drawing away from the living world and journeying inward. There it was, the small, flickering flame that she had touched only once in her life. Amazing that it still lived. In the great darkness it was pathetic, a mere spark really, lavender-colored and emitting the faintest light.  
  
She nudged it. The flame sputtered for a second, and Alanna's breath caught. It grew. Alanna nudged the flame again and again it grew. Now the flame was a roaring fire of a brilliant violet hue. Alanna felt herself growing warm. The fire was so hot--she didn't want it to grow any larger. She was afraid of it now, afraid of herself.  
  
Almost instantly the fire shrank.  
  
'NO!' Alanna cried silently. She drew closer to the fire. 'Grow! By Mithros, GROW!'  
  
This time she was entirely engulfed by the flames. The fire surged down her arms, tearing at the two limbs, scorching her muscles. Gritting her teeth, Alanna kept her hold on the queen.  
  
"Heal," she managed to growl. "Heal her. Please, Goddess, help me to heal her!" Suddenly she remembered a prayer that Maude had uttered once, when Alanna was extremely ill with a raging fever. She forced the words through her lips.  
  
Alanna felt an explosion within herself, and she screamed. Now she could not longer feel her arms--Alanna wasn't sure if she even HAD arms anymore. The pain of the fire was so great that all she could do was scream, and scream, and scream.  
  
Something sprang up to fight her. Her violet fire was still pouring down her arms, but something...something was blocking it. A tingling sensation filled her hands when something began traveling UP her arms. Alanna gasped and opened her eyes. Like a line of ants marching upward, and orange glow spread over her two hands, inching higher.  
  
"No!" Alanna cried. The glow was cold, so cold compared to the heat of her fire. The cold reminded her...reminded her of that time when she fell into the lake. When she had been five, her father took her ice skating and the lake opened beneath her feet, dragging her into the freezing abyss.  
  
She did not wish to experience that again. Yet, that was what the glow felt like--icy cold water. Now her hands were frozen still. Where was her own gift, her violet light?  
  
Alanna closed her eyes and searched. She pored, stumbled through the darkness for that violet flame. Where was it?? Panic seized her chest. How could she save the queen if she couldn't even save herself from that coldness? Alanna shivered. It was so, so cold.  
  
Where was it?? Where was it?? She tripped through blackness, searching for the spark, for some symbol of her Gift. Why could she not find it? It had always been there, inside of her, a tiny heat warning her...no, REMINDING her of its powers. Where was the flame?  
  
'Oh, goddess!' she prayed. 'Let me find it! Please, help me, Goddess!'  
  
There! The violet fire, dancing and shrinking. Alanna pushed it this time, shoving it and collecting every ounce of willpower she possessed to FORCE it to grow.  
  
"Heal," she muttered to herself. "Heal the queen." Inside her mind she imagined her faithful Gift fighting, overpowering the enemy sorcery and purging the queen of the evil presence. She imagined her own violet light encircling the dying queen like a halo, breathing life back into her being.  
  
"Let it be so. Please, please let it be so!"  
  
Alanna jerked her head sideways to see Jon, whose face was white with terror. She felt a tiny flicker of anger. Why was he simply standing there like an idiot??  
  
"Come here Jon!" Alanna shouted. "Come here and help me!" She narrowed her eyes when he did not move. "JON! JONATHAN!"  
  
Her outburst seemed to jarr him out of his trance. Jon stumbled forward to his mother's side, clasping his hands over Alanna's. Almost instantly a blue light seeped from his fingers. It intwined with Alanna's lavender streaks of color, the two hues pushing through the orange.  
  
"Mithros," Jon choked. Alanna felt the coldness leave her arms only to be replaced by the scorching flames. The orange was fading, fading from the queen's body. She scarcely dared believe that they were succeeding.  
  
"Goddess, Goddess, Goddess, Goddess, Goddess," Alanna repeated under her breath, as if the word itself would call the Goddess to their aid.  
  
Alanna felt a sudden, sharp pain in her chest, as if she'd just been stabbed. She gasped, and the pain hit her again. Another stab, and another. The breath was knocked from her lungs. No, it felt as if a giant held her lungs between its huge hands and was squeezing, squeezing the life out of her.  
  
No! The orange was reemerging! Alanna forced more of her Gift down her arms. To the queen, to the queen. She gave her Gift another shove.  
  
She felt another surge of power down her arms before spots danced before her eyes. Her entire body screamed and convulsed. She was vaguely aware of somebody, perhaps Jon, shouting her name. She twisted and jerked. The pain was so great!!  
  
"GODDESS!!!"  
  
The world shattered, and Alanna knew no more.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Scanra, a world away, Elijah felt a ripping pain in his chest, and he gasped as his ready steps faltered. The agony racked through him. He felt the blood draining from his face as he flailed. The world was suddenly spinning. He blinked, but his eyesight began to grow blurry around the edges. A hammer was pouding his head, the person determined to crush his skull.  
  
"Elijah!" Vera cried, rushing to his side. "What's happening?"  
  
"My Gift," he managed to cough. He felt his Gift disappearing. Who was stealing his Gift? Who dared to try steal his precious Gift?  
  
"What do you mean??" Vera shouted as she saw his lids begin to droop. "What about your Gift? Elijah! Elijah!! Can you hear me, Elijah?"  
  
"Y-yes," Elijah barked. "I f-feel..."  
  
"Feel what? Feel what?"  
  
A strange gurgling noise came from his throat. Vera gasped as blood trailed down his chin from his lips. More blood overflowed, following the trail down his chest, the path of blood.  
  
The great sorcerer fell to the ground, the green grass beneath him turning bright red. A despairing cry came from his wife as his violet eyes dulled. She shook him roughly.  
  
"Answer me! Awaken, Elijah!" she screamed. Grabbing his wrist, Vera ran her slim fingers over his wrist, desperately searching for a pulse.  
  
Vera prayed that her fears would not be confirmed. She pressed his wrist, trying to find the sign of life. Again she ran her fingers over his wrist, his arm. She placed two fingers against the grooves of his neck.  
  
There was nothing. The clearing was silent. A breeze murmured softly, mournfully through the trees, brushing consolingly over Vera, trying to convince her of that which she did not want to believe.  
  
Elijah was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid," was the first word she heard as she struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids seemed to weigh tons as she blinked them sluggishly, groaning because the light in the room was too bright.  
  
"Stupid fool," Gary repeated. Alanna struggled to sit. Gently, Gary eased her back into the bed. She released that she was in a room that she'd never been in before. A friendly fire warmed the room from the hearth, and Gary sat in the chair at her bedside.  
  
"How--" Alanna began before Gary silenced her with a spoonful of soup forced into her mouth. She sputtered, then swallowed the warm liquid.  
  
"Eat first," he told her sternly. "I'll explain while you eat, alright?"  
  
Obediently, Alanna nodded and opened her mouth again to tell him that she was capable of feeding herself when more soup was given to her.  
  
"First of all, the queen is safe, and alive. And yes, she's awake," Gary said with a smile at Alanna's unasked question. "She is conscious and healthy. Well, considering."  
  
"Considering what?" Alanna asked, then was quieted with more soup.  
  
"Considering how long she's been unconscious," Gary explained. "So, more or less, she's fine. Weak, hungry, and all, but fine. You, on the other hand, caused everyone to worry like hell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you EVER even used your Gift before?" Gary demanded.  
  
"No," Alanna admitted sheepishly. Gary nodded.  
  
"As I thought. You were pouring your life-essence into healing the queen. Jon managed to knock you away before you killed yourself, but still...you could very well have died. You gave so much to the queen...it's a miracle that you're alive at all. The healers were stumped over it. I supposed that if you didn't put that much into healing the queen, she most likely would still be in the same state, but..." He bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you," Alanna said, touching his hand.  
  
"You've slept for four days now," Gary said. "I was worried to death about you! Jon was exhausted after the spell, but not nearly as much as you. You--"  
  
"Did you say FOUR days?" Alanna interuppted.  
  
"Four days. I was sure you were going to die!" Gary said with a nod.  
  
"Oh, no!" Alanna cried. "Bowen!!"  
  
"Who?" asked Gary in confusion. "Who's Bowen?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet him in the morning!" Alanna said as she tried to get out of bed. The second her feet touched the ground, Alanna felt her face turn white. Gary caught her as she fell and eased her gently back under the warm covers.  
  
"You can't go anywhere for at least a week," he told her. "The healers' orders."  
  
"No!" Alanna gasped. "I have to meet with Bowen!"  
  
"Surely it can't be THAT important," Gary said with a frown. Alanna flushed, then smiled.  
  
"No, it's not that important," she admitted.  
  
"You've become quite the celebrity," said Gary with a grin. "Why, just about everyone's been clamoring in to see you. But I've kept them all out. Well, except for their majesties of course. The king and queen want to throw a ball in your honor when you wake up." He snorted. "And you'll just be SO fit for dancing."  
  
"You're lying!" Alanna said with a laugh. "Really, they said that?"  
  
"Yes, and I told them that I'd let you know as soon as you woke up."  
  
Alanna cocked her head. "How long have you been sitting there. Surely not for the entire four days?"  
  
"The past three days," Gary corrected. "The healers were all over you for the first day. After that Sir Myles convinced them that time was the only remedy. I snuck in on the second day, but they threw me out."  
  
"They didn't!" Alanna grinned at the image of Gary being tossed out of the room.  
  
"I kept trying to come back, though, so in the end they gave up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alanna craned her neck to look past him. "You mean there's guards outside my door?"  
  
"Yep," Gary told her. "Two big, serious-faced men."  
  
Alanna laughed. "Surely I can tell them that they shouldn't bother?"  
  
"King's orders. Nobody is supposed to bother you during your 'rejuvenating sleep.'"  
  
"Except you," Alanna cut in with a grin.  
  
"Except me. Now open wide so you can finish off this soup," Gary ordered as he raised the spoon. Alanna obeyed eagerly.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" asked Alanna after she swallowed the spoonful. "Could you get a message to Bowen? You know...explaining what happened?"  
  
"I doubt I'd need to do that. The entire country probably knows the story by now," Gary told her with a snort. "Just who is this Bowen, anyway?"  
  
"A str--friend," Alanna said. Gary raised an eyebrow.   
  
"A str-friend, eh?"  
  
"A friend of mine," Alanna said, flushing. "And how exactly would "the entire country" know about what happened?"  
  
"From what the people say, you'd think that you were a big, menacing enchantress with a pet raven on your shoulder and magical runes painted across your forhead. See, the guards outside the queen's door heard your scream, and they rushed for help. Everyone else in the castle heard it, too. They think you're a demonness."  
  
"Wonderful for my image," Alanna muttered. "Things couldn't be better."  
  
"On the bright side, they're grateful to you for curing the queen."  
  
"Did my scream really sound that dreadful?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I didn't hear it," Gary said honestly. "Now, about this Bowen??"   
  
"It's a long story," Alanna sighed. 


	22. A Strange Feeling

Chapter twenty-two--  
  
The air would not come. Either his lungs refused the air, or the air refused his lungs. His thoughts were slippery, like smooth fish that he tried desperately to catch, but could not. Yet somehow he felt the need to arise, and he attempted to move. The movements of his limbs were a slow struggle, as if they were weighted down, or he was swimming in molasses.  
  
Finally his heavy lids rose, obeying his will at a painfully slow pace. He thought that he heard a shout, but it merged with the intensely loud ringing inside his head, resounding throughout its interior.  
  
"Vera?" he called weakly, or at least he thought he called. He couldn't hear his own voice amongst the ringing. "Vera!!!!!"  
  
Vera scarcely dared to believe her ears. Gaping, she dried the silent tears that she had only recently shed, her previously shaky breath now still. "Elijah!!" she cried. "Are you well? No, of course you aren't well! What happened?"  
  
He was alive! She joyously planted a kiss on his cheek before wiping the blood from his chin with her handkerchief. Hastily, Vera pressed the canteen to his lips. Elijah coughed once before drinking greedily.  
  
"More," he croaked when the canteen was empty of water. "More water."  
  
"There is a stream nearby," Vera told him, slipping her arms under his and attempting to drag him out of the clearing. With a grunt she hauled him nearly six feet before she gently eased him back onto the ground. "It's just a few feet away."  
  
Elijah rose on unsteady feet, hobbling and lurching toward the slowly rolling water. When he reached the pebbles of the bank, his knees gave way, and he sunk into the cold waters. Willingly he let himself be submerged in the stream, the water carressing his skin and cleansing him as he drank.  
  
'You are well now,' the water spirits whispered to him, or perhaps it was only his imagination. 'All is well whilst you are in our embrace.'  
  
And in their embrace Elijah would've remained, but Vera grabbed hold of his tunic and pulled him to the surface. Sputtering, he breathed in the air.  
  
"Is that enough water for you?" Vera asked, a sharp edge to her voice, though it came from worry and not anger. Elijah smiled wearily.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well, are you going to explain anything to me?" Vera demanded. "You were saying that someone was stealing your Gift."  
  
"Not so much stealing," Elijah explained, "as borrowing. I feel it returning to me now, at least some of it, though very slowly."  
  
"Who? Who could be powerful enough to steal your Gift?" Vera asked as they sat on the pebbly bank, shivering from the cold water and air.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Elijah slowly, "but...somehow I know that they mean no ill will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Vera.  
  
"There's no way to be sure," he admitted, "but I feel it. Though...I have the strangest feeling that--"  
  
"What?" Vera inquired when he stopped. Elijah shook his head to dismiss the thought, but Vera frowned. "Elijah, do not keep something from me!"  
  
"It is not important," Elijah said quickly, then noticed her eyes, red from crying. "Did you really think me gone?"  
  
"Yes," Vera whispered. "You...you..."  
  
Elijah hugged her fiercely. "'Dearest, I would never leave you,'" he told her in her native tongue and lightly kissed one eyelid and then the other. She shook her head, the tears flowing freely again.  
  
"No," she insisted. "One day you will leave me; leave me and forget all about your promises."  
  
"Why do you say so?" Elijah cried. "What have I done to make you think so little of my honor?"  
  
"Not your honor!" Vera exclaimed. "Of course I don't doubt your honor! As I know you would never willingly or knowingly break your promises, yet...those people!! They will betray you! I don't trust them!"  
  
"I have no choice but to trust them."  
  
"And...you always disappear for such long moments of time...and without any warning or notice..."  
  
"I can't help it," Elijah said grimly. "I must sometimes. And if anything were to happen to me, you would know," he reminded her, smoothing the tears from her face with his nimble fingers.  
  
"Yet I can't help but worry," Vera said. "What with your...careless nature and all."  
  
"Careless nature!! Vera, I may not think things through as...meticulously as you do, but that does not mean that I am careless!!"  
  
"Really?" Vera raised an amused eyebrow. "What of that incident in Tusaine?"  
  
"That was a special circumstance," Elijah said, flushing.  
  
"And the wild goose chase all over Carthak?"  
  
"A...misinformed guess," he said sullenly.  
  
"And in Tortall, when we tracked the mountains for a year before realizing that the creature didn't exist?"  
  
"Alright," he muttered. "I suppose I do have...careless tendancies."  
  
"Of course you do, dear heart," Vera said, beginning to laugh. "I have always known that. And you are as impossibly stubborn as Bowen, and much too hot-tempered at times, and too cold and sarcastic at others."  
  
"Have I no virtues??" Elijah cried indignantly.  
  
"Ah, love, of course you do," Vera said, still smiling, and kissed him softly.  
  
Elijah was relieved. For now, Vera did not know, and had probably already forgotten that he'd begun to speak of it. Yet he reminded himself that later he needed to travel again to Corus, to find the one who had borrowed his power.   
  
The moment before he felt his Gift leave from him, flowing out of his body, he'd sensed another mind, another being, briefly touch his. Peculiarly, he'd felt the spirit in that brief instant of contact, and what he'd felt was puzzling, to say the least. The being had a similar mind, a similar essence, and a power similiar to his, which frightened him. There had been a strange sense of familiarity, of warmth, of...family?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alanna nervously descended down the glossy steps of the staircase. They had opened both doors for her entrance--both! That was an honor usually reserved only for visiting royalty! The herald had announced her as "The Lady Alanna of Trebond, healer of the Queen Lianne and savior of the royal family of Tortall."  
  
That bold statement was her first shock. In fact, Alanna was so shocked that she'd forgotten that she was suppose to step forward at that announcement, and Gary had to drag her forward.  
  
Now she gripped Gary's arm as if her life depended on it. Constantly she reminded herself to smile at the awaiting people and act ladylike. At least she could rest assured that she looked presentable enough. The king and queen had made it known that they were willingly to spare no expense on Alanna's outfitting for the ball. Her slippers were made from the finest, softest materials and by the best shoemakers in Tortall. Her gown was sewn by the queen's own seamstresses. She was waited on, bathed, dressed, and prepared by the queen's ladies-in-waiting.  
  
Alanna's gown, Gary had repeatedly reassured her, suited her well, though personally she didn't see how. Gary had refused to let her look at herself in the mirror. The gown was of a green-blue color and the finest silk and velvet. It was trimmed and embroidered with swirls of silver at the edges. The skirt was huge, spanning so large an area that Alanna marveled that she was able to get through the door. The bodice was much too tight for her comfort, and much too low, but it was decorated with many tiny diamonds sewn into it. The sleeves were dyed lace, and these were also embroidered intricately. The dress cost enough to feed a hungry family for the rest of their lives, and their children's lives, too.  
  
Then there was the jewelry. On a delicate silver chain, a diamond cut into the shape of a flower hung from her neck. There was a matching bracelet around her wrist. Both belonged to the queen, who had let her borrow them after Alanna had argued that she didn't want to keep them, which was the queen's original idea.  
  
Alanna's flaming hair was curled. Curled! Alanna cried inwardly with dismay. They had CURLED her hair! The front half was pinned up with expensive combs; the other curls--very neat and tidy ones--were left to trail down her back. Strings of diamonds were hung across her forhead and weaved into carefully chosen curls.  
  
And I don't even LIKE diamonds, Alanna though to herself as she glanced down at the bracelet. Yet she was wearing enough diamonds to buy a large area of land and build a comfortable home atop it.  
  
At the bottom, Jon awaited her. With great flair, he took her arm and led her to where his parents sat on their thrones, ready to formally award her. Now she was even more nervous, but she couldn't grip Jon's arm as she had to Gary's--he WAS the prince.  
  
Of course, Alanna had rehearsed her expected response many times, but suddenly she found her mind to be blank, and she couldn't remember what she was to say. Smiling weakly, she curtsied with any ounce of ladylike demeanor that she possesed, managed to whisper, "Your majesty," and lowered her eyes demurely.  
  
"Lady Alanna," Jon's father, the king, began, "we are eternally in your debt. Tortall is in your debt, your sovereign in your debt, and the royal family is in your debt. You have saved the spirit of the country by healing our beloved queen, and my wife. As a king, I thank you, and as a man, I thank you twice."  
  
"My leige," Alanna said, curtsying as low as she could, before carefully raising her eyes. "I thank you for your kind words."  
  
"To show our gratitude," King Roald continued, "we present to you many treasures, though no treasures would be enough to repay you for your great deed; nor is any gift equal to the queen's life, which you so selflessly and courageously saved..."  
  
He proceeded to make a long speech that Alanna had trouble following, but it wasn't as if she was truly making an effort to. Instead she tried to remember what she was supposed to say, and when she was supposed to say it. It wasn't until Jon nudged her that Alanna was aware that the moment had come.  
  
The king had granted her the title of Countess of Trebond, the fief of Meekwater, as well as many, many chests of gold. Alanna gasped. She was to be Countess of Trebond? This was not how she had rehearsed it!  
  
It must have been a surprise, or a last-minute addition. She felt an outrage burst within her. Trebond was not theirs to give away like that, not even to her. For in that moment Alanna suddenly remembered Thom. Trebond belonged to HIM, not her! He was supposed to be the master of Trebond as she was not meant to be the Countess of Trebond!! Did her father's will mean nothing?  
  
Yet...it did solve a problem. This way Trebond would be well out of Stanmore's reach, and Alanna could keep Trebond safe until she did find Thom, which she fiercely swore to herself that she would set out to do as soon as this winter was passed. Then she could give Trebond to Thom.  
  
"My liege, I accept your generous gifts," Alanna said with another curtsy and bow of her head. "I am honored."  
  
"Then arise, Countess of Trebond and Meekwater," King Roald commanded. Alanna's jaw dropped. MEEKWATER?? She had been so shocked by the "countess" part that she'd overlooked the matter of Meekwater. The fief of Meekwater. Alanna had never even HEARD of Meekwater before!!  
  
The heralds played a grand series of notes in honor of her new title as Alanna rose. Jon led her into the recently redecorated ballroom and swept her into a dance while she was too dazed to object. At first he didn't seem to notice, twirling her around.  
  
"And I want to thank you," Jon told her as the speed of the waltz increased. "You were really brave, lady. My father forgot to mention how brave you were."  
  
"What?" Alanna asked, realizing that Jon had just said something to her. "I'm sorry, highness. I was preoccupied. You were saying?"  
  
Jon chuckled. "Still awed by the surprise gift? It was Sir Myles's idea. Do you like it? We thought that it would be fitting, or at least from what we know about you."  
  
"Sir Myles?"  
  
"He teaches the pages about history," Jon explained. "And he's a good man, though he tends to get drunk at times, he'll give you good advice if you ever need it."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that." Alanna relaxed slightly. His tone had been conversational; perhaps now she didn't have to be formal and treat him like the prince.  
  
"So, how do you feel about being a Countess? I think that it has a nice ring to it: Countess Alanna of Trebond and Meekwater."  
  
"Where exactly IS Meekwater?" Alanna asked curiously. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"Neither had I," Jon said with a tight smile. "The land is a charming area of land with rolling hills and lovely forests. It's been a matter of dispute for many years now, but by granting you the land, the problem was solved. Though Lord Riel and Earl Tomahs quite dislike you now."  
  
"Hmmm?" Alanna glanced up, cursing herself silently. She'd stopped listening to him again and had been paying attention to her steps. She couldn't quite remember the steps to this waltz.  
  
"Are you well?" Jon's eyes filled with concern. Inwardly, Alanna sighed with relief at this chance.  
  
"I feel...a bit tired. I need a bit of fresh air," Alanna told him. Nodding, Jon twirled around one final time as the dance ended and led them gracefully off toward the veranda.  
  
"Let's go to the gardens?" he suggested, seeing her obvious discomfort with dancing. It amused him somewhat, and he had trouble hiding his smile.  
  
The air was crisp and cool, the hint that winter was fast approaching. The night sky was clear and starry, the moon a thin crescent. Alanna instantly felt more at ease here.  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Jon commented.  
  
"Yes, highness," Alanna agreed. "It would be perfect if it were warmer." She shivered.  
  
"Call me Jon," he insisted, "as you used to, lady."  
  
"I won't, highness." Alanna declared. "Now, I'm sure there are many ladies in there who want you to dance with them, so thank you for your...eh...your...your..."  
  
"Time?" Jon suggested, smiling.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for your time, highness, but I'd really like to be alone right now, to...er, let this sink in," Alanna told him, easing her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Are you sure, lady?" Jon asked again.  
  
"Yes, highness," Alanna stated firmly. "And if I may be so bold? I think it is your royal duty to tend to your subjects. Especially the lovely, delicate ones awaiting you in the ballroom." She hoped that he understood her meaning and would leave.  
  
"And what of this lovely, delicate one here by my side?" Jon whispered, stroking her cheek gently. Gasping at his audacity, Alanna jerked away, stuttering.  
  
"H-highness?"  
  
Jon chuckled softly, and Alanna narrowed her eyes. Was he teasing her? Making a joke of her? She clenched her teeth at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, not you, lady," Jon assured her. "Just me."  
  
"I don't understand," said Alanna, taking a step away from him. "How so, highness?"  
  
"It's simple," Jon said, grabbing her arm to keep her from further backing away from him. "I've been so wrong about you, lady. You're brave, and strong, and kind."  
  
"Stop," Alanna whispered, tugging at her hand. His grip on her arm strengthened.  
  
"And even with the big ceremony, I haven't yet been able to personally thank you," Jon said softly. "Saving my mother meant a lot to me, Alanna."  
  
She stopped trying to pull away from him, finding it useless. Then she realized that he had called her by name, and not "lady."   
  
"It, it was nothing," Alanna stammered. "A-anyone could've done it."  
  
"No, only you. Everyone tried, and only you could. You were so selfless and understanding. I don't think I've ever met a lady like you."  
  
Alanna gasped again when he pulled her closer to him. "But...there are ladies so much more beautiful than me! I...highness...Jon, stop!"  
  
"Why?" Jon asked, the corner of his lips curving upward. Alanna attempted to lunge backward when she saw that his mouth was aimed toward hers, but he slipped a strong arm around her and drew her to him, kissing her with fire and darkness that she lost herself in. His mouth took hers with powerful force and experienced certainty. Alanna squirmed at the complete possessiveness of the kiss, the utter ownership he placed on her by this very act.  
  
When eventually he took his lips from hers, Alanna pushed him away with all the strength she had, stumbling away and tripping over her own feet. Jon followed her in confusion.  
  
"Leave me be, Jon!" Alanna cried.  
  
"Alanna--" Jon called.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked wildly.  
  
"All of it," Alanna replied. "All of it's wrong!"  
  
Shaking her head, Alanna tried to push past him and return to the ballroom, but he grasped her elbow again, forcing her to face him. His eyes wandered over her face searchingly.  
  
"I...I..." Alanna desperately searched her mind for an excuse. After all, why would anyone in their right mind refuse the prince? "Alex is already courting me!" she blurted out.  
  
Jon let go of her in shock. Seizing this oppurtunity, Alanna brushed past him and re-entered the brightly lit room, blinking at the lights. The atmosphere that normally made her queasy was now a welcome familiarity. Immediately she sank into a nearby bench to puzzle over Jon.   
  
Why? Why had he...?  
  
Outside in the gardens, Jon cursed and sat dejectedly in a stone bench beside the path. He'd gone about it all wrong. He didn't know enough about Alanna, not enough to win her. Especially not enough to have known that one of his friends was already courting her, which should have been the first thing he checked before pursuing her.  
  
"Highness?" a timid voice asked, light fingers touching his shoulder. Jon whirled around hopefully.  
  
"I'm Lady Cythea," the lady introduced herself. Standing with her back to the lit ballroom, her features were cast in shadow. "Might I have a dance?"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Shakes her head in disgust* God, I hated the way I ended this chapter. And the kissing part was horribly, horribly...just...horrendous (sp?)...awful...tragically bad...pathetically written (I referred to a book that-i-won't-name to help me with writing that part because...my mind went suddenly blank and I couldn't decide how I should go about that particular kiss....since at this moment I'm lacking inspiration and had to squeeze that outta me)  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Anyway...reasons I haven't done a AN-thingy at the top of the page: no time, peoples. My dad was home for the whole week, watching me like a hawk, so no computer. I sneaking this online while I've got the chance... At least this chapter's longer than the last one.  
  
Anyway, you didn't REALLY think I'd let Elijah die, didya?? HA! You gullible people!  
  
I GOT MY LOTR!!!!!!! (the extended version) My parents don't know...hehe. I'm going to ask for the regular DVD for Christmas...or my birthday. I'M SO HAPPY!!!! MY LOTR!!! MY OWN, MY PRECIOUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Escaping a Dream

To:   
SALEK--twisty isn't how I'd put it. Long-winded and dragged is more like it  
ROSEFYRE--Well, he's not idotic...wait, yes he is  
CHICKENSOUP3: alex and alanna make a good couple. They do? I think that [forgot-her-name...sorry!] was right when she said that A&A act weird when they're together. *Sigh* But they're in love...right? (not that I'm an expert in that category...*sighs wistfully*)  
STARFIRE: I take it that you're an avid a/j fan? Hmmm...there's hope for them yet!  
LADY ARIANNA: I have no idea what you should do about your uploading problem...it's never happened to me before!  
LADYLUCK: Yes, I recall you saying that...about once, or twice. =)  
AERINBROWN: Hehe! Well, Alex will be back for midwinter...I think. (what's "spiffy?")  
LARA: Tee-hee! (sorry I don't have a longer response. Here: hehe, haha, hoho! There!)  
MOONWING: By "extra stuff at the beginnings" do you mean this? This note that you're (I hope) reading?  
LADY DRAGON OF SPIRIT'S FIRE: Ai. You reviewers and your questions. Tell you what: you guess, and I'll tell you if you're hot/cold.  
XELENA: My sister's getting me the regular LOTR DVD for x-mas...(yayz!) About Alex...yes he's courting Alanna.  
ECCIE87: Yup, 'course the kiss was awkward (sp?)!! That was the point!  
DROWNING ROOSTER: (what a pen name!) Yeah, I reviewed "two alannas". Very unique plot, BTW.  
'SIR' RHYET: If you've been paying attention at all to any of my ANs, you'll know I'm very VERY LOTR obsessed. =)Aragorn--Viggo Mortensten (sp?). Get bookmarks at Barnes & Nobles or other bookstores.  
KASIA: *hugs* Thanks! Personally, I hated how I ended the chapter...but ah, well! The black eye thing...hmm, never even thought of that. It'd be a nice addition...I'll see if I can work it in!  
I'M SORRY IF I FORGOT ANYONE! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Major, major writer's block! See, in the last few sections, I was building up to the Healing, and then the Jon thing (though it ended up much shorter than I thought!!) but then...ugh, I didn't know where to go from there! Then, after I figured out what to do, I had semester exams!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vote: Should Jon get ANOTHER shot, or was the one enough??  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter twenty-three--  
  
Alanna was running. The palace was suddenly a maze that she couldn't find her way through. She heard crying, and she was racing toward the sound. It never seemed to grow closer, however. The cries came from somewhere to her left. Pounding down the hall, Alanna was sweating and short of breath. With one hand she clutched her side. It seemed as if she had been running for forever.  
  
Doubling over, Alanna gasped for air. The crying seemed louder than ever, and she fought the urge to cover her ears. Another voice joined the first, though Alanna couldn't tell if it was male or female. Grudgingly, she continued her search.  
  
She tried to remember the last time she'd seen another person. Somehow the memory eluded her. Shaking her head, partly to clear her mind and partly to move the hair out of her eyes, Alanna continued. Now another voice joined the wailing. Alanna increased her speed.  
  
The voices grew louder. Perhaps she was drawing nearer the source. Racing up a small flight of stairs, she reached another hallway. Suddenly, she paused. To her right was a door of strong oak.  
  
Throwing her shoulder against it, the door tumbled open. So it had been unlocked. Glancing around, Alanna simply saw a common room. The wailing was gone, but a door in the back of the room was ajar. Voices floated from it. Tip-toeing closer, she peeked into it.  
  
"Come in," a voice commanded. Surprised, Alanna pushed opened the door. Before her stood a tall, attractive man. In one hand he held a sceptor. On his brown hair was a crown. Flashing a smile at Alanna, he gestured. She noticed the jewel around his neck, the jewel that instantly caught and held her gaze.  
  
"Duke Roger..." Alanna croaked. Squirming, Alanna attempted to pry her eyes away from that jewel, but somehow she couldn't. Her head ached and her eyesight blurred...  
  
"'Duke' Roger no longer," he said with a smile.  
  
"Wha? What are you doing?"  
  
Chuckling, Roger whirled the sceptor around between in thumb and forefinger, gazing at his reflection in the polished gold. "I am king, Alanna."  
  
"What??"  
  
Roger's smile fell a little, as if he was annoyed with her stupidity. "It is done. I am king of Tortall. Long live King Roger!" At these words, he seemed to grow; the room darkened suddenly as he loomed above her, his face twisting and distorting, changing into a hideous blackened image.  
  
Alanna backed away from him, opening her mouth to scream but unable to find her voice. Duke--King Roger's body grew and grew, becoming dark black with the room, as if he was smothering out the light with his darkness. Alanna turned her head away from the jewel that watched her like a eye...  
  
Blinking, she found herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom and lying amid sweat-soaked sheets. It was a dream. The same one, only longer this time. To comfort herself, Alanna forced her breaths to even and clasped a hand to her necklace, only to pull away sharply, for it was fire-hot.  
  
It was still dark outside, with only the pale glow of the cresent moon to light ground. Suddenly, her room seemed stifling, as it always did after a nightmare. Cracking open her window, Alanna slipped through, bare-footed and wearing nothing but her nightgown. She instantly felt foolish as a cold draft kissed her skin, causing her to shiver.  
  
"Where are you going now?" she muttered to herself under her breath. Her feet shuffled and then began to move as if by their own accord. The ground was so cold that her feet was numb in moments, a reminder that winter would approach woon. Alanna hugged herself for warmth, wishing with every step that she'd brought her cloak but didn't feel like going back to fetch it. She soon found herself in front of the stables.  
  
There was nobody about and most of the horses were asleep, but a bay in a darkened stall that she recognized as Gary's whickered at her quietly. Alanna patted his dark head softly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" she whispered. "What do you say we go out for a midnight ride? Huh?"  
  
Quietly, Alanna let the bay out of his stall and threw herself over his back without saddle, bridle, halter, or reins. Nudging him gently in the sides and throwing her arms around his neck, Alanna held on as the bay darted forward.  
  
Perhaps they were extremely lucky, or it was just very late at night, but no one spotted them as they rode out of the palace and past the edges of the city. The wind blowing in her face helped her forget her dream, and she lay her head down gently on the horse's neck, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in the smell of nighttime and horse.  
  
When she opened them again, Alanna realized that they were lost. She must have fallen asleep, for it seemed as if only moments had passed since they'd left the stables. She saw that they had strayed into the forest, and a fat drop hit Alanna on the cheek. Glancing up, she noted that it was beginning to rain. The winds increased, and now Alanna was sniffling miserably.  
  
Desperately, she glanced around for a welcoming shelter. In a bright flash of lighting, the rain began to pour in sheets, but in that moment she spotted what appeared to be a homey willow not far ahead.  
  
Later Alanna didn't remember how she managed to convince the bay to make for the willow tree, but she found herself under a roof of leaves and a small fire quickly made with wood lying near the trunk of the willow.  
  
As she stretched out her hair to dry it, she heard a crash in the underbrush and then a sharp yowl. Moments later, an extremely wet cat found its way into their rough camp. The shaking figure of wet, black fur crawled into Alanna's lap and shuddered.  
  
"Out," Alanna snapped, and gave the cat a small push. The cat glared at her reproachfully. Alanna stared. The cat had violet eyes, exactly like her own. "Weird."  
  
Did cats even have violet eyes? This was probably not an ordinary cat. Maybe it was a familiar; it wouldn't surprise her much. Slowly, cautiously, Alanna brought a hand down and stroked the cat.  
  
The looping branches of the willow whipped in the wind, smaking her in the face. When she glanced up again, she saw another figure standing across the fire. Instantly, Alanna was on her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Does not a wandering stranger have a right to a comforting fire?" a woman's voice asked her, fiercely powerful and wild like the barking of hunting hounds. Her face was overshadowed by a hood pulled over her head, but the dark cloak that she wore was dry.   
  
With a musical laugh, she threw back the hood and gestured toward the fire, which sprang up and grew, illuminating her face. Now Alanna could see her cearly, from the blue fabric of her dress and silver of her girdle to the ornaments in the soft waves of her hair. She was so beautiful and perfect in her features that Alanna knew that she was not of this earth, nor any mortal being.  
  
She was the Goddess. 


	24. The Goddess

AN: sorry if there are many differences from the book in regards to how the Goddess is, but I don't have anything to refer to!!  
  
Chapter twenty-four----  
  
"I have waited too long to meet with you, my daughter," the Goddess confessed as she sank down to the damp earth. "Yet surely you knew this moment would come."  
  
All Alanna could do was gape mutely. Speak? With her? There must have been some mistake.  
  
"No?" The Goddess pressed her lips together tightly for a moment. "Then that is my fault. It has indeed been too long. Four years too long. Or even before that, if you think about that twin of yours."  
  
"Thom? What about him?" Alanna asked eagerly. "Will you tell me where he is? How can I find him?"  
  
"I cannot tell you, but those things will reveal themselves soon. I have much to explain, and to amend, and little time to do it in." Her stern expression stopped Alanna from speaking further. The Goddess looked thoughtful, as if trying to gather her thoughts. Uncomfortably, Alanna stroked the purring cat in her lap.  
  
"I cannot explain all," the Goddess began slowly, and Alanna prepared herself for a long tale. "And indeed, if I did, you would most likely not understand it."  
  
"I would!" Alanna burst.  
  
"Patience, daughter. Ther first thing I must say is that fate (or destiny, however you choose to see it) has been cheated. How, or why, is rather complicated. You were meant to have a brother. He was stolen from you, and from your father as well."  
  
"By who?"  
  
Her full lips curved to an angle of half sadness and amusement. "Their intentions were virtuous, I assure you. They have raised him well, and he has, I suppose, become a vessel at those times when it was supposed to be you through who we acted. That was how, in part, a wrong was set to rights."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I said, I can explain, but you will not necessarily understand until later. Perhaps this would be easier for you to understand: there is a life placed before us when we are born, that we are meant to live. It is not set in stone; nay, it can be changed over time to suit the person who grows into it, or if before-unperceived events are to take place. Do you understand?"  
  
"So," said Alanna slowly, "I was supposed to grow up with Thom?"  
  
"And love him dearly. Then you would have become a knight, and he, a great mage."  
  
Now Alanna knew there was a mistake. "Are you sure? Women can't become knights, and Father would never have let Thom practice sorcery...he never let ME, anyway."  
  
"That was unfortunate," the Goddess murmured. "You should have been well on your way to mastering your Gift by now. Truly unfortunate. Yet you managed to cure the queen with your inexperienced power. I supposed my aid came too late, but I wished to see how you fared on your own."  
  
"You helped me?"  
  
"You asked for it, did you not? And a Goddess does not ignore the prayers of her devotees. It would not be prudent nor wise."  
  
"So," said Alanna skeptically, "if 'fate was cheated' and all, like you said, why didn't you intervene or something?"  
  
"I should have, many years ago," she admitted. "I tried; truly. It was not mere coincidence that brought you and dear Gareth together that evening many months ago, nor was it coincidence that made you trust him and speak to him so openly."  
  
"What does Gary have to do with anything?"  
  
"In your shadow life, he was one of your closest friends. As was the prince, Raoul, Geoffrey, and a certain George Cooper. It was I who brought you together, though that has not turned out as I wished. Ah, there is Alex, too." She smiled suddenly. "Yes, Alex. He is perhaps one of the only benefits in this mishap."  
  
"What do you--"  
  
"Patience, Daughter." The Goddess waved a hand. "Enough explanations."  
  
"But--" Alanna began to protest. There were still so many unanswered questions!  
  
"You have been having dreams. They are mine. Yet surely you understand what I have been trying to tell you?"  
  
"Something evil will happen," Alanna said after a moment. "And it closely concerns Duke Roger?"  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"I don't like him," said Alanna bluntly.  
  
"It is good to trust your instincts," the Goddess said with a nod. "Yet think carefully, Daughter. Duke Roger is a dangerous and powerful man."  
  
"And in close reach of the throne." Alanna's eyes widened with understanding. "He's out to get the throne! That's what you were trying to tell me in my dreams! So he was trying to kill the queen with sorcery; he's trying to murder the entire royal family!"  
  
"Harsh accusations," the Goddess said neutrally.  
  
"But isn't that what you're trying to tell me?" demanded Alanna in frustration. "It makes sense. I saw his Gift on the queen when I tried to heal her."  
  
"Find more evidence to back your proof," advised the Goddess. Alanna chewed on her lip.  
  
"So far, all of my dreams have been the same except for the one with George in it. What did that one mean?"  
  
"Dreams are a troublesome way to send information," the Goddess said with a laugh. "They often arrive much more urgent and potent than you intend. If you wish, I can take them away."  
  
"No," Alanna said automatically, surprising herself. "I might learn something."  
  
"My daughter, they are but DREAMS, not reality nor truth," said the Goddess in dismay. "Give me your necklace."  
  
Clutching it tightly, Alanna eyed the Goddess with a measure of suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"Dear Alanna," laughed the Goddess, "I merely wish to see how well you have taken care of my gift."  
  
"YOUR gift?" breathed Alanna as she slipped it over her head and handed it to the Goddess. The black rock glowed it the Goddess's hand like an ember, turning bright red and shrinking, crumbling like coal. When it was scarcely larger than her thumbnail, the fire died. With a laugh, the Goddess handed the necklace back to a wary Alanna, who saw that the coal was now covered in a transparent, violet coating.  
  
"As I can give no further explanations, here is my advice: train harder with Gary; you will need skill of sword soon. Be kind to Alex, for it will reap many unseen advantages and avoid many problems. Learn to use your Gift. Ask the thief--he will help you. And listen to the scoundrel here," said the Goddess, stroking the black cat affectionately. "He will be a good companion to you, and a good advisor." Alanna glanced down and found the cat staring unnervingly at her. She shivered.  
  
"Can you tell me how to find Thom?"  
  
"He will find you," revealed the Goddess. "Watch Duke Roger carefully--there is only a little time left, yet do not be hasty."  
  
"I have another question."  
  
"So curious, the young."  
  
"Explain how I was supposed to be a knight and Thom was supposed to be a mage."  
  
"You are twins, and at the age of ten, looked remarkably alike. With you being sent to the Convent and Thom sent unwillingly to Corus, what better than to switch places? He would have forged your father's handwriting and gone to the Convent to learn sorcery while you went to Corus to become a knight." She tilted her head to the side. "Yet though you were separated, he has still become a mage just as you are still pursuing life as a knight."  
  
"You mean I have a chance? To become a knight?"  
  
"What is ironic is that if you hadn't been separated, your father would not have read you those fascinating history books about the lady knights of ancient Tortall. To answer your question, yes, you do have a chance." The Goddess stood. "The rain has stopped." Taking the hint, Alanna rose as well.  
  
"How do I ask you for help? Do you have any other advice? When will I see you again?"  
  
The Goddess shook her head again at Alanna's many questions, and only answered the last one.  
  
"Soon."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry, Roger," Jon said sincerely. "I was just so worried and frustrated...I shouldn't have questioned your loyalties."  
  
"I understand," Roger replied amiably, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "Yet everything is fine, now. And we owe it all to that remarkable friend of yours." He chuckled. "Another redhead."  
  
"It seems almost as if red hair and violet eyes are a requirement for saving the royal family now," Jon commented in amusement.   
  
"I wish to speak with Countess Alanna. She must have such great power."  
  
"I didn't even know until that day," Jon said. "She's a close friend of Gary's. Did you know that Gary's teaching her swordplay?"  
  
"How interesting," he remarked.  
  
"I think it was her idea, too," Jon said with a laugh. "She seems that sort of person." His expression darkened suddenly, remembering what happened the night before.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jon said quickly. "Alex has been courting her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I find it strange, actually. She doesn't really seem like his type." Jon strugged. "Then again, they say that love is blind."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Roger replied with a smiled. Jon laughed and stood.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see Mother again. I just wanted to apologize to you for my outburst."  
  
"Apology accepted," said Roger, opening the door for Jon, who smiled in relief as he passed through. As soon as Roger shut the door, his expression turned to a scowl, and he growled.  
  
"Foiled!" he spat. "My plans foiled by another red-haired brat!" Pulling the great, plush armchair closer to the fire, he threw himself into it and stared broodingly into the flames.   
  
The entire court now knew that the queen had been sick from sorcery, so it would be too dangerous for him to continue with his previous plan. He needed a new one, and now he would have to keep a shrewd eye on the Countess of Trebond and Mirkwater.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"D'you have any suspects yet?" Devin asked casually as he pushed a tankard to Bowen, who shoved it aside with a glare.  
  
"Maybe," he said. "We've already discussed this, Devin; leave me be."  
  
"I still think it was a servant."  
  
"And I still disagree. You say that the attacks, which included assasins and food poisoning, only started in the past few months."  
  
"And the servants're fairly new, and untrustworthy."  
  
"It would take someone who knows him well, and has for a long time," argued Bowen. "This is all obviously experienced and well-thought planning."  
  
"So you accuse one o' us, we who are loyal to our king, to be plottin' this?" demanded Devin indignantly.  
  
"It is my suspicion, yes," said Bowen. "I won't lie. You want my help, so you must listen to my opinion."  
  
"This is absurd!" Devin declared. "You are questioning our loyalty!"  
  
"No, I only question the loyalty of one of you," Bowen said tactfully. "Or perhaps a very small faction. Unless there is something that you and your king are not telling me? Has there been any unrest among the rogues lately?"  
  
"No," Devin said hotly. "Why would there be? He is fair and doesn't look down on us."  
  
"Yet there are always those who are hungry for power," Bowen pointed out. "And those willing to support a strong challenger."  
  
"Not among the Rogue," Devin said. Bowen carefully ignored this comment.  
  
"There must be a specific reason why these attacks have started NOW, of all times," Bowen muttered. "Why now? Why not before, or later? I still believe that there is information that you are not telling me."  
  
"Then find it out for yourself. Isn't that what we hired ye for?"  
  
Bowen glanced around the room. "It would help if you would tell me who these people are."  
  
"Eat first, introductions later."  
  
"No," Bowen protested. "Don't introduce me. If I want to find out information, I must not draw attention to myself."  
  
"Fine. But eat first. You've been a bit jumpy lately, and food'll do ye good."  
  
"My brother's coming to Corus," Bowen said gloomily. "And Vera, too. I expect them to come through the door any second now."  
  
"Do they know you're here?"  
  
"They know where I am, no matter what I do or where I go. It's a curse."  
  
"He might help you," Devin said cheerfully. "So maybe it's not a curse, in this case."  
  
"I don't need his help," Bowen said flatly. "I've been doing this for years. I can handle this on my own, without the Gift or his sorcery."  
  
"Just a suggestion," said Devin with a shrug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't flame because the way the Goddess is portrayed isn't accurate!!!! I really wish it could be...but wouldja really have waited half a year just so the scene could be 100% accurate? That's right, didn't think so!  
  
(does the Goddess even have a name?)  
  
Sorry the previous chapter was so short...but the author reserves the right to write abnormally short chapters when it suits her purpose!  
  
THE TWO TOWERS OPENED TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sobs* I didn't get to see it. My sister gets to see it on Friday (grr!!!) while I don't....and I'm the obsessed one!!!!! *wails* It's not fair!!!!!!  
  
My mom's boss even gave her the chance to miss a couple hours of work just to see it (her co-workers got to miss work to see Star Wars Ep. I & II when they came out, too!), but she didn't want to pay $6 for the ticket to a movie she REALLY doesn't wanna see (she hates fantasy and sci-fi of all kinds...she only likes "realistic" and "historical fiction" genres...grr!!!! Same w/my dad....my parents just don't understand me!!!!!). I was like, lucky her! *sniffles* So I have to wait to see it.  
  
SCHOOL'S OUT, SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYAYYAYYAY!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ahem* But before you get all excited, that doesn't mean more chapter, necessarily, 'cuz my dad is threatening to "tutor" me to death over Physics and Algebra over the break....grrr....  
  
But I will try my best...scout's honor! (though I was never a Girl Scout...but that's besides the point)  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! 


	25. Back to Corus

Chapter twenty-five--  
  
Alanna puzzled over the Goddess's words while Gary's horse, who soon realized that his rider was too deep in thought to guide him, plodded down the paved road to the palace. She was still in shock that the Goddess had spoken to HER, and very confused in the regards to the Goddess's advice.  
  
"So she sends me the dreams, warning me about Roger. Then, when I start to suspect him, she tells me not to make assumptions!" Alanna complained to the horse, who snorted in agreement. "What does she want from me? I don't want to save the crown; I just want to find my brother, then find out more about this country of Bowen's where women can become knights."  
  
Her steed nickered, a noise that sounded suspiciously like sniggering. Alanna frowned down at the bay.  
  
"What's wrong with my plan?" Alanna demanded. "What, don't think I can do it? Or am I not aiming high enough? I'm sure you'd think it just perfect if I got married to some buffle-brained lord instead, wouldn't ya? What's so funny?"   
  
In response, she received a whinny and a spirited toss of mane. "Now I'm insane--I'm asking my horse for advice!" she muttered. "Yeah, I'm a nut. Look at me, talking to myself."  
  
Maybe she'd dreamed up the interaction? But no, her eyes did not bear evidence of sleep, and she didn't feel the jittery sensation in the pit of her stomach that usually followed such dreams. So, it had not be imagined by her highly active subconscious.  
  
"'As I can give no further explanations, here is my advice: train harder with Gary; you will need skill of sword soon. Be kind to Alex, for it will reap many unseen advantages and avoid many problems. Learn to use your Gift. Ask the thief--he will help you. And listen to the scoundrel here,'" Alanna remembered the Goddess's voice. She glanced around. Where WAS that black cat?  
  
A soft mewing attracted her attention. Twisting half out of the saddle, Alanna saw the cat working hard to keep up with them, running alongside them on swift paws. Gripping tightly on the saddle with her left hand, she shifted to scoop up the cat and bring it up to ride with her.  
  
"You're coming with me," she told it. It sniffed indignantly and proceeded to clean itself. "Do you have a name? Hmmm...I'm warning you, I'm not much of a cat person. Lara is, though. She'd love you. And spoil you crazy," Alanna added, shaking her head.  
  
The cat gave her a sour look and then swatted at her pendant.  
  
"Hey!" Alanna clutched her necklace protectively and gave the cat a smack. "Don't DO that!"  
  
She glanced down at the pendant hanging around her neck and admired the pretty new shade of it, barely highlighted by the pale glow of winter's sun. Winter? She sat up straight with a sudden jerk, glancing wildly around. It was SNOWING! Soft flakes littered her hair, resting cold against her face and decorating her clothing.  
  
"But winter's not due for a while, last time I checked," she muttered. "The gods have something against me. We might want to hurry up. I HATE cold weather, and being wet, and look--we're both. Ugh." She shivered, then patted him. "Sorry. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. We were just talking about the Goddess," she informed the cat. "Did she take away the dreams or not?" Alanna muttered. "What do you think?"  
  
The cat ignored her. Pursing her lips, Alanna lifted its tail, much to its dislike, proven by its protesting cries, and discovered that it was male. "You need a good bath and grooming, and feeding, too. How old are you? You look like you've seen some tough years."  
  
His startlingly violet eyes met hers in an unnerving stare that Alanna could only meet for a moment before looking away.  
  
"I wish she told me more about Thom. 'They have raised him well, and he has, I suppose, become a vessel at those times when it was supposed to be you through who we acted. That was how, in part, a wrong was set to rights.' That's a big help," she said sarcastically. "I have no idea what that means. 'He will find you.' Sure, one day he'll show up on my doorstep saying, 'Alanna, I'm your long-lost twin.'" Her cat was purring now, eyes closed and rubbing up against her belly.  
  
"'You are twins, and at the age of ten, looked remarkably alike.' So does that mean that we STILL look alike, or maybe now he looks nothing like me? Well, other than he'd be a man, that is. Oh, why does this have to be so COMPLICATED?" Her horse snorted again.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Yeah, life's always complicated, but--grr! I can't believe I'm losing a discussion to a HORSE!!"  
  
Suddenly, Alanna felt him shudder and tremble beneath her in, what she realized with a scowl, was a wheezing fit.  
  
"So you ARE laughing at me!" Alanna cried, giving the horse a good kick. Startled, her horse reared, sending Alanna flying into a sturdy oak tree on the side of the road, knocking a good deal of cold snow onto her head and down her nightgown. She screamed, then let out a loud curse and furious glare at the horse before spots swam in front of her and the world blackened.  
  
  
  
She was drawn back to consciousness by gentle shakes and the calling of her name.  
  
"Alanna! Alanna! ALANNA!" Someone said, gripping her shoulders and giving her another shake. Alanna grumbled something rude and shifted. When she blinked again, she found a dark face gazing intently at her.  
  
She blinked. "A-alex?" she said uncertainly. His face came slowly into focus. "Y-you're back!" She felt a peculiar, instantaneous rush of emotions that she couldn't quite place or name. Alex's face split into a relieved smile, and he embraced her tightly. When he let her go, his expression was worried.  
"Are you hurt? I heard your scream--what happened?"  
  
"Just...wait!" She looked around and didn't see Gary's horse anywhere. "He better have run off back to the palace or Gary'll scalp me!"  
  
"I assume you're talking about his horse?"  
  
"Yeah, crazy thing threw me!" Alanna said, shivering. Suddenly, she realized that she was just how her thin nightgown was, and how Alex was leaning over her. Her face heated up furiously. Noticing, Alex drew his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"May I ask why you're riding around in the forest in your nightgown?"  
  
"Nightmare," Alanna explained, not meeting his eyes. One of his strong arms suddenly encircled her waist as Alex drew her to his side.  
  
"I left my horse a bit down the road," he explained. Indeed, a gray mare was awaiting them patiently at the bend in the road. With great ease, Alex swung Alanna up onto the saddle and followed suit, seating himself behind her. He started when her cat's screeching split the still air. They found that he was yowling furiously up at them, causing the mare to dance around with unease.  
  
"Quiet down!" Alanna snapped as Alex raised him by the scruff of his neck and brought him down into Alanna's arms, where he did settle down, but glared at her.  
  
"He found us," Alex said. "and brought us to you. His eyes--"  
  
"I know," Alanna said, stroking him. "Uncanny, right? I only found him today. Haven't decided on a name yet, but I should leave that to Lara. Or maybe not, she'll probably end up trying to force 'snuffles-cuddles' on him."  
  
The mare needed a great deal of consolance before they were headed down the road at a comfortable pace.  
  
"So, did you miss me?" Alex asked casually.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's alright, you've been too busy to think about me, I'll warrant," Alex said with a chuckle. Alanna tilted her head back to look at him.  
  
"I HAVE missed you," Alanna said, a sulkly tone entering her voice. He raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"What with all the healing and the balls? When have you had enough time to pine after me?"  
  
"Pine? You want me to pine?" She placed her hands to her chest in a show of mock lady-like distress. Alex didn't reply.  
  
"I'm a countess now," Alanna said abruptly. "Of Meekwater and Trebond. What do you think?"  
  
"What do you want me to think?"  
  
"What sort of question is that?" Alanna demanded. "Do you think it's it a good thing or not? Are you impressed, curious, what?"  
  
"I've already heard, and I was surprised," Alex said evasively.  
  
"So what do you think?" Alanna persisted.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes, and you're going to ask me why, and it's because...because..." Alanna faltered. "Just answer the question."  
  
"Well, I think that Lord Riel and Earl Tomahs will be giving you a lot of trouble," Alex said with a smile. "And I think it's rather pleasant for you to receive a title as a reward, but if I have to be honest, I'd say that I don't think you're really a Countess."  
  
"I don't think I am either," Alanna said. "Me, a countess!"  
  
Obviously having finished saying what was on her mind, Alanna leaned back into his embrace, as Alex's arms, holding the reins, were wonderfully wrapped around her..  
  
"How's Jon been?" Alex asked. Alanna immediately stiffen. Just when she was getting comfortable!  
  
"Um, he's been, um, better since...since I healed the queen. You heard about that, too, right? Yeah, Jon's been...he's much better now."  
  
"Something else you want to tell me?" Alex asked seriously.  
  
"Why would there be?" Alanna asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to know how he's changed. He's always been very close to his mother, you know. That's all I was asking," Alex explained.  
  
"Oh." Alanna relaxed again, this time letting her eyes close. She was SO tired; she'd barely had any sleep the night before, and this felt SO good...she was much warmer now, and so safe...  
  
"Is it alright if I just doze off?" she asked sleepily. "I've been up most of the night."  
  
She didn't hear his response; she was already asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bowen spit out the wine that was in his mouth, spewing it in the air and all over the table. He stared, sputtering in shock, at the couple who had just stepped into the Dancing Dove.  
  
"How're you coming along, brother?" Elijah asked with a grin as he slid into the seat opposite him. "Me, I just about nearly died, but nothing I haven't been through before..."  
  
"What are you DOING here?" Bowen raged. "Y-you..." He looked from Elijah to Vera. She was grinning nervously, wringing her hands.  
  
"Hello, Bowen. We're just staying in Corus for a while and, well, thought we might stop by and see you," she said.  
  
"You've seen me," he snapped. "Now leave."  
  
"Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like me very much," Elijah said dryly. "At least make an attempt to look happy to see me. Now aren't you going to ask us why we're in Corus?"  
  
"It's none of my business," he said angrily, "just as what I do is none of your business."  
  
"Well, at least ask me about my near-death experience," Elijah said, obviously undaunted by his hostility. "Would you, brother?"  
  
"Not interested," Bowen said sharply.  
  
"Someone in Corus," explained Elijah, ignoring him, "sort of tapped into my Gift, borrowing it, if you will, and nearly killed me, since they took quite a powerful bit. We're here to find out who."  
  
"How wonderful for you," Bowen said darkly. "Just splendid."  
  
Now Elijah frowned. "Something bothering you?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern. Bowen's face twisted into an ugly expression of anger.  
  
"Having you as a brother, first and foremost," he said. "My life's bane."  
  
Elijah frowned. The enmity that had long existed between them, which had first begun as simple sibling rivalry, had rarely been verbally stated, and never before so plainly.  
  
"Then we'll leave," Elijah said, just as angry, rising. Vera, obviously relieved that neither had let their emotions turn into a brawl, gave Bowen a pained smile.  
  
"If you need--"  
  
"I won't be needing anything from you, Vera," Bowen said sharply. Her smile faltered.  
  
"Let's LEAVE," Elijah said emphatically, taking her arm and steering her out of the doors of the inn. Bowen watched them leave with a strange expression crossing his handsome features.  
  
Later he would regret being to hostile, he knew. Yet at the moment, from the little sleep and hard work he'd been doing lately, he was extremely stressed and his emotions very high-strung. His frustration from not finding the assassin he'd been hired to find had escaped in a verbal form.  
  
Still, those words had not come from nowhere. They were the result of many years of bitterness, jealousy, and misery. Always, it had been Elijah who was favored and adored (as he was sweet-faced and very able to charm everyone with his tricks), first by his parents and their friends, then their peers, and then Vera.   
  
Vera. His heart constricted at her very name. If for nothing else, he bitterly hated Elijah because Vera had chosen his brother over him, married Elijah, not him. And why? How was Elijah more worthy than him? Because he possessed the Gift? It was the only thing that Elijah had that he did not.   
  
Well, that was not necessarily true--he did have the Gift, he just didn't want to use it. He could, their parents had seen to that, but he dispised and afraid of sorcery. Still, in all other matters--hunting, tracking, fighting, strategizing, spying, reading, writing, shooting, persuading, even dancing--he excelled, by far exceeded Elijah. So why? It had caused him many sleepless nights, and did not help his wounded heart heal any.  
  
Bowen shook his head abruptly. This was too close to feeling sorry for himself, an action he considered a great waste of time and effort. It had been many weeks of fruitless searching. Now it was time to swallow it dignity seek the aid of an old mentor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WOW, I think I'm actually getting around to ending this thing. I've brought Alex and Elijah to Corus, to set off the grand finale. Take a wild stab at who Bowen's old mentor is. Oh come on, it's not that hard!  
  
Well, there's not much more to say.  
  
I saw the Two Towers!!! Loved it, of course. (is Gollum not just so pitiable, you can hear you heart break for him?) Things I didn't like: THEY TOTALLY DESTROYED FARAMIR!! In the book, he's like, super nice and in the movie...grr! I was so mad. I was totally looking forward to him and, and... I didn't like the way they made the Ents look. At all. And the wargs look like hyenas instead of wolves but...it actually works, so never mind. And the ending was a lil'...hmmm... But I still loved it! (Gimli & Legolas were SOOOO funny!)  
  
I just reread the whole Harry Potter series and realized that Avra Kedavra is Abracadabra.  
  
Sorry if my next update will be really late, but I'm staring down at my planner and hyperventilating just THINKING about what I've got to do this month! 


	26. A Duke's Squire and An Old Mentor

To:  
Magixpawn: It's not like I INTEND to make you guys wait this long!! I try not to, really!  
Eccie87: Hmmm...actually, I'm pretty sure Tammy woulda done somethin' completely different...but we'll never know, cuz she didn't. ^.^  
Veralidaine: Yup. My parents are psycho-crazy. About Algebra. and Physics. Grrr. But about your question concerning Alex and Roger...read on...  
White-Wolf: why can't you talk? And {love (friendship wise)}--LOL! And what's w/ "huzzah?"  
Chickensoup3: yeah, well i suck at fluff anyway. Angst? What angst?  
StarFire: Yeah, nuthin' wrong with being a LOTR freak.  
Drowning Rooster: {yay! you reviewed my fic!} I did? can't remember. Must check it again.  
AerinBrown: WHY don't you want Alanna to be a knight? And Bowen does need to meet someone& settle down. (maybe alanna? ;-))  
LeopardDance: I really don't know how to bring up the subject of Ralon. I keep changing my mind about what I want to do with him. And about Faramir...hmmm, I sorta see whatcha mean.  
MoonWing: Actually, I liked FotR better. But TTT was still awesome! =)  
Ladyluck: yes, you should definitely try the whole longer-review thing more often! *grins*  
Eve of Mirkwood: I know! Haldir *sniffles*  
Mortal Angel: Maybe it'll end up an a/a. But...I dunno. My hands are possessed...it's up to THEM to decide  
Rinamin: WOW, long review! *kisses* But about Bowen's name...you're thinking too LOTR-y. Bowen is an actual name. But I initially based him on Boromir, and he sorta grew outta that (i flipped a baby name book open to the Bs and was like, "oh, Bowen! OK!") About the Box thing...I thought he was talking about a box seat, you know, like in theatres?   
Mystic Wood: You're right about the HP thing. But how is Alanna un-meek and threatening in other Convent fics?  
Lady Fire Eyes: Of COURSE I don't mind if you keep yabbering about LOTR! (but I love praise, too! =))  
StarFire: Yeah, that was too cool!  
  
Rebecca, Lara, (blank), (another blank), (yet another blank), Lady Lake, Forget-me-not, and everyone else: love ya lots, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
  
I HAVE OVER 300 REVIEWS!!!!!! Hugs and imaginary treats to everyone! Drinks to all who're legal! LOTR merchandise to whoever wants it!!! *giggles*  
  
Chapter twenty-six--  
  
This is nice, Alex thought, then was horrified that such a simplistic thought had entered his head. But he had to admit, it did feel nice. The air was not cold, only crisp and cool, smelling fresh with the world clean and sparkling.   
  
And Alanna was fast asleep in his arms. Strange though it was, it felt...right, somehow, for her to be there, with her head resting in the crook of his neck and strands of her red hair covering her face like a veil and tumbling down in not waves but ripples.  
  
By the gods he had missed her. In the North, when it was cold and wet, it was Alanna he thought of and longed to return to Corus to. Her image gave him a small happiness on the dreariest nights.  
  
When the palace loomed close, he was very reluctant to wake her up. The moment seemed perfect, and he was loath to end it. He waited until the last moment--when they were actually inside the stable and Stephan was frowning at them--that he sighed and shifted to rouse her.   
  
"We're here," Alex said quietly into Alanna's ear, giving her a gentle shake. "We're back at the palace. In the stables if you want to know, and he's giving us strange looks, so you'd best wake up now."  
  
"I'm awake," Alanna grumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Humph. You just woke me up from the best sleep I've had in a long time," she complained as Alex helped her down and handed the reins of Gary's horse to the stable master.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"It's just..." Alanna hesitated, not sure what he would say if she told him about the dreams or the Goddess. "It's because I'm with you," she finished with a smile, and took his arm, her other one still cradling a now-awake cat. He frowned slightly at her hesitation, but didn't say anything. The cat wriggled out of her hold and scrambled up her nightgown, settling himself on her shoulder, where he sat rather comfortably.  
  
"I've never seen a cat do that before," Alex commented, and in response the cat glared at him. "How about naming him 'Scowl?' That all he seems to do. Or at least, to me."  
  
"No, he scowls at me, too," Alanna said between yawns. "But it would be just a cruel as naming him 'Fluffy.' Meganne named her cat that." She shuddered, making the cat dig in with his claws. Alanna winced.  
  
"If you're going to ride up there, don't scratch!" she told him firmly. Then she yawned.  
  
"So have you had enough sleep, or are you going to head off straight to your chambers and sleep further?" Alex asked.  
  
"Probably the second one," Alanna laughed, though rather tiredly. "So I'll see you again in the evening. How will you ever survive the afternoon without me?"  
  
"I suppose I must find a way to manage," Alex said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Duke Roger wishes to see me, so I it seems that while you sleep, I will be speaking with my former knight-master." Suddenly Alanna froze.  
  
"Why would he want to see you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I used to be his squire," Alex explained.  
  
"Y-you...did?"  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing; it's nothing. I'll go catch up on that sleep now," Alanna mumbled, and stepped away quickly, though clumsily in her sleepy state, with Alex looking curiously after her. After she'd left the stables, Alex exited the stables as well, in the other direction. He walked so swiftly that he almost ran into someone walking INTO the stables.  
  
"I'm sor--Alex!" Jon exclaimed in surprise. "You're back!"  
  
"Good to see you too," Alex said dryly.  
  
"Well, of course," Jon said quickly.   
  
"Going for a ride?" Alex asked, jerking his head in the direction of the stables. "I wouldn't in those clothes."  
  
"What? Oh, no. Listen, Gary's horse was stolen last night, and Al--"  
  
"Alanna rode him," explained Alex. "I met her in the road. The horse and Alanna are back, safe and sound, though tired and wet."  
  
"Good," Jon said in obvious relief. "I was just going into the stables to check with Stephan again. Well, good to see you," he grinned, clapping Alex on the back.   
  
"Yes, now you say so," said Alex wryly, causing Jon to laugh.  
  
Suddenly, Jon frowned as he remembered something. "By the way..." He paused.  
  
"What?" Alex prompted. "Out with it."  
  
"Is it true... are you courting Alanna?" Jon asked. Alex started.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Alex said cautiously, trying hard to crush the flutter of hope he felt at those words.  
  
"Oh, well, palace rumors and all," Jon said quickly.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Alex repeated.  
  
"You know how gossip is about these things," Jon said, grinning. "But really, Alanna of Trebond... don't you call her FIRETOP? Well, she's--"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" pressed Alex. "Where did you hear that I was courting Alanna?"  
  
"From Alanna," Jon said, his grin fading into a scowl.  
  
At that, the little flutter changed into a huge surge of relief. Alex couldn't prevent the large smile from spreading across his face. So she acknowledged it, accepted it. Before he'd left, he hadn't felt sure, as she had seemed resistant to him... but he had hoped that maybe when he was gone, she could ponder over his parting words... and it seemed that she had, which was more than he'd expected.  
  
"Well?" Jon demanded  
  
"What? Oh, yes it's true," Alex said.   
  
Being too caught up in his own delight, he didn't notice Jon's angry expression.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that all?" the knight asked, frowning over the papers. Bowen nodded grimly from the seat across the desk, looking very out of place in the book- and paper-filled study. He anxiously watched his mentor reread the notes and shuffle the parchment. He felt very out of place, sitting in the seat with his best clothes, as that was what it had required to get into the palace.  
  
"I've tried everything," he said, almost apologetically or defensively.  
  
"Everything?" The elder man raised an amused eyebrow, causing Bowen to flush.  
  
"Well, anything I could think of. Like I said, the assasin must have grown tired, bored, or scared. He hasn't been trying anything for a while. Maybe it's because he knows that I'm searching, or maybe it's something else. Still, there's not much I can do but wait for another attempt. We don't have enough information from the last attempts. It could be anyone."  
  
"Have you tried talking to--"  
  
"Yes," Bowen said. "I've talked to them all." He frowned. "Sorry for interrupting," he added, and bowed his head the smallest fraction out of respect.  
  
"Even the other servers?"  
  
"There aren't that many, and I even talked to the cook and her assistant, and their friends who buy the food. And those who sell the food."  
  
"And the people who recommended them?"  
  
"And those who overlooked and hired them."  
  
"Very thorough. Well," said his former mentor, "I have complete faith in you, Bowen. If you've done everything in your ability, and you still can't find the assassin, then I suppose he just can't be found."  
  
"Of course he can be found!" Bowen cried indignantly. "Any assasin can be found, even the best. And I won't just... quit!!"  
  
"Calm down," chuckled the desk knight as he finally set down the papers. "I know you're not a quitter--that's one of the things that make you great--"  
  
"But I'm not," Bowen argued. "Else I would find the assasin!"  
  
"Well, who would want to kill him?"  
  
Bowen visible struggled with a decision. He had not yet told Myles exactly WHO he was employed to protect, that he was trying to find who was attempting to assasinate the King of the Thieves. It wasn't that he didn't trust Myles, he just wasn't sure how he'd take it.  
  
Myles sighed. "Bowen, why come to me? You're intelligent, quick, persistent, insightful, cunning...why do you need me?"  
  
"Because you're the best," Bowen said instantly. "You taught me so much, but not everything, and I thought that... maybe you could..."  
  
"First of all, I used to be a spy," Myles said with a kind smile, "and I'm hardly the best anymore. I daresay that you're far better. And don't bother denying it," he added when Bowen opened his mouth to protest. "Anyway, this is hardly spy work, so I'm afraid I won't be much help."  
  
"Please?" Bowen pleaded. "If you can do anything... maybe you could talk to him... or, or..."  
  
"Very well," Myles said with a sigh. "I'll do what I can to help...and talk to," he glanced down at the paper, "George."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, now you know who Bowen learned it all from--Myles! (though you still don't know exactly WHAT he learned, huh?)  
O! A thought just struck me! Ooh, inspriation! But sorry, can't tell you. ^.^  
And it appears that I'm still not quite sure if Alex is evil or not...*frowns* I had SO thought that I knew...but apparently not. And I really didn't think Alex was Duke Roger's squire...but aparently so. *frowns again* See, my hands ARE demonically possessed! This story doesn't belong to me, the ideas all came from my fingers, not my brain. =|  
  
Sorry that the chapter's short, but it's mostly a bridge chappie, ya know. I'm pretty sure the next one will be long, as it will feature Alex and Roger's conversation. That should be interesting...  
I'm thinkin' to have Alanna have another chat with the Goddess again, sometime. That one was not enough. Anybody agree?  
  
And if Alex does turn out to be evil...Alanna could always go with Bowen, right? ;-)  
  
And I just realized something else...how exactly IS Alanna gonna find Thom? Grr...  
  
And exactly HOW LONG is it gonna take JKR to write the 5th HP book????? 


	27. Duke Roger's Realization

YES!!! LAPTOP IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter twenty-seven--  
  
Duke Roger paced the floors of his antechamber restlessly. The more he considered the matter of Alanna of Trebond, and now Meekwater, the more restless and irritated he became.  
  
He was startled that no one else saw the connection between Elijah the Ysandir-slayer and Countess Alanna. The physical similarities were shocking on their own; the similarities in their power was ever more alike and puzzling.  
  
Of course, he first became aware of Elijah when he'd saved Jonathan's life, the first time he had halted his plans. How the boy had appeared out of thin air, no mere court trick on it's own, and then save his life was astounding. Yet he'd disappeared immediately after, without claiming any reward. How strange was that? Roger combed all of Tortall for the Mage afterwards and found him nowhere. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Roger had taken heart in the thought that perhaps he would never appear again, and resumed his plotting.  
  
Still, there were moments when he would feel eyes upon him and turn to find no one there. Sometimes in the night he would feel the presence of another, one wielding great power, and yet see no being. He brushed it away as works of a stressed mind.  
  
Then the Sorcerrer Elijah, the Burning Brightly One, had stopped a second attempt at Jon's life. When he had taken Jon into the Desert and filled his thoughts with curiosity, he was sure that the prince would meet his death in the Black City. Yet it seemed that another, a bright-haired great sorcerrer, had arrived there first to kill the Ysandir, or so the desert people claimed. Jon was surprisingly still asleep when Roger had gone to check. So did the Mage defeat Roger yet again.  
  
In the war with Tusaine, again he had hoped to have Jon killed. Yet no matter what armies he sent that way, no matter how he led Jon's squire Geoffrey astray and sabatoged his horse, no matter how he placed Jon in the positions of highest danger, Jon lived. He escaped the ambushes and kidnap attempts. It was as if he was surrounded by an invisible shield. In this Roger had no proof that anyone was protecting him, but he was certain that Elijah had something to do with it.  
  
Then the Ordeal of the Voice! Roger had no power over this, but he did his best to slay Jon in the journey. Jon had escaped the Hillmen that he set on his train, escaped unscathed. The sandstorms that he tried to bury him in had passed over without killing him. Someone had chased away his sandstorms, someone with great power. That was certainly Elijah, for he felt the other's Gift battling his own spells.  
  
So Roger decided to cease his attacks on Jon for a while until it was safe. He would focus on the killing the queen first, instead, while Elijah protected Jon. Why the mage, who claimed no Tortallan name, protected the prince so well he could not fathom, but Roger hated him for it.  
  
Countess Alanna. She had saved the queen. Her healing power must have surpassed even Elijah's to save the queen then. Not only that, but she had restored some of the queen's old health and youth! That, with an untrained Gift!  
  
He had felt Alanna's Gift fighting his curse, and there was such a similarity to Elijah's Gift that he had stood frozen in shock, costing him to lose the battle. It was violet like her eyes and hot like fire but sparkling, stinging, too. To look at, they both had fire-red hair and unnatural violet eyes and near the same height. If there was no connection between the two, Roger would swallow his sorcerer's rod whole.  
  
Five times! Five times he had been defeated! He would plan his sixth time unhastily now. Carefully, cautiously he would begin his next act. Roger could not afford to have one of them--and he was certain they were in league together, or perhaps Gift-bonded, sharing their powers--ruin him. He needed to guess the link between them and destroy it, and them, before he could proceed with his schemes to claim the throne as his own.  
  
Alex stepped in, stealthily as a cat, and saw him gazing out the window, pondering these thoughts. Politely he stood by the door until the Duke noticed him, and is scowl increased.  
  
"Alex," he began, "How do you stand?"  
  
"Same as I always have," Alex responded. From his tone, no one would ever have been able to tell that he and his former knight-master ever had any problems with each other. His voice was polite and cordial, showing no dislike or giving Roger any reason to be reminded of their numerous past disagreements.  
  
"Same as you always have," Roger repeated. Though he gave Alex the silence to say more, he knew that his former squire would reveal nothing without due prompting.  
  
"Jonathan..."  
  
"Is my prince and friend," Alex snapped.   
  
Roger had to fight to keep the smile off his face. So indeed, Alex stood as he always had in matters regarding the prince of Tortall. He revealed this information without knowing it. What no one else knew besides Roger was how much Alex envied the prince. Though they were truly friends, there was one weak link in their friendship: the rivalry. Nothing irritated Alex more than his friend's attention and countless praise, being shunted aside so often when Jon was admired for his royal blood. He was jealous, and he often despised Jon in his jealousy. It was a chink that Roger dug into whenever he had the oppurtunity.  
  
"So you are loyal to him?" Roger mused.  
  
"Of course," replied Alex.  
  
"So you would pledge your life to him?" Roger continued, ignoring him.  
  
"If you called me here to question my allegiance to the Crown, then you are wasting my time," Alex said. "I pledged my life to protecting Jon the day I was knighted."  
  
"Of course I didn't call you to question your loyalty," answered Roger. "I wished to discuss matters concerning Countess Alanna of Trebond and Meekwater, along with other things."  
  
Alex immediately stiffened, though his face showed no response. "What about her?"  
  
"Admirable young woman. Powerful healing Gift, doubtless, known now by all because she saved the queen. You do know her?"  
  
"Yes," said Alex carefully.  
  
"And on what terms are you with her?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Alex said swiftly.  
  
"So you admit that there is something between you?" Roger quirked an eyebrow. Alex flushed.  
  
"You're prying into my personal affairs. What I do with my time is no matter to you."  
  
"I was merely looking out for the well-being of my favorite squire," Roger responded, with all the air of a well-intentioned uncle.  
  
"I am your squire no longer."  
  
Roger chuckled. "Have a drink, my dear Alex." So saying, he poured rich red wine into a goblet and handed it to Alex, who took it cautiously and sipped it.  
  
"Jon tells me that you're courting her. He's quite jealous, you know," Roger told him. "I wished to know if the rumors are true."  
  
"Why would he be jealous?" Alex asked reasonably. Then he remembered his conversation with Jon by the stables, how he pressed Alex for the truth in his relationship with Alanna.  
  
"He's quite taken with her," Roger said seriously. "Danced with only her at the ball. I think he was rather upset when she told him that you were already courting her."  
  
"You wished to tell me this?"  
  
"She's ensnared the heart of the prince as well as a young man who, well..."  
  
"You think that she's using witchcraft, or brewing love potions?" Alex was torn between anger on Alanna's behalf and laughing at this absurd accusation. "Because otherwise we would never find her remotely interesting?"  
  
"I wished to meet her," Roger said with a sigh.  
  
"Then speak with her yourself. Or are you afraid that she'll 'ensnare' you as well?"  
  
"No, of course not," Roger said, visibly irritated now. As if sensing his danger, Alex's smile dropped and his face was once again placid.  
  
"Are we finished discussing Alanna now? Can we move on to discussing these 'other things' that you mentioned?"  
  
"Did you know about her Gift before?"  
  
"Of course," Alex said honestly. "But I didn't know that it was anywhere near that strong. I think she surprised everyone."  
  
Roger looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he turned to give Alex a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Well, you know Jon. He won't quit when he wants something. I suggest you keep a wary eye out if you want to keep her. I doubt even she could resist the charms of a prince."  
  
This had the effect that Roger desired. Alex flushed at the thought, jealousy and anger flitting across his face for a moment before disappearing into his normally calm expression.  
  
"I have faith in both Jon and Alanna," he said curtly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, he's ADORABLE!" Meganne squealed upon the sight of the black cat riding on Alanna's shoulder as she entered their common room.  
  
"He's a stray," Alanna murmured as she collapsed into a couch. Lara frowned at the mud on her nightgown.  
  
"Are you going to keep him?" Meganne asked as she plucked the cat from Alanna and settled it on her lap, petting it softly. "Have you named him yet?"  
  
"I thought I'd leave that to you," Alanna said with a yawn.  
  
"Darkling? Black Baby? Cuddly? Oh, my precious darling, Meganne will take care of you. Can I have him?" she pleaded.  
  
"Not if you name him 'Cuddly,'" Alanna said with a snort. She shivered. "I'm going to bathe now. Think of names while I'm at it?"  
  
"Where have you been?" Lara demanded, sounding like a scolding mother. "We were worried sick about you!"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Alanna responded.  
  
"We thought you'd be abducted, or...or..."  
  
"Murdered? Raped? Vanished into thin air? Lost in the middle of nowhere, bound to a tree?" Alanna laughed and gave Lara a hug. "I'm fine. But thank you for worrying."  
  
"Lucky? Or Precious? Yes, my precious baby..." Meganned cooed to the purring cat. Shaking her head--and sending water scattering over the floor--Alanna left for the bathroom.  
  
The steam hit her first, and she inhaled the hot air greedily. The women's baths were toasty warm and completely empty. After stripping off her soaking nightwear, she eased herself into the soothing water and felt her tired muscles relax instantly. Her flesh was soothed on contact and she dozed briefly.  
  
She'd worry about Roger later.  
  
  
  
  
Alanna must've fallen asleep for a long time because she awoke to the sound of women wading into the far end. With them came bath attendants: one gave her a sponge and soap scented with jasmine. Alanna scrubbed herself and washed her tangled hair as the women talked of the previous night's banquet, and the coming one.  
  
Her skin was now shriveled enough that she resembled a flesh-colored raisin. Standing, she caught the eye of an attendant, who handed her a large towel.  
  
There was a bark of laughter from one of the women. Frowning, Alanna turned and seemed to see them for the first time. Four of them looked her way, the center one a petite, sneering blond with just the barest hint of red coloring around her right eye. Cythea.  
  
"Countess," Cythea said mockingly. "What an HONOR to share the same baths as the WONDERFUL healer. Ladies, what words of praise should we give the countess?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Genevieve beside her, voice equally filled with sarcasm. "I don't think any words would befit such a person."  
  
"Quite. She is beyond anything words can describe," Melarie said, looking to tall, fair blond to her left. "What would you say, princess?"  
  
"I see you didn't learn anything from my last lesson," Alanna replied before the stranger could say anything, wrapping herself in the towel. "Perhaps I shall have to teach you again."  
  
Unconsciously Cythea touched the shadow of a bruise on her eye.  
  
"But I see you remember," Alanna said with a wry smile. "So I shall leave you for now. I'll see you at banquet, I suppose."  
  
"And who will you go with?" Melarie asked.  
  
"What is it to you? I dance with whom I will," Alanna answered in annoyance. Genevieve spread her hands.  
  
"We simply wished to know if you'd tired of the prince yet, so that we could have our turn."  
  
"Tired?" repeated Alanna. Cythea barked again.  
  
"Everyone can see what a flirt you are. Leading the poor prince on... though I'm pleased to say that he found much comfort in me after you shattered his heart to bits..." Cythea said. "But I hear that Tirragen is back at court. I suppose you'll play with him again now that you're bored of the prince."  
  
"Unlike you," Alanna spat, bristling at the inferences, "I don't find it fun or a sport to toy with people's emotions. Good day."  
  
With a huff, she stalked out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lara and Meganne were already in their new evening gowns when she arrived back at her room. Lara was carefully braiding Meganne's lovely hair while Meganne fastened the laces on Nelly's corset with her deft, nimble fingers.  
  
"Oh, I've set aside your gown for you, dear," Nelly said, waving to the heap of red fabric on the couch. It was the same gown that Alanna had worn on her first night in Corus--with alterations, of course. It would not be seemly to appear in the same attire twice.   
  
The rusty-red dress now had holes cut in pretty shapes to allow the petticoat to show through. There was also now gold lace at the elbows, to form sleeves, and the bodice was embroidered in a blood-red with flashes of gold. The neckline had also been altered, lowered to show her--nonexistant, Alanna thought glumly--cleavage.  
  
Alanna shrugged into copper colored petticoats, refusing the corset. Nelly helped her into the gown and began to drag a comb through Alanna's wet hair, first wrapping the towel around her shoulder so as to not drip water all over the silk.  
  
"So what's his name?" Alanna asked as she eyed the black cat rubbing himself against her leg.  
  
"Lara and Meganne had an argument," Nelly said cheerfully. "Which do you prefer: 'Chocolate' or 'Angel?'"  
  
"Neither," Alanna said instantly.  
  
"Exactly," Nelly said with a laugh. "I say we name him after the prince, eh? What do you think, Jonny?" she asked the cat.  
  
"No," Alanna said quickly. "I think--I rather prefer 'Faithful.'"  
  
"Oh, no!" Meganne and Lara cried in unison.  
  
"Faithful..." Nelly said thoughtfully. "I like it! Faithful, be true to your name," she said solemnly to the newly-dubbed creature.  
  
Lara, having finished with Meganne's hair, appeared before Alanna with her small bottles of face paint. Alanna stifled a groan.  
  
"Not tonight, please?" she pleaded. Lara gave her a stern look.  
  
"You need at least a little," Lara said, "but I'll do my best to give you as little as possible." So saying, she rubbed a rosiness into Alanna's cheeks and over her eyes. She had dipped her fingers into the red lip paint when Alanna stopped her.  
  
"That's enough," Alanna said. Shrugging, Lara turned to Nelly and applied it to her lips instead. Meganne approached Alanna with her jewelry box.  
  
"Which one do you want to wear?" she asked, opening it. Alanna glanced over the slim contents and saw nothing that interested her. Most of it had belonged to her mother, who had rather liked large, heavy items.  
  
"I'm already wearing jewelry," responded Alanna, touching the ember at her throat. Meganne made a face.  
  
"Oh, THAT thing?"  
  
Alanna shrugged. "I like it."  
  
When Nelly had finished pulling Alanna's hair so tight that she saw white flashes, she was able to view her reflection in the mirror. For the first time, she felt a rush of anxiety. What would Alex think? Did she look pretty enough? Would her appearance please him?  
  
She smoothed out the slight crinkles in her gown and patted her braided hair. It was twisted tightly in a manner that only Nelly could cause hair to behave. Strange buns and coils, braids and loops so decorated her head that she wasn't sure if it looked better before Nelly had touched it.  
  
From her jewelry box, Alanna did choose a thin, wire circlet of gold. It was wrought to the shape of loops and swirls, extremely fine and very discreet. Just the sort of jewelry that she liked.  
  
"A pity you never pierced your ears," Meganne said sincerely as she stored away Alanna's jewelry box. "I have just the perfect earrings to match that gown."  
  
"You'll have to bind me hand and foot first," Alanna told her as she returned her attention to the mirror. She only knew that she didn't look as pretty as half the court ladies she knew. What if Alex didn't find her good enough? In the mirror, she saw Nelly and Lara behind her, though not dazzling beauties, still lovely in subtler ways. She was fair plainer in comparison, though the gown was the perfect color for her, and Lara's expertise with face paint had helped her quite a bit.  
  
There was a polite knocking on the door to their common room. Meganne rushed to open it. Alanna heard her speak with a male before calling her name. Full of curiosity, Alanna entered the common room. From the doorway, Alex grinned at her. His smile made her warm inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking you to banquet, of course," Alex said, as if it were an obvious fact. He held out his hand to her. "I want to be there early."  
  
He was dressed in black and deep, royal blue that made his eyes seem to burn with an even brighter fire that usual. His black hair was as wet as hers, but combed neatly back. She took his hand hesitantly. Without further ado, Alex swept her out the door and bowed curteously to Meganne.  
  
"I will see you at banquet, lady," he said politely before he shut the door and walked them swiftly down the hall.   
  
"How was your meeting with Duke Roger?" she asked mildly.  
  
"Boring and it ended on the usual sour note," Alex said, his face expressionless.  
  
"You and Duke Roger don't get along?" Alanna asked in alarm.  
  
"You know it would be unhonorable for me to say anything bad about him, right?"  
  
"Yes," said slowly. "But--"  
  
"Then you understand." Alex gave her a brilliant smile. "You look lovely," he told her seriously.  
  
"Ha! You must be blind," Alanna told him. Alex sighed deeply.  
  
"What must I do or say to convince you that you're not--"  
  
"Plain?" Alanna finished. "There's nothing you can do. It's an unchangeable fact. One of the great Truths of Life."  
  
"You are NOT plain," Alex insisted. "Would I be taking you to banquet if you were as plain as you think you are?"  
  
Before Alanna could work out if this was an insult or not, he added, "Allow me to list your virtues: you walk with a poise unlike that of any other lady in court or Tortall."  
  
"Yes, I know," Alanna said gloomily.  
  
"You do?" Alex was surprised.  
  
"Yes. I don't walk like a lady. It's driven many of the priestesses at the Convent near mad. I could never get my back straight enough, or my steps light enough."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Alex cried.  
  
"I know," Alanna said with a small smile.  
  
"You're intelligent. You're witty," Alex said.  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that," Alanna said wryly, smiling wider now.  
  
"So you're convinced now?"  
  
"Hardly," said Alanna with a snort. "D'you want me to list my FLAWS?"  
  
"Flaws? What flaws?"  
  
"Alex!" Alanna cried. "Are you not aware that I am a DEEPLY flawed person?"  
  
Catching her chin, he tilted her head back to gaze over her face.  
  
"I see no flaws," he said quietly. Oh no, Alanna thought. Not physical contact. Suddenly, Alanna was aware of how close he was. She jerked her sideways and continued walking.  
  
"What else?" Alanna asked softly.  
  
"Well, you're the only woman who ever struck me," Alex said.  
  
"Alex!!"  
  
"And you're movements are fluid," he said quickly. "You laugh easily enough, and not too much, either. Your voice is like music to my ears."  
  
"Seriously." Alanna raised both brows. "'Music?'"  
  
"You--you..."  
  
"Can't think of any more virtues?" Alanna taunted.  
  
"You have more virtues!" Alex protested. "You're quick, and strong, and you don't let other people faze you. That's certainly a virtue. You're a good person."  
  
"That may all be true," Alanna said doubtfully, "but it still does nothing about my plain looks."  
  
"Are you asking me to write poetry?" Alex demanded, flustered now.   
  
"Can you? I heard that you used to write poetry to Delia. What, am I not worthy of poetry?"  
  
"I can be poetic," Alex muttered. "How about: your hair is like fire caught by the sun."  
  
"Actually, that's nice, though not true in the slightest," Alanna said cheerfully, having fun at his distress.  
  
"'The sun doth fall about her face, fairest being in time and space,'" Alex said, speaking as if reciting. "'Her smile doth shine, her eyes deep violet wine. Angel she is, goddess she is--'"  
  
"No need to go bring down the gods' wrath on us," said Alanna, giving him a jab. "Where did you find that, anyway?"  
  
Alex, rubbed his arm where she'd poked him, obviously upset at having been interrupted. "Actually, I wrote it," he confessed. "So you'd better like it."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"'Swift and fleet, gentle and sweet; kind and strong--'"  
  
"And never wrong," finished Alanna with a laugh. "Hey, I like THAT!"  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say," Alex said under his breath.  
  
"But aren't you going to add some badly-written line like: I wish she were mine? Right there with 'her smile doth shine, her eyes deep violet wine.' And then you'd say: I wish she were mine!" Alanna laughed again. "Really, 'deep violet wine.' Wine is red, O' wise sir."  
  
When he didn't respond, Alanna glanced sideways and saw a peculiar expression painting his handsome features. A strangled cry of frustration came from his throat before he pulled her into a dark niche, the corridor torchlight blocked by the pillar. In a quick, fluid motion, Alex pressed her against the wall.   
  
The warmth of his body spread to envelop her. Oh, Goddess, Goddess, Goddess, Alanna thought. Her heart was suddenly pounding in her ears, alive with delicious fear.  
  
"Your skin is smooth and soft," he whispered against her neck. Alanna felt her body rise in goosebumps. He was now planting a trail of kisses up her throat. She swallowed, very dry-mouthed now.  
  
"Is it really?" she whispered back.  
  
"Mmm..." was his response. The vibration of his voice against her flesh made her shiver. "Your lips," he said, now having reached her jaw. He dragged his lips along the curve of it. "They're ripe and sweet as berries in summer."   
  
So was his kiss. Alanna gasped when his lips found hers. Gods, she'd missed this.  
  
"Convinced now?" Alex asked, voice hoarse, when he pulled his mouth away. She missed it instantly and nearly cried out.  
  
"Maybe I need more persuading?" Alanna said playfully, hearing her own voice crack. Smiling, he lowered his head to kiss her warmly. Alanna responded equally, and drew her hands up his back to clutch his velvet tunic.  
  
"As much as I'd love to spend all evening doing just this," Alex said softly at last, his warm breath making her skin tingle, "we've a banquet to attend."  
  
Reluctantly, Alanna let him take her arm and lead her toward the banquet hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meep! ^-^ Sorry if you hate the fluff, but I liked it... and I really needed to write it, so live with it. *wistfully* Wish I coulda written more...NEwayz, I kept my promise and the chapter is nicely longer. ^_^ You know those chapters that just seem to flow out of you? Yeah, it was one of those. Really easy to write. *sighs* This is the result of a highly-hormonized teenager with no boyfriend of her own.  
  
I've figured out how Alex is going to play into all of this. Yay! I suppose I can officially say that this will be an A/A (am I the absolute first to do that pairing or what?? Cuz I've never seen it done b'fore!) And he's not going to be evil... exactly. Sorry, not gonna spoil anything for ya. But yeah, I went back and reread the A/A fluff that I'd perviously written and I was like, "yeah, I totally love that guy." So, you guys get your wish. He and Alanna are an item. Officially. Don't ask me about the whole Alex-goes-evil thing, I prefer not to discuss it.  
  
REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Boran of Olau

I GOT MORE LOTR BOOKMARKS! *does lil dance* Yeah, these are from the 2 Towers... (I lost my "hobbit/gandalf" one from the first movie... can't find it anywhere... *sobs*) HAPPY HAPPYZ!!!!!!  
  
Chapter twenty-eight---  
  
"She seemd very healthy," Roger commented to Jon as he fastened the gold buttons on his tunic. "Better than I've seen her look in years, in fact."  
  
"Good," Jon said with visible relief. "So she'll make it to banquet?"  
  
"No doubt about it," Roger said, smiling. "And I doubt she'll collapse from exhaustion this time. She might even dance, though I wouldn't recommend that just yet."  
  
"Why not?" Jon asked. "You just said that she was looking better than she has in years."  
  
"But it would not be wise to tempt fate, no? Your mother is still recuperating," Roger said sensibly. Jod nodded his agreement.  
  
"You're right. Walking long distances still tires her, though she grows stronger daily."  
  
"So, who might you be taking on your arm tonight?" Roger asked casually, changing the subject.  
  
"No one," replied Jon with a laugh. "Though I doubt my arm would remain free for long!"  
  
"What of Alanna?"  
  
"What about her?" Jon asked sharply. "She's going with Alex, naturally."  
  
"Really?" Roger frowned, twisting his jeweled ring around his finger. "What do you think of this?"  
  
"It's none of my business," Jon said with a seemingly uncaring shrug. Then, "I confess, I'm jealous."  
  
"What reason would you have to be jealous?" Roger asked curiously, still toying with the blue gem resting on his forefinger.  
  
"It's stupid, I now," answered Jon, "as I can have any maiden in Tortall. They all fall readily at my feet. Maybe that's just it. Alanna doesn't worship me; she's a challenge. After Delia, I've realized that most maidens are too...soft."  
  
"You wish for a 'hard' one?" chuckled Roger.  
  
"They depend on a man's protection too much, and I'm not really much of a patient person."  
  
"So you would prefer someone who could fend for herself?" concluded Roger with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I could spend a lot let energy, anyway," Jon said with a laugh. "And I don't really have enough time to cater to a woman's every need and whim."  
  
"Understandable," Roger said neutrally. "As you'll be king oneday, you definitely don't have the time for that."  
  
Jon nodded, smoothing back his dark hair. Turning to Roger, he smiled. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Do?" Roger blinked, his hand movements pausing. "Why would you do anything?"  
  
"About Alanna and Alex... they're clearly not the right people for each other," Jon said, beginning to pace as he thought. "Yes, Alanna is definitely not his type. And Alanna is so..." he glanced up with a sheepish smile, "so good, and powerful, and strong... she needs some one who would... compliment her better... someone..."  
  
"Like you?" finished Roger. Jon flushed.  
  
"Alex is my friend," he said flatly. "Has been for years... I shouldn't be meddling in his affairs... if he thinks that he's happy with Alanna, and she with him, then it's none of my business."  
  
"If she's not happy?" Roger prompted. "He may be your friend, but you are still the prince," he pointed out, now fetching his sorcerrer's rod and twirling it around, admiring the light that reflected from it.  
  
"What're you suggesting?" Jon demanded.  
  
"You're right, he is your friend, but they're neither married nor affianced." He held up a hand to stop Jon from protesting. "You can still provide Alanna with a choice without doing anything to put your friendship with Alex in danger," Roger said reasonably. "You are still allowed your chance, are you not? Alanna has not yet declared a decision, so until then, she is yet free."  
  
"Yes," Jon said softly, a new light in his eyes.  
  
"You could win her still," Roger said. "You're not stealing her from Alex--she's not his, yet. You still have a chance."  
  
"You're right," said Jon, now louder.  
  
"My suggestion is that you start tonight. At the banquet, you have many an oppurtunity to show her your true emotions."  
  
Jon winced. "Last time--"  
  
"You've learned from your mistakes," Roger interrupted. "Have you not? You know what to do tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Roger," Jon said with a grin. "Your advice is always the best."  
  
"Now if I may offer another piece of advice? Let us go to banquet--I'm famished!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, you're early!" Gary commented when they entered the half-empty banquet hall. Alanna snorted.  
  
"So are you," she returned. "Suppose we're all punctual people then. Anything else to say?"  
  
"Or maybe we're all very hungry," Alex said dryly, drawing laughs from both of them.  
  
"So was that why you wanted to be here to early?" Alanna asked in surprise. Gary gave Alex a comradely slap on the back.  
  
"Don't you know, Alex is always early," Gary said. "It's very annoying after a while, especially for those of us who like to sleep late when we can."  
  
"You and Raoul," Alex said with a shake of his head. "To spend extra hours in bed is a waste of time when you could be up and about."  
  
"Then I suppose you and Alanna get along well enough," said Gary. He received a swat from Alanna for this.  
  
"Milords, milady," said a squire politely. He quickly ushered them into a table near the high table, where their majesties, Duke Roger, and Jon were already seated.  
  
"No dinner partner?" Alanna asked Gary innocently. He shrugged.  
  
"I've got my hopes set on the visting princess. Arrived today." Gary whistled. "Rare beauty, that one. Though I expect she'll already have her sight set on Jon."  
  
Alanna nearly choked on her wine. "Visiting princess?" She recalled the fair blonde she had seen with Cythea's circle at the bathrooms.  
  
"Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles," Gary said, somewhat whistfully. "Maybe I'll get one dance out of her." Then he noticed Alanna's sour expression. "Do you know her?"  
  
"No," Alanna said, "but I've met some of the people she associates with."  
  
"By your tone, I assume they're not good people?"  
  
"How about: Cythea, Genevieve, and Melarie?" said Alanna with distaste. Alex stiffened.  
  
"The ladies you--"  
  
"Hit? Yeah, her." Alanna's expression intensified as in scanning the hall, she spotted the trio with the princess a few tables to their right. Alex followed her gaze.  
  
"Alanna," he said softly in warning.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not going to hit her again. She's tried to cover up the mark with face paint." Alanna sniggered.  
  
Gary looked from Alex's worried face to Alanna's amused one in confusion. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Not really," said Alex. "Those weeks you were gone, three ladies insulted Alanna, and having JUST finished lessons with the Shang Wolf..."  
  
"I hit her good," Alanna said with smug satisfaction. "Taught the bitch a lesson. Right in the eye---ha!"  
  
Gary glanced to the petite blonde to view the pasty white around her eye. "Oh, right. Alanna'd already told me--I'd forgotten." He shot a glare at Alex. "I told you to watch her."  
  
Alanna, sensing an argument, threw in, "Hey, who's she?" just as Alex opened his mouth. She pointed to a pretty brunette chatting to a silent Raoul.  
  
"She's Lady Arenthis of Yulebane," Gary said. "At least, I think so. Didn't Geof court her for a while?"  
  
"I think so," answered Alex with a frown. "Sitting next to her is Lord Riel, the old one, see him?"  
  
Alanna looked at the noble who Jon had said would be jealous of her new title as Countess of Meekwater. He was thin with a sneering, pointed face decorated with a graying goatee and very long eyebrows, the only hair on his head. Lord Riel was remiscent of a sneaky, filthy rat.  
  
"Ah, Riel and Arenthis... wasn't there an affair a few years back?"  
  
"I doubt it," muttered Alanna, glancing from the doe-eyed woman to the evil-seeming lord. "I hope there wasn't anything. Oh, here comes the food!"  
  
The deliciously wholesome meal was eaten through discussions of the people sitting in the banquet hall. In a very short amount of time, Alanna learned five years worth of court gossip and controversy, and the names of everyone in attendance. For the first time, she saw Sir Myles of Olau, a kindly-appearing man, sitting far from them; his nephew, Boran of Olau, had his back to her.  
  
By the time they were in a heated debate over whether Lady Kimella was guilty of adultry or not, Alanna's favorite part of a state banquet had arrived. Artful creations in jellies, cakes, and sugar called subtleties were served between courses for diners to admire and eat. The first ones were simple, like the spun sugar crowns that represented the royal personages in attendance. By the end of the feast, they were works of art.   
  
The last subtelty was a huge sculpture of Jon, made of molded suagr and marzipan. It was so lifelike that they burst out laughing at the proud expression on the sculpture's face, and the real prince's look of shock.  
  
"It looks just like him!!" Alanna gasped. Gary could only nod his agreement, as he was bright red with laughter.  
  
After that, musicians took the center of the room, and Gary left to greet Raoul. Alanna fidgeted with her gown, pulling at a loose thread until the lace began to unravel.  
  
"Stop that!" Alex mock-scolded, taking her hand in his. "Now, we should probably go and meet with the good people? I'm sure you've many fans now."  
  
Mumbling, Alanna rose to find two hopeful knights who looked sheepishly to one another. The shorter one, his white-blond hair cut neatly below his ear and slicked back with grease, stepped forward.  
  
"Milady," he bowed. "Sir Alexander," he said, bowing to Alex. "I am Sir Ewaine of Trentt, if it please milady."  
  
Nervously, Alanna glanced to Alex before answering with a deep nod, unsure of her skill with a curtsey.  
  
"It, er, does please me, your knightship. Ow!" she hissed when Alex gave her a rather sharp nudge at this. He gave her a look.  
  
"Lady," said the taller knight. He closely resembled his brother but for the fact that he was about Alex's height, and his hair was streaked by the sun with brown. "I am Sir Evuin of Trentt. May I have the honour of a dance?"  
  
"It would be rude to decline," Alex whispered as Alanna looked to him questioningly. "Just tell him that the honour is his--but one dance! I get you for the rest of the night," he finished, grinning.  
  
"Says who?" whispered Alanna back. "Sir Evuin," she said to the knight, "the honour is mine."  
  
Alex scowled as the green knight led away his dinner partner in a light gavotte. After throwing a smirk his way, Alanna focused her attention on her feet. And, of course, the compliments Sir Evuin was showering her with.  
  
"Your beauty overshadows that of the sun and moon combined," he gushed, eyes filled with adoration. "Your radiance outshadows those of goddesses before!"  
  
"Wow, that's better than Alex's," she mumbled with a smirk. To Evuin, she said, "Perhaps we shouldn't risk the wrath of immortals?" What is it with men and angering gods, anyway? she thought.  
  
"Ai, they could not hurt YOU, lady!" Evuin declared.  
  
"Well, if I lost the Godess's blessing, then they very well could," Alanna replied tartly. If it were possible, Evuin's eyes widened even further.  
  
"You have the blessing of the Goddess?" he whispered. Mentally, Alanna kicked herself.  
  
"Don't we all?" she said quickly. Vehemently, Evuin shook his head.  
  
"Nay, lady. Not all of us have such great power as you have." His expression bordered on reverence, making Alanna blush.  
  
"Er, thank you, Evuin," she managed to say before the gavotte ended with a twirl. Before her dress had even settled, Alex had swept her away with a polite nod to Evuin and a glower at her.  
  
"Jealous, Alex?" she said innocently.  
  
"Of course not," he said, though a growl edged his voice. "You're mine."  
  
"Oh, silly me, I was under the impression that I am my own person...but obviously, I was wrong," Alanna said with a laugh as he lead her into a slow sarabande.  
  
"Of course you're your own person," Alex replied coolly. A few weeks ago, Alanna would've thought it a bland statement, given the careless shrug and blank face. Now that she knew him better, she could sense his irritation.  
  
"He was flirting with you,"Alex elaborated.  
  
"So?" replied Alanna innocently. "I see the other ladies flirt with you."  
  
"I don't encourage it," he responded.  
  
"Sure you do," Alanna said with a laugh. "Not as obviously as some other knights, but you enjoy the praise--admit it! Who doesn't? Anyway, it was more like extreme flattery than flirting, really."  
  
Alex glared at her for a long moment before the corner of his lip curved upward. "You win."  
  
"I know," answered Alanna cheekily.   
  
As she let herself relax into his skillful leading, Alanna realized suddenly that this was the first time they'd ever danced together. "You're a good dancer, you know that?"   
  
"So are you," said Alex simply.  
  
"Ha! Not according to Dance Mistress!" said Alanna with a snort. "Gavotte, sarabande, courante, allemande... I was equally bad at all of them."  
  
"I think you happen to be quite good at the sarabande," said Alex. As Alanna opened her mouth to argue, the dance ended, drawing a grin from Alex and a laugh from her.  
  
"Lady Alanna?" a voice interrupted politely. Alanna found herself staring at a gold-embroidered tunic of soft brown velvet. She glanced up and met a familiar, piercing grey gaze.  
  
"Bowen? What are you doing here?" she gasped, glancing around as if officers would march up at that very moment and seize them. Bowen chuckled.  
  
"No, not 'Bowen.' I'm 'Boran of Olau,'" he told her as her jaw dropped lower.  
  
"So Sir Myles is your UNCLE??"  
  
"Not really," Bowen said honestly. "But I regard him as the father figure in my life. We're not related by blood, but by common interests."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's more or less raised me, if I must be honest," explained Bowen. Now he bowed courteously to Alex. "Milord of Tirragen, if I may speak with your lady for a moment?"  
  
"Of course you can speak to me," Alanna said quickly, leading him away from an extremely jealous Alex.  
  
"He's just overpossessive," explained Alanna with a grin once they were a safe distance away. Bowen chuckled.  
  
"I could tell from his expression. Now, we can talk; I thought we made arrangements to meet the next night. Why didn't you show?" he asked patiently as he pulled out a chair for her. Gathering her crimson skirts, Alanna did her best to sit gracefully.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I healed the queen and fell asleep for the three days after," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You make it sound like it's a crime," Bowen said mildly as he sat beside her.  
  
"Well, you said you're not a noble."  
  
"These people think I am. I came to ask Myles for aid and decided to stay afterward for the banquet," said Bowen good-naturedly.  
  
"Um--ah," said Alanna, still obviously confused.  
  
"He's was my mentor," said Bowen. "He taught me everything I know. Well, not everything, but a great deal of it. I needed his help with... something."  
  
"I take it that you're not going to tell me?" Alanna said lightly. Bowen regarded her carefully, his searching grey eyes seeming to see through to her soul.  
  
"Perhaps it would be safe to tell you some," Bowen said carefully.  
  
"You can trust me!" Alanna said quickly, eagerly.  
  
"I think--I do believe that is true," said Bowen with a smile. "You're a good person, Lady Alanna--"  
  
"Just Alanna, remember? And of course I'm a good person! I'm not a BAD person, am I?"  
  
"Myles," began Bowen slowly, "was a former spy. He may not look like much now," he said quickly at Alanna's skeptical frown, "but in his day he was the best. Even now, no one knows more about the Tortallan lands and those around them than Sir Myles."  
  
"So," said Alanna with an arched brow, "he taught you the tricks of the trade. Espionage, Bowen?"  
  
"Among other things," Bowen said vaugely, waving his arm.  
  
"Who are you spying for now?"  
  
"I'm not spying."  
  
"You just said--!"  
  
"It is among my many... professions," stated Bowen calmly.  
  
"You're not making any sense," Alanna cried in frustration. Bowen shrugged.  
  
"My life doesn't make much sense, truth-to-tell. Let me just say that I do a number of things to scratch a living and leave it at that."  
  
"You don't--" Alanna frowned. "You don't do anything.... dishonorable, do you?"  
  
"You mean raiding? Thieving? Kidnapping? Or is assasination more on your mind? No, none of those happen to be my profession," he told her carefully.  
  
"But you have done some of them before." Alanna gave him a stern look.  
  
"You're insightful, miss," Bowen said, admiration sparkling his eye. "True, I have done some of those before."  
  
"Have you ever killed anyone?"  
  
"I've been at war," Bowen said neutrally.  
  
"Oh no, Alex is coming," Alanna said, looking over his shoulder. "Run for it."  
  
Bowen laughed. "He'd make you a fine husband, I'd say. I think I'll take your advice and leave. See you again some day, Alanna."  
  
"Tomorrow for lunch!" suggested Alanna quickly as she watched Alex advance, scowling. "At the Dove."  
  
"Aye, tomorrow then," Bowen said, leaving with a grin and wave.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
HAHA, I felt like Alanna needed a lil' worshipping... our heroine deserves it after all, no?? ^-^  
  
"Oh, silly me, I was under the impression that I am my own person...but obviously, I was wrong," Stolen line from Will & Grace... it was so perfect, I couldn't resist!!!  
  
Yay, I figured out how I'm going to do EVERYTHING!!!!! Well, except how to work George into the ending: so far everybody has a role except him... our key characters at the climax will be Alex and Jon followed closely by Roger and Alanna and backed by Bowen, and maybe Myles. Shite, I can't figure out a way to make Gary and George fit. Gr....  
  
Next chapter: Romantic interlude in the gardens with A/A, and Jon tries, yet again, to steal our beloved's heart. HEHE!  
  
LAPTOP IS GONE AGAINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. Jealousy

Chapter twenty-nine---  
  
"Why don't we go outside for a bit?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Why? So nobody else can dance with me for the rest of the night?" laughed Alanna. "Really, Alex! I didn't know you were such a jealous person."  
  
"I'm not jealous," he said, taking her arm and pulling her down the marble steps into the dimly litted garden. "It's just that I was--"  
  
"Planning on having me for the whole evening. Yes, you've said that already," finished Alanna, gazing around. The gardens looked so different in beneath the crescent moon, with only scattered lanterns offering a pale glow. The polished stone platform beneath their feet was slippery smooth.   
  
Supressing a giggle, Alanna took a gliding step and spun on her slippers. Alex watched with amusement before encircling her waist and twirling her around, causing Alanna to laugh gleefully.   
  
"A lady should never dance alone," he said. From the ballroom came the sound of the musicians starting a waltz. Releasing Alanna, Alex bowed formally.  
  
"My good lady," he said with a straight face, "might I have the honor of a dance?"  
  
Alanna dropped into a hasty curtsy. "My good sir, the honor is mine."  
  
Still formal, though grinning now, Alex extended an arm to her, which she accepted with another dip of the knee. His other hand found her waist and they began the fast sweeping movements of the waltz.  
  
"Explain your relationship with Boran."  
  
"Bowen? You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"His name is Boran," Alex corrected.  
  
"He told me it was Bowen," Alanna said with a shrug. "I was in the city at night, visiting George, and on my way back, in the middle of the street, he appeared."  
  
Alex stopped suddenly, giving her a stern look. Shrugging again, Alanna said, "If you don't believe me--"  
  
"I believe you," he said. "So--"  
  
"He has the Gift," Alanna said. "Anyway, he's just an acquaintance. After a brief talk, I'd really wanted to meet with him again. We made arrangements, but because I was unconscious for days after the healing the queen--"  
  
"You didn't show, and he was curious as to why," Alex finished.  
  
"That's about it," said Alanna, nodding.  
  
"Why were you visiting George at night? The streets are dangerous then," Alex said with a frown.  
  
"I had a nightmare that concerned him."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I'm getting cold," Alanna said with a slight shiver. She pursed her lip in a pout. "You wouldn't want me to get cold, would you?"  
  
"Is this your way of trying to get me to go back indoors?"  
  
"Alex, it's winter!"  
  
"So? It's only a bit cool out here; I think it's rather nice to breathe fresh air. And the night sky is beautifully clear, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"You are not."  
  
Alanna pretended to gasp in shock. "Ai, Sir Tirragen contradicted a lady!"  
  
"There's a fountain over there," Alex said with a grin.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh, about the center of the garden. Shall we make our way over there?"  
  
"I want a bit of strong wine. Maybe I'll try that baf-thing you men are always talking about."  
  
"Since when are you a heavy drinker?"  
  
"Since tonight," Alanna said, smiling, as she pulled away. "And I really am thirsty."  
  
"Then wait here. I'll get us drinks," Alex said.  
  
"No!" Alanna protested. "I'll freeze out here! Let's both go back inside, where's it's toasty warm, for our drinks."  
  
"Or," Alex said, "you can go find the fountain and wait for me to bring them to you. I'll be quick." Seeing, her expression, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Before she could protest, he'd ducked back into the hall.  
  
Muttering under her breath, Alanna shuffled across the smooth floor to the stone steps that led to the garden path. Her breath rose as steam into the air.  
  
"Cold?" a voice asked as a figure emerged from the shadows. Jon grinned as Alanna jumped.  
  
"Don't do that!" she snapped. "And what are you doing out here when it's this cold outside?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," responded Jon, drawing a cloak from nowhere and drawing it around Alanna's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," Alanna said gratefully, not questioning his preparedness. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her to his side. Happy for the extra warmth, Alanna pressed close.  
  
"I heard you were to find the fountain."  
  
"Yeah," Alanna replied into his tunic.  
  
"It's one of those places that you always seem to find when you're wandering about with no purpose but can never find when you set your mind to it," Jon told her wryly.  
  
"Mmmf," was her muffled answer.  
  
"It's in the exact center of the gardens, I think," continued Jon, steering her around a row of rosebushes and between two tall hedges.  
  
"Is this a maze?" demanded Alanna in alarm, lifting her head.  
  
"A very small one," reassured Jon. "My father tells me that it used to be larger, but they trimmed it down during his childhood after people got lost in it too often."  
  
Three right turns, a left pivot, four forks, and a hidden door later, she found herself staring at a huge stone fountain, triple-tiered, waist-deep, more than seven meters across. It sprayed water into the air that fell lightly on her face like rain.  
  
"Let's go sit by it," suggested Jon.  
  
"We'll be drenched," said Alanna, but allowed him to drag her to the broad edge of the fountain--which was very wet--and sit down. Within moments, her hair and skin was sprinkled with water, her gown damp. She soon realized, however, that--  
  
"The water's warm!" Alanna cried delightedly. "It's VERY warm!!" Laughing, she scooped a handful of the water and washed her face in it, wiping off the face paint. Her whole body was instantly warmed.  
  
She then proceeded to sling a handful of water at Jon, who only smiled. Because of his lack of response, Alanna continued to splash him with water for her own amusement until, without warning, his left arm swung around to knock her soundly into the fountain. Alanna screamed.  
  
Now she WAS drenched. Sputtering, she grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him, yelling, into the warm water after her. Pushing his sopping hair out of his face, he looked to her in alarm.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"You pushed me in first," Alanna retorted, trying to get out but failing miserably. Air trapped beneath her skirt had caused it to float in a most comical matter. Her hair was being undone by the persistant flow of water onto her head.  
  
Staring at the wet prince, who because of the full sleeves of his shirt was also having difficulty climbing out of the large fountain, they broke out laughing.  
  
"You look a mess!" Jon cried, falling back into the water with laughter. Grinning, Alanna tried again to stand, but the huge weight of her now-wet-dress dragged her back into the fountain. She pushed away from the sprouting water, attempting to move toward the edge of the fountain.  
  
"How am I suppose to get out?" she cried, indicating her gown. At this, Jon's laughter doubled.  
  
"At-at...least you're...warm now," he said helplessly. Alanna splashed more water at him, making him choke and sputter.  
  
"How about you get out first, and then you pull be out?" Alanna suggested. He waved his arms to emphasize the buoyant sleeves of his shirt that hindered his movements. He laughed even harder now.  
  
Grumbling, though she couldn't help but smile, Alanna floated on her back and kicked off the bottom, swimming to the edge. A couple seconds later, something hard connected with her skull. Abruptly she was vertical again. She had hit the edge of the fountain. She motioned for the still-hysterical prince to swim over.  
  
At last they both stood with their arms over the wide stone lip of the deep fountain. Jon was able to swing himself up and over. Moments afterward, he reached down to pull her up by the waist after him.  
  
"Why is the fountain so deep anyway?" Alanna demanded as she wrung out her hair. "And so big? It's impractical!"  
  
"I think I read about it somewhere," Jon said, following her lead and wrining out his shirt. "My grandmother had it built, I think. Some nights, when the weather was nice, she would steal out here to bathe in it."  
  
Alanna gazed at the huge fountain. "That's why the water was warm!"  
  
"And she built a fountain because people would talk if she built an open-air bathhouse in the gardens," Jon finished with a grin. "But somebody must have caught her bathing in the fountain because people still talked." His clothing was now wrinkled but much less wet than before. Alanna looked down helplessly at her skirt.  
  
"A dance?" Jon grinned as Alanna was suddenly again aware of the faint sounds from the hall.  
  
"Like this?" demanded Alanna incredulously, giving her dripping gown a shake.  
  
"Why not?" returned Jon.  
  
"Wait--where are my slippers?"  
  
They turned as one to the fountain. There floated two ruby-colored slippers, though one was already half submerged in water.  
  
"We'll manage without them," Jon said with a smile, placing one hand on her waist. As their free hands met, Alanna was suddenly reminded of their last dance. Her heart began to found, a rougher rythm than the music. She held her sopping skirt. His calloused hand was strangely dry, feeling warm and comforting and unsettling and bewildering all at once.   
  
As they danced, Alanna felt herself wondering desperately where Alex was and what was taking him so long. The song soon ended and another dance began. Still Alex hadn't arrived.  
  
"Ah, isn't this romantic?" Jon said with a laugh. "Dancing beneath the crescent moon in the rain--"  
  
"Rain?"  
  
Jon jerked his head toward the fountain. "Close enough." Alanna laughed, feeling her tension slip away. The air was instantly more relaxed.  
  
Every time he twirled her around, her wet hair spun to slap him in the face. His shoes made strange noises. Her hand would sometimes slip and her wet gown would fall to drag on the ground, leaving a trail. After several dances, they were again helpless with mirth, clutching their sides from the laughter.  
  
"I think that's enough," gasped Alanna. "I'm going to find Alex now." And skin him alive, she added mentally.  
  
"Alanna--" Jon said softly, catching her sleeve as she turned to leave. Cupping her chin, he kissed her.  
  
Frozen with shock, Alanna felt the quick, hard pressure of his lips against hers, nothing like Alex's slow, sensuous kisses. His tongue ravaged her mouth. She felt alive with delicious fear.  
  
She found herself kissing him back. Almost viciously, she dug her nails into his back, drawing her to him as she hungrily demanded more. He responded in kind, clutching her in an iron grip, his hot passion scorching her.  
  
Alex, Alex! her mind screamed even as her heart thundered wildly in confusion and her tongue dueled with Jon's. Alex, Alex, Alex! Even as her practical mind protested, she did not pause, did not hesitate for a moment until suddenly she felt Jon's hands fumbling with the lacings on her gown.  
  
Alanna pushed away suddenly, clutching the laces and gaping at him. His eyes, still burning with fiery passion, were filled with bewilderment.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
Her jaw dropped lower as she was suddenly filled with horror. For, over Jon's shoulder, Alanna saw a seething form in the archway cast aside wine-filled goblets to crash against the stone pavement, red liquid splashing against the walls and staining the plants and mud like blood. His black eyes glinted in the moonlight with murderous intent.  
  
From his belt, Alex drew a dagger.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ai, ai! I really didn't mean for it to end like that! Ah, well. Now we'll all have ourselves a ni-i-i-ce duel over Alanna. Winner gains the spoils, hehe.  
  
And for the Jon-lovers, there you have it! Jon's second shot! It went notably better than his first! Unfortunately, now I have to write some angst. Shoot. I've been trying to avoid that the entire story! I really didn't want Alanna to feel her heart tugged in more than one direction like it is in the books, but... well, yeah...  
  
I can't remember exactly where I read the story of the fountain. I'm 95% positive that I read it in a book somewhere... only I added the fact that the water was warm. Who wants to bathe in cold water??? Even if it is in summer. Yeah, crazy royal people, huh? Only I don't think it was a queen... I think it was some noblewoman, or a desert princess, or something...  
  
Anyway, I stuck the royal fountain in the Tortall because it amused me. ^-^  
  
ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Possibly only 5 chapters left!!!! 


	30. Murderous Rage

To::   
FORGET-ME-NOT: ah, but they're not fighting with swords, are they??   
REGEN: Because happy chapters are BORING, and it's a waste of a chapter when it could actually propel the story forward, that's why!  
ATLANTIS FORESTER: Where did I say that Alex was somewhat handsome?????? HUH?? HUH??  
SILVER ANGEL: yes, there are definitely not enough A/A's out there.  
LARA: Take it that you don't like Jon, eh? A couple of wounds, eh? Hmmm...  
WHITE-WOLF: *wondering* Why would you make Jon punch Alex in your story??  
DROWNING ROOSTER: Read my AN at the bottom. That should cheer you up!  
SNOWY-LOVE ANGEL: *laugh*  
AERINBROWN: I wonder what Alex and Alanna woulda done in the fountin though... *mischevious grin*  
LADY TARRILYN: White horse... sunset... The Princess Bride? *sigh* Sorry, I really wanna write a bubbly, mushy, fluffy chapter, but if I do that now, when I'm this close to the climax, it'll halt my momentum... and there's so much still left to do, and so few chapters to do it in!  
LIL: Jon is a melted blob of cheese? Haven't heard that one before. *laughs*  
DEMENTED-DREAMER: 5 times? You actually kept count? *wince* I hope my chapter doesn't disappoint... though it probably will...  
LOVER OF THE DRAGON: Wow, an actual Alex lover. Not that there aren't others out there, but most of them I had to convert...  
MELANIE C: *shocked* Of course I'm gonna finish the story! The thought of all of you hating me and being disappointed makes me cringe!  
ERIS: You actually want Jon to DIE???? THEN ALEX WOULD GO TO JAIL! Or worse! (audible gasps are heard)  
LADY MARIE: What was your idea???  
XELENA: *laughs... and laughs... and laughs...* Very amusing review, though I actually couldn't understand quite a bit of it... like when you say "Tell me about it" without tellling me what line you're referring to!! Yes, Yulebane is contradictory. That is the point. And it sounded good, besides. But if Alex hadn't interrupted, what do you think Jon woulda done....?  
KERCHARAFAITH4LYF: i figure I'm one of them people who do better at humor in writing than real-live humor  
EMILY OF DURANAN: outta curiosity... why DID you read mine??  
ELUSIVE KAT: It's ok... the laptop's back...  
STARFIRE: Why is a first issue of HP worth more??  
LADY OF THE ETERNAL LAND: He's interested in her because she saved his ma. He's confusing gratitude with love.  
lilly, busybee, HuntressDiana, Doe3b, eiot, missy, Alenna, marple, starfire, leopard dance, devilkitti8, chickensoup3, & everyone else: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
*sigh* As soon as I updated and logged off, I regretted it. Jeez, my last 3 chapters were really bad. *sigh* Especially the A/J scene.... oooo I wanna rewrite that so bad.... stupid fountain.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love y'all!  
  
Chapter thirty--  
  
Alex had had to dance with four maidens before he could reach the table and fetch two goblets of rich wine. Then he was delayed by a drunken knight who insisted on speaking to him. Finally after carefully picking his way across the ballroom so as not to spill a drop, he was again in the gardens.  
  
He had told Alanna to meet him by the garden fountain. Alex grinned. He was sure that Alanna would be delighted by it--when she found it. Not that he didn't believe she was capable of finding her way through the small hedge maze. She had shown on more than one occassion that she was cleverer than she pretended to be. However, it would take even her quite some time to reach the huge fountain.  
  
As Alex found the familiar path through the maze, he was reminded of the first time he'd been to the fountain. One free, boring afternoon Jon had showed it to them, Gary and Raoul and himself. They had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how the water could be warm. Gary's theory that the water was pumped from the bathrooms was in the end accepted.  
  
Not many people knew about the fountain. No, that wasn't true--EVERYBODY knew about the fountain, most were just too lazy or stupid to find their way through the maze, small as it was. Though it was a pity that they'd never seen the beauty of the elegant fountain, Alex considered it a good thing that they didn't knew. The fountain became a refuge on more than one occasion.  
  
Alex rounded the last corner grinning, expecting to find Alanna. Indeed there was Alanna, and he began to call her name but stopped.  
  
Bathed in the moonlight stood not one figure but two, held in lovers' embrace and kissing passionately. Alanna, HIS Alanna, was... was kissing Jon... and Jon, his friend, was kissing Alanna.... Jon and Alanna.... Alanna and Jon...  
  
Forgotten, he let go of the wine goblets in shock, not hearing them smash against the stone. White-hot fury coursed through his veins. His blood was afire. An animal growl escaped his throat as he drew his dagger. All reason fled from his mind. Never before had he felt as furious and betrayed as he did now.   
  
All Alex could think of was drawing blood.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the crashing glass that caught Jon's attention. He then realized that Alanna had been looking over his shoulder, an expression of horror on her face. Instinctively, Jon drew a dagger and whirled around, in a defensive stance and ready to fight.  
  
Good thing, too. Jon had only enough time to throw up his dagger to ward off Alex's blow.  
  
"Alex? What's going on?" Jon asked in confusion as he struggled to defend himself against Alex's furious attack. "What?"  
  
"What are you DOING??" Alanna cried, rushing forward. Jon pushed her aside with his elbow. He didn't want Alanna to get hurt because Alex looked murderous.  
  
Jon had never seen such a manic glint as the one in Alex's eyes now. For the first time, he was afraid of his friend. Alex was a better fighter than him, much better. And Jon was only barely sufficient at knife-fighting. If Alex wanted to kill him now, in the middle of the gardens, he could do so within moments before anybody came to Jon's aid.  
  
Alanna glanced helplessly from one to the other. Already Alex's speed had tired Jon out; he was panting and gasping for air, and they were only minutes into the fight. Alex was quick, darting forward with his knife and then ducking away before Jon could react, attacking again almost instantly. Having no time to think, Jon threw out his knife whenever he glimpsed a glint of steel in the moonlight. He only just avoided physical contact with Alex's dagger.  
  
If she tried to stop them, she might make it only worse, and endanger herself in the process. Alanna remembered the guards stationed by the walls... if she could only make it there in time...  
  
But if she went to get the guards, one of them might be dead by the time she returned. It was more than likely. Even now, Alex snarled and dashed forward as Jon paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. Alanna gasped: Alex had cut deeply into Jon's sword arm. Impulsively, her hand flew to the ember at her throat, clutching it.  
  
Jon switched the dagger to his left hand, feeling the fingers in his right grow cold, then numb. Between hands, his weapon was knocked aside by Alex. Now Alex held a dagger and Jon was weaponless.  
  
Alex lunged forward suddenly; Jon ducked aside and grasped Alex's arm, his free hand struggling to pry the weapon from Alex's strong grip. They wrestled for a moment before Alex balled his left hand into a fist and struck Jon squarely across the face.  
  
Jerking back--and relinquishing his hold--Jon cradled his bleeding nose. Alex immediately lunged again. Wildly, Jon kicked. Luck was on his side--he managed to knock the dagger out of Alex's hand. It clattered at Alanna's feet.  
  
The smaller Alex tackled Jon to the ground and encircled his throat with his hands. Jon thrashed and hit Alex. That having no affect on him whatsoever, Jon pulled at Alex's hands, trying vainly to gain air. Finally, when the world had started to dim, Jon kicked Alex sharply in the kidney.  
  
Gasping, they scattered apart. Jon's forgotten dagger lay between them. As one, they pounced on it. Alex was swifter. Closing his hand on the hilt, Alex grasped Jon's groping hand and swung the arm behind Jon's back.  
  
The fight had been quick--the cold steel edge of Alex's dagger was now pressed against his neck.  
  
A strange light shone in Alex's black eyes, now even darker with evil intent. Slowly, Jon raised his arms in a sign of surrender and sank to his knees.  
  
"Alex?" Jon asked questioningly.  
  
Suddenly, Alex seemed to shake himself. He stared in bewilderment at the dagger in his hand and then dropped it abruptly.  
  
"J-jon?" He glanced around, from Jon to Alanna to the shards of glass by the hedges. Hastily he offered Jon a hand, which Jon stared at for a full minute.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Alex stuttered. "Forgive me, I don't know what came over me, I--"  
  
Suddenly now that his life was no longer in danger and they were both weaponless, Jon's fear was replaced with indescribable rage. He stood swiftly, slapping aside Alex's hand.  
  
"Well I know," Jon spat. "You tried to kill me." At this, Alex's eyes widened uncharecteristically.  
  
"Of course not, I--"  
  
"Then you've got us fooled, because it sure as hell seemed like it," said Jon angrily. "If you wanted to fight me, you could've challenged me like a man, not attacking with my back turned."  
  
"I didn't," Alex said, now just as angry himself.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jon returned sarcastically.  
  
"A duel then," growled Alex. "Swords. At the courts tomorrow evening. Winner gains the spoils."  
  
"Thirty gold nobles," Jon said.  
  
"WHAT?" Alanna cried.  
  
"A hundred, then. Not that money matters to me," Jon added. "Three hundred gold nobles."  
  
"No," Alex sneered. "Alanna."  
  
"What?" Alanna and Jon said at the same time.  
  
"Whoever wins the duel gains Alanna's hand in marriage," Alex said. Jon didn't bother arguing--it was obvious that Alex had witnessed what had happened.  
  
"Fine," Jon snapped.   
  
"WHAT??" Alanna shrieked as they turned to walk in separate directions. "I am not a... a... what about what I think of all this?? What is wrong with you two??"  
  
Both of them were walking away from her, Jon to go back to the palace and Alex obviously to go into the city. Alanna gaped after the both of them, unable to do anything but shake her head in shock.  
  
'Shut your mouth,' someone mewed.  
  
Mewed? Alanna glanced down to find Faithful rubbing himself against her sodden ankles.  
  
"Did I just..." Alanna wondered aloud.  
  
'Yes,' Faithful replied in annoyance.  
  
"Can everybody hear you, or am I just hallucinating?"  
  
'People can hear me, when I want them to,' Faithful told her. 'Now, about those two gentlemen...'  
  
"I'm hallucinating," Alanna said to herself. "I'm traumatized and in shock. My cat is NOT talking to me."  
  
'I'm not "your" cat,' Faithful said irritably, 'Now, about those two gentlemen...?'  
  
"Are you a familiar?" Alanna wondered. "Is that why I can understand you? Or is it because the Goddess gave you the ability? Or maybe I am just going insane...?"  
  
'About those two gentlemen?'  
  
"Oh, I know, can you believe their nerve??" Alanna burst, obviously over the fact that her cat was able to communicate with her. He was, after all, a very special cat, given the fact that the Goddess had spoken to him.  
  
'Aren't they silly?'  
  
"Oh, silly doesn't EVEN begin to describe it," Alanna ranted, picking up a now very clean and well-groomed Faithful. "They act like I'm an object. Can you believe that they're fighting over me? ME! As if I were some prize to be won!!"  
  
'Humans are intersting creatures,' Faithful responded.  
  
"What am I supposed to DO?" Alanna moaned.  
  
'Do? Marry the winner,' Faithful answered, followed with a meow that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.  
  
"I could try to talk to them about it..."  
  
'They won't listen,' Faithful replied instantly, now cleaning himself.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'Are you completely naive? You know what I'm talking about,' Faithful explained in annoyance. Alanna swallowed, nodding.  
  
"When I touched the ember... they both glowed with orange light."  
  
'Sorcery,' Faithful finished.  
  
"But how? Is someone, WAS someone controlling them?" wondered Alanna aloud.  
  
'Then again, Alex is a jealous person,' Faithful said.  
  
"But he would never try to KILL anyone!"  
  
'Except when someone's kissing you?'  
  
Alanna glared down at Faithful. "What am I supposed to do now? I have to stop them from dueling!"  
  
'Why? Let it all play out.'  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" demanded Alanna.  
  
'True, I do find it rather amusing.'  
  
"We have to do something before then! If somebody IS controlling them with sorcery, then that person could make them kill each other in a duel!" cried Alanna.   
  
'Now I wonder who would want to do that,' Faithful said sarcastically. Alanna frowned at him.  
  
"Why haven't you spoken before?"  
  
'Because I never felt like it,' yawned Faithful.  
AN: this scene was too fast-paced for my preferences, but I couldn't find ANY way at all to make it longer... so.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"By the gods, why didn't you tell us?" squealed Nelly and Meganne. Alanna blinked and then groaning, put her pillow over her head.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Two hours past midnight," Nelly answered, sitting on the edge of Alanna's bed. Alanna fought the urge to kick her off.  
  
"Everyone's saying that the prince and Sir Alexander of Tirragen are going to duel tomorrow," Meganne said happily. "Isn't that grand?"  
  
"The rumors are saying that they're fighting over YOU!" Nelly told her. "And that the winner gets to marry you! Is it true? Is it?"  
  
"Not if I can help it," was Alanna's muffled response. "Now get OUT! I'll take care of everything in the morning!"  
  
"So it IS true??" gasped Nelly.  
  
"Get OUT!" Alanna screamed. "I need to sleep so I can worry about it in the morning!!"  
  
"Oh, please, Alanna?" Meganne begged. "We want to know details!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We knew Sir Alexander was already courting you, and then there was how the prince was oggling--"  
  
"Oggling?" Alanna cried, sitting up.  
  
"--you at the ball," Nelly said with a grin. "But we never imagined something like THIS would happen!"  
  
"You're soooo lucky, Alanna!" Meganne sighed. "All the court ladies will absolutely DIE of jealousy when they hear this!"  
  
"You are NOT going to be the ones to tell them," glared Alanna.  
  
"Oh, not us! Lady Cythea's been telling everyone," Nelly informed her cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I wish two fine men would duel over me!" Meganne continued unhelpfully as Alanna shooed them out of her room and the door was slammed in her face.  
  
"Moody, isn't she?" Nelly remarked.  
  
"Isn't she always?" Meganne returned.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was gonna write more, but I figure my next scene might run a lil' long and then this chapter would be way too long. But I know a whole bunch of you are upset that the fight wasn't longer and that Jon didn't end up with more than a bloody nose and numerous bruises.  
  
I have decided that there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I can work Gary and George (or Raoul for that matter... but he really hasn't been important in this story thus far, has he?) into the climax of the story, so there will be a sequel where they get bigger parts. *cringes* Yes, you heard right, I am going to write a sequel. It will be short. As short as I can make it. (10-ish chapters, hopefully!! Nothing like this!!)  
  
I will also have to push back the solution to the whole George's Assasin problem to the sequel. Duke Roger will not be reincarnated. Period. There is no WAY I'm bringing that psycho back from the dead. Then my sequel would be SUPER SUPER long. 


	31. Recurrance

LARA: oooh, YES, a scar to make him look DANGEROUSLY beautiful... hahaha!  
VERALIDAINE: *confuzzled* How are the court ladies funny?  
FORGET-ME-NOT: Alex is awesome. Yeah. AWE-some. Uh-huh.  
LADY TARRILYN: *tries to recall ever hearing "laddy my love"* *gives up* Ummmm... *reads threat* *trembles in fear* Uh-oh... now I actually have to put EFFORT into the sequel. *gulps* Great plot ideas, anyone??  
LILLIE: Reading long chapters-awesome. Writing long chapters--pain in the ass.  
AERINBROWN: *laughs* But some of their babies would be awesome black-haired violet-eyed ones... what a great combo, no?  
KEITA: Wow. And of COURSE the best way to kill someone is to get somebody else to do it... that way you don't even NEED an alibi...  
DEMENETED-DREAMER: That "idiot" has just had a number of his brain cells destroyed by Duke Roger's possessive magic, that's what! Long reviews, good. 'Dying' is spelled just like that. Alex and Alanna are not getting married at the end of this story (I think??); that's reserved as a possible ending for the sequel, if they're really good.  
SNOWY-LOVE ANGEL: Ermm... actually, lookin' back, I think I'm the first one to do an A/A... but I may be wrong, it's just that I never saw any before I wrote this one... but yeah, you don't learn enough about him in the books, which is why originally I didn't intend for this to be an A/A, it just sorta evolved that way on its own...  
LADY LAKE: Thanks! (about the part of me not sounding cliche, because I usually tend to sound extremely cliche, so I take that as a huge compliment and personal achievement!)  
XELENA: actually, the duel scene was much inspired by that scene where Alex broke Alanna's collarbone... noticed it, eh? No, Jon could still win, even though this is an A/A... but that's unlikely since Alex is a much better fencer... And yes, they were both in his presence (sp???) before they went to banquet, so yes, Roger coulda cast a spell on them both, but then again, he coulda used voodoo dolls again... hehe... i want voodoo doll! yep, Meganne and Nelly are crazy-psycho. It's 2 in the morning!  
BUSYBEE: Ummm.... *ponders* I wonder what would happen to my story if I DID kill Jon and Alex off... would all my readers flee in response? Probably. Would Duke Roger gain the throne? Probably. Would Alanna fall in love with somebody else? Possibly. Would much adventure insue? Definitely. Hmmmm.... interesting...  
IMMORTAL DRAGON: *hands her a "Alex Rox My World" banner*  
ATLANTIS FORESTER: Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!!!!  
WHITE WOLF: Read Atlantis Forester's comment above. And.... UPDATE!!!!! *sends her a howler* *sends her another howler* *locks her in padded cell with only pencil and paper* *prison guard leers at her whenever she tries to do anything other than write her fanfic*  
KECHARAFAITH4LYF: Faithful is amused. That's why he said to let things "play out." But he really didn't mean it, 'cuz he KNOWS that Alanna wouldn't listen to him anyway. Hmmm... maybe it's reverse psychology? I dunno how cats' minds work.  
MEGS: Actually, I only later realized that Vera was too close to Veralidaine (if I were Tammy, I woulda nicknamed her Vera not Daine, but... I'm not Tammy, am I??), but originally for her name I just opened my baby name book and plucked up the first name that caught my eye... which happened to be Vera. And again, her full name is Æveradysné Ceïlan, pronounced "Ay-VER-ah-DIZ-nay SAY-ee-lahn."  
VENGENCE OF QUEENSCOVE: *is very flattered*  
LADY TALIANA: Can you sign in next time, if you REALLY want me to review your story? [I'm warning you... I am an EXTREMELY critical person! Yes, my friends fear me, hehe] That way, I can just click your name to get to your story.  
  
Dracos Myth; Lady Marie; everyone else who reviews, and all those silent readers out there (*ahem*)... love you guys sooooo much!!!! Wouldn't have gotten this far if you hadn't threatened... er, encouraged me!!!  
Chapter thirty-one---  
  
Alanna was running. The palace was suddenly a maze that she couldn't find her way through. She heard crying, and she was racing toward the sound. It never seemed to grow closer, however. The cries came from somewhere to her left. Pounding down the hall, Alanna was sweating and short of breath. With one hand she clutched her side. It seemed as if she had been running for forever.  
  
Doubling over, Alanna gasped for air. The crying seemed louder than ever, and she fought the urge to cover her ears. Another voice joined the first, though Alanna couldn't tell if it was male or female. Grudgingly, she continued her search.  
  
She tried to remember the last time she'd seen another person. Somehow the memory eluded her. Shaking her head, partly to clear her mind and partly to move the hair out of her eyes, Alanna continued. Now another voice joined the wailing. Alanna increased her speed.  
  
The voices grew louder. Perhaps she was drawing nearer the source. Racing up a small flight of stairs, she reached another hallway. Suddenly, she paused. To her right was a door of strong oak.  
  
Throwing her shoulder against it, the door tumbled open. So it had been unlocked. Glancing around, Alanna simply saw a common room. The wailing was gone, but a door in the back of the room was ajar. Voices floated from it. Tip-toeing closer, she peeked into it.  
  
"Come in," a voice commanded. Surprised, Alanna pushed opened the door. Before her stood a tall, attractive man. In one hand he held a sceptor. On his brown hair was a crown. Flashing a smile at Alanna, he gestured. She noticed the jewel around his neck, the jewel that instantly caught and held her gaze.  
  
"Duke Roger..." Alanna croaked. Squirming, Alanna attempted to pry her eyes away from that jewel, but somehow she couldn't. Her head ached and her eyesight blurred...  
  
"'Duke' Roger no longer," he said with a smile.  
  
"Wha? What are you doing?"  
  
Chuckling, Roger whirled the sceptor around between in thumb and forefinger, gazing at his reflection in the polished gold. "I am king, Alanna."  
  
"What??"  
  
Roger's smile fell a little, as if he was annoyed with her stupidity. "It is done. I am king of Tortall. Long live King Roger!" At these words, he seemed to grow; the room darkened suddenly as he loomed above her, his face twisting and distorting, changing into a hideous blackened image.  
  
Alanna backed away from him, opening her mouth to scream but unable to find her voice. Duke--King Roger's body grew and grew, becoming dark black with the room, as if he was smothering out the light with his darkness. Alanna turned her head away from the jewel that watched her like a eye...  
  
Duke Roger reached out long fingers for her. Gasping, Alanna jerked backwards and tripped. Crawling now, her hands pushed against the stone floors, scooting her backwards and away from the blackness. Her vision was dimming, dimming... the only thing she could see was the light of Roger's jewel...  
  
Then Roger disappeared entirely. Or at least, she wasn't able to see him. It was now completely dark, without even the cursed light of his jewel. Somehow she knew that she was alone. Yet, she still felt evil in the air.  
  
Her hand touched something that wasn't stone. In the blackness, she couldn't see it, but Alanna knew she felt well-worn leather. Feeling cautiously, Alanna realized that she was holding some sort of handle. As she pressed down the handle, something sharp pricked her finger. She realized suddenly what she held.  
  
Grasping the handle with both hands, she lifted the sword above her head and slashed the air above her. A terrible screeching filled the air as the sword slashed through the blackness leaving stream of light appearing in its wake...  
  
When Alanna woke from the recurring dream, she found herself clutching the wrung sheets tightly, her knuckles white. Her nightgown was once again drenched with cold sweat. This time the Goddess's ember burned painfully against her skin.   
  
Inhaling deeply, Alanna touched the hot ember.  
  
"I thought she took away the dreams," she muttered.  
  
'What did you dream about?'  
  
Alanna glanced to the edge of the bed. There sat Faithful, cleaning himself in an utterly unconcerned matter. She scowled at him.  
  
"The same thing as always. Empty hallways, voices, Duke Roger, his rooms, his stupid jewel, a sceptor,and then the darkness... I wish I knew what the lot of it meant... I need to talk to someone or else I'll go insane."   
  
Alanna gave Faithful a pointed look. "And no, not you. You're no help."  
  
Faithful gave a feline version of a shrug. 'It's an hour until dawn. I don't think anybody would like it if you woke them up to talk about your silly dream.'  
  
"You think it's silly??!!!" Alanna demanded angrily.  
  
'Of course it's not silly. It was sent from the Goddess after all. I'm just saying that others would think you're insane if you take your dreams too seriously.' He looked at her seriously. 'So you might as well try talking to me.'  
  
"No," Alanna said stubbornly. "I need to talk to a HUMAN. Besides, I know someone who won't think I'm insane."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So they ARE visions?"  
  
"You were right," Alanna said with a tight smile. "It's always the same, a recurring dream, although every time I have it, it gets longer and there's more of it... It's a message from the Goddess."  
  
"A message from the Goddess?" George breathed. "I TOLD ye!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Anyway, I can't figure out what any of it means... It always starts with me hearing voices, and the palace is empty. I'm searching the palace for the source of the voices and then I find my way to Duke Roger's rooms."  
  
"Duke Roger?" George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here's the really strange part: I go in and I see him wearing a sceptor and a crown, and he says, 'I am King, Alanna.' I can't take my eyes of this jewel he has, and I keep staring at it even as the room turns black and he grows bigger."  
  
George's eyebrow rose even higher.  
  
"Strange, right? Now this last part appeared in last night's dream: he disappears, and I'm sitting in complete blackness, yet I still feel evil nearby. I feel something on the floor, and it turns out to be a sword. I pick it up and kind of... cut the blackness, if that makes sense."  
  
"What sort of sword?" George asked.  
  
"Well, I never really saw it," Alanna admitted, "but I think it felt old. At least, the leather on the hilt felt old. It must've been a magical sword, though, to have cut the blackness."  
  
"So the Goddess herself has been sending you visions? You must be one of her Chosen," George whistled, eyeing the ember around her neck. "And that...?" He motioned to it.  
  
"This is her token," Alanna explained. "I... I met her a few days ago."  
  
"You MET her??!" George cried. Alanna nodded glumly.  
  
"I just found out...She explained everything to me. Well, not everything. She said that she'd take the dreams away, but she didn't..."  
  
"What was she like?" wondered George.  
  
"Beautiful," Alanna laughed. "More beautiful than any woman I've ever seen, and mind you, I spent years in a Convent, too. Her skin is pale and smooth, so perfect, and she's so tall... She's just... just a divine being..."  
  
"I wish I could meet her," sighed George.  
  
"She's scary," Alanna muttered, drawing a howl of laughter from George.  
  
"What? She is!" Alanna cried defensively.  
  
"Well, what did she do that was so frightnin'?"  
  
"Er, nothing," Alanna admitted.  
  
"So what'd she tell you?"  
  
Alanna was silent, brows deeply furrowed, as she collected her thoughts.  
  
"She told me about my brother."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"A twin," Alanna explained. "We were separated at birth. When we were born, I was healthy and Thom was sick. Nobody could cure him except this couple. My father promised them whatever they wished in return for his health. Having no children--"  
  
"They wanted him as their payment," George finished. "And he... jus' gave 'em up?"  
  
"He's very proud, and he has all these high notions of honor. I'd worried about what they might've done with Thom, but the Goddess told me that they had raised him well, like their own. He's a mage now, like them. I want to find him, George. I have to."  
  
"I understand," he said softly.  
  
"Anyway, she said a lot of things that didn't really make sense. At the end she gave some bits of advice. Learn to use a sword, be kind to Alex, and ask you for help with my Gift."  
  
"She said that, did she?" George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"I'm not nearly so much Gifted as you are, but I could try," George offered.  
  
"Could you really?? I train with Gary during the day, learning fencing--"  
  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Since I arrived in Corus," Alanna said sheepishly. "But could I come in the evenings for my, er, Gifting lessons? But I warn you, I'll be a hard pupil. I'm a bit afraid of magic."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I always have been. I've never really used it much until now."  
  
"How late will you come?" George asked, shaking his head.  
  
"An hour before midnight?" Alanna suggested.  
  
"Alright, lady. Evening 'Gifting lessons.'"  
  
"Maybe if I can improve my Gift, I can better understand my dream. It gets worse every night."  
  
"I don't know how much help knowin' your Gift would be, but I suppose it's worth a try. And I heard that you were bein' nice enough to Alex."  
  
Alanna blushed, then covered her cheeks in horror when she saw George's amusement.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
George chuckled. "Well, what other advice did she give ye?"  
  
"She told me to watch the Duke carefully and not be too hasty..."  
  
"Sound advice," George said. He rose and opened the curtains, letting in the midmorning sunlight. "I know I said that if you ever need anythin', you could come to me, but an old man like me needs his sleep. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd try to not come in the wee hours of the mornin' next time?"  
  
"You're not old!" Alanna cried.  
  
"Well, I feel it," laughed George. "Tired in my bones. You must be, too. I'd say you'd best go down and have your breakfast 'fore gettin' goin' back for an afternoon of sleep."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to talk to Bowen!" cried Alanna as she dashed down the stairs. "Thanks for everything, George! You're the best!"  
  
"Anytime," George replied. "What would she want with Bowen?" he muttered under his breath.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
When I get to the last chapter of this story, I am going to first revise all the other chapters before I post it. Hehe.   
My to-do list of revisions (because I've got perfectionistic tendencies, ya see?):  
*COMPLETELY scrap the first 1-3 chapters and re-write them  
*Edit in Coram's accent  
*Possibly give a few more A/A scenes, and slightly tweak existing ones (just a line here or there... nothing major!)  
*More interaction between Alanna and other characters.... meaning, possibly more chapters... but definitely more scenes...  
  
Well, that's not too bad. Not TOO many revisions to make... I can handle that... *looks ready to cry*  
  
Oh, and I suddenly was inspired to write another TP fic! Right when I wrote that line "since Jon's an only child" I thought, well what IF he wasn't an only child? And thus I thought up another, completely different 'estranged sibling' (your words, not mine!!) storyline... oooh, *goes off to experiment with this plot*  
  
Comin' up in the next chapter: Short lil' chat with Bowen, then it's off to see the Duel! *frowns* i think. I might change my mind. 


	32. The Duel

AN: *winces* Ok.... I know it's been literally FOREVER since I updated, but at least I'm not as bad as SOME people, right? And... now that it's summer, I can make up for lost time and crank out a chapter a week!!!!!!!!! I promise!!!  
  
Chapter thirty-two--  
  
"It was nice," Alanna began, having seated herself across from Bowen for their scheduled lunch. However, she didn't feel like eating at the moment and said so, shaking her head when offered a mug of something foul-smelling. Bowen had already begun eating, but he listened and watched her intently, taking occasional bites from his bread. The emptied soup bowl was filled with bread crust.  
  
"Or at least it started out nicely." She almost blushed as she recalled Alex's kisses, and then the fountain, but flushed angrily upon remembering Jon's unwanted groping fingers.  
  
"I can imagine," Bowen said politely, with a smile that proved he knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"But you saw how jealous Alex was."  
  
"Jealousy is common, and I believe that most ladies consider it flattering."  
  
Alanna glared at him upon recalling the way her heart fluttered with secret delight at Alex's show of possessiveness. "Well, he wanted me away from everyone, so he suggested that we go out to the gardens."  
  
"Forgive me for saying so, but would it not be too cold out-of-doors, seeing as winter is nipping at our heels?"  
  
"Lemonade, please. Oh, I know," Alanna said, the latter part addressed to him. "It was insane. Well, I was thirsty, or rather looking for an excuse to go indoors. Alex insisted that I find some stupid fountain while he fetched us drinks. So I found the fountain after working my way through a hedge maze--"  
  
"I wasn't aware the palace gardens had a hedge maze," Bowen commented quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Well, aparrently there is one. And I found the maze, and WHO should be there but his Royal Lustiness."  
  
Bowen coughed.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Alanna clarified fiercely. "He kissed me, and stared undoing the front of my gown! And WHO should walk in at that precise moment that his lips were plastered over mine than Sir Jealousy himself!"  
  
"Quite unfortunate sequence of coincidences," Bowen said sympathetically.  
  
"So Alex attacks Jon with a dagger!"  
  
"Attacks him?" Bowen cried in alarm. "I heard of a duel, but I thought it was tonight!"  
  
"He seemed like he was completely possessed or something," Alanna said. "I've never seen him like that before. His eyes were just... like he was a completely different person. I think it was some kind of trance because after he beat Jon, he kind of shook himself like he was waking up."  
  
"So then he came to his senses?" Bowen asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then... the duel?" Bowen wondered.  
  
"Oh, it's tonight. I guess it was all about his male pride. Jon got upset with Alex and insulted him. He more or less called him a coward with no honor."  
  
"Well, if I was his majesty, I'd be upset after a close friend nearly killed me," remarked Bowen.  
  
"I know, but then Alex got angry about being insulted and challenged him to a duel."  
  
"Ah. The prize?"  
  
"Me," Alanna said glumly. "Not that I'm up for the taking-no! I'm not some little prize-doll to be won. There's no way I'm going to let them fight for me like I'm some... some THING."  
  
"Have you tried saying anything?"  
  
"Of course!! They both ignored me!"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"And here's the real thing." Alanna hesitated, unsure if she should tell Bowen what she REALLY thought.  
  
"Yes?" prompted Bowen.  
  
"I think that sorcery might be the cause of all this. Now hear me out!" she said as Bowen raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm nearly positive. When they were fighting the duel, Alex glowed with an orange light. I felt the presence of someone's Gift."  
  
"So you think he WAS possessed?"  
  
"Or something like that... I don't know, I don't know much about sorcery and magic, but I'm sure it's the cause! I can... I could just FEEL it!"  
  
"Whose Gift?"  
  
Alanna didn't reply. She stared down into her tankard of lemonade.  
  
"Who do you suspect? I guard a secret well, lady. No one will hear from me," Bowen said gently, touching her hand.  
  
Looking around the quickly-crowding room, she realized that she hadn't heard all the others come in. Yet, there they were, thieves and simple hungry folk, seated at tables and eating or talking animatedly. There was a buzz of conversation, enough that what they said wouldn't be heard or noticed.  
  
"Duke Roger," Alanna almost whispered. Bowen's face didn't reveal any response. "His Gift is orange. He wants the royal family dead so that he can inherit the throne. He's using Alex to kill Jon in the duel tonight, I know it!"  
  
"If that were true--" Bowen began.  
  
"It is true!" Alanna interuppted. "I know it! And I know nobody will believe me because everyone just LOVES the Duke, so I have to stop him myself BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!!"  
  
"And you have until tonight," Bowen concluded. "Well, lady, if it lifts your heart some, I believe you."  
  
"You do?" Alanna lifted her head.  
  
"I've the Gift, remember? And though I don't like using it, sometimes I can't help but notice things. I happened to meet his grace, and I sensed something about him, too--and *I* was raised into a family of mages."  
  
"So what am I to do?!"  
  
"I... don't know," Bowen said at last. "If sorcery is the root of the problem, then trying to stop the duel won't work. You'll probably have to stop Duke Roger himself."  
  
"Argh!" Alanna's head dropped into her hands again. "That's exactly it! I have no idea how to stop him! I don't know if I CAN stop him, I mean.... I mean... He's the greatest mage in Tortall and--"  
  
She stopped suddenly and raised her eyes to look at Bowen. He shifted uncomfortably, already knowing what she was going to suggest.  
  
"Ah," was all he said.  
  
"Right! He's the greatest mage in Tortall--EXCEPT FOR ELIJAH!"  
  
"I could... ask him," Bowen said heavily. "I'll need to find him first."  
  
"Please!" begged Alanna. "I need to know before tonight!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Bowen said, standing. "When I find him, I'll tell him to look for you at the palace. That IS where you can be found, lady?"  
  
"Of course! I've been here all night--I need to sleep!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun climbed high and reached its peak, and though she had only an hour of rest the night before, Alanna couldn't fall asleep. She twisted and turned--it was too hot in the room, it was too cold, she didn't have enough covers, the covers were too scratchy, the sunlight was in her eyes--and remained fully conscious.  
  
At last she gave up trying to sleep and simply sat around, waiting for Elijah. Her stomach was too busy to allow her a meal. She shredded several of Nelly's handkerchiefs in her anxiety.  
  
The sun began to sink, falling and falling across the sky, and finally dipped out of sight, leaving a the sky painted in hues of red and pink. Looking out the window, Alanna couldn't help but notice the streaks of orange along the horizon and see it as an forboding omen of things to come.  
  
When light had faded from the sky entiredly, Alanna sighed and rose. Apparently Bowen couldn't find Elijah. The time for the duel was near--she could tell from the hum of noise outside her door as ladies rushed to witness what was sure to be quite a show of strength and skill. Alanna had to hurry to reach the dueling courts before it began, as it was located far from her rooms.   
  
By the time she arrived, gossiping viewers were crowded inside already, watching as the two men stretched. Taking a deep breath, Alanna pushed through them.  
  
"Alex! Jon! Don't do this!" she cried upon reaching them. Alex seemed not to have heard her, but Jon raised his head and acknowledged her with a curt nod.  
  
"Alanna, you might not want to watch this," he said.  
  
"Why?" Alanna demanded. "Are you planning on doing something WRONG? Like, say, KILL Alex?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a vigorous shake.  
  
"Of course not!" Jon seemed shocked. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Alanna grasped her necklace. The air around Jon pulsed with a steady orange light. Her fingers tingled and itched from where they had touched Jon. She whirled around to see Alex at the other end of the court, the orange around him so thick that he was hardly visible through it.  
  
"Jon, please don't fight Alex," Alanna begged.  
  
"Do you think he'll beat me?" Jon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, I think you'll kill each other!" Alanna cried.  
  
"No," said another voice, hard and cold. Turning, she saw Alex with the same deadly eyes as the night before. "Only one of us will die here tonight."  
  
"You?" retorted Jon.  
  
"Nobody is going to die!" Alanna yelled in exasperation. "This isn't a fight to the death! And I don't know what the two of you are thinking, but you're both possessed! And you're not winning me!" she added, as if it would helf matters.  
  
Looking from one to the other, she that both had clenched jaws and narrowed eyes, their intent obvious. Neither was listening to her.  
  
Desperate, Alanna scanned the crowd wildly for someone who would help her. Her eyes came to rest on Duke Roger. Taking hold of her ember, she strained to see some hint of sorcery about him, but he was colorless--none of the orange came from him.  
  
Alanna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe she had been wrong after all? Perhaps she had been too quick to accuse and Duke Roger wasn't guilty at all.  
  
She shook her head. No, it was Duke Roger, she knew it was! Alanna continued her search through the crowd and spotted a crimson head.  
  
"Elijah!" she cried when she reached him. He bowed politely.  
  
"Lady. We meet again. My brother informed me of your situation."  
  
"Do you see it?" Alanna pointed to where Alex and Jon stood, grinding their teeth.  
  
Elijah looked to where she pointed and squinted, then shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"What did Bowen tell you, exactly?" Alanna asked warily.  
  
"He told me about the duel and how you suspected that the duelists were subjects of some sorcery."  
  
Alanna considered him for a moment before deciding to throw caution out the window.  
  
"Duke Roger," she said at last. "I think that Duke Roger is the one who's doing it. He hopes to have Jon killed."  
  
"Ah. I know," Elijah said calmly.  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Our very dear Duke," said Elijah, a corner of his lip curving upward wryly, "has been trying to kill the crown prince for quite some time now."  
  
Alanna gaped. "So, so you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know how or if he's possessing them, but it seems like something he would--and could--do."  
  
"Do you think you can stop him?"  
  
He glanced at Roger. "I'll try to get close to him to see how he does it."  
  
"He's not doing anything right now," Alanna told him. Elijah turned to her in surprise.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just trust me, alright?" said Alanna, seeing Jon and Alex draw their swords and face each other in a fighting stance. "I don't have time to explain--they're starting!!"  
  
As Jon and Alex began to circle each other carefully, Alanna continued clutching her ember and glancing toward Duke Roger who, far from watching them with the avid focus she'd thought, was observing almost lazily. Still nothing came from him.  
  
'Maybe he's waiting until later in the fight to do something,' she thought.  
  
Now they were circling faster, each calculating the other. Jon, ever impatient, was the first to strike. He lunged forward in a testing move. Alex parried easily. Alanna glanced to Duke Roger again. Still no change.   
  
Jon was attacking now, striking with all the training of a knight. He attempted to cut across Alex's torso, but his opponent blocked and turned his blade aside, withdrawing to strike with impossible speed. Jon was only barely able to block the blow, and the force of the collision knocked him momentarily off balance. However, he recovered too quickly for Alex to take advantage of the moment.  
  
Again Alanna looked to Duke Roger for any sign of sorcery, but his carefree face revealed nothing of the sort.  
  
Now the agressor was Alex, swinging his blade in a neat butterfly arc with strength that resulted in an ear-splitting resonance when Jon's sword met his in a clash. As before, Alex's never-ceasing speed was tiring Jon while they were yet in the early stages of the fight, making his enemy seem a child in comparison. Alex was quick, his movements fluid with practiced ease. His sword came around again in a reverse butterfly sweep. Jon parried, but not quickly enough--Alex's blade carved it's way through Jon's right shoulder.  
  
By all rights the duel should have been over, as Alex had drawn first blood, but Jon, infuriated, returned the blow with a strike of his own. Caught by surprise, Alex turned aside the sword, but not before the metal slashed across his right cheek.  
  
Alanna gasped, and the crowd gasped with her. Looking to Duke Roger, she finally saw it--the flames of orange flickering from him, rising like a cloud into the air.  
  
"Elijah," she whispered, nudging him.  
  
"I know," he answered, and began to make his way to where the duke stood.  
  
As Alanna watched Roger's Gift spread across the court, swirling around the spectators like faint smoke, she felt an eerie, peculiar sensation as if she had left her body. Momentarily, the room darkened before her eyes, and she relived for a brief instant the scene from her dream. Suddenly, all her confusion and doubts were left behind as she was filled with determined purpose.   
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Alanna leave the courtyard. Then he forgot her as Alex recalled his attention with a downward strike. Jon brought his sword up to meet it. His arm was instantly numbed by the collision. Wincing, he backed away from Alex and took deep, wheezing breaths.  
  
Alex allowed him a moment, giving him a mocking bow before circling Jon again. Having caught his breath, Jon returned the bow and swung his sword around in the air, testing his arm. The cut was deep, but not life-threatening, or so Jon thought, calculating. His arm reacted awkwardly to his brain's commands, jerking randomly and trembling with effort. His muscles were screaming with the weight of his weapon.  
  
Obviously tired of waiting for him, Alex attacked again in what would have been an easily-blocked diagonal slash, but Jon fumbled with his sword. His mind cursed his arm, screeching for it to function, for it to perform the block that had been practiced so often it was almost an instinct.  
  
Swinging his entire body halfway around, he managed to throw his arm sideways using his body's momentum, knocking aside his enemy's blow. Alex's lip curved up in a taunting snarl.  
  
Jon's arm spasmed, the muscles completely cramping and his fingers contracting, clenching and curling so tightly around the hilt of the sword, he saw flashes, born of pain. The sticky blood coursing, pumping down his arm, loosening his grip and making his fingers slip, dropping the blade.  
  
Alex was grinning maliciously now, tossing his sword carelessly from hand to hand. He kicked aside Jon's weapon, and it was knocked far beyond his reach. Jon watched Alex with half-lidded, tired eyes, waiting for his next move. Yet, Alex didn't strike.  
  
Alex wanted him to pick up his sword, Jon realized, and immediately understood his adversary's intent to humiliate him in the same turn.  
  
With his right arm convulsing at his side, the prince carefully walked to where his weapon lay, never taking his eyes off Alex's cruel face. Crouching down slowly, he raised the steel with the uninjured arm. His own sword felt alien in his left hand--he was not left-handed by any means.  
  
Alex was determined to fight on at least somewhat even grounds. He, too, changed hands and prepared to attack using his left. Dashing forward, he renewed his attack with all the vigor of a crazed madman. But his movements were not without skill. Alex proved to be just as adept fighting with his left as he was with his right.  
  
Jon looked into his eyes and didn't see his friend in them. Instead he saw a stranger, face of stone with two dead eyes glittering out of the mask like beetles in the sand.  
  
Inside, again he felt the cold feeling of fear as he clumsily blocked each of Alex's sweeping blows. Already he was faint from the blood loss and gasped for air--it would only be a matter of time until he was finished off. For he was sure that Alex had murder on his mind.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Jon mustered up his storage of reserves. 'Focus,' he told himself fiercely. 'Concentrate! Don't let him make you look like a first-year page before the entire court! You can beat him!'  
  
His short pep-talk had given Jon just enough to fight with renewed zeal. Almost as if rousing from drowsiness, he moved more efficiently, quickly. His blocks came well-timed now, and he conserved his strength. Finding a second when Alex was steadying himself, Jon took a turn at the offensive, executing a decent butterfly arc.  
  
"Ready to face defeat?" he threw at Alex, his confidence building. Alex responded with a wordless onslaught of strikes, faster and more furious than before.  
  
"Are you?" he sneered back as Jon struggled awkwardly to defend himself.  
  
'Save your breath,' a voice in his head seemed to say. 'No foolish name-calling. You need to be concentrating--Alex is dangerous.'  
  
"Alright, alright," he muttered aloud.  
  
When steel clashed with steel, Jon twisted his weapon, locking their swords at the hilt. Now he had the advantage, being bigger and stronger. He wrestled Alex to his knees.  
  
Alex withdrew his blade and rolled out of the way, springing to his feet just as Jon struck. With the reflexes that made him the best swordsman in Tortall, Alex easily deflected the blow and returned with a reverse butterfly arc.  
  
Jon took a step backward. Sweat drenching his shirt, his tunic, his forehead, dripped from his hair into his eyes. Jon shook his head quickly and blinked. In doing so, he didn't see Alex's next assault. All that he saw was the flash of metal and blur of steel and suddenly, his entire body went cold.  
  
Why was nobody stopping them? Jon thought dimly. Why wasn't anybody came to his aid? Why were they all standing there, watching as the two of them tried to kill each other? He glanced toward where his parents sat still in shock. Why weren't they saying anything?  
  
Vaguely, he was aware that his shirt was drenched in blood--HIS blood. His own blood. It was a vivid, bright red, turning a dark wine-red in other places. 'Pretty,' Jon thought stupidly. 'Just like Alanna's hair.'  
  
He swayed for a moment and then collapsed to the ground. Alex was on him in a flash, standing over him and raising his sword for the fatal, final striking blow.  
  
Jon tried to call his body to move out of the way, roll aside, crawl backward, ANYTHING to escape but his limbs felt weighted with lead, and he was pinned to the spot by some unseen force. He was paralyzed--paralyzed and facing death. Looking up into Alex's sneering face, his breath caught in his throat--time seemed to stand still.  
  
"Say hello to mother for me," Alex said.  
  
"No," Jon whispered. Alex raised his sword a fraction higher, his face twisted with brutal wrath as he slammed the instrument of death down toward Jon's bloody chest.  
  
...  
  
Or he tried to.  
  
Jon opened his eyes and saw Alex's arm stopped in midair, his entire body frozen stiff. He struggled to rise, but found himself still as paralyzed as before.  
  
Alex was surrounded by a brilliant violet light. It so blindingly bright that it was almost a white shade. Jon looked to his right and saw Elijah, Master of the Mithran Light, in all his glory. His Gift shone from him as radiant as if he was the Sun himself, and his furious violet eyes flashed menacingly.  
  
"Stop! Stop this!" Elijah yelled, striding forward to where Jon and Alex had remained immobile.  
  
Swirls of violet shrouded them both. With a wave of Elijah's arm, they were flung apart to opposite sides of the court. Yet, Jon still didn't have reign over his limbs.  
  
"The duelists are victims of sorcery!" Elijah cried. "They have been possessed!"  
  
There was gasps and grumbles from the watching crowd, finally stirring as if just lifted from an enchantment themselves. There was shock and disbelief, outrage and skepticism. Some ladies fainted, some of the gentlemen shook their fists, and still others stood dumbly or simply shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Yet the king and queen were still unmoving.  
  
"Can you prove it?" one lady called timidly, fanning herself.  
  
"How could they be possesed?" one gentleman wondered fearfully.  
  
"Impossible!" said another man in disdain.  
  
There was a sudden outburst of talk.  
  
"Somebody help the prince! He's bleeding to death!" screamed one woman.  
  
"He's dying!" screeched another.  
  
"His highness!!"  
  
"Arrest Sir Alexander of Tirragen for high treason!"  
  
"For attempted murder of the crown prince!"  
  
"Strip him of his title!"  
  
"No, you can't arrest him--he was possesed!"  
  
"Yes, it wasn't his fault!"  
  
At this, there was a pandemonium as people argued over Alex's innocence. There was much pointing and swearing, rude gestures and cursing. People yelled, demanding his arrest while others vehemently defended the knight.  
  
"He can't be arrested!! It was sorcery, I tell you!"  
  
"Sorcery!" a lady screamed. "Who could have done it?"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
They turned to Elijah for answers, but he looked uneasy and hesitant, and bone-weary. It was obvious that he wasn't going to answer their questions.  
  
"Who did it, Elijah?!"  
  
"Duke Roger," a voice answered. All in the courtyard turned as Alanna strode in, dragging a huge burlap bag behind her with a rope slung over her other shoulder.  
  
Upon reaching the center of the courtyard, she faced the still-entranced and paralyzed king and queen and dumped the contents of her luggage onto the ground. She pointed at the duke without looking at him.  
  
"These insturments of sorcery I found in Duke Roger's private chambers. I accuse him of high treason, for conspiracy of the murder of the royal family."  
  
At her words, all hell broke loose.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*collapses, panting*  
  
Ah, I did it! I finished the Duel chapter!!! Applaud me! I made it as long as I possibly could, since I already got you psyched up for it, I knew that you would expect--and accept--nothing less than a very long duel. I tried!! I really, REALLY did, but I ran out of synonyms for "sword" and "opponent" and "strike." If there were only more words in the English language, I could've made it longer for you... unless you thougt it too long and very boring?  
  
Now only a couple more chapters to go...  
  
And there will be a big happy sequel with a big happy wedding and a big fluffy follow-up with cute little babies... heehee, j/k!  
  
In the chapter to come: Ah, all the explanations of Alanna's accusation, and JUST what she was doing during the all-important duel. Oh, and medical aid for Jon, of course!  
  
Now, I've missed you guys SOOO much!   
  
(*ahem* This is where I start babbling about my life and the stuff you don't care about!)   
  
I just got back from Kauai, Hawaii... it was awesome, minus the fact that I cut both feet open walking on coral (I know... SMART, right?!) and am starting on my dad's "super-summer plan" (my words, not his!) He wants me to complete this BIG FAT TEXTBOOK called "College Algebra" along with 1 test a week from "10 Real SATs". I countered this with a big show of mature responsibility, organization, and good time-management (things I ordinarily NEVER possess!!!). To escape a repeat of last summer (all work and no play!), I whipped up a daily schedule as well as a overall plan. *ahem* It includes doing 1 section from College Algebra a day (I counted the sections... I'll finish it 10 days before school starts) and do 30 minutes of an SAT a day (finishing 1 test a week). Then I play 2-3 hours of piano... and then I get to write for 2 hours and read for 2 hours!!! Yay!!!--It usually takes me a lil over 4 hours to crank out a chapter, and since I have 2 stories on ffn goin' at once, I can easily update weekly again, just as I did in the beginning!!!  
  
*whew*  
  
Now. Review or else I will go back on my schedule and refuse to write anymore. (who am I kidding? I'd THIS close to finishing, I'd continue even if you didn't review!... *ponders*... wait, maybe I won't. So just to be on the safe side, REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
To:  
  
White Wolf: YOU UPDATED!!!!!! *squeals* *squeeze squeeze* Oooh... you FINALLY DID IT!... ok, now you can stop backing away from me fearfully... hey! Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not... come back!!...  
  
Forget-me-not: I THINK scrumptious is a word... right?... *scratches head*... well, here's your duel!  
  
AerinBrown: Hello, dah-ling! Ok, so I guess this chapter was the 'duel' and THEN in a couple of chapters there will be the 'Duel'... ya know? Cuz you can ALL guess what's comin'... Anyway, hope your marriage with George works out, I wish you two the best and give you my blessings. You can count this chappie as your wedding gift. Hmmm... yes, all problems WOULD be solved if only Alanna would have black-haired violet-eyed babies with Alex. Maybe in another story. *whistful*  
  
Keita: No, perfectionism is NOT good! But I don't re-re-re-re-read each chapter before I upload (to re-'s are enough) or upload if there's a tiny typo because now I know that since I'm going to revise anyway, I'll wait until then.  
  
snowylove-angel: I've never been hyper and bored... because doesn't being hyper suddenly make absolutely EVERYTHING interesting??  
  
MEGS :) ~Well, she's already met Elijah... and I never said for sure that he's her brother... but Alanna and her twin will be reunited by the end of this story. I think.  
  
Xelena: i really liked...how George listened to her dream and then still pretty much kicked her out for waking him up so early. old man indeed- pheh! *laughs* Didn't think of it that way...  
  
superalicea: Again, Alanna's already MET Elijah before... *grumbles* does nobody remember??!  
  
Lady Taliana: Ok! Gr8! Now read this reply! And review again! And sign it! Don't forget! (do you realize that your review sounds very very happy? Are you sure you didn't have too much sugar?)  
  
Kadevi chan: *whimpers* I didn't realize it was so short... but this one's longer... And PLEASE sic your muses on me! (I don't need ideas, seeing as I'm almost at the end of the story, just more synonyms!)  
  
Lady Kalitana: She's not THAT rude... is she? Hmmm, must reread.  
  
Yoshie: Really? Please tell me what other A/A fanfics there are, cuz I wanna read 'em!  
  
nooccar: I wouldn't go so far as to say that The Two Towers was RUINED... it was still a good movie... just not as good as the book... I think they should've went ahead and "killed off" you-know-who.... but instead they saved that for the 3rd movie and killed off Haldir!!! *sobs*  
  
anonymous: yes, I can tell you want an A/A fic by the fact that YOU'VE READ THIS FAR. All my a/j fans have already abandoned me. *sobs* And the a/g fans too. *sob sob* And the impatient people who think I don't update enough. *bawls*  
  
Drowning Rooster; chickensoup3; ghenne; ac_bworm; everyone else you reviewed that I forgot to mention, and everyone who read my story but DIDN'T REVIEW (*cough**cough*)--love ya so much ya wouldn't even know! 


	33. A Challenge

AN: A short chappie...  
  
To:  
  
AerinBrown: *reads review* *laughs* Well, there MIGHT be a big happy wedding sequel with a big fluffy followup containing cute babies... if my muses don't die before then...  
  
WNtrumpet: About Coram--you are absolutely right. See, my problem was that when I first wrote this fic, I wasn't too serious about it, so I didn't have my plotline worked out or anything... I was just writing it whenever I had writer's block with my other stories. Well, it sorta evolved from there until I took this fic much more seriously and am now regretting that I didn't plan out my storyline earlier. Anyway, when I go back to rewrite and revise, I'd give you a call--I'd appreciate any suggestion you can give me, concerning grammar/spelling or changing/adding something in the the story... and I LOVE long reviews!! P.S. About the Shang Dragon--I have NO idea yet what I'm going to write in the sequel... but I'll see if I can't work him in there somehow.  
  
White-wolf: Write MORE?! Are you insane? Jeez...  
  
ac_bworm: Printed it out? *confuzzled* Why? But I thank you for your compliment. *is seen beaming*  
  
Youngling Milk: Hey!!!! You nominated me!!!! Wow!!!!! *hugs* *is very flattered*  
  
Superalicea: She is most certainly not going to marry Alex!!!!... or at least by the end of this story... *winks*  
  
CAroLYnrOSe: Deceit? What deceit??!  
  
Drowning Rooster: Haha!... Actually, it might just work... never know tell you try!  
  
Twilight Dusk: *cackles evilly*  
  
Lady Taliana: Wow.... you are very, very hyper right now. *looks worried* *starts running away*  
  
Forget-me-not; kiereyn; AJ; rogue kaiya; everyone else who reviewed... or read, but didn't review (gives pointed look): LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter thirty-three--  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Duke Roger roared, his voice rising above the pandemonium.  
  
"Someone get Jon and Alex to the healers, and I will explain!" Alanna shouted. "They need medical attention! Quickly, somebody take them to the healers!!"  
  
Her words seemed to finally bring the Tortallian monarchs back to reality. "Please, someone take my son to the Royal Healers!" the queen cried as the king called for silence and order.  
  
There was scuffling as several men hurried to obey. The three of them lifted Jon off the ground and carried him briskly out of the courtyard. On the other side Alex staggered to his feet.  
  
"I can manage," he mumbled in a dazed tone, and stumbled after them. Alanna watched him go with worry etched across her brow, then shook her head as she was reminded of the problem at hand.  
  
By now the noise had died down somewhat as everyone waited with bated breath for the explanation to her apparently insane accusation.  
  
"I know I did wrong by breaking into another's private chambers, but what I found in Duke Roger's inner rooms is by far worse. He has been planning the deaths of the royal family for years now, and here is the proof!!"  
  
Alanna raised the almost-erroded doll of the Queen Lianne, who turned even whiter at the sight of her destroyed image. "This was laid next to the fountain where Duke Roger used running water to destroy our queen's health. Her long illness was caused by him!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence as everyone tried to comprehend and absorb this. Then:  
  
"Impossible!" yelled the duke. "Lies, it's all lies!! I demand that--"  
  
"Then there were these!" Alanna continued, and gestured to the many, many other wax images that included her, Elijah, the king, and other important persons of importance.  
  
"These, too, I found in his rooms!" Alanna held up the wooden dolls that were perfect images of Alex and Jon and pointed at the runes painted on them. "He was the cause of the duel! He is the reason that Alex almost killed Jon today!"  
  
"My liege, I did not do this!" Duke Roger cried. "There is no way to prove that I did this!"  
  
"They came from your rooms--who else could have done them?!" Alanna countered, finally turning to look at him.  
  
"Can you prove that?" yelled the Duke, his face turning red with anger. "For all we know, you could have made those dolls and tried to kill the queen! And both the prince and Sir Alexander showed their affection for you--how do we not know that YOU didn't cause the fight to satisfy your own vanity??!"  
  
"M-my...my own vanity?!!" Alanna stuttered. "Ohh!"  
  
"Do not deny that you don't have the skill!" Duke Roger spat. "You've already proven that."  
  
"Have the skill but not the knowledge!!" Alanna cried. "I don't know anything about sorcery or the Gift--you can ask anyone!"  
  
"Duke Roger," said Elijah, "what reason would Alanna have to want either the queen or the crown prince, or even Sir Alexander, dead? You must admit, being second in line to the throne, only you would gain."  
  
"And why would I make a doll of myself?" Alanna demanded, holding it up for all to see.  
  
Duke Roger's eyes darted around like those of a cornered wild animal searching for escape.  
  
"Th-they are in league together to ruin me!" Duke Roger cried desperately to King Raul. "I don't know what they hope to obtain, but--"  
  
Alanna didn't know what came over her--what POSSESSED her--that made her do what she did next. All she knew was that a glittery feeling filled her chest as Duke Roger argued with Elijah. He dared, DARED to cry out in indignation as if he was innocent when he had planned the deaths of her king and queen? When he had plotted the murder of the crown prince of Tortall? When he had nearly killed Alex, her Alex??  
  
"Let us have a trial then!" she cried boldly. "Let you prove your innocence in a trial by combat--if you are truly blameless, the gods will favor you!!"  
  
There were gasps of shock and shout of indignation at her challenge. A LADY, challenging the prestigious duke in a trial by combat?  
  
"You've lost your head, lady," Duke Roger said, looking as bewildered as she felt.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Alanna taunted with strange confidence.  
  
"No," snapped Roger. "But lady, you cannot fight," he pointed out, and by the murmurs of agreement it was obvious that the same thought that everyone else had.  
  
Alanna hesitated. All these people believed that she had had no training in the fighting arts, and she hadn't really. She couldn't very well tell them about her training sessions with Gary and use that as her credentials. Then there was the fact that even if she could fight, no one would let her--an untrained lady--into a duel with as much experience as and skill as the duke.  
  
"I will find a champion to fight for my cause," Alanna said finally, "but I will require time to do so."  
  
"Then let the Trial be set for three weeks from now," said King Raul firmly, "after all the squires have had their Ordeals."  
  
Hearing the dismissal in his tone, the spectators gossipped their way out of the courtyard. Duke Roger threw a venomous glare to Alanna before leaving as well, his steps haughty and dignified.  
  
All the air left her lungs as Alanna fully grasped what she had just done. She staggered for a moment as if all the weight of her actions was suddenly placed upon her. Elijah was at her side in a flash, supporting her and helping her out of the courtyard though he himself looked drained and ready to faint at any moment.  
  
"Well done," he said approvingly. "Though a bit rash. But your proof was quite convincing. I see now how the duke managed to manuever Alexander and Jonathan into the positions that he wanted..."  
  
"I don't know what came over me," said Alanna trembling.  
  
'Well, you've gone and stuck your foot in it,' Faithful remarked, skipping beside them. 'Are you happy now?'  
  
"Are you incapable of saying anything positive?" Alanna wondered as she scooped up Faithful and let him ride on her shoulder. Faithful responded with indignant mewing.  
  
"Alanna!" a familiar voice called. They continued walking, but Alanna turned her head to see who had called her name. Bowen reached them and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes seriously. "Let me fight him."  
  
"Don't be foolish, brother," said Elijah, irritated. "Duke Roger's sure to use sorcery during the duel, the cheating slime, and you can't fight that."  
  
"Thank you for volunteering, but that's not quite what I had in mind," Alanna told Bowen politely.   
  
Elijah glanced at her sharply. "Do you have a plan in mind?"  
  
Alanna nodded slowly, turning the idea over in her head.  
  
"I'm going to fight Duke Roger."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See, I figured out what my dreams meant right then--like all of sudden, everything made sense. I realized that all I had to do was go down the same corridors, up the same stairs as I did in my dream. So I did. And I was right--Duke Roger's door was exactly where it was in my dream. The only problem was that the lock to his inner chamber was magicked. That's when I used my Gift and knocked myself out. When I woke up again, I found that it'd worked and the door was open, so I searched his room and found the evidence."  
  
"Evidence?"  
  
"Remember how the queen was ill? Well, he'd made a wax doll of her and put it under running water--he had a fountain in his rooms. That's why she was ill! He had wooden dolls of Alex and Jon, too, and they were painted with these strange symbols. Then there was an entire bagfull of wax images... I was in there too... I think maybe that was why nobody ever suspected Duke Roger--because putting us in the bag sort of shielded him from suspicion or something." Alanna stared at the floor with intense concentration as she thought this over. "It must be... Anyway, I stuffed everything in the bag and dragged it down back to the dueling courts. The entire time, my blood was pounding in my ears and all I could think of was just to HURRY before Alex or Jon was killed. Or both."  
  
"I'd say that he was plannin' on just havin' Alex kill Jon so that Alex was set up to take the blame for everythin'," said George.  
  
Alanna nodded. "Well, all the way back, I kept playing all these horrible scenarios in my head and my heart was just pounding deafeningly loud. When I got to the entrance, Faithful was there and told me what happened."  
  
"Faithful?" George raised his eyebrows. Faithful mewed at him.  
  
'What do you have to go telling him that for?' he hissed. Alanna dragged him off her shoulder onto her lap and not so much as petted him as pinned him down, and he protested by scratching, at which Alanna winced.  
  
"I can--understand him," Alanna explained. "We can talk. Well, I talk. He meows."  
  
George apparently decided that it was better not to argue and simply accept her word. "And then?"  
  
"Uh... when I entered the court, I went in holding my necklace, so I saw all this residue of violet Gift hanging on the crowd. Jon was bleeding badly, but Alex didn't look too hurt--they were at opposite ends of the court and frozen stiff with Elijah's handi-work."  
  
"Ah, the mage."  
  
"Right. I figure what happened was that the reason nobody had stopped Alex from nearly murdering Jon was some spell Roger had done to still the crowd, or paralyze them, or something. Elijah must have battled it effectively. But the King and Queen were still frozen and there was still a bit of orange hanging around them, and since Elijah looked exhausted, I guess he didn't have enough energy to free them from Roger's charms."  
  
"And then you just stormed right in and accused the duke then and there?" George looked at her with a mix of admiration and reproach.  
  
"And dumped everything, and I challenged him to a trial by combat. It's to be in three weeks, after the squires have had their Ordeal and everything--they're giving me time to find a champion to fight for my case."  
  
"Have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Me," Alanna said with a nod. "I've already had fencing lessons from Gary for a while, and that brief bought of training from the Shang Wolf, and I'm to start 'Gifting' lessons with you right now, so I figure that in three weeks I'll learn all I can and then tell everyone I couldn't find a suitable champion and am ready to fight him myself."  
  
"You're mad!" George declared with both pride and shock. "Stark ravin' mad!"  
  
"Insanity runs in the family," she said dryly. "But now that you've heard me out--I've another favor to ask."  
  
"Anythin'," George said generously.  
  
"I'm guessing that, dealing with Duke Roger, fencing and 'Gifting' lessons might not be enough. Since you're a Rogue and all, I thought that you might... well, know some handy tricks or something that you could teach me." Alanna looked to him hopefully.  
  
"In three weeks?"  
  
"I learn quickly! We can do it right before 'Gifting' lessons!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
George shook his head. "Then you'd be too tired to--"  
  
"No I won't!" Alanna said, glaring at him. George sighed.  
  
"Ye really mean to fight the duke?" he asked wonderingly.  
  
"Determined. Nothing is changing my mind."  
  
"Well, then you'll need all the help ye can get," said George, grinning.  
  
Alanna was ready to fling her arms around him, but being too tired, contented herself with grinning back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short because there's not really much to say, is there? Anyway, I SO wish I had the actual book to go by when she did her whole accusation scene... but I didn't, so here's the result.  
  
Looks like I have to gear up and get ready for THE duel. *groans* No, not another one!!! And so soon, too!  
  
Now. I don't know if I've ever mentioned my infatuation with Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood in the Harry Potter movies... but... *swoons* ... Played Life (the board game!) with my cousins and declared to all that I was married to Oliver Wood and the children that came I named accordingly: Fyre Wood, Elijah Wood & Rose Wood (twins!), Willow Wood. Heeheehee! Get it?  
  
*turns serious* Now, see that beautiful, but minisculy small button down there that says 'go?' Click it. C'mon! You know you want to! 


	34. Lightning

AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! I was on vacation, so I didn't get to write anything, and then when I got back, everything was so busy and hectic! But now I am back on track!!!  
  
This chapter is short and boring. Hehe.  
  
Chapter thirty-four--  
  
In the next weeks, winter fully approached in all its bitterness. Through the howling winds and blinding flurries of snow and sting of ice, Alanna trained from dawn until well past dusk. While it took all her best tact and persuasion, she was at last able to convince Gary to let her fight in the Trial and teach her accordingly. For three weeks, she awoke to lessons with Gary and exhaustedly fell into bed after sessions with George.  
  
Because of the unfriendly weather, their fencing lessons were forced indoors. Though she was never to learn how he managed it, Gary was somehow able to keep their activities from becoming public spectacles. Their training courts were devoid of any people.  
  
She studied as she never had before. Nothing Gary told her was ever to leave her memory if she could help it! The days leading up to the Trial were to see her experience and knowledge increase dramatically. Bowen came by more than occasionally to offer his own expertise as well as give her another body to try her skill against. With two swordsman of dramatically different style and technique teaching her, Alanna also gained the art of adaptation and how to think on her feet.  
  
Her muscles and body were driven everyday to the limit. Alanna was amazed at how different her hands looked now, heavily callused like those of a stranger, and how her arms were toned and strong, thick with newly acquired muscles.   
  
Though she arrived at the Dancing Dove every evening weary, she gritted her teeth and paid close attention during George's instruction. Not only did she acquire knowledge of what bordered on extremely dirty tricks and maneuvers, she also gained skills in hand-fighting that were sneakier than anything the Shang Wolf could teach. Besides that, George was excellent with knives, and tutored her in this craft. Though nowhere near as good as her mentor, Alanna nevertheless became somewhat satisfactory at knife-fighting and -throwing.  
  
Although he'd suffered severe injuries, Jon nonetheless recovered well, healing surprisingly quickly. He even came to forgive Alex, who kept apologizing profusely. At first, Alanna was afraid that Roger might try something while Jon was still weak and confined to bedrest, but Elijah assured her that he would make sure that nothing of the sort happened.  
  
So, if there was anyone Alanna was worried for, it was Alex. When he wasn't busy apologizing to Jon and to her (even though both had forgiven him numerous times), he was brooding and sulky.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself already!" she said exasperatedly one day when he was looking to be in a particularly foul mood. "For the last time, none of this was your fault! Now you can wipe that guilty look off your face and stop moping around like a convicted fellon. And no more of that self-loathing--it's not healthy."  
  
Though he nodded, his expression didn't change and nothing else she said could convince him of his innocence. She soon desisted trying, as it took far too much effort and energy, and energy was something she was short on as of late.  
  
Because George's "Gifting" lessons far from fulfilled her--as he seemed only able to teach her simple basics spells and pass on miscellaneous bits of advice due to the enormous gulf between the extent of his powers and hers--Alanna had to turn to Elijah for further education.  
  
"I doubt I could help you," Elijah confessed with a frown when she asked. "Was George inadequate?"  
  
"Inadequate? Er, well... no, but I would like to learn a lot more," Alanna said.  
  
"The Trial is only a few days away... there's not much I could show you," Elijah said skeptically. "Na--"  
  
"Every bit helps!" she said desperately. "If Roger resorts to sorcery--"  
  
"--then I will inform their majesties and the Trial will be stopped," Elijah finished calmly. "Roger knows the rules. Yet I doubt he will try sorcery, as his confidence in his skill seems rather arrogant."  
  
Alanna was left discontented and grumbling.  
  
The final days until the Trial drew nearer and nearer. Vera, Elijah's wife, arrived in a flash of light during one afternoon, startling everyone in the inn.  
  
"I've seen you before," Alanna said with a smile when they were introduced. "You were the one who brought Bowen to Corus and dropped him in the middle of the street."  
  
Vera laughed delightedly. "Oh! You saw that, did you? You remember me!" As her eyes wandered over Alanna's features, however, her warm smile slipped. Alanna began to grow uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded irritably. Vera started.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she said, and waved her hand as if to brush it aside, but she continued to look at Alanna oddly whenever she thought the subject wasn't aware.  
  
The last evening before the trial Alanna spent with George, Bowen, Gary, and Vera and Elijah in George's chambers. Even Alex came, though after a chaste kiss and murmurs of blessings, he sat in a dark corner and didn't move, the now-common brooding expression worn on his handsome features. The Rogue had been wary of Gary, but after a brief interview, the knight was allowed to join them. (George's profession was not mentioned, but Alanna believed that Gary suspected.)  
  
They talked of random, unimportant things. They had all reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss the event that was to occur that time the next day. Alanna didn't pay any attention to what was said but instead clenched and unclenched her fist around her pendant in anxiety.  
  
Alanna was suddenly aware that someone had been calling her name, and lost in reverie, she hadn't noticed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," she said apologetically, looking very embarrased.  
  
"You have no sword, Alanna," Bowen repeated.  
  
This had never occured to her before, but her face paled as she now realized that she was not outfitted for a fight, possessing no weapons or armor of any sort.  
  
"Mithros, I never thought of that!" she gasped. "D-d'you think anyone will let be borrow their sword?"  
  
Bowen shook his head vehemently. "Nay, even if they would, that wouldn't do. You need to have a sword of your own, one that belongs to you and is yours--only then can you fight."  
  
"I-I don't think I can afford to have one made for me," Alanna said, crestfallen, after taking a quick account of her funds. "And even if I did, there wouldn't be enough time. I'll have to buy a used one."  
  
"I'm sure I can get her one," George said with a smile. "A new one, at that."  
  
"By tomorrow?!!"  
  
"Aye. It wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"But... I'll need more than a sword! I don't have any armour, or a dagger, or... or..."  
  
"Don't worry, Alanna. Armor isn't allowed in the Trial anyway," Gary reassured. "And daggers are much easier to come by than swords."  
  
"No ordinary weapon will do," Elijah said suddenly.  
  
"She'll have the best," George said.  
  
"No." Vera shook her head and fixed Alanna with another of her peculiar looks. "Duke Roger will wield a sword with sorcery, no doubt. A normal sword would stand no chance against any weapon he might fashion."  
  
"Roger making his own swords?" Elijah murmured. "It's probable--and he's had three weeks to create quite a powerful one."  
  
"So then it's agreed," concluded Vera. "No ordinary sword will do for you in this fight."  
  
"Then it will probably cost even more. Where am I going to get a sword like that?" Alanna wondered helplessly.   
  
"From me," Bowen said suddenly. Everyone stared at him in shock. "I've in my possession a rather extraordinary sword, I think. For a while now I've been considering giving it to you, but I thought that perhaps you've already put in an order for one. Now, that it appears you haven't, I see that I can freely give the thing to you."  
  
"You can't just GIVE it to me!" Alanna said, aghast.  
  
"I've never used it before because, well, frankly it scared me," Bowen said, smiling mockingly at himself. "It's filled with magic, even I can tell that. I now ask pardon to leave you so that I may fetch it." So saying, he rose and left the room.  
  
"I can't accept it!" Alanna cried. "I'll pay him!"  
  
"You have no idea how much it's worth," Gary said, "but most likely more that you can pay. Just let him give it to you as a gift."  
  
"I couldn't do that," she insisted.  
  
"It doesn't look like you can do anything else," Gary pointed out.  
  
Bowen returned to the room and drew a sword from a very plain leather sheath. Smiling, he presented it to Alanna on bended knee. "I can't believe I almost forgot this. Several years ago, I found it in Sir Myles's estate and he kindly allowed me to keep it. Well, now I bequeath it to you. It is now yours."  
  
"Oh, I can't--I, I..."  
  
"Of course you can," Bowen insisted. "Here, at least try it?"  
  
Alanna stared at the sword. It looked old, but was shiny and clean as if new. Though plain, it seemed to have almost an elegance about it. Cautiously, she took the sword from him. The handle seemed to fit perfectly into her hand, the well-worn leather of the hilt almost conforming to suit her. She gave it a testing swing in the air. The weapon was so light, so perfect, so perfectly right for her. Instead of merely a sword, it became an extension of her body, of her arm.  
  
"You like it?" Bowen was grinning.  
  
"I love it," Alanna breathed. "I don't see how I ever lived without it. It's almost like being reunited with an old friend." She stopped ubruptly. "It feels so familiar..." Suddenly she felt faint. "George... it's-it's the sword from my dream."  
  
George paled. "The one where--"  
  
"Yes, that one! I know it is!" as if to prove her point, Alanna swung the sword again. "It felt exactly like this!"  
  
"Then that's a good omen," George said with a rather relieved grin. "You cut through the darkness with it b'fore. You'll do it again."  
  
The moment from her dream came back to her--how the sound of an inhuman cry filled her ears as she slashed through the darkness and brought back the light. Alanna laughed suddenly.  
  
"Thank you, Goddess!" she cried, and threw her arms around Bowen. "And thank you, too!"  
  
"May I see it?" Elijah asked politely. Alanna handed the sword to him. A strange look appeared on his face as he hefted the sword. He handed it back almost at once. "Bowen is right," he said, his voice sounding odd. "There's so much power contained in it. Against Roger... at last I'd say you've a fair chance."  
  
"What are you going to name it?"  
  
Alanna started, looking to Alex, who had risen from his seat and spoken for the first time during the entire evening. "What?"  
  
"You have to name your sword," he said, somewhat impatiently. Alanna tried a few thrusts with her newly-acquired weapon and marveled at the firelight that reflected from it, remembering the brightness of the flash in her dream.  
  
"Lighting," Alanna said softly, then firmly, "Lightning. I dub thee Lightning."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another short chapter, as there wasn't much to be said in this one either.  
  
I forgot what Lightning is supposed to look like, so no doubt my description is completely wrong (though I tried to avoid much description to avoid just that!!). Somebody tell me right now how it's supposed to look like and I will happily make the corrections.  
  
Hmmm.... I think two more chapters and possibly a very short epilogue oughta do it. Maybe one more chapter, but that seems unlikely.  
  
*sighs miserably* I hate writing fight scenes. 


	35. To Duel the Sorcerer

FIRST OF ALL: Here are my eloquent and pathetic excuses for not updating in SOOOOO long!!! First of all, to write this final chapter correctly, I had to have In The Hands of the Goddess... which required putting a hold on it and waiting for WEEKS. Secondly, I just entered high school and had NO IDEA it was going to be this much work!!! I've picked up ballet, joined a score of clubs, and my piano has gone in a new (and more demanding) direction.... time has been SHORT SHORT SHORT. But here I am, writing the last chapter...  
  
It's rather ... out of it, concerning the style... most of this is like the original To Duel the Sorcerer, and I tried to immitate Tammy's style rather than write in my own... [I don't think I succeeded... =(] And as you can all see, it's been MONTHS since I've last written anything, so I'm rather, er, "out of it."  
  
Chapter twenty-five--  
  
Alanna found herself shaking as she dressed into Alex's old squire uniform. Since the rules of trial by combat forbade the wearing of armor, she donned a soft shirt, breeches and stockings; she wanted as much freedom of movement as possible. Her hands were shaking as she tried to tie back her hair.  
  
"Calm down, Alanna," she told herself, breathing deeply. "You don't want her nerves on edge..."  
  
Sitting down, she twisted Lightning around in her hands... here it was. She was about to meet her Death, with but a sword as her companion. Even though the Trial wasn't to be to the death, Alanna had a grim feeling that Roger was angry enough with her that he could very possibly kill her.  
  
'Such dark thoughts,' Faithful commented as he washed himself. Alanna glared at him.  
  
"Oh, so you can read my mind now? Hmph!" She sheathed Lightning and sighed. Faithful was right, though. It was useless simply moping around and lamenting the end of her life when there were more useful and important things she could be doing.  
  
"Come in!" she called in answer to the knock on her door.  
  
Jonathan, Bowen, Alex, Gary, and Elijah entered the room. Bowen took Lightning from her and began cleaning it while Alanna stretched. Her body was stiff and tense, and she had heard enough about Roger to know that he could beat her easily even if she were felling her best. That he was a sorcerer and not a trained knight was balanced by the fact that, for all she knew, he was sticking pins into a new image of her at that very moment.   
  
Gary looked down at Alanna, who was touching her toes. "Remember everything I taught you," he said, his brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"Keep my advice in mind as well," Bowen grunted from the corner. He handed Lightning back to Alanna, who clutched it tightly. Before she could respond, someone else knocked on Alanna's door. Alex opened it and admitted a heavily cloaked George.  
  
A soft expression was in his eyes as he reached down to ruffle her hair with a gentle hand. "Do nothing foolish," he warned her, "and remember what I told you."  
  
"Stop it," Alanna said. "The three of you are making me even more nervous than I already am."  
  
George chuckled. "You should be nervous--I'd say somethin' was wrong with your head if you weren't."  
  
A manswervant rapped on the door and opened it. "I've been sent to bring you to the Great Throne Room," he said unhappily, his gaze lingering on Alanna.  
  
"Alanna and I will be with you in a moment," Alex told the others. They took the hint and followed the servant out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Alanna gave Alex a very pained smile that more resembled a grimace. Alex's brooding expression fell away, and he folded her in his arms.  
  
"Be safe," he said, and Alanna heard the emotion in his voice that was so rarely expressed, usually hidden behind his cool mask. "I can't let anything happen to you..."  
  
"This was all my choice," Alanna reminded him softly.   
  
Alex squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Alanna," he said, and he let go of her to look into her eyes as he said it again. "I love you."   
  
They joined the other men in the hall. No one spoke as they headed for the Great Throne room. Their only comments were in the tight holds Alex and Jonathan took on each of her shoulders, the worried looks George, Bowen, and Elijah wore. Matters were beyond words.  
  
Alanna herself could think only that finally it had come to a head. 'It'll all be over and settled,' she thought as they strode into the Great Throne Room.  
  
Roger already stood before the two thrones, naked sword in hand. She watched his eyes flicker over Alex with hate, and then linger maliciously on Jon.  
  
"My liege," Alanna said, and bowed. She saw his look of surprise as he registered her attire. "My lady," she said to the queen, and bowed again. "I have decided that I will champion myself."  
  
She raised her voice to be heard over the instantaneous uproar that followed. "Because I made the accusation, I thought it only fair. And no one else would dare challenge his Grace in a fight."  
  
"Inconceivable!" King Roald roared, standing. "You are a woman!"  
  
"A woman who can fight!" Alanna protested. "And I have made my decision--it is too late to find another champion now."  
  
"Silence!" King Roald yelled over the court's clamour. "Then, if you cannot find a champion--"  
  
"With all due respect, my liege," interuppted Duke Roger, "let the lady champion her own cause if she wishes." Alanna gaped at him. "She is right in that it is too late to find another champion. And I've heard she had a good teacher--young Sir Gareth himself."  
  
There was a collection of gasps as Gary strode forward. "It's true, I did teach Alanna a few things about the sword. If she feels that she can oppose Duke Roger, then I feel that she is ready."  
  
"You see, my liege? Let this Trial be over with. After all, the Countess Alanna is no ordinary woman," Duke Roger sneered, and Alanna caught the glint in his eye.  
  
So, Roger WANTED her to fight him, Alanna realized. He wanted the chance to kill her, fairly. Very well, then.  
  
King Roald stared at her for a long moment, weighing the situation in his mind. She saw him glance at Queen Lianne, who nodded. At last, he sighed and sank back into his seat. King Roald inclined his head.  
  
"As you will, Countess."  
  
Alanna hugged each of her friends one last time before stepping up beside Roger, Lightning unsheathed and ready for battle. Her heart pounded in her throat as the herald read the challenge. She could barely hear him; her attention was on the King and Queen, on Jon, standing beside his father now, and on Duke Gareth, standing beside his sister, the Queen. She felt a grim kind of triumph, thinking, 'Even if he kills me, I've won. I've planted the seed of doubt here; he'll never be trusted again.'  
  
It was good to know she had accomplished something, even if Roger killed her. And it was good to know her friends were there, wanting her to win.  
  
"Let the combat begin," Roald said quietly.  
  
Alanna and Roger brought their swords up instantly. They circled, watching each other carefully. Roger feinted at Alanna several times, never intending to strike, instead trying to draw Alanna into an attack. Alanna smiled slightly. Roger was older than she was and more experienced in the ways of the world, but she could outwait him.  
  
She was right. Roger attacked in earnest, thinking she was being overconfident. Alanna blocked his swing and dodged to the side, wincing as Lightning jarred against her sore hands.  
  
Roger pursued the attack, trying to use up her energy. Alanna tried to dodge more and block less in order to spare herself, but the sorcerer was too quick. Pain wormed its way up her right arm and into her shoulder, and weariness put her timing off.  
  
Suddenly she blinked. Had Roger switched his sword to his left hand, or was he carrying two swords? He couldn't possibley have two blades! She shook her head, trying to clear her eyes. Dimly she could hear Elijah yelling, "Fould! He's using an illusion!" But she knew no one would try to stop the fight now, for fear of getting her killed.  
  
Only a lucky step saved her life as the Duke lunged at her. Thom was right: the Duke had placed an illusion-spell on himself so that Alanna couldn't tell which of his hands gripped the REAL sword and which held only the ghost of one. Alanna pulled the ember-stone from beneath her shirt with her free hand, thanking the Goddess for it. The illusion-sword now glowed oranged in her eyes. She blocked Roeger's real sword and thrust back, coming body-to-body with the Duke. This was a mistake; the larger, stronger man used his strength to force her slowly to her knees.  
  
Alann gasped and broke, dropping to the floor and rolling away. Roger struck, ctutting her shoulder open as Alanna came to her feet. She dodged back, biting her lip angrily; he had changed his sword to his left hand! She thanked the Goddess the cut was not bad and gripped the ember-stone again.  
  
The Duke switched hands several times, but she was able to follow the changing of real and imaginary swords with the help of the stone. They were coming to a time in the battle she was too familiar with: the time when lesser swordsmen began to gasp for air and to make mistakes, the time when she had to reach deep inside herself for strength she rarely needed to draw upon. Forced to admire Roger's technique as she grimly blocked and thrust, lunged and dodged, she couldn't help but think that it was too bad such an awful man was such a fine swordsman.  
  
Seizing that brief moment when Roger switched swords, Alanna lunged in, slashing the Duke's right arm. Roger yelled in fury as Lightning nipped through muscle. Making an impossibly quick recovery, the Duke lunged back and struck. Alanna stumbled, and the tip of Duke Roger's sword sliced down her chest from collarbone to waist.  
  
Almost instantly, her body went rigid. The pain was so great she felt as if she'd been shattered. Blackness swirled around her with the swiftness and ferocity of the demons in her dreams. She was falling... falling... Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Alex's white face, Elijah and Bowen dash forward, Roger's crowing expression. Vaguely, she heard someone cry out her name as she sunk into the dark...  
  
All the memories of her life swirled around her, too fast for her to see, choking her. Then the World fell away, and new one took its place... dark towers and skies, smoke and stone... This was the Realm of the Dead, and she was before the Lord of the Dead.   
  
Even as he held out his hand, her mind grew number and number... Alanna peered stupidly up into his hooded cloak... Yes, now she would sleep forever... she took his hand--it was so cold, so deathly cold...  
  
Then a brilliant violet light filled her vision. "No!" a voice cried, "It's not her time yet!" Something warm wrenched her hand away... She felt her consciousness return as the numbess ebbed away. "She's not ready to leave yet!! I won't let you take her away!!"  
  
There was grumbling from the Lord of the Dead, and the deep voice responded... they argued, their voices rumbling louder and louder. The violet fire held her tightly... twisting her head around, she looked up at the glowing face.   
  
"E-Elijah?"  
  
Only it wasn't him. His face was the same, the one she'd been seeing for weeks, but it looked different to her now. Wonderingly, she ran her fingers over his smooth features. His eyes blazed with fire and definace... that look, it was so familiar... where had she seen it before? His mouth was set in a straight line of determination, his brow dipped in anger. Ordinary things--she'd seen them before so many times... Why did they look different to her now? Who did they remind her of??  
  
"She's not ready to die!"  
  
A curious feeling filled her chest. That's right--she wasn't. Alanna shook herself. Why was she so willing to sleep when there was so much to be done? She had a man to defeat... and she had Alex--she loved Alex, she realized, and there was nothing that would make her leave him willingly. Alanna struggled out of his grasp and stood on her own. She burned with violet flames, the fire of her living soul.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried, and the voice that came out of her mouth was deep and strong and sure. Alanna clutched her ember. "I have to go back!"   
  
She glared furiously at both the God and Elijah. He gazed at her with a peculiar, puzzled expression across his eyes. Elijah reached for her hand, and as she met it, a spark of white trembled through her entire body. Violet fire and violet fire merged...  
  
And she knew.  
  
As she held his hand, in this realm, her mind met his. Alanna saw his life as if she had lived it, she heard his thoughts as if they were her own. She had found him at last. She knew now why he was so familiar to her, why he reminded her of her father...  
  
Elijah was her brother.  
  
Elijah was Thom. She had found him. Alanna didn't have time to react before she was falling again, but falling up, rising out of death and back into the world of the living... as her mind grew clearer again, and she became aware of her battered body once more.   
  
The pain hit her as soon as she awoke. It was all she felt as Alanna staggered to her feet. But she rose, and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Duke Roger!" she spat, "You can't win by cheating!" Alanna snatched her sword even as she clutched her chest in pain.  
  
Roger's snarl of fury surprised them all. "You DEMON!" he screamed. "You witch, you--"  
  
Without warning, he lunged at her, his sword raised. Alanna blocked him and fought for her life. Roger attacked like a whirlwind, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.  
  
Alanna's anger flared into life. He was her enemy; he had tried to kill these people, he had nearly killed HER, and HE was acting like the wronged one!   
  
She set her jaw grimly. She had come here to bring Duke Roger of Conte to justice, and by the mother, that was what she was going to do.  
  
Shouldering aside any pain she felt, Alanna brought Lightning up and around in a wide butterfly-sweep that slicked off a lock of Roger's hair. Switching her sword to he left hand, she attacked in earnest at last, bringing her blade down and around in a mirror image of the first butterfly-sweep, slicing Roger's belt. She came around with a back-handed slash that ripped open the Duke's tunic. Desperate, Roger blocked and fell back as she came on, a grim vision of death.  
  
Suddenly a large orange cloud formed around the Duke. The watching nobles gasped and moved away as the cloud expanded, reaching for Alanna and for Jonathan and for King Roald beside Jonathan. Alanna saw the danger to the two men and forgot her own.  
  
"The Goddess!" she yelled, leaping forward. Lightning struck the cloud, slicing it open to find Roger at its heart. The orange mass flared, blinding everyone watching. Alanna felt Lightning quiver. Roger screamed; and she truck again, harder. The sword cut even deeper this time as Alanna opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision.  
  
Roger stood, trying to pull her sword out of his body. A deep cut in his shoulder was bleeding fiercely. The duke stared wonderingly at Alanna as he slowly fell to the floor. Alanna jerked Lightning free of him, swaying over Roger's body, shaking with rage, fear and exhaustion.  
  
She looked up. Everyone in the chamber stared at her with some kind of horror. For a minute she was afraid of herself.  
  
She had killed the King's nephew. She had killed Duke Roger of Conte, the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern Lands.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She awoke in a hospital bed. Alanna couldn't remember how she got there, but Elijah was sitting at her bedside. She offered him a smile.  
  
"Brother," she said wonderingly. Elijah laughed softly.  
  
"Little sister. I can't believe I didn't realize it the first time I saw you," he said. Alanna nodded.  
  
"I know; I feel so stupid for not having seen it earlier." She hesitated. "Should I still call you Elijah?"  
  
"I suppose I'm Thom now," Elijah said thoughtfully. "Thom of Trebond, but I don't know who he is. Just another one of the many names that people call me. I'll always think of myself as Elijah; Elijah with no home, the Wayfarer."  
  
Alanna felt pity and sadness for her newfound brother. "You're master of Trebond now. Our father left it in our will. You have a home now."  
  
Elijah shook his head. "It's yours, Countess. The King's will overrules any will of your father's."  
  
Alanna thought for a moment about Stanmore. She wouldn't have to worry about him taking Trebond away from her any more. Trebond was hers.  
  
"Where will you go?" she asked as she sank back down onto her pillows. "Now that Duke Roger is gone?"  
  
"I've always felt a connection with this land," Elijah said thougtfully. "I never knew why. That was why I protected Jonathan all these years. This land--Tortall... It's always felt more like home than any other place I've been." He smiled at her wryly. "And now I know it's because you were here. So I suppose I'll stay in Tortall a while longer. But then Vera and I must continue our work."  
  
"I want to hear about your life," Alanna said. "Where you've been all these years... I think, what if we had grown up together..."  
  
"We'd both be very different people then," Elijah said, almost wistfully. "I should have very much liked to have spent my childhood with you. You're an extraordinary character." He smoothed her hair. "But I'll tell you my stories some other time. At the moment, there is a man waiting anxiously outside for you."  
  
"Alex!" Alanna sat straight up as he entered the room. His hair was uncombed and his face was lined with worry, his eyes red and tired, his clothing hopelessly rumpled. To Alanna, he had never looked better.  
  
"Idiot," Alex said instantly, scowling.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Worried me to death." Alex crossed the room in three strides and covered her face in kisses. "Stupid, stupid, Alanna. You're so stupid. I almost lost you. How could you do that to me?"  
  
Alanna framed his face with her hands. "I love you, Alex," she told him, gazing into his black eyes, usually so hung in mystery... now they were alight with love. "I could never leave you. I almost lost YOU."  
  
"I can't wait," Alex said, and sank to the floor on one knee.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Marry me, Alanna," Alex said, glasping her hands, and his face was ablaze with a fervent fire never Alanna had never seen before. "Never leave me again."  
  
Alanna looked around at the bare hospital room and raised a coppery brow. "You couldn't have picked a more romantic setting?"  
  
Disbelief overtook his features as a strange, hacking noise came from his throat. With a strangled cry, Alex lifted her out of the hospital bed and carried her down the corridor.  
  
"Wait! Alex, I can't go out in this!" Alanna cried. "I'm wearing a nightgown! You can't--!"  
  
Ignoring her, Alex swept her down several flights of steps and down into the gardens. Twirling her around, he set her down on a bench and plucked a flower from a nearby bush, a late bloomer still clinging to life even in winter.  
  
"How's this for romantic?" He gestured to the royal gardens around them. Even in winter, they were still magnificent. A cool noonday sun shone above, clearing the clouds so usually present this time of year.  
  
"Alex? It's freezing out here!"  
  
"Marry me, Alanna," Alex repeated, holding the flower to his heart with theatric flair. Yet his eyes were serious and pleading. "Please say you will."  
  
Gently, Alanna took the brittle flower from him and kissed him, once with passion, and once with love.  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOOOOO glad THAT was over with! AHAHAHAHAAHA I finished the last chapter!!!! GOOOO me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But it's not over yet...  
  
I still have a MAJOR scene to do for the epilogue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But that should be quick and easy.... I'll have the epilogue up by next weekend AT THE LATEST.  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL. ^-^ 


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue--  
  
"I suppose, then, that you and Vera will settle down in Trebond," Bowen said at last when Elijah was quiet. Thrice now, Elijah-Thom-was blessed with what he'd never had. Family. Always with their parents, Elijah was loved more; always it had been so with Vera. And now Elijah had found yet more family, more to love him. Bowen expected the emotions of bitterness and jealousy to arise, stabbing him once again, but strangely, he felt none of those.  
  
As if he could hear his thoughts, Elijah said softly, "You are still brother to me in my heart, and I'm sure Alanna would think herself your sister. she likes you well."  
  
"I want not your pity," Bowen said, knowing he sounded sharp. Perhaps he was a little bitter, after all.  
  
"Ah, but you've never needed it," Elijah chuckled. "But push me not away, brother. I'm not taking anything away from you. I don't intend on living in Trebond-Alanna's earned it, twice over. It's hers by all rights."  
  
Bowen dragged a hand through his hair. "I feel the fool for not having realized it earlier."  
  
"So do we all," laughed Elijah. "But Vera knew, I think, or at least suspected." He bit his lip. "I think, somewhere in me, that I'd always known. and now that it's come to light, I can hardly believe it-I dare not, lest it vanish like a dream. It feels so. It's still so strange to think of her as not only blood kin, but my twin, no less! I feel I should give her some gift, something formal to acknowledge.?"  
  
Bowen shook his head. "I don't think that that's necessary."  
  
"But surely there is something she wants that I can give her!" Elijah protested. "Think. You know her well-what is it that she's always wanted? Whatever it is, I can give it to her-and if I cannot purchase it, or get it by magecraft, you must remember that once the prince promised me anything I wanted in repayment for his life-I can always call upon that!"  
  
"Alanna? Ai, brother, there is nothing she is lacking. I don't think she cares overmuch for riches or finery. As far as I know, or as much as she'd tell me, all she's ever from life was knighthood, and then to go questing and find you, her lost brother."  
  
A queer expression came over Elijah's face. "Did you say knighthood? What do you mean by that, brother?"  
  
Bowen laughed. "Like to the old tales of lady knights, female warriors of ancient Tortall who fought alongside the men to protect their realm."  
  
"Why do you laugh?" Elijah said quietly. "It is not so hard to arrange."  
  
"What do you mean to do?" Bowen shifted uneasily. "Oh, nothing that isn't completely proper protocol and courtly," his smaller brother reassured him, a smug cat-smile curving his lips. "Though, it might not be politically correct."  
  
"This would cause an uproar-"  
  
"More than she's caused already?" Again, the sly smile of a cat. "Now, what I have in mind is not so difficult-in comparison to what happened a few days ago, it's childishly simple. A few preparations must be made, however."  
  
"If there's any danger." Bowen warned.  
  
"Why would there be any?" Elijah asked, genuinely surprised. "All I'm going to do is claim a debt, nothing out of the ordinary, and all very legal. Ah, there is that bothersome little law forbidding females knighthood, but-" Elijah waved his hand impatiently, "there are ways to force the king's hand. And for me, the healer who saved his son's life, and Alanna, the one who saved the queen's, I'm certain exceptions can be made."  
  
"There'll be hell to come," Bowen muttered. Then he sighed and said aloud, "Alright, then brother. If you're certain this is possible, I will help you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's this?" Alanna demanded. She looked around at all of them. "W-what? Somebody please explain this!" Alanna stomped a foot and looked very much like a young page. She was dressed in the crimson tunic and a fresh white shirt, her entire attire down to the golden hose and slippers fitting her perfectly.  
  
"Now, don't you like it?"  
  
"Well, what's it for? Why did you all make me wear this? Who bought-"  
  
"Open it!" Gary interrupted, grinning and thrusting the first package into her arms. "Hurry up, we all want to see them."  
  
Still laughing, Alanna tore open the box and gasped. The afternoon light caught the gold and made it shine in her hands like solid fire. She raised her eyes, not understanding.  
  
"We thought it time you had your own," Jonathan said quietly.  
  
The gold chain mail was heavy in her hands, but even as she caressed it, Alanna protested, "But I'll not need this!"  
  
"Sure you do," Gary said gaily. "You can't keep wearing Alex's old squire uniforms! You deserve better!"  
  
"And that's not all," Alex said, smiling as well as he brought forth all the armor that would befit a very rich and well-equipped knight.  
  
"B-but!!" Alanna stuttered.  
  
"And you'll need a horse," George said kindly, placing papers into her frozen hands. "And I think this one will suit you well."  
  
"And you can't just have a horse," grinned Jonathan, placing next to the armor all that she could possibly need for a good-sized warhorse.  
  
"Y-you're kidding me!!! I-I'm never even going to use any of this.!!"  
  
'Stop gawking and just accept your good fortune,' Faithful said, flicking his tail in a bemused manner.  
  
"This. this must have cost." Alanna's head began spinning at the thought of how much gold was needed to buy all of this.  
  
"We pooled a bit of money we could spare," Gary said, "and of course, as one of us is a prince, and another a king-" here Gary gave a George pointed look-"it was more than enough for all of this. It helps, too, that you've already got a sword."  
  
Alanna could only gape. "W-why?" she whispered at last, trembling.  
  
"Because it wouldn't do for a knight of great importance to not have any of this, now would it?" Elijah said sensibly. Alanna stared dumbly back at her newfound brother. Taking her hands, he said gently, "Come this way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A knight of the realm is sworn to protect those weaker than him, to obey his overlord, to live in a way that honors his kingdom and his gods. To wear a shield of a knight is an important thing. It means that he may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to him for rescue, and he cannot deny them."  
  
"A knight must uphold the law. He cannot look away from wrongdoing. He may not help any one to break the law of the land, and he must prevent the breaking of the law at all times, in all cases."  
  
"He is bound to his honor and his word. He must act in such a way that when he meets the Dark God, he is not ashamed."  
  
Alanna shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck pricking. WHAT, in the Gods' name, did all this have to do with her?  
  
King Roald looked at her sternly. "It has been a long time since a knight of this land was made so, and honored, because of the valor and goodness of his deeds. Those were ancient days of great feats and legend. As peace has come to the land, so have such chances for greatness grown less, and we test our young men for such aptitude by other trials. Most often, it is the test of the Chamber, but there can be other trials by which the rights of a shield might be won."  
  
A small inkling of what was happening began to dawn on Alanna's numb mind. 'But no!' she thought. 'It couldn't be.?'  
  
"Countess Alanna of Trebond and Meekwater! A fortnight ago you defended your country and your king from treachery. You fought for Tortall and defeated a dark force that threatened to destroy her. You sacrificed yourself and your life for all those of the realm. As witnessed by all present, yours was a selfless deed. You showed strength and valor as has not been seen since those ancient times of legend!"  
  
"M-my liege," Alanna began to protest.  
  
"Know you the codes of Chivalry?" asked King Roald.  
  
"I-I do." She knew them by heart. There was little she loved more than her laws of Chivalry.  
  
"Keep them in your heart," commanded the king. "Use them as your guides when things are their darkest. They will not fail you if you interpret them with humanity and kindness. A knight is gentle. A knight's first duty is to understand." Then his face softened. "Kneel, Alanna."  
  
Obediently, Alanna bent onto one knee, quivering from fear and excitement and disbelief-she felt as if she were to burst from all the emotions shaking inside of her!  
  
"Swear you fealty to your lord and king? Swear you to defend the crown and Tortall all your life? Swear you to uphold and follow those laws of chivalry?"  
  
"I-I swear," Alanna whispered. Then, clearing her throat, she repeated loudly, "I so swear!"  
  
The king struck each of her shoulders with the flat of his sword, hard enough to bruise, then gently tapped her crown. "You are dubbed Lady Knight, Alanna of Trebond and Meekwater," he announced solemnly as his court watched. "Once we had Lady Knights all across this realm, and now we have one again. Remember your vows and service to this Crown. Remember your promise of chivalry."  
  
Alanna stood. It was strange. She didn't feel any different, but now she was a knight. Her entire body thrummed with excitement and joy.  
  
Elijah stepped out of the crowd, carrying something awkwardly in his arms. He grinned at his startled twin. "Your Majesties," he said politely, bowing to the king and queen, "I am Elijah, Master of the Mithran Light, and also Thom of Trebond. I beg leave, by right of my kinship to the lady knight, to present her with her shield."  
  
Unveiling it, Elijah passed it to her, the symbol of her knighthood, even more than her sword and her title. It was red, the red field of Trebond, and a rearing golden figure was in its center. Raising her eyes to meet Elijah's, Alanna knew what it was, and what it symbolized.  
  
A lioness rampant.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I'm DONE I'm DONE!!!!! Finished! Over! YES!!!  
  
Now, I must go back and rewrite, and edit. Of course, there's the easy fixing of typos, and grammatical errors, but more importantly, I have to flesh out my rather underdeveloped characters, and fill in my many plot holes, plant red herrings, and then brush up and improve my already existing scenes. I might have to rewrite entire chapters and rebash out the plotline.  
  
THIS IS YOUR TIME TO BE BRUTAL IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! Since I'm going back and rewriting the story, I want to know everything that you loved and hated about this story! (emphasis on the "hate"). BE BLUNT. What annoyed you? What seemed poorly planned to you? What did I miss or leave out? TELL ME! Any TINY bit of constructive criticism you can offer is GOOD!!!! Be THOROUGH be LONG!!!!!! You can also include ideas for a sequel.  
  
To everyone who read my story, and everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH. If it wasn't for you, this story would've died after the first few chapters!!!!! I love you all so much, you made me laugh (and sometimes cry from the pressure of having to update!) I hope you'll stick around and bear with me through all of this!  
  
And the final thing. Will there be a sequel?  
  
Oh, yes. 


End file.
